The Guerre pour le Coeur de la petit lionne
by atokkota
Summary: The Ministry under the control of Voldemort is implements a marriage law and a registration act for Muggle born. A small lioness goes into battle for herself and others. This story is AU/OCC & what ever you call it when you twist canon. MATURE THEMES
1. Memories

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Memories<strong>

Hermione had finished her 5th year and was looking forward to spending some time with her magical family at the Burrow. She had modified her parent's memories at Easter and moved them to Australia. It was a necessary decision that she had to do to protect them. The increased level of Death Eater attacks on Muggles, her association with Harry Potter and the fall of the Ministry to the control of the Death Eaters had led to her decision to take the drastic action. She had talked to her father about the situation and he agreed that it was necessary that as her parents they went into hiding. It had been a difficult conversation to have as she had tried to shield her family from the true level of conflict in the magical world since her first year at Hogwarts. She knew that her father could handle the knowledge that there was a war and she was in the front line from his own experience in the Falklands but her mother was the one who had to be protected. Helene Granger had not coped well as a military wife during the Falklands and when there was an opportunity for Richard Granger to retire out of the services, post the cessation of hostilities in the Falklands she demanded that he take the option and go. Hermione only knew about her father's military service from his adamant attendance to Remembrance Day services and she had learnt from a young age that you did not mention the military round her mother. The summer before she went to Hogwarts her mother went on a business trip for a couple of days and Hermione approached her father to ask him about his military service and her mother's reaction to the military. It was then that Hermione learnt about his role in the SAS and loss of 21 of his colleagues in a Helicopter crash. Apparently it was the loss of some of his friends that tipped her mother's hate of the military wife's life over the edge.

Hermione's father was a practical man and he worked with her during the Easter break to settle the family affairs so that they could be in hiding while continuing care for her. Richard Granger had also been realistic about the worst-case scenario and prepared her in a number of ways including providing information and training if she had to go on the run as a Muggle. Hermione had a number of trust funds both Magical and Muggle. The family had consulted a specialist inter-world lawyer to help with the creation of the legal emancipation papers for Hermione so that she would not have to go into care in the Muggle world.

With the help of the lawyer Richard Granger arranged a Magical power of attorney naming Remus Lupin as her Magical Guardian until she was 21. It was with great sadness that Hermione adjusted her parent's memories at the end of the Easter Holidays before seeing them off on a plane to Australia.

It had been a hectic year and the OWL exams had been exhausting. She had thrown herself into her studies after Easter as she could not stop thinking about her parents. She used the work to distract herself while preparing for her OWLs but now that the exams were over her brain was screaming at her for a break. She knew she had to face her actions but she also needed to find some balance she could not keep working flat out or she would keel over.

Additionally she had some trouble for the first time with a teacher, Umbridge, the ministry stooge put into Hogwarts to tout the bull shit about Dumbledore and Harry being liars and unhinged. The woman was an absolute delusional bitch and Hermione was sure that incident in the Forbidden Forest had made her a lifelong enemy.

She was disappointed that she had created an enemy who had such power to hurt her and her friends but she had to support Harry when he thought Sirius was hurt at the Ministry like Arthur Weasley. The woman was a bigot and Hermione felt slightly guilty for her pleasure about Umbridge's fear when the centaurs rescued her and Harry.

She was worried about Harry as he was taking the death of Sirius hard. Hopefully this summer she was going to get some balance before the next skirmish or battle of the war. Life was getting harder, darker and more hazardous after the death of Sirius Black in the Hall of Mysteries.


	2. Trade Craft

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Tradecraft<strong>

It had been hard for Hermione and the Weasleys to know that Harry was with the Dursleys during the summer. They had heard nothing and Hermione knew the death of Sirius would way on him. Harry was grieving alone in an environment that was emotionally abusive.

Hermione had spent some time with the Weasleys and with her magical guardian Remus Lupin and his girlfriend Tonks. Tonks had helped Hermione to come to terms with her femininity so that she felt more confident about herself. Hermione had known the female Auror through her association with the Weasleys and the protection of Harry Potter but her close friendship with Tonks had started with a number of late nights over the summer at 12 Grimmauld Place.

It was over a number of glasses of wine waiting for news after the Order of Phoenix meetings or the return of Remus that Tonks and Hermione had bonded as girl friends during the long summer weeks. Tonks while older never treated Hermione as a child but as an adult and the conversations over a wine glass in the library helped with both their nerves and their discussions had covered a wide range of topics. Tonks was seen as many as a clumsy bumbling young woman who was the butt of many jokes but people forgot that she must be highly intelligent and skilled to be an Auror. To get into the profession and be successful she had worked hard to get there and that included working to achieve high marks at the OWL and NEWT level in subjects like Potions, Charms and Transfiguration.

During her stays with Remus and Tonks there was always a girly shopping trip, which Remus knew to stay well away from if he did not want to be the embarrassed bag holder. It was with Tonks that Hermione expanded her lingerie collection and reviewed her Muggle wardrobe. Tonks and Hermione shopped with a purpose, clothes that could be adapted to suit the occasion such as rapidly changing her identity if she was being followed without the use of magic.

Tonks worked with Hermione on developing what Tonks called her undercover skills so that Hermione had a greater appreciation of covert surveillance and counter surveillance techniques as well as the practice of putting the skills into action during the shopping trips. She had got closer to both of them and during the summer she found that she was spending time less often at the Burrow as she felt out of place and a hanger on. When she was with Tonks and Remus she was an equal.

Remus was not her father but she had developed a closer bond with him since he had become her magical guardian. He was more of a protective older brother who acknowledged that she was a mature young woman.

It was in the first week of August when there was a total of five weeks before the start of the new school year when the Weasleys moved back into 12 Grimmauld Place in preparation for the arrival of Harry Potter on the weekend. Headquarters during the first week seemed to be super busy for Hermione between the comings and goings of Order Members, the many Weasleys and the preparation for Harry Potter's arrival on Saturday afternoon. It was over a quiet glass of white with Tonks in the Library late on the 2nd of August which was the Friday night that Hermione finally asked a direct question about what was going on.

Hermione had observed during the week the increased number of furtive meetings, the tutting of Mrs Weasley and the heightened level of feeling that many eyes were constantly watching her. Hermione was starting to feel paranoid. "Tonks what is going on to make everyone look at me all the time? Are they still believing those stories in the Daily Prophet from last year? Have I turned into a hag or something?", asked Hermione."

"No Mimi you are not a hag but one beautiful young witch. However there is concern about what is going on in the Ministry and there are possible implications for you if the whispers are true", advised Tonks.

"What are the whispers?" queried Hermione

"Well we are not sure?" admitted Tonks.

"You mean Umbridge is going to make me get registered as a dangerous magical creature?" suggested Hermione.

"You are not far off the mark with that?" admitted Tonks.

"What!?" Hermione shrieked.

"Calm down" the Auror quickly reinforced the silencing charms that the library had for the rest of the house. "It appears that there is some plan for a potential investigation into how Muggle born witches and wizards have stolen their magic from Purebloods. There are also other proposals before the Wizengamot that could have an impact on you, Remus and myself" stated the concerned woman.

"No one in their right mind would believe that Muggle born witches or wizards actually stole their magic from purebloods", stated a credulous Hermione, "They really can not believe that dribble can they."

"The investigation proposal plans to list, name, register and limit the movements," reiterated Tonks

"Merlin that is starting to sound like the Untermenschen laws from Nazi Germany in 1933" exclaimed a horrified Hermione.

"You don't think that it could get as bad as what happened with the Nazi's do you Tonks. How would these law effect you and Remus?" asked a worried and highly concerned Hermione. This evening was presenting her with more and more reasons to fight against the tyranny of evil. It was evident that it was the Dark Lord's minions within the Ministry were creating legislation to hurt those who would appose the Prueblood political viewpoints.

At that point Remus walked into the Library to join his girlfriend and his ward. "Hello Loves what are you doing up so late?"

"We were waiting for you Remus" advised Tonks as she kissed her lover on the cheek while passing him a glass of white of his own.

"I mean it Tonks, don't shield me. What does the Umbridge's Untermenschen laws mean for Remus and yourself?"

"We would both be at risk if the Umbridge proposal came about. Not even Dumbledore would be able to protect us here in the UK. We will have to go on the run", admitted Tonks.

"It could be worse than that for you Mimi" advised Remus.

"Remus, please tell me the truth", pleaded Hermione.

"They are talking about introducing a marriage law as well as the Umbridge registration of non purity. A marriage law where Muggle born witches would be bound to pureblood wizards. Notice they are not binding pureblood witches to Muggle born wizards it is just Muggleborn witches who are being targeted" advised Remus.

"A magical form of the Lebensborn. Are you sure that someone in the Dark Lord's camp has not being reading Muggle History and taking policies from the Nazi party?" spluttered as shocked young witch. It was looking like her darkest fears and the worst-case scenarios that she developed with Father were prophetic.

"Mimi you come of legal Wizarding age soon and you are emancipated in the Muggle world", reminded Tonks. "So you are seriously at risk under the proposed legislation. They would want you to bind your magic to the control of your husband."

"When are these laws coming into place and how long have we got?" asked Hermione as her rational logical mind demanding to have the necessary facts to enable her to solve the problem.

"Not long, Mimi. Dumbledore is calling a Inner Circle Order of Phoenix meeting tomorrow night after Harry arrives", stated Remus looking at the fear in both women's eyes.

"Remus and Tonks. I am going to leave you both for 30 minutes because I am sure there are some matters that you need to resolve between yourselves without a third wheel. I am going to my room to get some documents and then I will be waiting for you in the kitchen. I thought something like this was possible and I had been developing some contingency plans.

Meet me in the kitchen in a half hour and I will outline some options. First though do you know were Dumbledore is? " asked a determined young witch. She was going on the attack to ensure her own safety and freedom. It was better to be prepared rather than spending all your energy fighting brushfires after they had started.

"He is at Hogwarts", advised Remus. "But you are not supposed to know what is going on."

"Oh Remus, Dumbledore is well aware that I know that something is going on and it concerns me. I have asked him several times in the last week to be honest with me so I am going to beard that dragon in his own lair", said the Gryffindor lioness.


	3. Bearding the Dragon

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Bearding the Dragon<strong>

Hermione went into her room and removed her notes that she had made from her trunk. Ginny was asleep in her bed making soft little snores. Hermione looked down upon her sleeping friend and thought about the sleep of innocents. Ginny as a pure blood was more readily accepted into the Magical world and was lucky to have a loving family. With frustration Hermione turned away from her friend to return downstairs as she remembered the constant struggle she had trying to fit into magical society and the antagonism or pure hatred she experienced as a Muggle born witch.

She often felt alone and isolated due to her outsider status she seemed to have with the Magical world in general. She was expected to navigate the social mores without the knowledge to enable her to understand what the underlying meaning and intent was along with the magical implications of her actions. No she was going to maintain control of her destiny not have someone else trap her into their expectations.

Using the kitchen fire she placed a floo call into Albus Dumbledore. "Headmaster Dumbledore". She was frustrated that she could not floo in on him to challenge him in person but that was part of the security precautions of 12 Grimmauld Place all the floos were locked down for transportation out of the building.

"Yes dear what can I help you with so late a night" responded a curious Dumbledore.

"I have heard about the laws. I believe you owe me the honesty of coming to Headquarters tonight to discuss my options. I am not a pawn on a chessboard whom you can move round. Either you come and talk to me tonight or I promise you, you will regret it" threatened a very frustrated young lady.

Dumbledore could hear the depth of her anger in her statements. She was not making an idle threat she truly meant every single word, he felt it in his bones. He had observed her determination over the years and her refusal to back down from a fight if she felt it was necessary to defend her principals or beliefs.

"I will see you in 30 minutes" he advised the young witch. "I have another appointment to finish first".

"Good I will put the kettle on and organise a late supper", advised the witch and she shut down the floo call. After putting the kettle on the stove, Hermione went and knocked on the library door before opening it enough to pass a message. "Remus and Tonks, Dumbledore will be here in half an hour if you are ready earlier meet me in the kitchen as I would like to quickly outline my prepared plans."

Hermione returned to the kitchen and proceeded to set out the cups and saucers while toasting some crumpets and making a batch of griddle cakes.

A couple of minutes later a much rumpled Remus and Tonks entered the kitchen as they tried to straighten themselves out. Looking up Hermione, smiled and said "Well that cuts the plans I have prepared in half. You will both go into hiding together as a married couple. Congratulations on your engagement". She came round to kiss and hug the newly engaged couple.

"How did you know Mimi? He only just asked me", queried Tonks.

"Observation Tonks, observation. I only used your tradecraft skills against you. That ring, the state of your clothes and Remus' disposition over the last week. He has been on pins and needles all week", responded Hermione laughing at getting one over the more experienced operative.

"I would hide your ring Tonks before Dumbledore arrives", counseled their friend, "Both of you have each others love. I don't want Dumbledore and this war to interfere with your free choice. Neither do I want my free choice to be taken away from me. I want to make it very clear I am not going to marry a Weasley male as I am not going to be someone's load stone."

"Mimi please wait to hear Dumbledore out. He may have a plan that you might want to consider", pleaded Remus as Tonks concealed her engagement ring.

"I doubt it, I see how he manipulates people. Know this I am prepared to go on the run with or without the two of you. I will do so and I have undertaken the preparation to do so, even if I have to do it completely as a Muggle", advised a very resolute Hermione.

There was a warning bell for the floo fire place in the front entrance and two wizards appeared. The two adults had moved from the kitchen to challenge the two visitors who appeared to be Albus Dumbledore and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Remus asked a challenge question to both and they responded appropriately it was only then did he and Tonks put away their wands. Hermione put her own wand away before quickly adding another cup to the tea tray and brought the prepared tray to the long kitchen table.

"I though Kingsley would be an appropriate Ministerial representative for this meeting", advised Dumbledore.

"So it is true both of the laws are going through and the magical world is going to have a Lebensborn and Untermenschen", stated an angry young witch. She was barely controlling her fury as she felt like her magic was crawling in waves over her skin. It was crawling in waves across her skin you could see the glint of gold and silver, and it was having a static electricity effect that was making her hair stand up like a lion's mane, reflecting her house symbol.

"Hermione I was planning to give you a choice", stated Dumbledore in a consolatory tone observing the waves of uncontrolled magic moving around the young witch. She had such power that he was right to be concerned about any uncontrolled magical outburst.

"No Albus, You were planning to give me a limited choice of potential Husband's from current members of the Order of Phoenix here in the UK", stated Hermione flatly. "Given my knowledge of those who have gone in and out of this house over the summer my choice was a total of a possible 7 or 8 men. I will not break up those who are in committed relationships or marry one of the Weasley clan. I am not going to be a loadstone. I also wont marry your spy as I would put him at even more risk beside the fact he is almost 20 years my senior and blatantly cannot stand my presence".

"Albus, Tonks has accepted my marriage proposal", advised Remus. He thought that he would let Dumbledore know that they were committed to each other presumptively before he tried to pressure Remus into marrying his ward.

"Congratulations to the pair of you. So Hermione what do you want to do?" asked Kingsley, looking at a surprisingly quiet Dumbledore. It appears the young witch had blocked off Dumbledore's play. She was using logic against the General for the Order of Phoenix, which was a very dangerous game as he was a master manipulator.

"Remus and Tonks are going to marry in the last week of August and then they are going to go on a honeymoon to Paris. At the same time I will continue to look like I am preparing to return to Hogwarts on the 1st September train. Instead of catching the train to Hogwarts I will be catching a train to Paris where we will all meet up. After that we will be going on the run using Muggle means. "

"But Hermione you still won't be protected without a husband", countered Dumbledore. The prophecy said that she was needed to kill Voldermort. Her magical power was needed to support the Boy-who-lived in the final show down.

"I will marry for love Albus if I am going to marry at all. I can't believe you would commit me to the sentence of a marriage were I do not respect or care for a man whom I could be bound to for 100 years. A man who under the current UK Wizarding law has the right to rape me and impregnate me, turning me into an unwilling sex-slave and brood mare.

Additionally I am not prepared to have my magic under the control of another. I would be a slave with no freedom trapped in the prison of marriage. No Albus I am not going to marry under the law", she asserted. She had been bleakly honest about the potential situation she faced and removed the rose tinted lenses that Albus Dumbledore like to use to hide the reality of the situation for those he was manipulating.

"Hermione there is another option", countered Kingsley "you could marry a Foreign wizard in his home country. As long as the ceremony was not under the control of the British Ministry of Magic, your magic would not be bound up into his control. You could have the ceremony options you want."

"No Kingsley I am not going to be a loadstone for someone I don't know" stated a resolute Hermione. "If necessary I will swear off magic using the wizard oath and break my wand once I step on that train never to return to the world of Magic". There was the strength of steel behind her words you could here her determination and how resolute she was to this course of action. Goddess she had such strength of principals and this you could tell was guided by her magical powers. She was a magnificent witch.

"No Mimi you would be living a half life and you would never be able to get your parents memories back" advised Tonks concerned that her friend would be living with a broken soul that pined for its magic eventually dying of a broken heart.

Dumbledore queried " What about Mr Krum, would you consider him?".

"No Albus it has been almost a year since I have seen him. He is an international quidditch player and I was just a nice little girl who protected him from the incessant fan girls. He was nothing more than a plutonic friend" huffed the exasperated witch.

She had thought there may have been more but the more she thought about it and the reactions of other boys towards her the more she had convinced herself that she had been reading further into their relationship than what was really occurring. Viktor had used her as a buffer from the fan girls and he was just a friend. She would like more but she was never going to be in the league of the Quidditch wags to attract his attention in that way.

The conversation with Albus continued for another 20 minutes. Hermione agreed to hold off on breaking her wand and to discuss the outcomes in a meeting on Sunday afternoon after the late night Saturday Order of Phoenix Meeting.

"But you are needed for Harry and the final battle" stated a worried Dumbledore, repeatedly for about the tenth time since Hermione first declared that she was considering to swear off magic and breaking her own wand.

"Albus I will return for the final battle to satisfy the prophecy even if I have forsworn magic. But I am not prepared to be your pawn whom you bind to any member of the Order of Phoenix. My magic is my magic and don't you forget it." she roared at him with vigor and emphasis.

"If that is all we come to agreement on I will retire to bed" advised Hermione reigning in her rage. Dumbledore needed to know the extent of her fury and the fact she could control her violent reactions. He needed to respect her strength and power. She had no intention of going to bed and she knew Remus would smell her in the Library.

She was not prepared to go round in circles talking to Dumbledore she was going to take control of her life rather than let this master manipulator twist her. Some of her father's last advice was to consider the actions and the demands of those in command so that she did not end up being a puppet on a string.

"Good evening all" said the young woman as she exited the kitchen.

"She is stubborn", commented Kingsley.

"Yes very stubborn and very determined. It would be a foolish man who undermined her wishes" advised Remus. Hoping the General of the Order of Phoenix would take her seriously and listen to her as an equal in this fight against evil.

"I fully comprehend that Remus" responded Albus Dumbledore quiet tetchily as he stood to apparate back to Hogwarts.

"Remember Albus who her father was and his military service. That same fighting spirit will be present in his daughter. She may be petite but she has the heart of a lioness and has proven herself many times during her schooling at Hogwarts, as you well know, protecting young Harry Potter."

Dumbledore was not happy about Hermione not being married but conceded that the witch was determined to control her destiny and would readily leave the magical world permanently if she was pushed too far. He needed her strength and intelligence to help in the final battle to meet the prophecy requirements to enable Harry Potter to defeat Voldermort. Dumbledore felt if he pushed her too far she could do the ultimate sacrifice and permanently remove herself from the equation.

"Thank you Remus and Tonks I will see you tomorrow evening at 11pm" and with that Dumbledore popped out of Headquarters.

After Dumbledore had apparited back to Hogwarts. Remus put his hand on Kingsley's arm to stop him going. "Kingsley, could you please join Tonks and I in the Library, I believe Mimi is waiting there for us."


	4. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Aftermath<strong>

During her time at 12 Grimmauld Place Hermione had undertaken some reading into blood magic thanks to the extensive library and discussed her research a few times with both Remus and Tonks. Hermione knew that in her virgin state the bounding of her magic would create a super weapon of a wizard. She had been quite open with Tonks and therefore Remus that she had not had that sort of relationship plus her own family beliefs. While many of the UK wizarding world followed the old Celtic and Norse practices she had been brought up in the Catholic tradition so was influenced by the tenant and ethical principals of the faith. Christianity and the other Muggle faiths such as Buddism were more integrated in other countries and their respective magical communities.

She could not marry Harry as he was a half blood and also underage. There was no way that a marriage between the two of them could be performed before the law implementation. Additionally Ron was too young as both, Harry and he, were almost 6 months younger than her and realistically she could not contemplate marrying either of her two best friends since they were her younger brothers. The thought was very off putting.

Ron while being purebred had extremely little potential as a life partner for her as they had little in common other than their friendship with Harry. So that meant to support Harry she had to remain in control and there were only a limited few who had enough power and skill to act as a supportive role to Harry while wielding her magic if she was bound under the proposed UK legislation.

Her choice was limited to the Weasley brothers and possibly a few others who were in the Order. Going through the five other Weasley brothers ignoring Ron there were issues with all of them that she was not prepared to overcome. Bill and Charlie were both much older than her and had made commitments to two other witches.

Percy was just a no as he was not a member of the order and currently in dispute with his family. As a ministerial flunkie he would likely want to abide by the new laws and try to bind her magic, plus he would probably bore her to death. She may be a bit of a bookworm but there is no way Percy could challenge her and she just was not physically attracted to him. There needed to some sort of spark or attraction to enable a long-term physical relationship to develop.

Fred had his girlfriend Angela who would need a pureblood of her own as she was also Muggle born. George that barn door was well shut to Hermione as she knew he did not swing that way and she had a feeling she knew who his lover was. She was not 100% certain but she was starting to build a profile of George's lover that looked like a senior member of the order. His family would not swallow that one well even though the magical world was more accepting of homosexual relationships.

After the Weasleys there were only a limited number of candidates in the inner circle of the order who had the magical power to utilize her magic and she could not face being married to a spy, man who was known to be openly gay, or wreak the relationship of two committed partners. Possibly there were other order members but as they were not in the inner circle they did not have the potential of matching her magical strength.

She would be putting them at risk to attack and the question was would they have the magical strength to protect her. It was not very likely that a wizard with enough magical strength would not be in the upper echelons of the Order. She could not go down the same sex option as she liked men and there was no attraction for her in the female form.

Hermione sat watching the library fire lost in her own thoughts reviewing her plans while waiting for Dumbledore to leave. The Library door opened and in entered the happy couple and their friend Kingsley.

"Remus and Tonks, where do you want to be married – Paris or London" asked Hermoine. "It would be easier to get Tonks' parents out of the country if you married in Paris logistically. I have prepared a bolt hole for them already I just need help in getting them out of the country. If you marry in Paris next Tuesday we would be able to get quite a few Muggle born witches and wizards out under the cover of attending your wedding. We would also have time to make arrangements tomorrow at Gringotts under the guise of just being wedding arrangements and I could slip out on the EuroStar on Sunday afternoon", Hemoine suggested.

"But I thought you agreed to wait four weeks before leaving amongst the Hogwart's start of school return train confusion?" queried Kingsley who was slightly baffled as she had outlined a different plan to Dumbledore. Was she going to run her own operation and present it to him as fait acompli, jeeze she has a big set of brass balls to even contemplate out maneuvering the ultimate master of manipulation Dumbledore.

"No I am going on Sunday with or without you, Reamus and Tonks. I believe that there is an international Quiddich match on Tuesday in Paris so people can be either game fans or once we send the invitations out on Monday after I have left the country they can be guests at your nuptials. If I go now I remain in control and I take the advantage of surprise. I have wrong-footed Dumbledore tonight and he will now be trying to find ways to control me and keep me here.

The Ministry and those who have prepared these laws have lulled the population into a false sense of security. My family's own experience and my knowledge of Muggle history makes me gravely concerned. I know I don't have much tolerance for divination as a subject at school but the hairs on my neck are standing on end and I feel like I am waiting for the sword to fall. My father always said that there are heightened senses which tell you when to react and mine are telling me to react now."

"Seriously now what about Viktor Krum, Mimi would you like to see him again? Do you have feelings for him?" asked Remus again. He was trying to gauge her reaction. He suspected that there was a spark of attraction between the young witch and the quidditch player that made sense with her lack of relationships with any of the boys in school. Most of the time her peers saw her as just one of the boys.

Remembering her in his 3rd year class. She had been physically mature then with breasts and the cycle of a woman. He had observed her learning to deal with the hormonal challenges of menstruation and the rest of her classmates did not even notice that she had a set of nice boobs.

By all accounts it had taken the Yule Ball before even her head of house had realized that she was a young woman rather than a girl. Apparently Ron Weasley had been shocked that she was a girl even though he had been living with her PMS for 3 years.

Tonks huskily laughed and stated " If he met you now he would not consider you a little girl, not with that figure or what I know you have in your underwear drawer".

"Tonks not now", blushed the young embarrassed witch. While she could talk to Tonks and with the right sort of environment such as a little bit of wine with Remus about her physical and sexual needs and wants she did not feel it was appropriate in the presence of Kingsley.

Kinglsey had to agree with his colleague Hermione Granger while petite had certainly developed womanly curves if that is what you liked. He may bat for the other team but he would agree she had a fine figure that would make many a man drool.

"Why did you bring up Krum now? Why do you want to know now?" asked Hermione.

"His mother is here visiting London and he is playing in the Paris Quidditch game that you want to use as cover," stated Kingsley.

"So ….", keep calm Hermione act disaffected. She according to everyone was not interested in Quidditch but she could tell you where and when Viktor Krum was playing during the season.

"I thought you would like to know Madam Krum had contacted me about how to contact your parents and if they had a magical representative", Kingsley informed the young witch. Kingsley was watching to see if she would have a reaction to this announcement the only thing he observed was a change in her pupils size.

"Why would his mother want to do anything now?" asked a young witch. Her eyes were wide with concern. She had managed to avoid the quaver in her voice that could have been there considering how wobbly she was feeling with this revelation.

"Normally the parents of a couple in the Wizarding world negotiate marriage contracts. Madam Krum is obviously aware of your age, that your birthday is soon and the rumours of British law. I am going to introduce Remus to her tomorrow morning to see if she was proposing a marriage contract" stated Kingsley.

"I wont agree to a contract either Kingsley without participating in the negotiation. I insist in an equal partnership for marriage and I most assuredly want to marry some one whom I love and they love me. I literally don't know where I stand with Viktor or what are his feelings" counseled Hermione.

Did it mean that Viktor was interested in her the same way she was interested in him. Was his love not philos but rather eros or even possibly epithemia? She certainly knew she was in eros but had rationalized to herself that he was only in philos when he used love in his letters' salutations.

"Mimi why don't we talk about a marriage contract tomorrow afternoon if that is what Madam Krum is proposing. We will cross that bridge when we come to it. I suggest you get upstairs to bed as we have a long day tomorrow shopping and sorting out details for Remus and my wedding" said Tonks as she guided the young witch to the door giving her a good night kiss on her cheek.

Remus crossed to the doorway and kissed her good night "Go to bed Mimi, stop thinking and get some sleep. Good night".

Kingsley watched the couple send the young witch to bed. She certainly rumbled Dumbledore with much style and aplomb. He had the Owl from Mrs Krum earlier this evening and was surprised that she had contacted him. He could see her logic as he was in the Ministry group who had helped with the security arrangements for the World Cup and the Tournament.

Kingsley had met Madam Krum at other functions and she had always appeared to have a sharp political mind that she utilized to protect her family. Madam Krum had been her son's agent since he started playing professional Quidditch at the age of 13 as well as being the agent of several other well known professional players.

"Do you think she would take a contract?" Kingsley asked Tonks and Remus. Remus advised 'I don't know you heard her tonight she wants to marry for love".

"Possibly" suggested Tonks.

"Why do you think that?" asked Remus.

"She writes regularly to Viktor. I have read his and Mimi's letters to each other and it appears on the surface to be just a platonic friendship. But reading through the lines you can see he is waiting for her to be of age and he wants more than platonic or brotherly love" Replied Tonks.

"You sneaky witch", chuckled Kingsley.

"Mimi likes him but does not have the confidence to call it anything more. She is not confident even though she could have an argument with Dumbledore. What you saw tonight was pure courage. She has feelings for the boy but to what level I don't think she is sure and I believe she would not take a contract up unless she loved him."

"Got any Amortentia potion?" suggested Kingsley.

"You wicked man", laughed Tonks.

Remus also chuckled but took a moment to think about the suggestion. "You know that is not a bad idea. If Madam Krum is proposing a contract we may need it to convince Mimi."

"Remus John Lupin, I am not going to let you drug your ward and my friend" stated an outraged Auror.

"I was not going to slip to her but rather get her to smell it. Remember the smell of it reveals the scent of the one whom you love." Remus reassured his fiancé.

"Kingsley before you meet Madam Krum tomorrow. I need you to organise our binding ceremony with the French Ministry. We will need permits for the family and guests to attend. Mimi gave me a list of tasks for all of us to do tomorrow. I suggest you have a look over it now", suggested Tonks.

"She really is the brightest witch of her age" stated Remus when he reviewed the plans that she had left in relation to his binding and getting Tonks and her family out of the country.

"And one of the most powerful ones I have ever encountered", advised Kingsley.

"What do you mean?" queried Remus wanting a second opinion of what he had observed. "I know she has some magical strength", he said suggestively to enable Kingsley to inform him of his professional opinion.

"Why do you think Dumbledore wants her at the final battle. It is her magical strength that will help Potter defeat Moldy shorts" state Kingsley.

"Now for sure I know whom your lover is Kingsley. Will George be able to come to Tonks and Remus' wedding on Tuesday?" enquired Hermione.

"I thought we sent you to bed Miss Mimi", Remus sternly warned her.

"Here is my updated task lists for you. I only wanted to give it to you and remind you that what is going on, is not up for open discussion with the rest of the Order. I had one other question for you Kingsley. Would you be the secret keeper for Tonks' parents new location that I have arranged? " the bright young mind probed.

"Yes" responded Kingsley instinctively. Her wit and intelligence would make a great auror or even an unspeakable.

"Good we will do the ceremony in Paris next week. Remus I test what I eat and drink before consuming remember I have been with the Weasley twins for a number of years and thank you for not considering drugging me with the Amortentia. Good night all I am off to bed now for real", advised Hermione.

"Remus why did you not say she was there?" questioned Tonks.

"I didn't smell her, I must find out how she got around my nose", he mumbled sheepishly.

"Well I will be off now. Remus meet me at the Savoy foyer in the morning. Madam Krum will see us at 10am in the Tea Rooms. So remember to put your best robes on. Good night".

With that their friend Kingsley left 12 Grimwauld Place to complete some of his own preparations for this plan heartily wishing it was upstairs to the arms of his lover who was with his brother under the watchful eye of Molly Weasley. Molly wanted grandchildren and George had not come out to his parents. Molly given time would accept her son as her brother had been gay and she accepted him but the fact was she would need time to adjust to the situation. The ongoing war along with the history of Molly's brother being killed in the first war just made things bloody tricky for the two men. Maybe thought Kingsley we should prepare contingency plans for George and himself if the Wizengamot brought in other laws that persecuted minorities. Both of them could be at risk as pureblood homosexuals by not marrying and controlling Muggle born witches as per the government policy.


	5. A Shopping Expedition

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: A Shopping Expedition<strong>

The next morning Hermione was awoken by Ginny at an early hour in her second floor room it was still dark. She felt that she had only had about 2 hours sleep and what sleep she did have it had been disturbed by her erotic dreams of Viktor Krum. "Hermione wake up we are going shopping" bounced the young witch.

"Give me another half an hour" begged a sleepy Hermione who was sure you could smell the musk of her dream induced arousals. Her thighs had dried mucous and other vaginal juices as she had climax several times in her sleep.

Tonks put her head into the room and said " Mimi you have 10 minutes to get your butt downstairs or I will leave you behind on this shopping expedition. Molly is making pancakes and we have a busy day ahead of us". Hermione used a silent scourgify to clean herself up before getting out of bed and pulling on a pair of house shorts and tshirt so she could be semi decent for breakfast.

George peeped his head in the door. "Moine Ronnikins will eat all the pancakes if you don't get down there soon. The boys are on their way from the third floor." At that point George opened the door even further to enable those in the girls' room to hear the herd of elephants that were descending on the stairs."

"George don't push your luck or I will mention or drop some goods I have on you"

"Now Moine I would not want that."

"Call me Moine and I could guarantee that I will spill my guts about you and your brother Fred latest product development. I am really sure your Mother will not be impressed", snarled the sleep deprived young woman.

"That is low Hermione. Very low." At that point the girls left the room coming onto the landing in front of the boys and proceeded to make their way down to the kitchen.

After greeting Molly in the kitchen and seating themselves, the household proceeded to plan their Saturday activities while devouring Molly's wonderful breakfast. When the boys heard that there was a shopping expedition on there was much concern that they were going to be roped in to the drudgery as bag holders. Arthur saved the day with a collection of match tickets " Guess who is playing today and who has tickets for the Chudley Cannons. I thought I would make sure that the ladies would have a proper ladies day out ".

"We will need some escorts in the morning. Bill are you going into the Bank? Hermione and I will need to go in to ensure we have the cash for this little shopping adventure", inquired Tonks.

When he confirmed yes, Molly asked what time he was going in and double checked the match time of 1pm.

"Oh we should do an all day trip and could get a start on the return to school shopping" suggested Molly.

"Sorry Molly, Remus and Mimi have an appointment at 1pm for some of her Muggle affairs and I am meeting my parents for Lunch. I was only looking to do a short sharp rapid shop in the morning to pick up some girly things" advised Tonks.

"Arthur how many tickets do you have? Do you think Ginny and I could go to the game?" queried Molly who was feeling slightly put out. Hermione had spent less time with her family and she appeared to be distancing herself from Ron and Ginny. Molly decided that she would go food shopping in the morning locally but then go with Arthur and the kids to the game. "Ginny I will need you to come with me when I do the food shop" she advised.

The youngest Weasley was most put out with that and complained " Why don't one of the boys come and help you just because I am a girl do I seem to get picked for domestic chores?"

"Don't worry Charlie and Ron will be coming too" stated Molly to which there were muttered discontent. "No shop no food", was her tart response that settled the potential mutiny.

It was 8:30am when the shopping party left 12 Grimmauld Place to head off to Diagon Alley. First stop was Gringotts where Tonks' parents were going to meet her. Tonks decided to wait outside for her parents to arrive while Remus left them to continue on with his appointments and specified task list.

"Hermione we have an appointment at 11am and we will meet everyone back at the Leaky Cauldron at 12:15 for Lunch", before turning to Bill to ask " Can you usher Hermione inside and help her out getting some paperwork done".

"I will just have to do a quick dash in and out and will be back later this morning to finish my personal banking. I then have to rush off to meet Kingsley at 10 am in Muggle London."

Bill and Hermione followed Remus Lupin through the front entrance of the Goblin bank. Just before he dashed over to the quick cash teller, Hermione gave him a bag and said that should help in your shopping trip this morning. Please convert it into Muggle money when you get some this morning so we have some for this afternoon.

Remus did not want to take the bag as he was aware she knew of his financial constraints due to his Lycanthropy. "Take it Remus consider it part of my investment in my future. We will need cash to support the tasks that you are assisting me with this afternoon", she advised him. In his eyes she was also reminding him about the need to get Euros for their trip but he would not get that here in this branch of the bank.

Bill turned to Hermione and asked what she wanted to do. "Bill I need to see my personal banker and to use a private room for a while this morning. I have a number of things to sort out paperwork wise. Can you usher Tonks and her family in when they arrive as I will need some Magical witnesses for some of the paperwork". With that Hermione started on addressing her task list for the day.

With the assistance of her personal banker, Mr Growpull, Hermione accessed her vault and returned to the private room with several bags before Tonks' parents arrived. When the Tonks' family were ushered into the private room Hermione outlined the plan to leave the country and go into hiding. Pulling a Muggle camera out of her handbag Hermione asked Tonks to transfigure one wall so she could take a number of passport photos. Tonks proceeded to transfigured her parents appearance several times and a number of difference alias including transferred funds into several named accounts. She asked Mr Growpull to create and issue several Muggle bank access cards to match the aliases she was creating.


	6. Tea and Negotiation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Tea and Negotiation<strong>

After leaving the Bank, Remus rushed down Diagon Alley to Madam Markins where he purchased a new formal set of dress robes by 8:45am, which he wore immediately. He then returned to the Leaky Cauldron where he transferred out into Muggle London and got into a Black Cab. After 5 short journeys in different cabs to make it hard for the potential tail he had, he then asked his driver take him to the Savoy Hotel. To the Muggle Cabbies he just looked like a foreign religious visiting the Capital.

Kingsley and Remus met in the foyer of the Savoy Tea Rooms where they were ushered into a private tea room. Madam Krum was waiting for them.

"Good morning Madam Krum" said Kingsley as he bowed. "May I introduce Remus Lupin?"

"Good Morning Mr Shacklebolt" replied the petite raven haired woman warmly shaking the hands of the auror.

"Good Morning Madam Krum" said Remus as he now bowed over her extended hand while observing this matriarch. Would she react to him being a werewolf who was also a magical guardian for a Muggle born witch. He could normally tell by close observation of individual's body language and scent trail. There were some benefits from his condition.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr Lupin and I understand that congratulations are in order for your upcoming nuptials to a colleague of Mr Shacklebolt", said Reyna as she chuckled at the look on his face.

"Yes you are correct thank you but that has not been officially announced and we would like you not to discuss this until it has been announced as there are still issues in the contract negotiations", countered Lupin. _Yes there were issues just the issue that they had not signed yet but that was a task for later today but mainly the necessary secrecy to enable the couple to run while protecting his ward. How the heck did this woman know, was it from Dumbledore? Was this why he mentioned Krum last night wondered Lupin_.

"I know about your nuptials but I have my ways of knowing these things and it was not through Mr Shacklebolt. May I speak plainly? Are you the magical guardian for Miss Hermione Granger, Mr Lupin?" queried the diminutive matron.

"I am and why do you wish to consult me in relation to Miss Granger?" asked Remus hoping that she would clearly lay her cards out on the table. He did not have time for the pussy footing of traditional pure blood contract negotiations.

"Lets have some tea while we negotiate about how we proceed as we are in difficult times and I want to ensure my son has an opportunity to marry his soul mate" suggested Madam Krum.

"So they are soul mates. How do you know?" asked a surprised Kingsley. He had not seen that level emotional attachment by Hermione last night when they had raised the possibility of a marriage contract. Conversely the witch was certainly passionate he had observed that in her battle of wills with Dumbledore.

"My husband's grandmother is a Seer and she has done a number of readings" advised Madam Krum. "Viktor knew the first time he saw her at the World Cup game in the stands before that bludger hit him but was aware he had to wait for her to mature. There is trouble coming and we need to ensure that we are prepared to meet the challenges of our times."

On hearing this revelation Kingsley thought of the different comments about love at first sight and being hit by a bolt of lightening. He knew it was different for everyone. There was an inner giggle about feeling love at first sight followed by a smack of a bludger , poor bugger talk about a message from cupid.

With that pronouncement from Madam Krum the three mature heads put a number of ideas together to initiate the initial negotiation of a potential marriage contract and engagement. Magical Soul Mates were rare and it did not fair well for anyone to have them separated. There was also potential magical benefits to the couple and their associates if a pair bonding was achieved including greater magical powers. The strength of pair bond couple plus Hermione own great strength would be a great benefit to the war against Voldermort. Hermione may need the boosted powers to help get rid of the madman who was tearing the Wizarding world apart starting with the UK. The Order of Phoenix needed every magical weapon it could get to fight his incessant evil.

At the end of an hour there was a plan where the interested parties would hopefully guide two stubborn people to come to an agreement and into a contractual engagement. Viktor was willing according to his mother but he wanted Hermione to have her freedom rather than being a pawn in yet another prophecy, apparently he had forbidden his mother to make a formal contract proposal. But having a cup of tea could be an informal initial consideration.

At 11:00 am Remus and Kingsley apparited back to Diagon Alley where they caught up with Hermione and the Tonks family in Madam Malkins. Kingsley stayed with the Tonks while Remus and Hermione visited her lawyer.


	7. Meeting the Interwizarding Laywers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Meeting the Interwizarding Laywers<strong>

"Hello Miss Granger how can I help you today?" asked Mr Gimholt.

"What and how much am I covered by client privilege in relation to the business that I undertake with you and any conversations about my proposed actions?" asked Hermione.

"You have a number of conventions covering client confidentiality and your personal account discussions. As you are aware under Muggle law there is total client counsel privilege. You realize that my partner is of Goblin decent so we are able to utilize his protections in some situations where we believe that there may be some conflict under Wizarding laws", advised Mr Gimholt.

"Can you call your partner in as I have a number of situations which I need to review with you today and it would be easier if we did this just the once?" asked Hermione.

After a couple of minutes Mr Gimholt returned with his colleague, Mr Willow, in tow.

"First off can you please advise me where you think I would stand under the proposed pieces of legislation scheduled for implementation on the 1st September this year", asked Hermione.

"You would be subject to both pieces of legislation." advised Mr Gimholt.

"That is what I believed. I have prepared two sets of questions and would like you to review them. I would prefer a written response this afternoon and I will see your separately completed answers that you have written on the prepared parchments as it will update my master parchment. You will be able to keep and read your own parchments as a record of your consultation but they are spelled for privacy. Please attempt to read each other's parchment and you will see that the contents will be concealed from others."

Each of the parchments had two individual sets of specific questions based on Hermione's reading on the current legislation and the proposed laws. She had two specific areas that concerned her. From her understanding of research reading she had asked several clarification questions on the parchments along with proposing a legal strategy to protect her Muggle and Magical interests from the Ministry. The strategy had several separate parts for each partner to act upon and together the lawyers were able to address any loopholes while not knowing the full picture of their client's affairs if there was an external investigation. In addition to Hermione's own affairs she implemented several legal arrangements to support Remus, along with Tonks and her parents in their exile. As they finished the documentation Hermione thanked the two legal wizards for their assistance.

"We look forward to your future endeavors" advise Mr Grimholt "and if you ever are called to a career before the bar I would like to have you as an apprentice". With what he had seen of her prepared questions and her proposed strategy she certainly had an instinctive perspicacity and natural astuteness that would be beneficial to a career in the silk.

"Sorry I don't feel that I will end in a legal career" advised Hermione as she declined the apprenticeship offer. She was a little flattered.

"You have a sharp legal mind Miss Granger," stated Mr Willow, which was an extraordinary compliment from a goblin.

"Unfortunately Mr Willow I would only be a dabbler as I do not have a true calling. I would rather be passionate about my career."

"I am sorry to hear that and wish you well in whatever career you decide upon' stated Mr Grimholt. "Mr Lupin your final contractual papers will be ready on Tuesday. Mr Willow will meet you at the Paris Gringott's premises to conclude you and your fiancé's contracts and other family matters. We are expecting the Bride's parents later this afternoon."

During the hour that Remus and Hermione met with the lawyers - Tonks, Andromedia and Ted Tonks along with Kingsley Shacklebolt had all made specific trips that they had been allocated per Hermione's master plan. Each item was part of a master list but purchased separately made them look innocuous like normal trousseau shopping.

Kingsley took the opportunity to see his lover at his shop while making purchases and organizing a later assignation where additional items could be delivered. Kingsley would be able to have some time with his lover and some of the more contentious items could be delivered without observation in the store.

The various parties all met up at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch at 12:15. Following Lunch Remus, Tonks and her parents all returned to the Tonks family cottage were they preceded to pack up the contents of the cottage. After packing the contents some complex transfiguration was undertaken to make it look like that there was nothing changed in the habitation status of the property.

Kingsley and Hermione left Diagon Alley and travelled into Muggle London where purchases were made from various venders such as a number of cheap prepaid mobile phones. The purchases were sprinkled in small quantities from each vender so that they would not attract too much attention. There was a quick visit to an intenet café where Hermione logged onto a secret account to gather the contact details of a Muggle document specialist. Using the anonymous email account and the notes her father left her Hermione organized the creation of several Muggle identity documents using the photos she had taken in Gringotts for all of them. Hermione organized that the completed identity documents would be collected by courier exchange at Kings Cross Station on the following day along with necessary payment. In addition while online Hermione created a number of anonymous email accounts along with coaching Kingsley on the use of the Internet as a communication device.

Hermione had also visited a couple of different cash exchange bureaus to change pounds into euros. By spreading the exchanges around she was trying to stay under the official informing requirements that were in place for large cash amounts.

Just before the last stop on their list of Muggle places to visit Hermione asked Kingsley to place a glamour on them so that they would not be identified. Once inside the shop she made a number of high technological purchases along with some low tech purchases such as several sets of lock picks and universal knife tools.

While in the gadget store Kingsley who had been shocked by the extent of the young woman's preparation plans and purchases finally asked why he was brought in on this part of the operation. Reviewing everything in the last week as he waited for her response he found that Hermione clearly had some hidden talents as an undercover agent and her father must have some hidden depths of experience to prepare his daughter with the appropriate contacts to make false documentation. His opinion of Hermione's value to the Order had exponentially increased in the last week and it was then that he realized he was no longer treating her like a child but like a professional colleague.

"Kingsley you and your partner are at risk" Hermione plainly stated after they had left the gadget store. "We may need to have an underground railway to get those at risk to safety. George and Fred need to know about this type of technology as they can apply it in their business while developing further options to ensure the security of others. Please Kingsley ensure that you and George have an escape plan. I am worried that history will repeat itself". Kingsley could see the worry and concern in the young witch's hazel eyes. She was fascinating to watch so small but she stood so proud to face the challenging world she encountered.

After the shopping expedition was completed Kinglsey apparited Hermione and their purchases back to 12 Grimmauld Place were they met up with Remus and Tonks while Ted and Andromedia went to the lawyers.

While the House was relatively empty the purchases were unpacked and sorted. Kits for each escapee was created so that they had the necessary items to support both magical and muggle tradecraft. Hermione divide the various cash amounts she had collected between the different kits to ensure that there was a range of currencies to enable each escapee. While waiting for the Mrs and Mrs Tonks to return from the Lawyers, Hermione enlisted the help of Tonks, and Kingsley to remove the tracking spells from herself and her wand.

Using one of the disposable wands that Tonks had procured Hermione went onto prepare a number of items including extendable travel pouches to carry the kit as well as magical communication notebook sets, which would enable written conversations between each member. The kits were distributed to each member of the group and evidence of the subrosa shopping was removed before the Weasleys had returned to Grimmauld Place.

Using one of the digital hand held scanners Hermione had purchased during the Muggle shopping trip she coached Kingsley in the scanning of books within the Headquarters library so he was familiar with the process. The rest of the exiles proceeded to scan the contents of the Library so that this reference resource was available to them in Europe electronically. Hermione then demonstrated how to transfer the digitally scanned information to the laptop and to a memory stick. She had purchased four electronic equipment sets for the escapees. Each electronic equipment set contained a laptop, digital camera, portable dialup modems, 3 handheld scanners, 3 extra external hard drives along with a number of memory sticks. A technology lesson was undertaken so that all members of the exile party could cope with the technology and their UK based contact would be able to cope as well.

When the Weasley family returned from the quidditch game Andromedia Tonks had a prepared dinner and Hermione was able to gush and show Ginny some of her girlie purchases that she had done to maintain her cover of not preparing to go on the run.


	8. Order of Phoenix meeting

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Order of Phoenix meeting<strong>

After dinner Harry Potter arrived from his Aunt's house along with his protection detail from the Order of Phoenix. The Golden Trio where reunited and there was much hilarity in the upper rooms of 12 Grimmauld Place were the younger members of the household were to be found in the third floor common room lounge area.

George slipped away from the group with a nod to Fred and made his way to a small sitting room that was found on the 1st Floor behind a tapestry niche. Not many knew about this sitting room but it was where George and Kingsley could meet for a few private moments without the overbearing Molly. The room was in darkness and George kept it that way as he waited for Kingsley. The entrance curtain moved as Kingsley slipped into the room. "Love" he whispered. George stepped into his lovers embrace to remind him of his missing touch. The two lovers were lost in their own world for a number of minutes.

Breathing heavily Kingsley stated "We have to stop we need to talk."

George growled his disapproval as it had been a week since they had any privacy.

"Stop now love" Kingsley pleaded as he held his lovers hands. "We need to meet and we have to talk about options. Hermione thinks that we may be at risk under the marriage law due to our homosexuality. I have to go now to an Order meeting but we need to talk soon."

"Meet me later tonight about 2 am in the Library" suggested George as he nuzzled Kingsley's neck with his lips and rubbed his hardening erection into his lover's side.

"Yes love", whispered Kingsley as he roughly claimed his lover's bottom lip in his teeth while trying to hold George's hips still. "We will meet then." Turning quickly he pressed his lover's body against the wall crushing their groins together Kingsley raised George's arms above his head dominating him with his strength and size. While continuing to trap the lighter man Kingsley nipped his lovers ear dropping his voice to the pitch which vibrated "Give the items I asked for to Hermione and I suggest you and Fred try to listen to the Inner Circle meeting". He was hard and he had to go into a room with Dumbledore and Snape present damn he rather be buggering George. Count to 10, think calm. With a gentle caress of George, Kingsley left the room.

"So we need to get up to mischief" drawled Fred "and I need to cover for you later while you get to fuck your lover senseless in hot, steamy, passionate sex in the Library."

"Please, remember to use a silencing and locking charm this time", he smirked. "Mum almost caught the pair of you last time you hooked up in the Library. It is a pity I don't swing that way but your man is well fit" teased the twin. "You need to deal with your trouser snake before it scares the littlies" chuckled Fred. It was time to find out some Inner Circle matters.

A select group of the Order of Phoenix was meeting tonight at 11pm. Those who were not part of the earlier protection group trickled in trying to make their appearance at Headquarters appear as a nonchalant visit. Molly had prepared a couple of plates of finger food and looked round the kitchen table. The latest reports indicated that there were troubling times ahead. She had survived one war with small children losing her beloved brother and his lover in the fighting. This time her children were fighting in a war and she was active again as a supporting aid to the front line.

Molly was active in the Order of Phoenix war cabinet managing and interpreting information along with providing welfare care. Molly knew that there was something going on with Tonks and Remus and she hoped the couple would commit to each other soon, now more than ever you need to follow your heart as you could lose the one you love so easily. Tonks' shopping trip this morning was a little odd but it could be Auror business as the girl still had to maintain the cover that she was a good ministry employee. Molly checked her preparations again before taking a tray of snacks upstairs to the third floor common room to the children to keep them occupied.

When she came down stairs she noticed that all those who were called to the meeting were present so she closed the door to the kitchen or so she thought. Slipping behind his mother Fred held the handle of the door so that he could stop the catch and slip the extendable ear strings into the small crack that partially closed door created. Up on the second floor there was a group of interested young adults listening for all their worth.

"A marriage law" exclaimed Ginny.

"sssh" the rest of the listeners spluttered.

With that the group listened to the implications of the marriage law and how it was likely to affect the members of the order and in particular the golden trio.

"Don't worry Hermione I will marry you", Ron said as he patted her on the back.

"Sorry to disappoint you Ron but I won't be marrying you as I would likely kill you in a week after facing your poor table manners. I could not do 60 years watching you masticate, let alone 100 years", replied Hermione caustically. "I will choose and control my life, no law will force me to marry some bigoted racist prat". If she could not express her true feelings now to the boys they would not understand when she ran and the issues that were effecting the members of the order.

"This sounds like Voldermort attempting to attack the three of us", muttered Harry. _Finally Hermione thought at least one of the boys are starting to think strategically past where their next feed was coming from._

"You could be right there mate", commented Ron slightly surprised at Hermione's reaction to his solution to her difficulties as a Muggle born witch. _What had got her knickers in a knot? I thought she like me that way I certainly like the rack she has and her pert bum, he could certainly bone the bossy witch._

"They can not just marry you off to an Order member, you are not a chattel who can be brought and sold', exclaimed Ginny as she jumped up with vehemence championing the rights of her friend.

At this point Molly thought she heard some strange sounds from upstairs and rose to check. As a parent you learnt to know when your children were up to mischief particularly when you had two sons like the twins, Fred and George. Stepping to the doorway she was aware of the strings from one of the WWW products. Molly stepped into the stairway vestibule and flicked the strings up the stairs and called up the stairway to the miscreants present on the second floor landing "I will speak to Fred and George latter on. Please keep it down up there." At that point she returned to the meeting irmly shutting the door closed. Hermione did not overhear the rest of the meeting so she just had to hope that Remus and Kingsley would be able to protect her interest and cover her tracks to enable her escape.

"So what are we going to do about Miss Granger", asked the dark pithy man in the corner. Serverus Snape the Order's double agent advised that "The Dark Lord wants to bind her magic to his cause while driving a wedge in the trio. The prophecy says that his greatest enemy who defeats him is supported by a loyal pureblood male and a courageous lionhearted Muggle female. If that does not describe that trio we are all delusional. We know Potter would not have survived to now without her intelligence as we saw in the Triwizarding Tournament two years ago. She is a know it all but she does not deserve slavery and that would be the marriage for her under this law. I am fighting for freedom and defeat of this slave master yet he looks like he will get his hands on her."

"We may have an option Serverus" advised Dumbledore, "am I correct Remus? Viktor Krum is a potential suitor for Miss Granger."

"Yes Dumbledore it appears his mother is aware of both his affection along with the potential implications of the Wizengamot's legislation and is acting to counter the threat to her son's happiness. I met with her this morning about an initial approach for a betrothal contract."

"She is a headstrong girl Remus I don't think she would go for a traditional pureblood marriage bond", advised Molly. "She has modern ideas and wants to marry for love, she is a Muggle and there are many traditions that she is not aware of and I am not sure she could agree to as it against her muggle values. She is not the type to stay at home to care for children".

"You are right there Molly we have to be careful or we will lose her from the Wizarding world", agreed Dumbledore.

"There is more to it than that as it appears the young man shares some of her modern ideals", commented Shacklebolt.

The meeting settled into silence while the various members reviewed the implications of the legislative development.

"It appears we may have to get your ward out the country, Remus. There are things we can get Remus to do in Europe so you could take her with him", ruminated Dumbledore.

"There is no way I am taking her to a werewolf pack meeting, she would be fresh bait. As she is not the only one who would be affected by the potential clauses we have heard about the marriage law and registration requirements, Tonks and I have decided to marry. We informed Dumbledore of this last night. We have an opportunity in four weeks to get Hermione out under the cover of school train via the Eurostar."

Remus was enthusiastically congratulated by the various members round the table. Severus snidely commented "Does it mean that the clumsy witch will stop falling about when ever you are round or was she even clumsier with a contraceptive charm?" At that comment Molly clipped Severus round the ear. "Severus you rude git" was her exasperated comment.

"There is an option here to extend the intelligence network. As you know Dumbledore we need European support and contacts. The other ministries are going to react to this legislation and we are at risk of becoming isolated from the rest of the world", advised the Potions Master.

He went onto suggest "Miss Granger would be able to support Remus if he was based in Europe as a maker of his Wolfsbane. She could do the potions support in Europe if we get her into a well concealed safe house. She could provide other research support to enable us to address the Dark Lord's protections and then be available to support Potter at the Last Battle. We need to make sure she has access to continue her education. If she marries Krum she could hide in plain sight and continue to support members of the Order", the dark strategist observed presenting some options to protect the girl while benefiting from her abilities to support the work of the Order.

"We would have to induct her into the Order and we better do it soon" advised Molly. "If we don't include her soon she is likely to act on her own". Molly for all her actions as a house witch was a shrewd reader of individuals as well as a strong strategist. As an information handler for the order she made logical analysis of information fragments to help develop the Order's strategy.

Yes Hermione would fight any interference to her magic and had the personal strength to take actions that others would not have the courage to take including swearing off magic and breaking her own wand. Molly was aware that she had the strength to kill and potentially she could suicide if she felt there was no other option to avoid being a marionette of Voldermort. No that must not happen, as she was a beautiful intelligent young witch who had such great potential along with fact that the order needed her as Harry Potter needed her wand for the final confrontation.

"Molly is right Dumbledore she is likely to act and we would better to benefit with her working with us rather than against us", affirmed Remus.

"She can and will leave the Wizarding world, from what I saw today she has a lot of skills which supports the work of an unspeakable. She keeps her counsel well most of the time and I would not be surprised if we only see snippets of her true self at the school and here at Headquarters. She has sharp intelligence and unquenchable thirst for knowledge", declared Kingsley.

"You need to remember Dumbledore that she is emancipated in the Muggle world and has the access to resources to support a life in that world on her own. I agreed with Kingsley she has the makings of a top class unspeakable in both worlds", explained Remus.

At this point Minerva McGoungell counseled the meeting "I met her father and she has the same characteristics of the man. If actions speak louder than words she has the family characteristics that means she will and can act to do what ever is required. We have seen that time and again in school with her support of her housemates. I agree with Kingsley the girl has potential as an unspeakable, she could be a natural operative.

Her grandparents on both sides have proven that they have the determination to stand and fight for their convictions and what they believe is right. Her paternal grandmother was a espionage agent and provocateur in France during World War 2. I remember watching movies about her when I was a teenager".

"So that is why she is so familiar with Nazi history", guessed Remus, "I had only met her parents very briefly. It was Hermione who chose me as her magical guardian. Really I spent the most time with her father and do you want to hear some thing funny he reminded me of Severus as a strategist and the ability to take command of a situation."

"It is more than her family experience. She has a detailed understanding of ideology and psyche of Muggle history and she is attempting to forge a place in the Wizarding World where she is seen as second rate, a second class citizen by many who want to exclude her from our society. She battles and fights every day to prove her value and suffers greatly at hands of students in my house such as the little ferret who is my godson Draco Malfoy.

She has fought battles that neither, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, are even aware of in the grounds of the school and in the wider Wizarding arenas. She is a first class individual there are times that I think she is a Slytherin but she has too much loyalty that can be seen by her continued support of her friends. She has the potential to revolutionize and reinvigorate our world. She is a true daughter of the House of Gryffindor", stated Severus.

"Thank you Severus" said Minerva basking with pride for one of her cubs. "I know that you don't often give praise but to have her in your high esteem means more to me than you know. If only you would tell her of your approval she would have more confidence".

"Viktor Krum is playing a match in Paris next week. Do you think we could arrange a serendipitous meeting of the young couple? I believe that they are soul mates. If Remus and Tonks would consider getting married next week in Paris we could ensure that there is more than one meeting. Do you think Tonks would be averse to bringing the binding forward?" theorized Dumbledore.

"Why do you think it is a Soul match?" asked an interested Molly. She had always thought that there was some attraction between Ronald and Hermione and had started to think about the potential children that they could produce.

"The magicks of the school changed when he was in the grounds. The wards responded to him in an elemental manner. On the night of the ball when they danced I observe a change in the auras that surrounded them. There are a number of photos by Colin Creevy from the dance and the tournament when they were together and you can see magic in the air. I have ensured that only I have the copies of the photos which exposes their magic". At this point Dumbledore handed a folio of photos for the others at the table to consider.

"Do you think that they both have elemental magic?" asked Molly looking at a photo where there were different coloured swirling tendrils surrounding the dancing pair.

"That is possible and he is equally matched to her intelligence wise. His physical strength could be needed to anchor her power. She needs a wizard to withstand the magical backlash that her joining of her magic would produce", advised Snape.

"There has not been a soul mate bonding for over 80 years", stated Mierva. "She is already a powerful witch she will have a super boost of magical power if she is an elemental married to another who has matching powers. She would and could be ten times more powerful than you Albus," she cautioned.

"I know the risks Minerva, she is almost as strong as Severus now and she has not come into her full magic", Dumbledore tartly responded.

There were a number of furtive looks around the table with this revelation. At their 17th birthday witches and wizards came into their full magical power and if she was strong as the spy now it would be dangerous if she fell into the control of Voldermort. After some further discussion about the implications of the elemental magic and the return of the photos to him, Dumbledore became the General rather than the colleague he had been for most of the meeting.

A General who made the difficult decisions fully aware that the lives of his foot soldiers depended on his planning, cunning and strategy. The power of the man which was normally hidden behind a congenial façade was evident in the outlining of the new plan were Miss Granger was going to a wedding in Paris and moving to Europe.

As Molly cleaned up from the meeting she reflected on the details that had come out. Ron would not have the magical strength to support a female elemental. Charlie or Bill possibly but not Ronald, no, his magical signature was more like Arthurs than hers. Sending a silent prayer to the Goddess Molly asked that Hermione would be blessed with the courage and strength to meet the challenges that the future had install for her along with the hope that she had some happiness with her soul mate in this time of war.


	9. Saying goodbye to her friend

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Saying goodbye to her friend.<strong>

Remus went upstairs to the third floor common room and asked to speak to Fred and George advising that Molly wanted to see the pair of them. All three withdrew to the 1st floor sitting room. Kingsley, Tonks, Andromedia and Ted Tonks and Hermione were already in there waiting to hear the outcome of the meeting and to discuss the implication to the exile plan that they had already prepared.

"I swear sometimes that man is an natural augur", asserted Remus as he quickly brought those who had not attended the earlier meetings up to date with the state of play.

"So I will be inducted into the Order tonight won't I" Hermione calmly stated. Remus confirmed her summation.

"But she is not 17 yet", contested Ted Tonks. "Kingsley can you go and get Harry and the others" directed his colleague.

"Ted I think it has become a case were Headmaster Dumbledore has been required to apply a deflection to the rules based on my emancipation in the Muggle world. I also assume that I have my magical guardian's approval", surmised Hermione.

Harry followed Kingsley downstairs to meet with Professor Dumbledore. He hardly ever went into the 1st Floor sitting room as the common area upstairs near their quarters had been claimed as the younger crowd base room. More often the sitting room had older members of the household in it when the ground floor rooms were overcrowded. The tapestry in front of the doorway seemed to discourage those who were boisterous but rather the screening effect of the tapestry seemed to encourage quiet or intimate interactions. When he entered the sitting room he was surprised to see so many people in the room. He wandered over to sit next to Hermione on a couch. Harry was feeling confused as he thought he was supposed to be meeting with Professor Dumbledore but he was not in the room. With a gentle touch on his arm Hermione gave him encouragement while they waited in silence. Something was definitely up. Was it part of the Muggle registration or the fact that Hermione was require to marry a pureblood in the next month or so before the start of school. Harry was worried by the silence and his friend's resigned attitude.

Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur, Professor McGonagall and Severus Snape entered the room. Everyone stood and suddenly everyone but Hermione and himself were wearing robes that had the insignia of the phoenix on them.

"Hermoine Granger you are called to the Order of Phoenix", proclaimed Dumbledore. Hermione stood and walked to stand in front of Albus with her arms crossed in front of chest. She had moved her arms so that her wrists were crossed at her wrists while her palms were raised in the traditional position of supplication.

Standing behind Hermione, Remus, Severus and Minerva placed their hands together on her right shoulder. "We stand together to support your call to the Order of Phoenix, do you accept?" they intoned together.

"Yes" responded Hermione. Molly walked over to the group to give her a chapel style candle saying "May the light guide you in your vows, take out your wand and give them".

At this point all the robed members took out their wands and small pin picks of light glowed at their points. "Hermione touch your wand to mine" advised Dumbledore before he proceeded with:

"Do you promise to stay on the path of the Light?"

"I do"

Do you promise to fight evil for the freedom of all?

"I do"

"Do you promise to fight for the defeat of Tom Riddle and his followers the Death Eaters?

"I do".

Do you promise to keep the secrets of the Order of Phoenix?

"I do".

"Congratulations you are now a member of the Order of Phoenix, Miss Granger", said Dumbledore as he slipped a necklace over her head. The necklace had a circular medallion with the symbol of a phoenix on it. "It is charmed to be hidden and it provides an alert that there is a meeting. You can also be alerted that another member of the order is seriously injured or near death. It will also vibrate if it detects a dark mark on someone in close proximity of you. Harry Potter you are bound by silence tonight you can not speak of this event unless you are speaking to one of the Order of Phoenix members who was present tonight and only then in the presence of those who were here."

Molly then handed Hermione a folded set of robes while stating "Here are your robes that symbolize that you are a member of the Order. The badge on the robes will apparite you to the meeting place if you are called. Congratulations and welcome to the Order of Phoenix, May you be safe and blessed". With the blessing Molly had kissed Hermione on her forehead.

"Miss Granger we have your first mission, we need you to be an operative in Europe supporting the communication of information and provide potions support to other operatives. You will be leaving tomorrow afternoon on the EuroStar train for Paris where you are going to a Quidditch match and Remus and Tonks wedding", stated Professor Dumbledore.

The members of the Order present in the room were then briefed on the mission. Harry had sat there in stunned silence for quiet a while listing to the snippets of conversation that were occurring around them. Eventually it was just Fred, George, Hermione and Harry in the sitting room.

"Mate snap out of it" prodded Fred. He was worried about his friend's silence as it normally indicated that an explosive outburst was likely to follow.

"Fred can you go and check on Gin and Ron for a while. I need to have a chat with Harry for a bit", asked Hermione.

"Spit it out Harry just ask what ever it is that is burning to come out of your mind?" suggested Hermione.

"Is this mission for you in Europe with Remus and Tonks a cover to protect you from the marriage law?", he asked.

"Yes. I will still be able to be in contact with you to help you and Ron but it is no longer safe for me to stay here in England as I would not be safe at Hogwarts", advised Hermione as she removed a notebook from her beaded bag and gave it to him. "This book is how you can ask me a question and talk with me if you and Ron need help. Basically now I am going to be like Q in James Bond for you guys".

Harry laughed heartily at this comment. He was upset that his friendship with her had affected Hermione so much. She had basically lost her parents due to him and now she was losing her education something that was particularly important to her. How much more did she have to suffer, he wondered? He was feeling guilty that it was because of him that she was in this situation.

"There is more going on here and I would like to give you this WWW badge. It is a communication device for you and the twins. You will still need to send owls and that but you will need to ensure that the letters don't contain any specifics. An owl can be intercepted. I want you to use the badge if you know of someone who needs to go on the run and leave Hogwarts. The proposed laws are going to be attacking many vulnerable students", at that Hermione turned to George and looked at him with a prompting glance.

"There is something else you should know Harry", said George, "I am gay, I have only told Fred and Hermione rumbled me out. The rest of the family does not know. Part of what Hermione is setting up with you and doing in Europe is what the Americans called the Underground railroad which is a network of secret routes and safe houses that enabled slaves to escape to free states.

"The same concept has been used during several conflicts including the second Muggle World War to get military personnel and other civilians out of Nazi controlled territories", advised Hermione.

"Pure blood students like George are highly likely come under Ministry persecution because of their sexual orientation and their failure to breed more little witches and wizards", informed Hermione.

"You sure know how to lay it onto someone and blow them out the water" complained Harry. Hermione reached over to hug her best friend " You will always be my heart brother and best friend. I love you and I will be there to battle Voldermort at your side when you need me. My wand is yours. Promise me you will keep safe", she begged of her best friend.

"Love you Moine, you will always be a sister and best friend. I am going to miss you this year. Ron and I are going have to study. I am not even sure if we will be going back to school", he informed her.

"You need to go back to school to give others cover and I believe there are four of the objects that you need to find in the school. George and Fred have looked elsewhere and we believe the objects are in the school. Snape is working on a solution for the other object we talked about and he will be doing something about it."

"I am going to miss you Hermione but I need to know you are safe, you take many risks and all I know is that you keep fighting for those who need help but hardly take any help when it is offered to you. Please find someone who loves and cares for you. I feel guilty for having Ginny, Ron and the rest of the Weasley's as my magical family and you are running off to Europe with just Remus and Tonks."

"Harry please promise me something. If I fall or renounce my magic can please you find my parents if they survive the war and return their memories of me to them. I have left a copy of the History of Hogwarts in the Restricted section in the school library. It is charmed to look like another book. If I die or renounce my magic the book will become visible and inside it is a number of items that you will need to handle like my estate. There is a letter in the book for my parents, the Weasleys, Ron and yourself. I am not planning to die, and I don't want to give up my magic cause you will need it but I am realistic and prepared for the worst-case scenario. I will not let my magic be used against you". During her request Hermione had been silently crying about the situation she was in and her fears for her parents.

"Hermione no one could ever call you unorganized", said Harry as he rubbed her back. It was not often that you ever saw her cry not since first year when the golden trio had battled the troll in the girl's bathroom. George looked across at Harry and nodded agreeing that if Harry could not restore her parents' memories he would make sure that her wishes be carried out.

After sitting in companionable silence for a while George convinced Harry and Hermione that it was time to return upstairs to their quarters. Upon their return to their respective rooms on the second and third floor George was sure his mother would be patrolling the corridor for hours.


	10. A lovers interlude

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: A lovers interlude.<strong>

Finally after much hassle George managed to slip past his mother into the Library. Kingsley was dozing in one of the wing backed chairs in front of the fire. Closing the door George placed a silencing and locking charm. Looking at the dark man made George's heart and his balls tighten. The auror turned and looked at his lover holding out a prepared glass of fire whiskey he encouraged his lover to cross the room. In his deep baritone voice he said "Good evening George". Already George was becoming hard as he walked across the room to take the drink thanks to the tone of that voice it just vibrated his balls. Throwing the tumbler back he drank the fire whiskey before leaning down to roughly kiss Kingsley. Using his tongue tugged on his earing before whispering "I am going to finish what you started earlier".

George kicked the foot stool out of the way and stepped into the space between Kingsley's legs now that there was no footstool in his way. George lent down on Kingsley pressing his body into well-defined dark skinned warrior. Taking Kingsley's tongue into his mouth he sucked while running his hands up and down exploring the fabulous musculature he found in the front of Kingsley's shirt. Through the rough denim of his own jeans George could feel his hard on rubbing the other man's hard on.

George moved his hands down to Kinglsey's waistband where he started to open the belt buckle that held the soft trousers up on the exquisite man as he listened to Kingsley's soft moans responding to the simultaneous open mouth kisses he had been applying. Working the fly buttons George released the caged swollen cock.

"Naughty going commando my my we do want this" chuckled George. Grinning George kneeled down slipping a hand under the penis to reach for his balls where he gently squeezed and rolled in his palm paying each equal attention. Kingsley's hips jutted forward to push closer to his lover. "Tell me what do you want", teased George moving his mouth down Kingsley's chest. Two large hands grabbed the red head and pushed it further down towards his groin. "Tell me, Tell me" the red head teased.

"I want you to suck me off now", growled the dark man.

Looking up George met the heated gaze of Kingsley. Not breaking eye contact George lowered his mouth so he could lick the precum from the heart shaped top of the large purple dancing cock.

"Oh fuck", Kingsley moaned from the teasing sensations of George's tongue. A pale hand grasped the base of the large cock pumping it as the tongue started to swirl around the head of the cock. George slipped the tip of the penis into his mouth and sucked hard. The other pale hand reached up under the shirt to tweak Kingsley's right nipple. Opening his mouth wider George slid his mouth further down and down as he deep throated Kingsley's penis. Both hands could now be found teasing a nipple working circles around the areolas before alternatively flicking or tweaking the tight nipple.

Kingsley could feel the redheads nose rubbing his pubic hair, while he pushed and pulled the pleasurable mouth up and down his pendulum. When he pulled up his lover would suck hard creating tension in his balls. When that wily mouth became level to the head of his cock the clever tongue would whip round to tease him to another level of excitement. Kingsley's back started tensing with the build up of pleasure when suddenly he could not hold his orgasm back when he came so hard moaning George's name as he ground his explosion into his talented mouth. Coming down from a hazy plain of pleasure he looked down to George swallowing his cum with a rather smug look.

Grasping forward Kingsley helped his lover to stand. He reached over to George's jeans to release the waist fly button, opening the zip to snake his hand round the erection that had been jutting forward against the denim. Kingsley began to fist the cock rapidly. George's pert lips were parted when Kingsley stood to roughly ravish his mouth tasting himself on his lips. George was now panting making his lithe muscular chest rise and fall a little fast each second Kingsley pumped up and down on his silver cock. "There is too much clothing here at the moment" Kingsley declared. "Divesto" he declared. George observed his lovers glistening body in the fire light and became even more erect in the clutches of his lover's grasp.

Taking control George turned his lover round so his groin now rubbed up the chiseled arse of Kingsley. Pushing him forward so that Kingsley had to grasp the top of the wing backed chair, while George rocked his pelvis against Kingsley's arse. George started to kiss his way down his lover's exposed back till he reached the dip at the top of the chiseled cheeks. Opening the cheeks George used his tongue to tease the puckered entrance. Using the tip of his tongue George teased his lover. "Accio Lube" George extended one lubed finger to rub the skin between Kingsley's balls and arsehole before slipping the digit into his hole. George then slipped a second finger in as he started to move his fingers in a scissor like motion.

"I want you, not your fingers" declared the dark man as he clutched the top of the wing back chair with excitement. Lining the tip of his penis with Kingsley's arsehole George proceeded to lube up his jutting cock before pushing into the tight hole. Gripping Kingsley's hips George pushed until he was fully sheaved. Clutching his lover's hips George thrust his pelvis in an ancient rhythm that Kingsley matched without hesitation by pushing back to hear the slap of George's balls against his cheeks. George was hammering Kingsley like a jackhammer. Kingsley reached below himself to grasp his half raised cock and started to pull himself to a second erection.

A pale hand reached round to begin jerking the dark throbbing cock to the rhythm of the thrusts into Kingsley's arse hole. George began to feel his own tightness of an impending climax as he drilled into Kingsley. Letting lose a growl of obscenities George began to come jerking uncontrollably as he pistoned into his lover. At the same time he could feel the involuntarily clenching of Kingsley's arse around his cock he wrenched harder on Kingsley's dick to tug his lover over the edge again as he groaned his release into his ass. Using a quick Scourgify, George removed the evidence of their activities from the wing backed chair.

After their intense interaction the two lovers collapsed down onto the nearby couch where they cuddled in the firelight. The red head was held with great tenderness by the older dark skinned lover; both of them pondering the implications of the pureblood legislation would have on their lives. Kingsley was gently rubbing his lover's arm and seemed to be rather distracted. "Love what is wrong" George asked. "We need to have a plan about what we are going to do they are likely to prosecute or persecute us if they are anything like the Muggle history."

"I know I know, I am not even out to my parents", moaned George.

"Would you consider bonding with me next week when we are in Paris for Tonks and Remus's wedding? I know I am not the most romantic and this is not a proper proposal but it was something I planned to ask you after the war but now I want to make sure the world knows that you are my love", asked a nervous Kingsley. He was not sure how George would take this request now. He thought that he would have to take several years to warm his lover idea up to a permanent commitment and the open acknowledgement of their relationship.

"George say something. Love, please let me know where I stand here do you want to bond with me? Is it too much too fast?" He was starting to panic here in the quite room. He had stepped up to the cliff and just stepped over by pouring his hearts desire to his younger lover.

George rolled over in his lover's arms so he could look into the concerned eyes of Kingsley. In those eyes he could see the emotion and pleading question.

"Yes" he whispered before capturing his lover's lips in a passionate kiss.


	11. On the rails

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: On the rails<strong>

The next morning at 11am Kingsley completed the identity document collection process at Kings Cross train station where he exchanged a cash parcel pouch for the documents as per the protocol set up by Hermione in the email with the document specialist. After meeting the courier near the Euston Road Exit Kingsley quickly walked down the road to St Pancras Station where he purchased a Eurostar ticket for the 2pm train to Paris for Hermione using one of the new aliases she had created.

Returning the headquarters after making a diversionary journey on the Circle Line Tube, Kingsley met with Remus to hand over the new identity documents and the train ticket.

At breakfast that morning it had been announced to the rest of household that Remus and Tonks were getting married in Paris on Tuesday and as a result they were going over a few days early to organise the wedding.

When Ron had found out that Hermione was going with them he became petulant saying it was unfair. "But we have hardly seen you all summer and now you off gallivanting to France with the two love birds, what about us?" he complained as he pointed to Harry and himself.

"Blimmey Harry has only just got here and you head for the hills. Yesterday you ditched Ginny on a girls shopping trip so are we Weasleys not good enough for you now that you have got rid of your own parents."

"Ronald" his mother's tone warned him.

"No mum she has been using us and now she has moved on to someone better or more exciting cause we don't do things like go off to foreign countries", he hissed.

"Don't Ron you know Hermione speaks French she will be needed to help", suggest Harry trying to stop his tempestuous friend making the situation worse. He could see that Hermione was terribly hurt by the comments but she could not tell him the real reason of why she was going to Paris as it was part of an Order mission.

"What is wrong with a translation spell I am pretty damn sure that both Tonks and Remus can do advanced spells. Remus has been all over Europe before and he did not need to take Moine with him" the petulant redhead spluttered out.

Hermione looked at Ron with hurt in her eyes. She quietly stood up, straightened her shoulders and took her dishes into the kitchen. At the sink, Molly grabbed her in tight embrace whispering, "Forgive him he does not know". Leaving the kitchen area through the scullery door Hermione returned upstairs to pack her trunk.

Ginny seeing how hurt Hermione was had called her brother Ron a prat, leaving her other brothers who were at the table to knock some sense into him when her friend did not return past the table. After realizing that Hermione must have used the scullery door to avoid a further confrontation Ginny raced up to their shared room on the second floor.

"I am sorry Hermione my brother is being a prat and not using either of his two brain cells. I know you can not say anything but it sounds like they are getting you out of the country, promise me you will take care of yourself" the young red headed woman implored her friend.

Downstairs Molly proceeded to chew Ron out and set him on the washing up of the breakfast dishes by hand and the cleaning up of the kitchen. While he was held downstairs Molly came up to the girls room. "Hermione are you ok?" she inquired.

"I am fine he is just jealous and a little bit selfish", said Hermione continuing to hide the hurt that his comments had caused her. It was thanks to things like this mornings comments she had little self-confidence. Sure she could blag her way in a classroom with her intelligence but it was difficult for her as she was always wondering if she was doing something wrong.

"Come sit with me here on your bed I need to talk to you. Ginny can you go and see how Harry is for me please", dismissing her daughter. Ginny was out of there like a bat out of hell. She had recognized the signs of one of her mother's infamous embarrassing chats.

"Molly I do know about human reproduction as I have had my period since I was 12 yrs old. Mum made sure before I went off to Hogwarts the first time that I knew about the birds and the bees", Hermione advised thinking that she was going to get another version of the dreaded TALK.

"Hermione it is not that but there are a few things that you need to be aware of for Magical intimate relationships, traditions and customs. I have scanned a couple of books for you here and Tonks transferred the information onto one of these memory plugs. I also have a book here on various European magical marriage traditions so you have something to read and thus know what to watch out for like joint jumping over a broom. You're a pretty young witch who will attract attention and some foreign wizards will try to bind you to them using traditional practices," she advised the young witch.

"I have scanned a couple of books on Pureblood customs, traditions and etiquette, as you never know where you could get to and what cover role you may have to play. Additionally I gave Tonks some supplier and contact details that she typed up and added to the memory plug for me. You may need to get additional equipment or clothing for different circumstances and the list includes some of our safe house accommodation. Hermione you will always be a daughter to Arthur and I and if you ever need a home you will always be welcome at the Burrow." Molly had wanted her for a daughter in law but she was a daughter to her. She could just not see Ron and Harry without their Mione. This felt like one of the kids leaving home for good and it hurt her heart.

"Thank you Molly for all you and Arthur have done and your continued support" Hermione said as she hugged the kind hearted woman who had taken Harry in and her in addition on top of the burdens of her own seven children.

"Hermione there is just two other things I have for you", she said as she got a wrapped present out of her pocket. "This is for your Birthday, keep it with you and I hope you have a lovely day. The second thing is a blessing will you accept it".

"Yes Molly" said Hermione after standing up and placing the birthday parcel into her trunk. She was not as deeply committed to the old ways thanks to her upbringing as a Catholic but she understood that Molly was and thus respected her beliefs.

Molly laid both hands on the Hermione's head saying "May the Goddess watch and protect this witch, may her gifts provide and protect her and may she carry out her life in freedom, please give her the gift of love and the wit to identify when she is loved. May she be blessed through out her life. So Mote it be."

"Thank you Molly" she said as she kissed the matriarch on her cheek.

Lunch came round fast enough as everyone else in the young adults group except Ron managed to stop by her room to spend a quiet moment with their friend Hermione. Hermione had finished packing her trunks and reduced them so that they fitted into her backpack along with her laptop and its accessories, the tradecraft kit, several books along with some rapid look change accessories and two coats. In addition to the backpack she had a Muggle document belt to put on under her shirt when she knew which alias Kingsley brought her ticket under.

Kingsley returned to back to Headquarters with the documents and his own backpack. On receipt of the document pouch she inspected the different identities that had been created. She removed all the documents for her and handed the pouch over to Remus so that he could distribute them to the others later. In her document pouch she placed the identity documents she was going to be using for this journey. The rest of the documents were reduced and hidden in her backpack. With Remus, Hermione and Kingsley revised the plan for today. She was going to be glamoured as Jean H Gitan a tall dark haired French Muggle citizen. Kingsley would be travelling as a shadow using a glamour as well so he would be recognized or associated with her new identity. They would take the Northern Line Train and get off at the St Pancras stop where they would separately pass through Muggle customs and immigration to their respective seats on the train. On arrival in Paris transfer to the Metro RER Line B South and get off at Luxembourg. Exit the station left and head up to the Boulevard Saint Michael before crossing onto the Rue Medicis, where she could check into the Hotel Le Rostrand. The proprietress of this Hotel was a member of the Order but she was using her cover of a Muggle tourist in a famous tourist area and the proprietress was not to know her true identity. She would roughly be booked into her accommodation at 5pm. Since she had not pre-booked she would not be able to get her dinner but there was a local Bistro near by where she could get her evening meal.

It was with a heavy heart that Hermione went to the upstairs common room, with the assistance of the twins Ron was present. She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek "I forgive you, be safe and goodbye". She resaid her goodbyes to the twins whispering in George's ear "Don't tell him what is going on until after Tuesday he is not that good an actor. I will keep an eye out on your lover boy".

Again there were more painful goodbyes with the rest of the household as she made her way downstairs. Finally before she left she hugged Harry and whispered "I have forgiven him, don't tell him I am not coming back to school until George gives you the all clear, think don't jump into action, take care and be safe and if something happens remember your promise." Harry hugged her back with the same request "To take care and be safe".

"Mimi take care" said Remus as he hugged her.

"Don't worry I will", she said with a wink to Tonks "I will see you on Monday in Paris".

With that she and Kingsley left Grimmauld Place to go further down the street were they stepped into a cross alley and he applied the glamour to them before heading off walking to the Tufnell Park tube station to get the Northern Line for St Pancras and her new adventure.

Xxxx

Dear Mama and Papa

Be thankful that you agreed to go into hiding. I am now officially on the run. Thank goodness for Papa decision to cash out my university fund and to give me access to some of the family savings.

I have had to use some of the skills and contacts that papa has given me to get papers and equipment so I can make my run. I miss you so but I am so glad that you are safe and sound.

Missing you

Your Mimi.


	12. A Bistro Dinner

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: A Bistro Dinner<strong>

She had made it to Paris and checked into her Hotel with no apparent followers or part of her cover blown. Hermione had made the decision from the moment that Kingsley applied the glamour to her she would only speak in French to ensure that she was thinking first in that language and not revert to her other mother tongue. Using the machines to purchase her tube tickets she had even gone as far as to pick the French flag option to maintain her cover so the instructions for ticket purchase were in the correct language. Kingsley had shadowed her until the Hotel Le Rostrand before heading off to the Wizarding hotel round the block were the wedding party would be staying the next couple of nights. He would be booking in there under his real identity, as it was well known establishment who had a reputation for maintaining the privacy and security of its guests.

It had been very stuffy on the RER train and in Paris as it was the height of Summer and the city pavements had heated up during the day. Once she checked in Hermione had showered and changed her clothes. After freshening up she decided to head out to get a cool drink and do some café boulevard watching at the local bistro as she need to maintain her cover story as a student tourist back packing round during her summer break.

She was sitting with her aperitif and her Muggle book of classic french poetry at a pavement table watching the world go by when she noticed four athletic men come round the corner on her left speaking different versions of accented english. Other than a quick glance she decided that she would maintain her cover as a university student who was reading poetry with her backpack on the floor at her feet.

"Sasha lets just have a beer and a quiet night in as we have training tomorrow along vith the dreaded press appointments in the afternoon", said a tall dark hair man with inky black eyes. He may have been the youngest capped player ever but it did not mean after eight years in the public eye that he had gotten used to the press.

"Pete can we sit inside where they have air conditioning as we are sweltering", asked the one who was called Sasha. Sasha was similar to the first man you could see the familial link between the two men. They had the same strong face shape but the key difference between the two was the startling sapphire blue eyes and a readiness to smile.

"Can't you Eastern Europeans handle the heat, I thought you get warm summers too? What are you going to melt into the pavement", teased the American of the group. "I would rather say outside and start to get to know the local wildlife better", he suggested while regarding the woman reading at a quiet table.

"Pete no ve just got away from the last lot of fan girls and this is the team's base bistro here in Paris. I don't vant to be hounded here vhere they are friends of the family and the team", asserted the first dark haired man. "Also I think her IQ is about 100 points higher than yours as she is reading Les Rayons et les Ombres. She is probably a local university student".

"He is right Pete she is way out of your league", advised their blonde tanned friend who was the shortest of the group. "Oi Sasha get me a brew mate I am gasping for beer and I just don't have the lingo" drawled the toned Australian as he opened the glass doors to the café bistro to take advantage of the air-conditioning inside.

Inside the café bistro the four friends continued in their discussion or rather three friends tried to encourage the reluctant fourth to chat up the university student. She had ordered a second drink from the waiter, Françoise, and seemed to be in a world of her own reading her book.

"Vik mate you need a girl friend and here she is a Muggle who does not know about your fame or fortune. We are only in Paris for a couple of days think about it as a Parisian Interlude something to break you away from Mrs de Palmer and her five fingers", lewdly suggested the Australian, Jordan.

"Ah my friends Viktor is waiting for the love of his life", teased his cousin Sasha as Viktor coloured with the suggestions being made to him.

"So how come we know nothing about her? What is her name Vik? Where have you been hiding her? Are you ever going to introduce us?", queried his two team mates while the butt of the teasing glared at his mocking cousin who was grinning in delight about the colour which had risen in Viktor's cheeks.

"She is still in school and he met her two years ago in England. She does not come of age until next month", confided Sasha.

"That's a little young but then you are not that much older than her anyway. I sometimes forget that you are the baby on the team. What is it an European arranged match or something?" asked the brash sun-bleached blonde American, Pete.

"No she is a Muggle born and it vill be a love match", muttered the scowling Viktor. He was not coping well with teasing especially since he was so close to London and her magical family home where she was spending the summer. He had not seen her in person since the Durmstrang ship had left the Black Lake in Scotland two years ago although they corresponded regularly by owl. The correspondence had been of light matters like school and family events not really about how they felt. Viktor was concerned that maybe she was not as involved as he was even though his grandmother has seen it in her readings that he would know his soul match when he first saw her.

"Is the girl the person he writes to all the time?", asked Jordon thinking of the constant stream of mail owls that he associated with the team's number one seeker. "I thought you mob went into arranged matches and all that being from the olde worlde".

"True true traditionally our families did do that but we now have love matches where we negotiate a betrothal contract with our intended. Our community is not as hung up on Blood purity like you find in others", advised Sasha. "My Loretta was a love match. His English Rose is a love match who has just as much brains as he does if not more".

"It is a little terrifying about the whispers that are coming out about the political situation in England. It looks like the League will be pulling out of playing there all together and there will be an international boycott of sporting events" commented Pete.

"Maybe Viktor you should let Aunt Reyna start a contractual negotiation for you and your witch it could help protect her", suggested his cousin thinking of the recent news reports he had read in the papers.

"No Sasha, I could not treat her like she is my property she is my equal and more", asserted the youngest of the group. "You saw the discrimination she has to put up vith in England I could not treat her like the English Purebloods vould". His cousin had briefly visited him at Hogwarts to watch the first challenge of the triwizarding cup and had seen her in the champions tent.

The party of four had turned their conversation on to a second beer and the perusal of the menu when the tall dark brunette haired student arose from her outside table to enter the internal area of the café bistro. She walked directly to the bar where the waiter, Françoise, and barman were quietly conversing ignoring the men seated in the window front of the café bistro to her right. In rapid French she asked what was the plate menu options for the day were and Françoise placed her at a small table to the rear of the premises. Hermione quickly ordered her selection and a soft drink before returning to her book of poetry.

"Jeeze she is a looker", commented Pete regarding the young woman who had been seated at the back of the bistro over Viktor's shoulder. "If you wont make a play I will" he commented as he stood and walked over to her table with his drink. Her large eyes looked up from her book to the blonde blue eye athletic man who had just asked her to join him and his friends in American accented English. With a raised eyebrow there was a curt response in French which came out basically translated as "No, not that type of girl, not interested and go away you idiot, I want to be left in peace."

The older man who was the bar tender, Françoise, Sasha and Viktor all familiar to the tart Parisian attitude towards English speakers all laughed at the curt cut off that the American received from the woman. There was something about this woman's movements when he watched the interaction between the two using the window glass reflection and the tone of her dismissal that reminded Viktor of Hermione. No she was just playing on his mind since they had been discussing her earlier.

At that point the Madam Marie du Jardin one of the owners of the café bistro brought Hermione's meal out to her and then proceeded over to the table of young men sitting near the front window. She waved her finger advising them in her husky voice that they were incorrigible, tsking the four of them for harassing the young woman. Realizing that it was the two English speakers from the Vratsa Vultures who did not comprehend French she switched to English and advised them to leave her female customers alone.

Turning to Sasha and Viktor she clearly said, "Do you want me to speak to your mothers? I am expecting to have breakfast with your mother tomorrow, Viktor". She was threatening these men to behave. She had more than most on Sasha and Viktor as she had gone to school with their mothers and had seen both of them in their nappies.

"No Tante Marie it is our American friend and she was very blunt in expressing her disinterest", chuckled Viktor. He had enjoyed how the focus of conversation had moved from his relationship or lack of relationships as he was never comfortable in the limelight even though he was an international professional Quidditch player.

"Now how hungry are you boys?" she asked the party.

"Famished, as always Tante Marie", smiled the playful Sasha. Madam Marie and Françoise proceeded to take their orders after some discussion in relation to their specific athletic dietary requirements.

While eating her meal Hermione kept thinking that she was hearing the voice of someone she knew. She had regarded the room several times and could not see anyone she recognized. The voice could possibly be the dark haired man who had his back to her but she could not see if she knew him and she was annoyed that she could not put a finger on the name of the individual whom she was reminded of. She had not seen all their faces when she came into the café bistro as she was concentrating on keeping her language in French and was seated well away from them.

After finishing her meal and after dinner café, she had paid her bill on the table leaving a tip for Françoise as he had been attentive. Hermione stood up and walked to the door of the café bistro, as she walked out through the glass door leaving the café bistro she recognized Viktor Krum through the front window and she blushed, yes that was who she was reminded of earlier it was Viktor and his accent.

She walked quickly back to the Hotel Le Rostrand and spent the night remembering the laughing man who was having a relaxing meal with his friends. He looked happier with his colleagues away from the pressures of the public limelight and representing his school while juggling his NEWT year. There was still something about him that intrigued her even though he was certainly more worldly and experienced than her.


	13. Organising a civil ceremony witness

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Organising a civil ceremony witness<strong>

It was a very restless night for Hermione as hearing and seeing Viktor had made her remember the repressed emotions she had for him. She had been keeping her correspondence with him light and inconsequential trying to maintain the appearance that they were just good friends. She had been his guest to the Yule Ball where it felt wonderful to be held in his arms while they danced. But Hermione kept reminding herself that she was just a little girl in his eyes while she could and did wet her knickers with the erotic dreams she had about him.

While he was an athlete he did not have the classic features that many considered handsome it was his dark brooding looks with his strong brow and those dark intense eyes, which you could fall in that she found so attractive. The intensity of the black changed dependent on the emotion the tall man was feeling. He was not a boy anymore from the photos in the papers as he had lost some of his lankish youthfulness now. Her observations of him through the window at the café bistro had confirmed that he was a man. Would he ever see her more than little Mia the girl who he studied with at Hogwarts? She thought she had seen more in his eyes particularly at the Yule ball but he had never made an attempt to kiss her. That could have been her age but it was more likely he just did not see her in that manner.

The next morning Hermione had a continental breakfast in the Hotel Le Rostrand's breakfast room at a very early time before meeting up with a re-glamoured Kingsley with her backpack after thanking the proprietress for her hospitality. Leaving the Hotel Le Rostrand through the back entrance way Kingsley took her into the shadows of the alley way where he lifted the glamours on both of them before escorting her to the Wizarding Hotel Le Clos Medicis on the Rue Monsieur le Prince which was actually located around the block from the front entrance of Hermione's former hotel. Kingsley helped to check her in and escorted her up to the Tonks family suite of rooms that she was going to be sharing for the next couple of days. Kingsley had left her to attend to a couple tasks that he needed to get done with the local French Ministry with strict instructions not to leave the room and not to perform any magic until the others arrived. Remus and Kingsley would be sharing an adjacent suite to the Tonks' suite until the wedding. Hermione had partially unpacked one of her trunks by hand before arranging to have some of her clothes repressed by the hotel elves in preparation for the next couple of days. While waiting for the rest of the wedding party to arrive she sat down in the sitting room to read one of the books Molly had given her about European Marriage ceremonies.

Remus, Tonks and her parents arrived at the Hotel at about 9am. They had been very busy working with Minerva the evening before to identify any other Muggle born witches and wizards who may be at risk of persecution from the Hogwarts records. There were no other Muggle born witches in Hermione's year although there were a couple the year below in Ginny's cohort who were going to be invited with their families to the ceremony along with a visit from Minerva under the guise of school business to highlight the risks to these families and their daughters and the offer of help from the Order for their relocation out of the UK. After settling the Tonks family into their suite the wedding party moved downstairs to the reception lounge area at 11am to have a light morning tea while waiting for Kingsley to return so they could go out into the city to undertake tasks and activities which reflected their role as a bridal party preparing for a magical wedding.

Not long after the group had settled down with their cups of tea did Kingsley arrive to join the party already seated in a nest of couches. Kingsley explained that they would need to have a double ceremony for the wedding both a civil and a magical for a legal French ceremony which was recognized by both French Ministries and not become contestable by the UK Ministry of Magic. The civil Muggle ceremony needed to be completed this afternoon and while a reservation had been made for the civil ceremony to be completed on the Tuesday there now appeared to be some confusion as the official notification was for this afternoon. Hermione would not be recognized as a witness as she was not the legal age even though she had emancipation. The other witness for the wedding was Susan Bones from Magical Law Enforcement but she was not scheduled to arrive until Tuesday. Susan Bones was another aunt of Susan Bones who was in Hermione's year. They were going to have to find a stand-in witness for the Muggle civil ceremony.

Just then the seated group was disturbed by a petite raven-haired woman who greeted Kingsley and Remus, as though she was an old friend. "Bonjour Kingsley", "Bonjour Remus" she said as she kissed both men three times on alternative cheeks, "and this must be your lovely bride Remus, Miss Tonks, felicitations and congratulations on your up coming nuptials " as the metamorphmagus who was also greeted with same triple kiss action. "You are a lucky girl", the forceful whirlwind in black commented to the bride who was a little startled by this petite woman.

"Tonks, this is Madam Krum", Remus commented clearing up her identity. He then introduced Andromedia and Ted Tonks. Both women exchanged a formal handshake while Ted Tonks had risen and bowed over Madam Krum's hand when she extended her hand to him. Remus then invited Madam Krum to join their morning tea.

"Certainly thank you" Madam Krum replied as she crossed round the lounges to stand next to Hermione and join her on the same couch. Turning to the young woman she raised her hand out saying "And you must be Miss Granger, it is a pleasure to finally meet you at long last". Hermione stood to grasp her hand saying "Good morning Madam Krum". _What was his mother doing here? Does that mean he is here staying at this hotel. I can write to him but how can I talk to him now._

Once they had all settled back down Remus asked "Are you busy this afternoon today Madam Krum? I understand you must be here for the match tomorrow afternoon."

"I have some business appointments to complete tomorrow and I have completed my arranged appointments and visits to friends. Viktor and the team are out at training so I am waiting around for the rest of the day til he returns", she advised.

When the waiter visited the group seated in the nest of couches Hermione asked for a couple of additional place settings, a pot of tea, a pot of coffee along with an additional plate of pastries for the group all in rapid French.

Madam Krum complemented Hermione on her accent then proceeded to ask "How many languages do you actually speak Miss Granger?"

"Fluently I would say I have general fluency in five languages, of course of those five I have academic and technical fluency in two, which are my mother tongues French and English. I have a smattering of some competency in another six languages but that is all of course affected by my general lack of opportunities in the last couple of years to utilize my linguistic skills."

The group then proceeded to have a diverse range of social conversations for the next 30 minutes. During this phase of interaction Madam Krum continued to closely observe the young woman who Viktor was so keen on. Reyna Krum found that the girl was intelligent, bright, entertaining, with a sharp wit who had natural manners and the more she observed the more she felt that it was important that the betrothal contract negotiations started as soon as possible. This gem could not be lost and Viktor would want his wife to continue with her education, and the end of season break would be starting soon so he would not have time for a prolonged courtship of the girl.

"We have a number of tasks to do today for the wedding including the completion of the Muggle civil ceremony. Madam Krum could we impose on your kindness and ask you to help us by being a witness for the Muggle ceremony this afternoon if this is possible with your schedule. For some reason when Kingsley checked this morning with the French Ministry they advised that they had scheduled the Muggle ceremony for Tonks and Remus this afternoon rather than Tuesday afternoon, which was what we thought had been arranged."

"It would be my pleasure a wedding is always an enjoyable event even Muggle civil component, what time do you need to be at the marriage office?".

"Well we are booked into to the 3pm slot but there is a requirement for us to be at the office 45 minutes in advance", advised Kingsley. "We also have a number of tasks to do before then", added Kingsley.

"I am sorry Kingsley you have forgotten about the lunch hours. If you are going to an official office you wont be getting anything done between 12 and 2pm. Why not come to lunch with me at my friend's bistro? With the guidance of Marie we will be able to sort out some of your other tasks easily as she has many contacts in the city.

Viktor and the team will be stopping by for their lunch before going out to press appointments. We can also catch up with some old friends as I am sure Viktor would like to see you Miss Granger, Remus and Kingsley again. After lunch we can return here to change and then go out to the marriage office with plenty of time while Marie reaches out to help address the missing components for your magical ceremony" suggested Madam Krum.

"Why don't we meet back here in fifteen minutes while I call and organise a table for us at Marie's café bistro" suggested Madam Krum as stood to leave the group taking her plans as a fait accompli.

The group quickly visited their respective suites to quickly use the facilities. In her room Hermione looked herself over in the mirror while she brushed through her hair wondering if she could cope with this meeting. She strongly suspected that there was some manipulation behind the scenes in the so-called fortuitous meeting of Madam Krum but there was nothing she could do about it. She just had to survive and hopefully not blush too much at lunch as this was likely to be highly embarrassing for her and Viktor. But she was hoping that he saw her the same way she saw him and their letters had just been nervous fear not wanting to expose themselves.

Madam Krum had crossed the lobby reception and used the concierges' phone to call her friend Marie of the Café Bistro Le Rostrand to organise the additional table with the team. She had then made a second call to Vrasta Coach where she called in a favour so that Viktor was excused from the afternoon's scheduled press appointments. No she had other plans for her son this afternoon and the Coach would just have to suck it up. Madam Krum then made a third call to her nephew Sasha and informed him that he needed to ensure that Viktor was well turned out today as there were going to be some English guests at Lunch.

"Aunty Reyna who are the guests?" he asked.

"Never you mind, they are some friends of mine and they know Viktor from when he was in England 2 years ago", she replied not having the time to have a long discussion with this imp.

"Aunty I can hear your brain thinking and scheming. Is Viktor's English Rose going to be there, are you match making him?" he probed thinking it was only last night that he was teasing his cousin about this school girl, Hermione Granger.

"Yes Miss Granger will be there along with her magical guardian and his intended bride they will all be at lunch. Her guardian is getting married tomorrow here in Paris. They are staying at the same hotel as the team. So make sure that sorry lot and Viktor especially are turned out appropriately as though you are going to the press appearances this afternoon directly from training. I will see you in about 30 minutes. Remember I am the agent to more than one of your team mates so if anyone is being slow threaten them with a hike of my percentage cut into their wages and that goes for you as well", she instructed her prankster nephew.

"Da Aunty I must go to be organized in time". Things were getting interesting thought Sasha. His Aunty must be very serious about getting Viktor married and it was going to be fascinating to watch his quiet reserved cousin encounter the vibrant lass he remembered from the Hogwarts Yule Ball photo. Sasha wondered how much she had changed in the last couple of years as she had a lovely figure in the pictures, which you could not see in school robes and she certainly had further potential to develop with greater maturity.


	14. A Team Lunch

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: A Team Lunch<strong>

On the return to the suite Hermione had re packed her backpack to ensure that she had her book and tools if she needed to go on the run. Although she had got out of Britain she would not feel settled until Tonks and Remus had married and she had left the capital. It was too close to London and she felt there is no logical reason why she could argue to any officials why she should stay in France until they were married and she started her education or job at a European institution.

Looking in the mirror of her room Hermione reviewed her outfit while she tried to tame her mane of hair. Tonks slipped into the room and observed the young witch who was dragging a brush through her chestnut locks.

"Mimi don't be angry we had to make sure that you and Viktor meet up again" she said.

"Why?" she asked turning to regard at her friend.

"Mimi you know you are attracted to him. I see you light up when his letters come. You have something with him. You don't have that with anyone else. Ron may think he loves you but even you acknowledge that he is not what you need. Stop thinking and start listening to your magic it will help you" advised Tonks, as she looked in the wardrobe. Pulling out a new shirt she suggested to Hemione "Why don't you change your shirt to this one and take the denim jacket? We need the carefree holidaying in Paris look".

"Obviously there is a plan here would you like to inform me what is going on", the girl advised as she stripped her old shirt off so she could slip the new one on. Tonks' eyes widened in surprise when she saw the flashes of colour that danced intermittently across Hermione's back. So it is true she is a soul mate. Tonks had never seen the colour bursts before and from what she understood that when a soul mate couple bonded they would mark each other with a magical tattoo. Most couples at their magical bonding received a faint tattoo on their ring fingers. The older woman composed herself by getting out a hair slide from Hermione's jewelry bag. "Put this in to help keep your hair off your face and let him see your eyes. You are going on a date with Viktor this afternoon instead of coming to the marriage office. Both of you need time together without the whole world watching you. Mrs Figg will be there but she wont be with you."

"So I am getting a Donna," surmised Hermione.

"Just breathe and let yourself experience the moment without overthinking everything. Come now we need to meet Madam Krum downstairs. You can survive the public meeting at lunch we have to do it this way to maintain the cover of Remus and my wedding for you being here in Paris."

"Tonks I still need to get the ingredients together for Remus' wolfbane. I have to start that tomorrow morning for the upcoming moon where am I going to get a chance if I have to go on a date to shop" she questioned

"We are going to sort that over lunch. You are beautiful Mimi just be yourself and he will love you like we all do."

Meeting back down stairs the group was informed that the bistro was less than 10 minutes walk way overlooking the Luxembourg Gardens and was run by Madam Marie du Jardin who was an old friend. As they left the hotel main entrance to walk down the street to the bistro Hermione was aware there were a number of photographers in the street who took a couple of photos. "It is to be expected ", counseled Madam Krum "they will want to get photos of the team for the afternoon papers, once we move further down the street they will leave us alone".

Hermione held her head up and smiled politely in response to Madam Krum. Just as she had been told the photojournalists left them alone so they did not follow them to the bistro. "Madam Krum will they stay away from the Bistro", Hermione asked. "Yes there is a press agreement in the European Union for the International Quidditch League where journalists are given access at certain times and events in exchange for privacy at other times. There are some heavy penalties involved if the agreement is breached".

Kingsley held open the glass doors to the café bistro while the rest of the group entered. There were a number of small clusters of tables of four with a larger table arranged at the back of the room. A vibrant red head witch rushed forward to greet them with Bonjours and enthusiastic triple cheek kissing.

"Reyna I have arranged the large table with 10 settings is that sufficient or do you want me to add another table on with more settings", asked Marie.

Madam Krum then proceeded to organize the seating arrangements for the table. "I will take the head of the table here, leave a chair here for Sasha on my left. Then you Kingsley, Ted, Andromedia. We will leave the other end of the table for Coach Torledo, Tonks, Remus, and then you Miss Granger. The spare seat on my right will before Viktor. That way the taller men can shelter the lass from the boisterous team. While they were waiting Madam Krum and Madam Marie had a conversation with the group discussing the tasks that they needed to complete in arranging their marriage celebration. It was through Madam Marie's contacts they managed to book the reception in a wizarding restaurant not far from the Cathedral were the marriage binding was going to occur.

Xxxx

After the call on his mobile from his Aunt, Sasha had leapt into action in the stadium changing room. Standing on a bench Sasha announced to the team, "Right everyone we have our marching orders Madam Agent Krum has advised that we have 10 minutes to be cleaned up and, dressed and pressed for the afternoon press appearances after lunch. The hotel elves are on call if anyone has forgotten their official uniform suits. We have luncheon guests today at the bistro. Madam Agent Krum wants us on our best behavior if we don't want her to increase her percentage cut of our wages. As soon as you are ready apparite to the hotel and walk down to the bistro in groups remember there are photographers at the main entrance.

My advice comrades is that Aunty means business so get going and no dawdling.

With that Sasha dashed into showers to have a very quick shower before drying himself of with a drying spell along with a shaving spell to get rid of the midday shadow. On Viktor's way to the showers he called over to his cousin who was standing at the bank of sinks backed with a wall mirror, "Do you know who the guests are?"

"No sorry cousin, but Aunty said to make sure you look smart. So it could be another endorsement deal she is negotiating for the club and players, so get in and out of that shower quickly. Sasha watched his cousin's funny duck walk as he strode into the bank of showers to get cleaned up for lunch, shaking his head and chuckling before heading back to his locker to get dressed in his official event uniform.

Lev who had the locker next to Sasha asked " Vhat is going on?"

"I am not sure but make sure you have your camera with you to take a photo of Viktor at lunch. I have a feeling Aunty Reyna is up to something?"

"Vhat sort of something?" ask the team's deputy captain of his captain and boyhood friend.

"A girl sort of something. Let the rest of the boys know but keep it from Viktor it needs to be a surprise. It might be his English girl", advised the mischievous cousin.

"This could be good" agreed Lev. "I vill let the others know that a surprise vill be vaiting for Viktor at lunch."

The gossip was quickly spread through the team and most of the team had already apparated to the hotel to make their way to the bistro for their lunch. Sasha was waiting for Viktor as he checked him over.

"Sasha I am twenty years old. I do know how to dress myself manually and with a spell", he exasperatedly sputtered out as he combed his hair.

Xxxx

Coach Torledo had also rushed to change and arrive at the bistro to see what had caused Madam Krum to cash in one of his owed favours to her. She was a hard bargainer and she did not waste a bargaining chip furiously. On arrival at their team bistro Carlos Torledo observed a long table of witches and wizards in the back of the bistro. From the door he saw a young chestnut maned witch who was sitting next to an empty chair on one end of the table.

Next to the stunning young witch was a sandy haired older man who was talking to a pink haired witch on his right. The chestnut haired witch was a petite little thing who was watching the door with her large amber to umber brown eyes which seemed to catch the light to change to another shade of brown. Carlos smiled at her like he always did when he saw a pretty woman while walking over to greet the table and Madam Krum in particular. The young witch smiled back at him and it lit up her face, there was a glint of mischief and excitement in her eyes. Goddess she was stunning.

Oh what fun is this, Madam Krum must have decided that it was time for her son to marry, that was the only logical reason. His Magdalena was going to love this gossip he thought thinking about relaying the day to his wife this evening when he flooed her. I am going to enjoy watching the girl and Viktor, she will certainly make him chase after her on a merry dance. It will do the boy good as his Coach had noted that his star seeker was very lonely frequently and had a quiet attitude that his peers seemed to bounce all over. Yes has this little girl could lighten his dour dark player.

Sasha had ushered his cousin and friends from last night's dinner back to the bistro with a spring in his step. Looking through the bistros front windows as he neared the doors he spied his aunt talking to a delicate chestnut haired girl. Oh so it is the Miss Granger remembering the Yule ball photo he had seen of her. She looked more like the photo where she appeared to be a lovely young woman rather than the small schoolgirl he remembered from the champion's tent.

The group started to enter the bistro when Viktor stopped still in the doorway as he observed the girl looking at him with questioning eyes and a welcoming smile. Sasha came up behind him and gave him a push "Go to her you fool, you know you want to, she seems happy to see you". Viktor smiled and walked his duck waddle over to the table his eyes never leaving the young witch.

Pete chuckled as he nudged Jordon commenting, "lt looks like he was struck by lightening".

Sasha turned to Jordon " I believe you wanted to know who was Viktor's love, there she is, her name is Hermione Granger".

"That is no school girl witch, that is a stunning woman!" commented Jordon as he and Pete moved to one of the small tables. "I agree with you, she could light my wick any time", responded Pete.

Sasha caught up to Viktor as he bowed and shook hands with the older woman on this side of the table. Aunty Reyna was introducing the pair of them to the guest party. Viktor knew most of the group already so he was reacquainting himself with them. When she turned to Hermione Aunty Reyna said, "This is Sasha Markov who is the captain of the team, my nephew and Viktor's cousin."

Sasha bowed as he raised her hand to his lips "It is a pleasure to meet you at last Miss Granger I have heard so much about you from Viktor".

She snatched her fingers away from Sasha while saying "Good things I hope, Mr Markov" before turning to kiss Viktor in the three kiss greeting "Dobre doshal Viktor! Lipswash mi mnogo. Kak si?"

"Mia you remembered" mumbled a stunned Viktor as he drunk in her eyes, accepting her kisses while reminding himself of her exquisite curves that could not be hidden as he looked down from his height at her. She was only a little taller approximately 5' 5" and her pert peach shaped breasts would still fit comfortably into his palm looking at her cleavage in the tailored shirt. Goddess she made him burn with desire. Looking into his eyes Hermione saw them darken. "Did I say that right?"

"Da you did? Vhy are you visiting Paris?" he asked. Observing the couple Sasha could see that they were made for each other. Sasha had never seen his cousin so distracted by a woman as she explained the wedding of her guardian. During lunch Sasha watched the pair of them hardly eat or say a word as they appeared to be drinking from each other's eyes in a silent conversation. While waiting for the coffee the girl leaned her head against Viktors shoulder and he put his arm around her. His right hand was tracing gentle circles on hers as it rested on the table. Looking at his Aunty Reyna she had a smug smile as she has seen the same physical interaction between the two. "Excuse me I just remembered I have to see Lev about a team matter just for a minute", admitted Sasha as he left the table.

"Lev, have you got your camera ready?" asked the scheming cousin.

"Ya Sasha I can see the shot he is absolutely head over heels in love with her. Both are wearing their heart on their sleeves", said the co-conspirator as he prepared his camera in his lap. Lev then stood up and snapped a photo. When the flash went off the couple were startled and suddenly Lev was facing a scowling angry Viktor and armed witch who appeared to be a little trigger happy. _She was fast to rise to the defense, so she is a feisty one Lev thought while swallowing with concern about her next reaction. He knew he had to keep calm._ The rest of the guests appeared to react in a similar matter to the young witch obviously they were uncomfortable with attention or had some negative attention before as a group.

"Why did you take my photo? What is the purpose of taking my photo?" she hotly demanded.

"For the team, only for the team", Lev explained. At that comment Viktor started to calm down. "Mia stand down it is for the team year book that Lev makes each year so we can remember what happens", Viktor explained.

"It is a private memory nothing in the papers or anything like that. He is not a bug voman".

"I am sorry I scared you Miss" apologized Lev.

"You must be careful Sir as I have a tendency to hex first and ask questions later," she bluntly informed the unfortunate Lev.

"Yes you must keep on the right side of her advised the older man next to her she had the top marks in Defense against the Dark Arts. I should know I taught her in her 3rd year of school. She can be quite tenacious".

"Miss Granger this is Lev Doblerdov" announced Viktor.

Lev slowly approached the young witched and kissed her hand " It is a pleasure to meet Viktor's pen pal at last. I can see why he is so fascinated in your correspondence". _Looking at the girl you could see that she was uncomfortable with his type of attention. This girl could be what Viktor needs as he hates the celebrity attention he thought._

"Thank you Mr Doblerdov", Hermione replied feeling distinctly uncomfortable, as she was not really sure of his sincerity.

"Call me Lev". At this point Hermione looked at Viktor as his hand that had been rubbing soothingly on her arm now pressed gently on her shoulder. He nodded to her encouraging her to make this more of friendship.

"Lev, I am Hermione but you might find it hard to pronounce so you can also call me Mimi."

"Thank you Mimi. I will make sure you and Viktor will have a copy of the photo." _Yes I can see a wedding in the future for you young Viktor your mother has found a lovely woman who matches your personality needs._

Madam Krum followed Lev back to his table and asked him to do a task for her this afternoon since he had upset her guests. Lev knew you did not cross this master manipulator. When he saw what it was it was just some ingredients for a potion. It would be easy for him to stop by an apocrathy to pick up these ingredients after the press meeting as he had lived in Paris for many years.

The table settled back down when Coach Torledo checked his watch. "Excuse me I have to do some management directions for this afternoon". He started to walk round the table issuing memo notes to all the players informing them of their press appearance appointments for this afternoon. After issuing the appointment slips he stood in the middle of the room and announced to all there was a Team Dinner here at the bistro at 6pm followed by a tactics meeting until 9pm. Now go and meet your appointments back in the hotel lobby. Once you are done this afternoon you can go exploring but remember in at least groups of two. Safety, vigilance and a professional attitude", he reminded the team.

On Madam Krum's way back to her guests she stopped at the bar to ask her friend Marie's assistance for a number items for her guests. This included some shopping and the access to her potion's room early tomorrow morning.

Sasha had noticed that Viktor did not have an appointment slip like the rest of them. "So Viktor what are you doing this afternoon", leering slightly suggestively.

"He is going to a wedding as a guest with Miss Granger" informed a bossy Madam Krum coming up behind him. "This is while you are seeing the English paper reporter now be gone boy". As the English group got up from the table, Madam Krum whispered instructions in Viktor's ear looking at her watch. Tonks kissed Hermione on the cheek "You are going on your date now when we return to the Hotel. Mrs Figg from the Order will be there waiting for you."

"But I wanted to go to your wedding", exclaimed Hermione.

"You will this is just a ceremony for the French Muggle government. I won't be wed until tomorrow evening. Now go and just enjoy your afternoon with out the Spanish inquisition of Madam Krum, his whole Quidditch team and the rest of the magical world", advised Tonks as she kissed her goodbye.


	15. An afternoon at the Louvre

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: An afternoon at the Louvre<strong>

The diners returned to the Hotel where the team members where sitting at different couches with their specified reporters to complete the task of the official pre match interviews for this game. Through this maze of eyes Viktor escorted Hermione to the Hotel apparition point. Sasha thought of his Aunt if that was not a press release that Viktor had a woman he did not know what was. What game was being played here? Viktor normally did not court attention but he did not seem to care when he was with Hermione Granger.

"Viktor ,I don't have my license yet you will have to take me", she advised him at the hotel apparition point.

"Mia don't vorry I vill do a side by side apparition, hold onto me and I vill take you to a lovely place". Feeling bold, Hermione stepped and turned in front of Viktor so she could hold onto him with her face resting against his chest with her arms around his back.

"Vell that is a hold" gasped Viktor while thinking that this was so right and hoping his body would not betray him.

"It is a lovely place right here safe in your arms", she whispered.

"Mia are you flirting vith me", his husky baritone whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her. "close your eyes here ve go"

POP.

They had arrived and he was still holding her waiting for her to gain her balance. There was a discrete cough that announced the presence of a small woman wearing a grey tweed hat and overlap coat which was slightly too large for her frame. She had a square shaped handbag and a blue golfing umbrella which she held like she was using it as a walking cane. The whole outfit was topped off by her tartan slippers on her feet.

"Yes I am", Hermione admitted the Gryffindor princess as she stepped out of his embrace and looked around in an attempt to identify where they were.

"Ve are at the Louvre" advised Viktor. _Inwardly smiling at the girl's bold and flirtatious move. He was certain now that she was attracted to him but it was a question of how much. Did her feelings match the intensity of his that was the question?_

"Hello Mrs Figg" said Hermione to the small woman. "I know you are the Donna for this outing don't worry we wont try and lose you."

A Donna thought Viktor. Why have they organized a formal watcher for this outing? Mother is holding her in great respect. Remus Lupin had let her out with him with a watcher what is going on here, have the two guardians already started contract negotiations. He would have to make sure his mother was not tying to push Hermione into something she was not ready for. He wanted her and it appeared that she had the same sort of feelings. He wanted her as an equal and that included having her own career thanks to a completed education not marriage and babies in short order.

"Good afternoon Mrs Figg", Viktor respectfully acknowledged the Donna looking slightly embarrassed and confused.

"I am a squib Mr Krum and a member of the Order of Phoenix. Miss Granger needs to be guarded. So enjoy yourselves here but remember if there is any threat to her get her out of here. I would only be able to alert the Order", said Mrs Figg informing Viktor so he would have a clear understanding of her role.

"I have gotten you both the interactive tour devices in English and Bulgarian so you can wonder the halls and explore the museum. We will return to the Hotel at 5:30pm. Now go and enjoy yourselves here is the map of the museum" she directed the young couple.

Hermione and Viktor took the devices and spent a few minutes working out which one was which. It felt strange to be on a date for both of them. Even stranger to have some one nominated as an official watcher. Hermione was still blushing from Mrs Figg's statement about her needing to be guarded.

The couple proceeded to the top floor using the devices to take a tour of information when they wanted to use them. The pair fell into a pattern of pointing interesting items out in the displays to each other while quietly talking, they hardly used the devices as they worked their way down from the top floor catching up on news and renewing their knowledge of each other.

There were some areas where they looked at the crowd and decided to skip through that exhibit hall. They had made it back to the ground floor and entered the Egyptian hall when Hermione got her camera out of her backpack to take a photo of some of the pharaoh's burial items.

"Let me take a photo of you Mia" Viktor asked resting his arms on her shoulders looking down into her beautiful face. Hermione looked into his intense eyes and felt her heart skip a beat. She reached up with her right arm to bring his head further down to enable her to capture his lips with a kiss. It was soft and gentle, she then began to deepen the kiss by suckling along his bottom lip to enable her tongue to taste him.

Ahh he could not help himself, he was intoxicated by the vanilla smell of her hair, and the taste of her lips that was cinnamon. Moving his hands from her shoulders he weaved his fingers through her thick hair as he tried to grasp the back of her head so he could deepen the kiss. Their tongues danced for dominance as he leaned even further into the passionate fire they were creating.

There was a cough again to remind them that they could not go further, he drew his lips away from her. Resting his forehead on hers as he tried to regain control of his body. Looking into her eyes he tried to tell her everything he felt as he whispered "Obecham te" (I love you). "Ee az te obecham" (I love you too) she whispered back.

He asked hoping beyond all his hopes that she felt as deeply as he did, so he asked, "Do you love me enough to honor me as my wife? He had missed her so much the last two years he had been living from the letter to letter. Seeing her today he felt his magic dance and call him to be with her always. He had felt so contented when she was resting within his arms.

"Would you honour me as my husband?" she breathed. Her eyes danced with passion, intent, longing and desire backed by an immense reservoir of magical power and it was directed all at him. "Mia are you asking me to marry you?" he enquired to get a confirmation of that he had understood her meaning and that his mind had not tricked him with his own desires.

"Just as you asked me, yes I will marry you, I love you with all my heart and soul. My magic is dancing across my skin. I feel you and your magic in the surges of my magic that you are my true match as I could never be happy with any one else," she bravely announced to him before she lightly kissed his lips with a chaste kiss.

She was boldly exposing her heart to assure him of her love and reaching out to grasp his love. "Viktor will you give me your name and father my children?" she asked again. "Will you hold me in your arms each night and cherish me like I do for you for the next 120 years or more?"

"Yes I love you now and forever," he told her as his mind and heart was racing with the thought that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. She had put her hand in his chest and squeezed his heartstrings. She was so brave to declare so much that it made him so happy that his eyes started to water with his joy. Looking down at her she was silently crying with joy. Using his thumbs he brushed away her tears before kissing each eyelid all the while beaming out a radiant smile that was made by her declaration.

Mrs Figg had watched the intense passionate release of magic between the young couple. She may not be able to control her magic as a squib but she could see the passionate communication of this couple and feel their depth of their longing for each other. She had let them express their passion but it was now time to move on as other visitors to the museum were starting to notice their romantic tête-à-tête and the magic they were weaving between themselves.

"I think it is time we move further along, Hermione let me have the camera so I can take a photo of you and Viktor." It was in front of the Colossal statue of Ramesses II were she captured them in a relaxed embrace with both of them smiling their love and happiness to the camera. The couple continued their exploration of the Lourve with their watcher, moving to the lower ground floor were they where investigating the medieval moat remains of the palace.

In the subdued lighting the young couple discussed what was their next actions "Mia, mama vill vant a contract betrothal but I vant you to be my equal."

"We can have a joint contract Viktor since we both asked each other to marry the other".

"You know you are a very smart witch and I am a very very lucky wizard to have your love. Ve vould not be able to have a contract between us the vay ve vant until your next birthday."

"We may have more support than you realize, Remus is very concerned to ensure my future happiness."

"Vhat about your education ve need to get your basic education completed. Mia do you still vant to do a degree in Potions, Transfiguration and Charms? I vant you to be happy I vant you to have your own career. I vill have a career in Quidditch for may be another 10 to 15 years and then I can vork anywhere do anything but I vant you to be happy. I know Quidditch bores you but ve can vork a solution vere I am happy and you are happy. If ve talk to Mama and Remus ve vill come to a vay to achieve our goal. I learn this vhen I had to vork to get you to go to that ball vith me at Hogwarts", said as he kissed her hair squeezing her shoulders closer into him. She had tucked her arm under his to hold onto his waist earlier, leaning her body against his side while looking at the displays. He had matched her closeness by dropping his arm over her shoulder so he could hold her hip and help direct her on to the next display.

"Ve should take your Donna for a coffee she must be getting tired vatching us, so have you seen enough today ve can always come back another day" he suggested as he turned them look at Mrs Figg. Hermione stepped out of his embrace to call to the older woman closer to them. "Would you like to have afternoon tea we can go to one of the cafés in Carrousel de Louvre", she asked the little woman.

The trio went to the Mariage Freres boutique where the smell of the different flavours of tea blends hit them in their face upon entering the store. They took a table in the middle of the tea house section and ordered three separate single pots of tea based on their individual preferences. Mrs Figg it seemed preferred the hearty dark blend of Irish Breakfast, Viktor the rich smoky flavor of the Black Russian Caravan while Hermione selected a citrus and bergamot blend of Lady Grey. It was 5pm the time had flown past in their tour of the Louvre. It was over their tea discussion that he was reminded of Hermione's theory of tea and her dedicated application of the theory.

The Lady Grey blend was a bit of rare blend so when they had finished their pots Viktor guided them into the blend room where he brought a 12 blend tea chest that held a pound of each blend. He ensured that one of the selections was the Lady Grey and a few other favorites of hers that he remembered. There was one selection for his mama of her Strawberry tea, his black Russian along with a recommended lavender tea. He also asked for a separate pound of Irish breakfast as gift to thank the Donna who had patiently watched them all afternoon.

"Thank you dear you realize both of you give off a brilliant aura. I will need to give a report to your respective elders about the outing. Don't worry there was no action that either of you made which concerned me. I will keep your confidence. I recommend you inform your families sooner rather than later about your wish to bond to each other. I wont say anything but you both need to be open with your families to achieve your dreams especially now Hermione knows what I am talking about. Let us return to the hotel via the mall apparition point and I will use the prepared port key I have once I have seen you off.

"Vhat did she mean?", he asked Hermione.

"We will talk later with Remus and Tonks at the hotel", her eyes darting around the other shoppers and with some concern as her shoulders had tensed up as there were too many people and she felt like someone was watching her.

At the apparition point Hermione cuddled Viktor again and he circled her waist, giving a last passionate kiss before they were back under the gaze of Remus, his mother and his teammates. When she had the look of a thoroughly ravished woman he apparited them back to the hotel. Mrs Figg port keyed in shortly after them. As a group they left the apparition point to enter back into the hotel sitting area. There waiting for them was the wedding party happily sipping on a celebratory glass of champagne.


	16. A Donna's report

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: A Donna's report<strong>

Viktor formally escorted Hermione on his arm followed by Mrs Figg as they made their way over to the celebrating group when Remus caught the scent of the young couple. Each of the individual scent trails was mixed with each others there obviously had been some close interaction on their outing. There was no musk of sex but a definite hint of arousal in the scent trail. So Hermione would not be adverse at all. He watched the two of them at lunch and saw the easy interaction they had between each other including the comfort that they took from each other's touch. Mrs Figg smiled at Remus and gave him a wink. Tonks had also observed this wink and squeezed her husband's hand in excitement. So Mimi had let herself feel rather than think.

As the group comfortably chatted they were joined by members of the team including Lev who gave his shopping parcel to Madam Krum. Quickly calling a hotel elf Madam Krum organized the delivery of the parcel up to the Tonks suite along with a request of a selection of the evening papers to be brought to the reception sitting room area. When the papers arrived many of the players reviewed the different editions to ensure that the reporter who had interviewed them had presented their implied meaning in their individual interviews. Most of the press reporters were generally well behaved however there were some who were creative story mongering trouble makers and the British Fleet street Red top sensationalist tradition had definitely infected their Wizarding counterparts with press publications like WitchWeekly, TeenWitch and of course the notorious national paper the Daily Prophet.

At 5:50 the team assembled and made their way to the bistro for their evening meal. Madam Krum had sent Viktor off with his cousin to the meal as there would be a tactics meeting until 9pm were the strategy of tomorrow's match was to be reviewed as the team was going to implement a few new plays.

The remaining bridal group then moved into the Hotel restaurant where a celebratory dinner had been arranged. There were a couple of press photographers present and Madam Krum warned the group that they were getting some press attention including some photos. Hermione tried to make sure that she was not attracting any additional attention and politely restricted her interaction with Madam Krum.

But it was too late the reporters had already got wind of her and were watching Miss Hermione Granger like a hawk. Madam Krum had intentionally used a press opportunity to announce the rekindling of Viktor and Hermione's romance earlier in the afternoon when the couple had walked through the hotel ground floor to the apparition point. She had ensured that press interviews were inside the hotel and out in the sitting area making sure the conference hall and ballroom were booked for another event.

_It was worth every penny in paying for the hire of the venues without a real use, but created an easy way of announcing Viktor's involvement with Hermione. Hopefully they had got down to the reality of their heartfelt desires. The manipulation of the press was a necessity if they were to outwit the UK Ministry and enable the soul mates to wed Madam Krum reasoned in her mind. _She like many women of her age also wanted grandchildren.

Reyna Krum would try to protect her son's privacy but there were times when she had to act as the professional agent she was. She was required to manipulate the press for the best out come in relation to his brand name value, business needs and professional profile. Madam Krum was quite pleased at Hermione's attempt to distance herself from her as it showed that she was a respectful girl and reconfirmed that she like Viktor for himself and not for the fame of his career.

She knew that her grandmother in law had read a prophecy about her but that was a maybe thing. Reyna did not totally appreciate divination as it was not her subject in school but she had come to respect the gifts of her grandmother-in-law as she had been right too many times, way too many times.

After a pleasant meal the party returned to the Tonks suite where Ted and Andromedia politely retreated to their room to allow a conversation between the Donna and the guardians to take place. Tonks grasped Hermione's hand to lead her away to her room where she was going to get down to tin tacks with the girl about her date.

This left Mrs Figg, Kingsley, Remus and Reyna together where Remus led the way and asked the ladies to join him in the sitting room. It was unnaturally still with everyone hanging on baited breath not knowing where and when they could start.

Finally Kingsley enquired, "Did you have a nice afternoon in Paris, Arabella?"

"It was pleasant. The children enjoyed the Louvre and seemed to be very comfortable in each other's company. They have a magical connection with each other and they might wish for a deeper relationship than just friends".

"I noticed that when they returned", advised Remus.

"So it seems we may have something to work with", Reyna pondered out loud.

Kingsley had wondered all day why this woman had been super helpful and he knew that there were implications for Hermione. She was attracted to Krum. Make that "_head over heels in love with him_" you had to be blind not to see that. But it would make the European mission more difficult.

Could Hermione be an active agent while maintaining a public persona that including entering into a relationship while hiding her activities from her husband? Could she keep that sort of lie, Kingsley seriously did not think so, she was too honest with those she loved. Taking the initiative Kingsley decided to take a step to see where the Krum family sat on the fence. "Madam Krum do you know that Hermione Granger is protected by the Order of Phoenix", he said to address one of the elephants in the room.

"Why would that organization want to protect her?" she replied. There was rapid flashes of worry in all three of her companions so you are worried that you have misread by political alliances. Looking at the sharp eyes that were now boring into her.

"I assume that all three of you are members as my medallion has not warned me that I was in the presence of a dark mark" stated Reyna while lifting her medallion out so that it was exposed for view. "I am the head of one of the European cells and I directly report to Dumbledore. I have been the head of this cell since the death of my Dmitri in the first war.

"So that is how he knew about the prophecy," surmised Remus with a sigh of relief. He had so thought they had got her political alliances wrong. In public the Krums were a neutral European family who did not have an interest in politics.

"Hermione is an active agent and full member of the Order. She has training as a field agent. She is expected to be the principal brewer for the Order in Europe plus undertake other activities as part of her mission", advised Kingsley.

"What not better cover than the cover of being in plain sight?" suggested Madam Krum. "We can come to an arrangement here which supports her mission and the children's relationship. There are benefits to arranging a marriage we would need to speak to them both about a contract. If she has a contract betrothal the UK law would not be able to touch her on the 1st of September. I know my son does not want a formal contract but sometimes he does not get his own way with his mother."

"How do you think you could get him to sign the contract papers isn't he 21 years old now?" queried Mrs Figg.

"No he is 20 years old. I could sign for him as the head of the family or I could command him to sign as his Order unit commander", asserted the forceful matriarch.

"That he is a member as well could make a significant difference to the mission she has. He would be able to provide support and logistics. Do you think he will handle that she is an active member of the Order?" queried Kingsley.

"That is something he will have to learn to deal with", asserted Tonks as she rejoined the group in the suite sitting room. "Mimi wants to support her friend Harry Potter, so he better get used to the fact he wants a woman warrior who is an active soldier in the war. She has already had her fair share of encounters with the dark lord and his minions the death eaters. Victor should remember that he has seen her in action and that was three summers ago at the last World Cup".

"It was hard for Remus to accept that I face danger everyday in my job as an Auror and as an active member of the Order", she remarked before turning to smile at the man in question to kiss him gently on the cheek, "he had to accept it in the end".

"I will never accept it love but I just have to live with it. As long as you promise me you will be careful", he responded to his bride.

"So where do we start from now in the matter of Viktor and Mimi", asked Remus, wonder what this matriarch was going to suggest contractually and hoping that she would at least let the pair be involved in the negotiation.

"I know my son and he has forbidden me to start formal contractual proceedings. He is stubborn and from what I have seen she is just as stubborn", stated Madam Krum.

There were several snorts and a hearty chuckle on her observation. "As a mule is the best description," explained Kingsley.

"I told the two of them what I saw in their auras and advised them to speak to their guardians. They have not had a chance to do so since they got back", informed Mrs Figg.

"Mimi wants to speak to you Remus privately, see Mr Willow tomorrow and have a joint meeting with Madam Krum. She and Viktor apparently want to discuss options with us", advised Tonks.

From behind the couch, near the window looking out onto the street a quite voice was heard "I knew Remus would sense us when we returned. Viktor and I need to do some research before any contract negotiations begin, Madam Krum and that includes the lawyer tomorrow.

I had sort of guessed that you were a member of the Order as you have not fully replaced your medallion. You need to watch out for that and I assume Viktor is a member too. By the way Kingsley I resemble that remark and I will kick your arse if you ever be an ass to me".

Whipping round to look behind him Remus exclaimed "Mimi, lift the disillusion and for goddess sake tell me why I did not smell that you were in the room and exactly how long have you been listening in on this conversation."

"I followed Tonks out of my bedroom when she left and I have a scent trail cover spell that I have created, it is good to see that it works with you" she advised him.

"Gods Mimi I did not even feel you when I was closing the door, are sure you don't belong in Slytherin. We should talk shop later about that scent trail spell", pondered Tonks thinking about how valuable and vulnerable the Order youngest agent was.

"I have done some initial research and I need some particular advice excuse me while I go to Andromedia. However before I go did we get a brewing location sorted out for 4am tomorrow morning. I need to double check my calculations with you Remus", advised Hermione as she crossed the room to knock on Tonks' parents' chambers in the suite.

Ted opened the door to find the youngest member of the order addressing him. "I need to speak to Andromedia on my own please as I have to get some research done. Ted you should probably join the rest of them here in the sitting room. Can I come in?"

"Come in Hermione what have you been doing to startle the bunch of them?" asked Ted as he looked at the unsettled group.

"Just what I was trained to do, I sneaked" she blithely admitted with a shrug of her shoulders as she entered his room.

"Well at least they know you have good skills" he said to her before shutting the door behind her as he moved to join the group sitting round on the comfortable couches.

"Ted I think we need to tell our fellow Order Member what has been organized for you and Andy including our initial plans for Mimi. It looks like we may have to make a change on the fly and it would be useful if she was informed" suggested Kingsley.

Xxxx

Earlier as the group had made their way up the stairs to the Tonks' suite, Tonks had grabbed her friend's hand to whisper quickly in her ear on the stairs halfway landing "We need to leave the group and go to your room when we get to the suite". Hermione nodded her understanding and continued with the party to the suite. Upon entering she nodded to Remus and Madam Krum before Tonks had dragged her off to her own room.

Closing the door behind herself, Tonks asked "Did you have a good time? It certainly looked it when we saw you come back from the trip. Remus told me that he smelt that you to had been together."

"Come off it Tonks where would be had the chance to have sex we had a Donna who was on us like a hawk. You know I don't want my first time to be a quick screw up against a wall", Mimi asserted.

"No sex but definite snogging was how Remus put it. You keep your legs together young lady, if you are going to get your man he ain't allowed in your knickers till you are married and bound", she bawdily told her friend.

"Tonks, you can talk" chortled Hermione as she blushed bright red.

"You do want him as a husband don't you?" the pink haired woman asked.

"Yes and he wants me for a wife" smiled the girl her eyes dancing with a golden fleck reflecting her happiness.

"So what have you two schemed up in relation to his mama and what about your mission?" queried Tonks. She was worried about Mimi's ability to keep her aliases going and covering her activities as an agent from her lover.

"There are a couple of things but Viktor and I want talk to both guardians together. I also want to talk to Remus to discuss the whole situation and what I can and cannot do cover wise. We may have to do a wizards oath on him. I rather not be regularly obliverating my husband cause I have been sneeking off somewhere. I am also going to need to get some help in the whole contract negotiation process so I want to speak to Mr Willow at the Bank tomorrow morning" she stated to Tonks.

"So you want to do a contract I did not think you wanted to be bound that way. As he is a pureblood you might want to also consult my Mum as she has a lot of knowledge of customs and traditions in relation to betrothal and marriage contracts", advised Tonks.

"It is not that sort contract I want but there is a couple of things we will need to avoid the ministry I need to have a contract. We both proposed to each other so we can both have an equal sided contract or double contract according to the books Molly gave me. I have some conditions that need to be agreed to and so does he. We both have the same idea about my continuing in education and going on in my own career. However, there are a few things that I will need to make sure of to protect my Muggle holdings along with making sure we have covered any loopholes that the Ministry may try to use to get control of me. I don't know but I just get a feeling that the Ministry may attempt to get me to return to the UK before I am married", she advised while rubbing her arms as a chill had washed over her whole body.

"So girl talk wise Mimi and Vik had a snog feast to the point that some one got her knickers wet cause Remus smelt your arousal. Just remember dear you need to stay a virgin before your wedding night so we will have to keep sending a Donna with you on all your outings if Vik is in a 100 mile radius. For a thoroughly modern Milly you certainly will need the old traditions" Tonks teased enjoying the red cheeks of her younger friend.

"You are so easy to wind up just talk about sex and you go beetroot red. With the sexy lingerie you have in your draw do you have the naughty thoughts to match? …. You do!… So what do you think about when you masturbate you saucy minx?"

"Viktor of course" was the pert reply from a crimson-faced witch.

"Honey with age and exposure you will get more confidence and hopefully more control over the blushes. They are endearing so I would not want you to loose them totally but it does make you too easy to read at times. Since I had a laugh and I know where things stand for you I will go and see what is going on in the sitting room."

Xxxx

"So little cousin you had a nice afternoon with your Miss Granger ", probed Sasha on the way to dinner.

"Yes it vas a lovely trip to the Louvre looking at the displays", replied Viktor.

"So no touching or feeling up those pert breasts or cute arse", teased Sasha.

His cousin was now scowling and he turned with anger radiating from his dark intense eyes " One you are married so look at your own witch. Two she is mine and I don't share ever. Three treat her with respect, as she is not some fan girl. Four she is not legal until the 19th of September. Five we had a Donna supervising our excursion."

"I was only teasing Viktor. I am sorry I upset you. So it looks like you are going to be engaged soon if there is a Donna" apologized Sasha. _ Aunty Reyna was definitely serious about getting these two the altar. Donna meant that Aunty was angling for a traditional pure blood binding via a contract. Things were seriously hotting up for his little cousin Viktor_.

"It is not for open discussion with the team and I will not discuss my personal life with everyone", asserted a still angry player as they entered the Bistro.

During the dinner and the after dinner tactics meeting Viktor had to endure a great amount of team banter and teasing about his young lady. Viktor just ignored them. However, there were several times when he became angry about the comments but he knew that he could not hit a team mate no matter how much it would make him feel better especially if they had a game tomorrow. The less reaction they got the less fun they would have and they would move onto another target soon enough.

Xxxx

Coach Carlos Torledo had listen to the jibes and lewd innuendos that had been directed at this seeker during the dinner and team meeting with much amusement. At the same time he had made an observation of Viktor and came to the conclusion that his seeker was deeply attached to the small chestnut haired witch and was possibly soon heading towards a serious commitment. He floo called his Magdalena after the team meeting and she enjoyed hearing about the chit. It would make the family box at games interesting as for all her youth the girl had a bit of fire and most definitely a spark of intelligence. He better make sure that she was coming to the box at tomorrow afternoon's game.


	17. Some Preliminary Research

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Some Preliminary Research.<strong>

When Viktor returned to the suite he shared with his mother and Sasha, after the team meeting a hotel elf gave him a message from his mother that he was invited to the Tonks suite for supper. Invite try ordered. Victor had a quick shower, his third shave of the day and got into a semi casual outfit, basically tailored khaki trousers and a red long sleeved business shirt. With no tie, the top button opened and the sleeved rolled back it turned into a semi-casual look. Viktor hoped that by keeping his look semi casual he could keep the conversation light before getting into the formal technicalities or a full on inquisition.

He was so nervous when he knocked on the suite door when he was greeted by her guardian, Remus Lupin. God he felt like he was walking into the lion's den with all the eyes looking at him. Thank goodness Mia was there with her wonderful smile of encouragement. Hermione stood and held out her hand to encourage him to sit next to her. When he grasped her hand she squeezed his to encourage him that they both would survive the inquisition that they both knew was likely to follow.

He leant down to kiss her forehead with affection when she whispered, "We need to inform our attentions together, follow my lead". The young witch pulled him down onto her couch and settled herself closer to him, while holding his hand. Viktor looked round the surrounding couches and observed the interested eyes. Tonks gave the young man a smile of encouragement while her mother, Madam Tonks, nodded with a lift to her chin communicating to him wordlessly her intention of "keep your head up son you can do this". So there was at least 2 here on Mia and his side.

Gently clasped Hermione's hand in both of his, taking a deep breath to calm himself as she said "I have asked Viktor to become my husband". The rest of the room was in silence as Hermione had just tipped Muggle and Magical tradition on its head.

Into this stunned silence Viktor added "I have asked Hermione to become my vife". Andromedia smiled thinking so that was what the earlier questions were about. Hermione had not gone right out and said it but Andromedia could see that the pair of them where smitten with each other.

"Madam Krum, Remus", Hermione prompted looking at their slightly shocked expressions. _She was playing a slightly high stakes game of poker here. If she contracted him rather than his contract only she could have some control while they could both_ _have some equality in the official arrangement between themselves. Hopefully Madam Krum could follow her lead where Remus has learnt that she had some good ideas._

Andromedia decided to cut to the chase as the practical woman she was, stating, "I assume you are asking for a double contract. However, I can see some technicalities that we need to address to ensure that your arrangement is not susceptible to challenge by the UK Ministry of Magic or another country government".

"Yes ve vant a double contract betrothal and marriage", confirmed Viktor.

"You realize that there has not been a double contract betrothal in Bulgaria for over 400 years, and there is some very very complex magic involved along with some archaic rituals. I thought you wanted equality with Miss Granger" his surprised mother announced, thrown by this radical change in her son's wishes.

"The double contract can give Viktor and I equality in our lifelong partnership", advised Hermione. _Oh My God I have just publicly admitted that I am in for the long haul, I certainly did not think I would be here doing this yesterday evening when I saw him again for the first time two years. _

"I assume you have a plan here Mimi. I only have a little knowledge of double contract bondings and what I do know is dark very very dark" revealed a highly concerned Remus.

"The double contract is an ancient tradition Remus, which has fallen out of general use in Britian since about the 1200s. Yes there have been some double contracts in some pure blood families after the 1200s but the intent of the contracts is what makes the contracts and individual ceremony light or dark", advised Andromedia. _This is where all those etiquette lessons her mother put her through as daughter of the house of Black were finally paying off. She had tried to explain the complexities of being a pureblood may times to her daughter so she could do her job better by having a greater understanding of this individual society._

"Darling, in a way our own marriage is a double contract", suggested Tonks.

"What do you mean?" Remus spluttered. _He was not aware of any way that he had entered into any archaic dark ritual in relation to his marriage to Tonks, he thought._

"Well we have a English Marriage contract, A French civil ceremony followed by a English and French magical ceremony" she informed him.

"Not really seeing the point here Nymphadora", he testily advised her. _Would she just spit it out he hated that feeling where he felt like the last one in the room to see or understand what was going on._

"Well we will be married by two civil processes and by two magical processes my contract to you is a English Wizarding civil process we arranged. Your contract to me is the French civil ceremony and its subsequent paper registration. My binding to you. Your binding to me. Well that is tomorrow night", she stated before kissing him. "Don't call me that name" she growled into his ear before moving her head to look straight into his eyes where it looked like she was going to ravish him then and there in the presence of all those who were in the room with them.

"We have company my dear so stop playing with him" tutted Andromedia. "You are too forward, you are supposed to let the man do the chasing", she advised trying to calm the rising passion between the two lovers. She was a little worried as they were getting close to the full moon and his transformation. Remus was passionate even though he appeared to have a calm demeanor. His emotions or bodily needs and wants were affected by his lunar cycle just like a woman's. Andromedia knew that Hermione had not yet brewed the Wolfsbane for him that enabled him to retain his human intelligence during his physical transformation and with everything that was going on it looked like this month could be a tough one for him, he might even need a double dose of the stuff.

"Pot calling the kettle black I remember you at that age Andy but you could be right with this pair. Shouldn't the wolf dog be the alpha partner for his she wolf" drawled Ted.

At this point the room erupted with laughter at the sight of Remus's blushed cheeks, releasing the tension levels of all those present.

"At least my own father did not call me a Bitch", Tonks drily commented as she returned to her seat.

"Dora that is enough of your sauciness, please", the embarrassed werewolf pleaded.

"For tonight", she wolfishly bit back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"So how do we proceed Madam Tonks as there obviously more options than I am aware of", asked Madam Krum making a move to develop an wider understanding and hopefully finding a solution that gave her son what he wanted for his future wife.

"Well we could not do a double contract until she is of legal wizarding age which is next month", stated Andromedia Tonks giving the basic legal situation.

"But that wont protect her from the UK Ministry's laws", exclaimed Madam Krum. _Tell me something I don't already know_.

"However, we could do this in a three phased approach. A kasunduan promise ceremony, in which they promise to complete a marriage contract for each other among other things such as fidelity and chastity. This is like a pre-contract contract which we can do tomorrow. This contact outlines what has to be achieved to enable the formal marriage contract to be written like an initial starting list of areas to cover. The ceremony can also be were they promise to each other and thus start to bind their magic creating protection for the pair of them and their interests.

For example the chastity component can protect Hermione from unwanted attention and the same for Viktor. After the ceremony we can then start the formal negotiations which can be signed on her birthday and include the nuptial dates in the final version of the double contracts. There will have to be two marriage bonding ceremonies to complete the contractual requirements of a marriage for each of them"

"We could possible achieve the two marriage bonding ceremonies with a Bulgarian Magical Orthodox Wedding Ceremony" suggested Madam Krum. "we would need some legal advice if this met the contractual requirements".

"You see Mia ve bring it to them and they seem to have a solution for everything", Viktor whispered into Hermione's hair as he placed a gentle kiss to the side of her head, smelling the vanilla in her hair.

"I still need to talk privately with Remus tonight", she told him. _She was thinking about her mission and alerting her intended about her role in the Order._

"Mimi I think we can dispense with a private meeting", the sandy haired older man advised as he opened his collar to lift out his medallion for public display. The majority of the rest of the group lifted their medallions out as well. Remus informed Mimi, "Madam Krum is a leading European commander".

Turning quickly to Viktor she glanced at him to see that he was not surprised. "Remus", she glanced at him for confirmation and then to Kingsley, who nodded at her giving her assurance to take the next step.

"Viktor you will be marrying a powerful experienced warrior, our Mimi here is a modern Morgana Le Fay", advised Kingsley as Hermione disclosed her own medallion.

"No, she is too young to be a member. It is too dangerous for her", he spluttered. He was incensed and could not express his fury cause he did not want to cause a scene. "It vas vrong to induct her, vho made the decision to invite". He had lifted his own medallion out, confirming Hermione's own suspicions from two years ago. _She had been sure that he was a member of the Order from his interaction with Dumbledore during the tournament._

"It was my decision, Dumbledore inducted me so take it up with him. Viktor I have already crossed wands with the Dark lord and his death eaters on more than one occasion as you well know it", she angrily retorted while poking him on his chest with a finger. "I have been fighting in the magical world since I was 11 and I know how to look after myself", she testily declared.

"Well we know who is going to wear the trousers in that household don't we", grinned Ted Tonks. It was fun to watch the little witch dominate this large physically strong wizard.

"Like you can talk Dad, Mum has always had you by the short and curlies", smirked Tonks while Andromedia flicked the back of her father's head with her hand.

Counting to ten Viktor tried to calm his anger, grasping her finger that had stilled in his chest while she had been watching his response to her assertion. "But I vant to look after you… I vant to protect you, you are too precious".

She disentangled her finger from the grasp of his hand to raise her hand to stroke the side his cheek. "You won't always be able to protect me and I wont always be able to protect you. You do a dangerous job playing Quidditch but I am not going to ask you to stop because it is what you do.

Don't ask me to stay behind and not fight cause I can't stop even if I tried. I am tied to Harry I have to be there at the last battle and I am always going to be target as a Muggle born witch until we get rid of this mad man and start to change society. I am going to be a target more so once your fan pack find out about me.

I don't like publicity but cause I love you I will put up with it cause it is something that comes with your job. I acknowledge and understand your concerns but you are going to have to accept that I am an active member of the Order who has a role to play in this war".


	18. Potions and coffee

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Potions and coffee<strong>

After a fairly frank and open discussion until 10:30pm Madam Krum had advised Hermione that she would see her early in the morning and suggested that they all retire for the evening. His mother had summoned Viktor so he did not dawdle over his goodbye wishing all the interested bystanders would go to hell. It was a passionate parting kiss that Hermione could replay in her mind as she felt her ravished heated lips in her bed that night.

It was 4am when a personal house elf woke her. "Miss, Madam Krum advises it is time to come and brew".

"I will quickly have a shower and get dressed. Can you get the ingredient parcels from the sitting room we will need those as well", Hermione instructed as she dashed into the bathroom for a 5 minute shower. There was a pop of apparition as the elf left her room.

As Hermione was brushing her teeth the elf popped back in. "Is there anything else that miss needs to take with her?"

"What is your name please?" Hermione asked after spitting out her toothpaste.

"Tuppy Miss, Madam Krum is waiting Miss", asserted the elf.

"My backpack. I only have to dress and do my hair then I will be ready to go", she advised the elf.

"What is Miss selecting to wear today and I can help speed up this process", the elf advised.

Hermione walked out of the bathroom in her pink fluorescent and iridescent purple underwear set. "I was thinking dark navy jeans, purple t-shirt, white overshirt, white socks and trainers, dark denim jacket for the chill and a purple to pink modius scarf to put my hair back from my hair."

"Stand still miss" as the elf snapped her fingers. Hermione was suddenly dressed. The elf turned and collected the backpack before turning to grasp Hermione's hand. Suddenly Hermione felt the pop of apparition and she found herself in a kitchen.

"But I need to let someone know I have gone", said Hermione to Tuppy.

"I will advise Mr Lupin and Miss Tonks when they wake up. Now come Madam Krum is waiting for you". Following the elf she walked through the kitchen to a doorway. Opening the door the elf encouraged Hermione to enter the room.

"Ah Miss Granger, good morning" said Madam Krum as she kissed Hermione on each cheek.

"Good morning and I think you have the right to call me by my first name, Hermione or by my family nick name Mimi", Hermione shyly suggested to her future mother-in-law. _This was really the first time she had been alone with Viktor's mother and she was a little intimidated about the situation._

"Thank you Mimi, please consider calling me Mama" advised Reyna. "So what was so urgent that you needed to start brewing today and at this time in the morning".

"I have to make Wolfbane for Remus as the full moon is tomorrow night. I also have to do some other requested potions. So the sooner I start the sooner I get done. Thank you for your help with this, did your other supplier get all the other ingredients Remus and I were looking for".

"She will be arriving shortly as she will be coming back from the Rungis, Marie believes that most of the good ingredients are gone by about 4am so she does not linger."

Hermione looked around the potions room and observed the equipment layout. She was working her way through the various draws to familiarize herself with the equipment location to help prepare her brewing for today.

"Madam Krum does your friend Madam Marie enable electronic devices in her potions room?" Hermione asked as she looked up to see that Reyna had closely observed her as she made her way round the unfamiliar potions room.

"Mama please Mimi and I am not sure, she allows electronics in her Kitchen." Reyna reminded the girl. Watching her you tell that this girl was a skilled and experienced potioness. "So what do you want educationally as Viktor says you are interested in Potions, Transfiguration and Charms?" she asked.

"I would like to eventually gain my Mastery in at least two areas after my Bachelors. I am not sure what I want to do but I have an interest in research and development along with may be even teaching. I have thought about healing but I wanted explore several options. I have to get my NEWTs first before thinking university and a career", replied Hermione.

There was a pop of apparition in the kitchen and Reyna turned round from the doorway to see it was Marie and several elves. "Bonjour Marie"

"Bonjour Reyna, have you been waiting long sorry if I am a little late but I got us some breakfast. Here this parcel is for your potion brewer", as she passed a bundle of ingredients to her friend. "I will just put some coffee on. Do you think you would the brewer like some when they arrive?" asked Marie.

"Bonjour Madam Marie. Thank you for allowing me to use your room and equipment. Yes I would love a coffee with you and then I will require your assistance to locate some equipment. Do you need anything started for you this morning that I can do alongside my brewing?" Hermione asked. The elves were rushing round the kitchen putting the ingredients and other items purchased away.

"Bonjour Hermione I did not know it was going to be you. Come sit at the kitchen table and we will have a café or chocolate while we plan the menu for today and the order of brewing this morning?" advised Madam Marie looking over the girl whom she had only met yesterday at lunch with Viktor.

"Can I use my laptop to get my brewing list up and recipes in the potions room or would you prefer somewhere here in the kitchen? Hermione asked.

"Bring it to the table with yourself. I prefer not have Muggle technology in my potion room you understand. Je suis un peu traditionnelle; comme ci, comme ca", she advised with a truly Gaelic shrug.

Hermione brought the laptop out of her backpack and walked across to the kitchen nook table that was near a wood fired oven. One elf took her laptop off her and proceeded to set it up for her on the other end of the nook. The rest of the elves finished setting up the table before seating themselves along the wall side of the nook.

Madam Marie advised, "Sit girl, sit, we all need café if we are to brew and feed that horde of men at 8am" as she brought a large pot of coffee to the table and started pouring cups for everyone seated at the table. Hermione was fascinated she had not such an egalitarian approach to elves ever before in her life.

"Mon Dieu, have you only ever seen a British Wizarding attitude towards the elves? We are much more liberal here, all elves were freed at the same time as La Révolution", advised Madam Marie. It was interesting to watch the interaction between the elves and their mistress while they organized the menu for the day. Hermione had watched the by play after she started up her laptop, and accessed her brew list, while drinking a thankful first cup of coffee for the morning.

"So Miss Potioness, what do you have to complete today?" asked Madam Marie. After listing off her brew list, Madam Marie added a couple more to the list. "Choux will be our demi in the potion room. Lets wash up and get started". With that the bustle started in the kitchen and Hermione, Madam Marie, Reyna and Choux retreated to the potions room to complete their task list.

Xxxx

Viktor had been lying in his bed thinking of a certain chestnut haired witch and how lucky he felt about things coming together. He was still not comfortable about her having an active role in the Order but he was truthful enough to acknowledge that there was no way he could stop her and she had made some very very valid points about the similarities to the dangerous job, the dangers of her associations and the risk from the ever present fan girls.

"Vik, Vik it is time to rise. Your mother will meet you for breakfast at the bistro. She is already there", he was prompted by his mothers personal affairs elf.

"Thank you Tuppy". Sometimes Viktor wished his mother was not so efficient. He would not get any peace until he got up and he just could not do anything further about his raging morning erection in the presence of his Mother's loyal elf.

"Vik been thinking about his pretty precious", teased the elf.

"Out" he shouted. In response to his bellow, Viktor was then plagued by his cousin who put his head round his door to see what was the reason for all the noise.

Smirking Sasha noticed the difficulty his cousin had with his tented sheet. "Is that a snake in the grass or are you happy thinking about your witch?" teased Sasha.

"Get the fuck out", he bellowed while throwing a pillow at his cousin.

"Now now you are going to make her one happy girl my boy", Sasha advised as Viktor got out of the bed to head towards the bathroom and maybe a peaceful shower where he could deal with his bodily response in privacy. "You know cousin you are hung like a hippogriff are you sure you wont split her in half when you impale her on your staff", commented his cousin baiting him even more so.

Picking up a vase from the sideboard near the bathroom door, Viktor threw it at his cousin. Unfortunately for Viktor, Sasha had seen the vase in his cousin's hand and had quickly shut the door. There was a lascivious chuckle from the other side of the door and Viktor felt his face go aflame yet again. Muttering dark implications he turned back to the bathroom to get cleaned up for the day. Viktor was going to meet up with his mother at 9:30 when they were going to the Paris branch of Gringotts so until then he just had to endure the teasing.

Xxxx

At ten minutes to 8am. Hermione had finished most of the potions on her list and only had two brewing that needed further attention. She banked the fires under the cauldrons and placed alarm charms to alert Madam Marie, Choux and herself that the potions needed attention.

"Come my child we need to go and have some food you have worked hard", advised Madam Marie. Hermione was packing up the laptop and putting it away when she added "Viktor and the team will be hear soon".

"Madam Marie he cannot know that I was here or my identity, it is Order business" she warned as she put the glamour from Sunday back on herself. She got her poem book out of her backpack. "So it was you" chuckled Madam Marie.

"It was moi. Je suis appelé Jean", Hermione replied.

Madam Marie came through the kitchen doors to the bistro where she observed that some of the team where already arriving. In French "Jean I will serve you at the bar. Reyna will you join me and Jacques at our table" alerting the young woman that she needed to stay in role. Hermione followed Madam Marie out to sit on a stool and be a disinterested university student. Many of the team came into the Bistro where the young woman got a few interested looks but most the team were more interested in the food at this hour of the morning.

Joining Sasha, Pete and Jordon in the bistro, Viktor sat down for breakfast where he observed that the university student was there for breakfast at the bar.

"Coor blimey the raven haired beauty is here again" commented Jordon.

"Into the breach I go again" advised Pete as he stood up to go over to the woman.

"Still reading the same book. Don't you have a man who can satisfy you? Why not have some fun with me today ditch the classes and, come and play. You know you want to" he said just before he boldly kissed her on her cheek.

A very outraged woman promptly stood from her bar stool and slapped the lecherous American to both cheeks hard. Explaining to Pete while delivering her backhand stroke in explosive French "I would not touch your tiny prick with a barge pole and I probably will have to have shots now to recover from being in contact with you, you vile idiot".

The rest of room who had heard and understood the speech had problems with their food. Quite a few players had spat their drinks or cereal out when she had slapped Pete. Madam Marie and her husband Jacques had both risen to go to the aid of the young woman.

"Playing hard to get", Pete suggested as he goosed her arse.

At that point it was a blur of movement to Viktor and the others in the Bistro as the woman had somehow flipped Pete to the floor while still holding his hand and wrist in a painful lock hold. In heavily accented English the woman stated "Don't ever ever touch when you have been told NO repeatedly. I have more than two brain cells and I don't go for pretty boy Jock amoebas. You could never satisfy me. If you touch me again I will break your hand and anything else that you attempt to poke into me you piece of shit".

The woman turned and collected her book, which she placed inside her backpack. Stepping round Pete who was still getting up from the floor "Bonjour Madam and Monsieur, I have left my payment underneath the cup and I am sorry about the rubbish on the floor. Until next time, bonjour", advised Hermione before she waltzed out the door.

The players erupted in laughter. Sasha was crying tears he was laughing so hard. Madam Marie was infuriated and turned to Madam Krum advising that the player's behavior was unacceptable and she ran a family bistro not a seedy nightclub.

Turning back to the player Madam Marie said in English, "Last warning young man! Never ever behave like that near one of my customers again I will hex you so your tiny prick wont rise for the next 6 months and you can just starve while you are in Paris".

"Mr Pete Griddle, Coach Torledo and I will be discussing this little altercation later on and there will be consequences", coldly advised Madam Krum before she made way over to her son. "I am going to change Viktor meet me in the Lobby when you are finished, and Sasha talk some sense into that player."

"So young man you think you can treat one of my customers that way", growled Jacques placing the American wizard in a full body bind.

Marie turned round to the bound man, "I hope you realize that there are Muggle women who without a wand could and will kill you with their bare hands if you do not respect their wishes. I believe you encountered a woman who will defend herself against unwanted attention".

"You will go now and eat your breakfast. If you disturb one of my customers again I will put a formal complaint in with the La Magie de la Police Nationale and see how your career survives the backlash then after a charge of Muggle baiting. Finite Incantatem" asserted Jacques.

"Pete why did you do it?" asked Sasha when the player returned to his former seat at the table.

"Bored, lonely, I just fancied her. Not everyone has their girlfriend in town like Viktor" replied Pete.

"What ever is going on with you, you need to sort it out quickly. Keep this sort of behavior up and you are likely to be fined or benched, if not both. Just warning you as between the Players Agent, Coach Torledo, and the team management you can get into very deep waters", advised Sasha in his serious team captain manner.


	19. A Visit to the Île SaintLouis

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: A Visit to the Île Saint-Louis<strong>

Remus, Ted Tonks, Kingsley, and his mother were waiting for Viktor when he returned to the hotel in the downstairs lounge area. After a quick trip upstairs he gathered his coat and returned downstairs to the group. They apparited directly to the Île Saint-Louis Gringotts branch apparition point. Once they had cleared the security procedures they moved into the bank were they were met by a Goblin who took them to a private conference room.

Andromedia Tonks, Mrs Figg and Hermione were already in the room with the lawyer, Mr Willow. After a quick greeting, Mr Willow suggested, "It is your party would you like to start the show".

"First order of business would you sign your marriage contract papers, Remus", she said as she handed the papers to him. Remus signed the papers and gave them to the lawyer who duplicated them a couple of times and then one copy disappeared. "Well that takes care of the UK Ministry, here are your originals including your civil registration papers, Congratulations", advised Mr Willow as he returned paperwork to Remus.

"Remus I have some other things for you. Here is yours and Tonks' French passport, along with the certified papers from the French Magic Ministry for your residency and the return of a family estate located near Orleans that includes magical and Muggle properties. When you marry tonight your magical marriage will be registered and the property will be transferred completely to you and Tonks. You both will be issued with a resident's identification card tomorrow and it will be delivered by Mr Saule to you. This is part of my wedding gift to you both. I found out about your great grandfathers estate and I asked Mr Willow to do the necessary paperwork to ensure your legal claim", she advised him.

"Hermione thank you I had no idea that there was anything left in France" a stunned werewolf announced. He stood and went over to her and hugged her. "Thank you".

"There is more Remus but I do not have the details. You will be informed by Monsieur Saule who is the goblin banker handling the estate affairs when he brings the identification cards. We have also set up mailing addresses for all of us care of this branch and procured the mail handling services of the goblins. Additionally the Granger estate will be employing a personal elf to manage the mail delivery and to provide assistance to the ward and her guardians family. Monsieur Saule will handle the recruitment screening process and it will be under French magical law". _Who would ever thought that I would have a personal elf thought Hermione but here at least she could be sure it was fairly compensated for its work and hopefully she would not get one who did the constant self flagellation that she had observed in British personal elves. _

"Mr Willow can I have the wedding present", at this request from Hermione the lawyer handed a scroll of manuscript with ribbons and seals to her. "I would like to give one of my gifts to you and Tonks now. It is the deeds to a small property in the Alsace."

"Hermione! I can not accept this it is too much" the embarrassed man cringed.

"It is not. It is necessary as a retreat for you and Tonks. It is a Muggle property and it is needed as you are both need a place where you can unwind. Kingsley tell him to accept the papers", she bullied.

"Remus accept the papers", Kingsley advised his friend, knowing that it was done as both a gift for the couple and as part of Hermione's strategic plotting for the underground railway.

"I don't like this Mimi", warned the proud man.

"Tough, we can talk about it later", she responded.

"Thank you Monsieur Saule we have some contract negotiations to start and will not need your services. Thank you for your earlier assistance", and with that the French Goblin was dismissed.

"It was good to do business with you Miss Granger, bonjour", he said as he left the room.

"So Miss Granger what is next", asked Mr Willow.

"The kasunduan and the double contract drafts, please" she asked.

Mr Willow handed out the draft copies to all those who were present. "I have consulted with my cousin by owl since I received the Kasunduan brief from Miss Granger, Miss Tonks and Madam Tonks earlier this morning. He has advised that this ceremony would achieve the aim of the couple while remaining in the light, the apple ceremony will give them the fidelity and chastity protection to both parties. Please read the Kasunduan draft first. Is there any questions?" and with that the paper work for Viktor and Hermione was started.

"Who is your cousin?" asked Remus reading the ceremony notes as the writing looked familiar.

"I believe you have worked with him as a colleague at Hogwarts. My 3rd half cousin is Professor Flitwick", advised Mr Willow. After twenty minutes the Kasunduan final document was prepared magical that everyone present proceeded to sign before it was presented to Viktor and Hermione to complete the signing. It was a beautiful presented document with gold calligraphy and seals. They both signed the Kasunduan document and then using a small goblin oath dagger added a drop of blood to the blood seal by pricking their thumbs.

Viktor reached over and took Hermione's hand in his while he kissed her thumb to heal her. She had healed him when he had used the dagger. "I have to go Mia as I have to meet up with the team can I leave the next steps to you, Remus and Mama. I look forward to seeing you in the family box, don't forget to bring a book so you don't get bored. Take care with the wives and girl friends they can be a little clique" with that Viktor kissed her on her forehead and gave her a gentle smile.

"Mama, remember what I have discussed with you and the need for equality in the contracts, take care of my love", he advised her as he kissed his mother good bye and left the conference room.

The group then proceeded to deal with the initial negotiation process for the marriage contracts as well as having a number of questions clarified over the next hour. At the end of the meeting Madam Krum asked Remus "Can I borrow your ward, mother-in law and Mrs Figg as there is some shopping for the bride we need to finish?"

"Certainly as long as you take Kingsley", he advised thinking to maintain the security around his ward.

"I think we can dispense with Kingsley as I have arranged for some friends who belong to the French Aurors office to join us on the shopping trip, as I don't think he want to be with a bunch of women dress shopping. Tonks knows the ladies quiet well as she has done number of joint investigations with them and they have been undertaking some tasks already this morning with her."

"Is it Celeste and her partner, Renee?", asked Kingsley.

"Yes, the girls are an old school friend's daughters", advised Madam Krum.

"I wont be necessary at all", asserted Kingsley. "I rather not be part of a French hen party", thinking that a coven would be a better description if Celeste and Renee were involved in a hen party.

Xxxx

After leaving the Gringotts branch the ladies entered the crowds on the Quai d'Orelans where they walked directed to a boutique that was close by the branch exit. Once the women had entered the boutique the owner closed and locked the door. Meeting up with Tonks, Hermione kissed her and wished her congratulations.

"Now we are here to be pampered, shop and have a little celebration" advised Madam Krum. "First, we have an appointment for Mimi with the Modiste, off you go to the changing room", she ordered leading Hermione to a changing area.

"We need to select some dresses for you for press events and formal functions to start with. You will need her measurements on record for future commissions" she advised the couturier, Madam Dentelle. The modiste had been rapidly measuring her in the changing room with intense efficiency.

"Andromedia and Arabella you are both required in the salon. Follow Maxine here and she will take you to your appointments", informed Madam Krum before calling out "Tuppy".

"Yes Madam" asked the elf as she apparited into the room.

"We need a light luncheon for the boutique", notified Reyna.

"What are the numbers please?" inquired Tuppy who was promptly told the total of 20. "Anything allergies, or further requests?"

Hermione had checked her watch and said, "Can you advised Choux and Madam Marie I will stop by in twenty minutes? I will need your assistance to help get there and back."

The elf quickly went round the rest of the boutique and checked on allergies and other requests which was handled quickly. After the modiste had finished taking her measurements, Hermione changed back into her clothes and Tuppy apparited her to Madam Marie's kitchen where she checked on both potions. She bottled the burn salve and then added the final ingredients to the Wolfsbane potion before setting it for is final simmer. She reset the alarms and advised both Madam Marie and Choux what stage of the process they were up to with the brewing. Choux and other elf had baskets on both their arms when Tuppy picked up the final basket and took Hermione's hand to return her to the boutique.

"Now Miss Mimi we have made some selections for you and we would like you to review them", she was informed by Reyna. "Since we have a shortage of time Tuppy will help in dressing you so we can go through the rack quickly."

The next 30 minutes was a blur as various dresses and robes were clicked on and clicked off by the helpful Tuppy. The French Aurors, Tonks, Andromedia, Reyna and Madam Dentelle proceeded to rate the items. If a dress was selected one of the modiste team promptly dealt with the dress or robes concerned.

"Eat quickly", she was ordered as she was sat in a chair when another crew entered the lounge area of the boutique. One of the witches pulled Hermione's hair out of her bun and started to look quickly through her long locks. A quick report was some high lights some low lights a light trim to address some minor damage and some charms along with a recommendation that she needed another inch or two and then the charms would not be as necessary.

Hermione was rapidly hustled into a salon chair where the beauty crew went to work on her, as her hair was trimmed. Another witch did a manicure while another did a pedicure. Tonks laughed at her friend's startled expression to which Madam Krum responded "Don't worry my dear they will start on you soon enough. We have to get her out the door by 12:30. They will get you to themselves for about 3 hours. After which you will return to your suite for a rest prior to the ceremony, your mother and I have already handled your reception dinner with my friend Madam Marie's assistance. Maxine from the beauty team will be visiting your suite this evening to ensure everyone's coiffure is perfect".

"Mimi she is going to organise you into an inch of your life", groaned Tonks.

At that point another elf apparited into the boutique who Madam Krum recognized "Ah Inscrire, is there anything urgent for me to look at?"

"Yes Madam" advised the elf as he handed a folder over to her. After a quick look Madam Krum was on the attack "The Daily Prophet got hold of a photo of Mimi and Viktor in the Louvre yesterday afternoon. Inscrire have you sorted out the mail routing services for the Tonks, the Lupins and Mimi.

"Yes Madam I did that this morning. I also checked on Mrs Figgs cats and fed them. I have done all the other press cuttings and prepared your briefing box do you want it for the game" asked the elf.

"No I need to be alert today and you go and get Mrs Figgs cats and take them to the castle so they can be looked after easily. Arabella we will need your services as a Donna pretty continuously in the next couple of weeks so you will be having an extended European holiday. Inscrire see Mrs Figg and get the details of how to care for her house over the next couple of weeks."

Reyna turned and headed back to the lounge area where she spoke to Madam Dantelle quickly.

"Please Tonks get a look at the paper and let me see it. I need to know what is going on", she pleaded to the English Auror.

Just then Madam Krum returned to the salon area and advised "Here Mimi you need to have a look is not great but is not terrible" as she handed over the folder with the press clipping in.

"I will need to see a full copy of today's Daily Prophet in the rooms tonight after the game" advised Hermione as she read the caption on the photo and short clipping.

Xxxx

Bon Bon Krum is off the Market!

Sorry ladies Viktor Krum it appears is back again with the treacherous witch Miss Hermione Granger who broke Harry Potter's heart two years ago. While it has not been known how long the two have been back together it is known that the pair was seen yesterday afternoon at the Vratsa Vultures Paris Hotel where they appareted off to an afternoon assignation. Mr Barty Knowsley sent this photo in last night. "They were snogging like mad at the Lourve, and just seemed to be having fun walking around looking at the exhibits together" he said when we contacted him for more details. We wonder how long the couple have been back together this time cause we have not seen her at any games over the Summer in the family box. Tootles – Rita Skeeter.

Xxxx

"Mama Krum, the photo is innocent but I see how it looks, if you don't know the context", explained the girl. "He was going to apparite me back to the hotel. You see Mrs Figg in the background".

"I had observed that child I don't think any less of you because you are hugging my son in public", the older witch advised.

"Mama you may want to know that the Skeeter is an unregistered animagus who takes the form of a beetle, that's how she gets information for her stories. She just likes to dramatise and distort her stories", advised Hermione.

To which there was loud up roar from the Aurors from both countries and some particular vehement swearing in at least four languages from her future mother law about the woman.

"I have been blackmailing her since the tournament that I would not tell the authorities about her work practices including her animagus details so that she wrote better stories about Harry rather the lies she published during the tournament", she admitted to her friend.

Tonks exclaimed, "You should have been in Slytherin you diabolically cunning girl".


	20. Parisian Game

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Parisian Game<strong>

The team gathered together in the lobby. Coach Torledo called Viktor over to ask if his Miss was going to the game. "Da she vill be in the Family box along vith Mama. You think Mama is not going to show a pretty girl off".

"Your right son your mother will always ensure there is the optimum press for the team and our games. So she will she be around for the after game dinner tonight", asked Coach Torledo.

"No she is one of the attendants at her family vedding tonight so she vill be busy vith the Bride", Viktor advised.

"What a shame we will see her another night", instructed the Coach. "Right you lot, time to go to the stadium and prepare for the game", as he ordered the team to the apparition point.

Xxxx

At 12:30 Mimi, Mrs Figg and Madam Krum were all dressed in new outfits. Tuppy apparated Mrs Figg to the Stadium at the same time Madam Krum took Hermione.

"We must see about getting you licensed as soon as possible" commented Reyna.

"I can not do my apparition test until my birthday" reminded Hermione.

"It depends on which country you go to school in", Madam Krum advised as she led Mrs Figg and Hermione through to the team corporate function area.

"¡Hola Madam Krum" called a tanned skinned brunette beauty who was about 35 years old coming forward to greet the new group as they entered the function area.

"Bonjour Senora Torledo" returned Madam Krum before turning and presenting her guests. "I would like to introduce to Miss Granger and Mrs Figg who are our guests today".

"So this is your Viktor's Miss Granger. I remember reading about her when Viktor was in England with his school at the competition", the woman breathily gushed as she shook Mrs Figg and then Hermione's hand in welcome.

"Bonjour Senor Torledo you can not judge a book by its cover" advised Hermione.

Senora Torledo stepped back and tilted her head to one side regarding her closely. "My Carlos said you have some fire girl and I think he is right. Watch your tongue and play the quite schoolgirl when I introduce you round the rest of the wives and girl friends. Reyna she will be fine with me, go and sort out some business with Carlos and you can lead her out to the box in 20 minutes."

"There is plenty of security here, stay here until I come back" advised Madam Krum before turning to Senora Torledo asserting "I will be back in 15 minutes, guard her and don't let those sharks get to her".

Senora Torledo then led Hermione and Mrs Figg round the groups of wives and girlfriends to introduce their new compatriot. Some were very polite while others were actively hostile towards her particularly the girlfriends who overtly regarded her dress, shoes and hair. Hermione felt like they were reviewing and cataloguing her to gauge if she was going to steal away their individual husbands or boyfriends. Madam Krum returned to see some of the reaction to her guests by some of the foolish bimbos as she like to call them in her own mind. "Ah Donna Mrs Figg and Miss Granger would you join me in the team box the game will be starting shortly and I want to make sure you are both comfortable", Mrs Krum said inviting her guests to follow her while knowing she just threw a cat amongst the pigeons by identifying that Mrs Figg was a Donna for Hermione.

"A Donna watching the chit of a girl, from what I remember from the Daily Prophet she was whoring her way through Hogwarts" asserted a particularly nasty girlfriend from England who had the quintessential fake tan, and blonde hair that Senora Torledo associated with trashy British tourists who plagued Benidorm all year.

Hissing her displeasure at this foul-mouthed woman, Magdalena Torledo advised "Just because you are a peroxide tramp don't make assumptions about this girl. She would not have a Donna or be here if there was not a marriage contract in place you obnoxious girl. If you don't want your boyfriend traded to a third rate team I advise you to keep your mouth shut because you are insulting Madam Agent Krum's future daughter-in-law".

One of the other wives, Madam Inessa Doblerdov, who had arrived on the tail end of the dressing down came over to greet Magdalena. "So it is marriage for our seeker Viktor, Lev told me about Miss Granger coming to lunch yesterday with a large English party. So we have a Donna in attendance with her and Madam Krum. Ooh this is going to be fun. Come and introduce me Magdalena" encouraged Inessa and she pulled the Senora Torledo to the box entrance.

Xxxx

In the stadium Press Box the Quidditch reporter for the Daily Prophet, Gerry Walker was looking threw his binoculars at the family box for the Vratsa Vultures when Madam Krum and her guests came through to take their seats.

"Ok Boys it is time to pay up" he announced to his colleagues.

"What for, Gerry?" his French colleague asked.

"Viktor Krum is definitely off the market as I see one Miss Hermione Granger with an older woman led by Madam Agent Krum" Gerry announced to the rest of press pack.

"Not paying up until we get it confirmed, as your Rita Skeeter is just a salacious gossip and appearance at the Family box is not a proper confirmation. We need to see an announcement or hear it from Madam Krum for it to be official confirmation. Better still the wedding photos and a copy of their marriage certificate. I really don't know how Skeeter gets away with the drivel she writes and your editor has rocks for brains.

"Well you are right about the editor, I swear Rita is screwing him to get the amount of front page exposé she gets."

"Oi Maggie would you have sex with my editor" Gerry asked of another English female journalist.

"Ewee no way he is an absolute toad and why are you asking me to fuck your editor?", she replied.

"Not asking you to but rather trying to get a birds opinion on his appeal. We were talking about Skeeter", Gerry informed the woman.

"That trollop she will do anyone if it got her the story. Wash your mouth out and never ever compare me to her. Two I am not a fricking bird I am woman who is too hot for you to handle". This out burst was followed by a bat boggie hex aimed towards the Daily prophet sports correspondent.

"Maggie I have a job to do call them off" complained the hexed journalist.

"Apologize you prick", was the tart response of his attacker.

"You are a super hot woman and I will never compare you to Rita Skeeter", the man pleaded.

"Apology accepted", she replied.

"Are you going to stop these buggers, Ow that hurts. Maggie please", the male journalist pleaded.

"Fine", she snapped at him.

Xxxx

After the announcement of the team to the crowd Viktor flew up to the box where he waved to Hermione before he zipped off to get into place. It was an intense game and the score was at 210 for Quiberon Quafflepunchers while the Vratsa Vultures were sitting on 200 when Viktor suddenly dropped into a steep dive that promptly put Hermione's heart into her mouth. She saw the glint of the snitch just as Viktor suddenly pulled sharply up. It was the Wronski Feint his signature move. The team celebrated their win and headed for the locker room to clean up and join their families in the team corporate function area.

After letting the rest of the wives move out of the box first Madam Krum led Hermione and Mrs Figg back into the team corporate function area. Viktor quickly appeared with his hair that was still wet from the showers. He enthusiastically greeted his mother, Mrs Figg and Hermione.

"Viktor next time apply a drying spell" admonished his mother, "and remember the press are around".

Viktor looked crestfallen, so he was not allowed to kiss his Mia. "I have to go and see reporters so I will see you later at the Hotel, you need some rest before tonight", he said as he rubbed her hand. This exchange had been overheard by a British reporter, Rita Skeeter.

Madam Krum looked at Hermione and called for Tuppy and Bippy who when they arrived asked "Can you take the ladies back to the Hotel and Tuppy make sure Miss Granger has a nap please?". _Tonks was right she was getting organized to an inch of her life by her future mother-in-law thought Hermione_.

"Take care Mimi we were see you at the Wedding Tonight. Thank you Arabella for coming with Mimi I will see you tonight at the wedding".

"Good bye Madam Krum, thank you for your invitation. I had a lovely time at the match today", the young girl replied.


	21. Post Game Dinner

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Post Game Dinner<strong>

The team returned to the hotel where they quickly changed into formal wear for the official game dinner. Wives and girlfriends created even more havoc in the busy hotel. Returning to his suite Viktor found Tuppy waiting for him with a number of paired rings sets in boxes. "Vik needs to look at sets and see which you like for your Kasunduan ceremony tonight. The goblin lawyer has sent a selection of rings to you and he needs choice pronto so his cousin can do the preparatory spells for ceremony", advised the elf.

"Tuppy help me out here as there are too many choices. I am stuck for choice as I am not sure of her metal preference. Is Mr Remus Lupin or Kingsley Shacklebolt available to consult? If they are bring them here please."

Sasha answered a knock on the door as he had barely just gone through the door himself it was Remus and Kingsley from the other day. Tuppy hurried over to them and asked them to sit while he got Master Viktor. Wondering what was up he saw Viktor come out with a tray of ring set boxes in his dinner suit.

"What is going on Viktor? " Sasha asked.

"Ve don't have time now I vill explain later, you need to get into your dinner suit or your vife vill have your guts for garters", advised Viktor.

After Sasha had gone back into his room to change, he explained to Remus and Kingsley what his dilemma was in relation to the rings. Tuppy popped back in with some further advice "Miss Tonks suggested yellow gold as Miss Mimi's family jewelry is yellow gold but must be at least 22 carat as young Miss reacts to metals so things like rose gold where copper is mixed into gold is not good".

"Vell that is vere ve start", Viktor said as he went through the collection weeding out those ring sets that he did not think were suitable. When he had settled on 10 boxes he turned the selection over to the other men. "The issue here is we need to select something which wont interfere with her magic and is suitable for the knocks of potions making along with quidditch".

Remus and Kingsley looked over the short listed items and quickly dismissed three sets. Tuppy looked at the last seven and said to take four other sets out. "Why? asked the men. "Does not match her dressing style." was the reply. So they were down to three.

Sasha had finished dressing and came out to observe Viktor looking closely at the final three sets. He finally picked one set out which had a beaten pattern metal pattern, as it would hide the scratches of his work and the rough and tumble of school while not looking particularly like an engagement ring or wedding band. "Tuppy can you take this one to the goblin's cousin and return the other sets to the lawyer."

"Thank you for your help. I now have to go now vith Sasha to the game dinner. I look forward to seeing you later tonight" advised Viktor.

"So Viktor vhat is all that about?" his cousin queried.

"You vill see later on but I can not discuss now", was his answer.

Xxxx

Kingsley and Remus returned to the suite they were staying in when there was a knock on the door. It was George Weasley. Not long after Ted Tonks knocked and asked for sanctuary. "There is a pack of women in the suite and I thought it was safer if I was here rather than staying in there", he advised the others.

"I think it is time we feed Remus", suggested Kingsley. Tuppy apparated back into their rooms for the second time that night with the message "Miss Mimi said you need this potion tonight and tomorrow night" while handing over two vials to Remus. "Thank you Tuppy".

"Room Service Elf", called Kingsley.

"Yes sirs", the elf asked as it appeared.

"We need a light meal for six men and a nibble selection tray. At 12pm you need to move Mr Lupin's things to the bridal suite and remake up the other room here in the suite for another guest who is coming to the wedding", informed Kingsley.

Xxxx

Ted Tonks was right it was absolute bedlam in the Tonks suite with about 10 women he thought including Madam Krum in residence. Hermione was still asleep as Madam Krum did not want her disturbed until much later since she had already done a very long day.

Tonks and Andromedia agreed as there was enough chaos with the two French Aurors, Molly and Ginny Weasley, Reyna Krum, Madam Marie, Minerva McGonagall, Arabella Figg, Susan Bones and Maxine the hairdresser. It was 10:30pm and Tonks had been bathed when she was sat down for a light supper before getting dressed in her gown.

Madam Krum woke Hermione up to have a snack with the bride and then set Tuppy to action in preparing a ritual cleansing bath to ensure that she was ready for her Kasunduan ceremony which was going to be held after the main wedding.

"Miss Mimi have you finished", Reyna Krum asked when she observed the girl had not finished a second half sandwich, "You need to have that second half Miss".

Hermione dutifully finished the second half of her sandwich before she was sent to have her bath. The younger witches were sent into Hermione's room to wait for her while the older women did the traditional Matron's talk and blessings to the Bride. Tuppy dressed Hermione quickly in the bathroom so there were no collisions in her currently crowded room. Maxine made some minor adjustments to her hair and then it was 11:30pm it was time to go downstairs and start the journey to the apparition point for those who were not escorting the bride. Madam Marie, Mrs Figg, Minerva McGonagall, Molly and Ginny left to join the rest of the guests at Notre Dame. Ted Tonks knocked on the suite door and asked if it was safe to enter and then let the girls know that the boys had headed off already. Hermione asked Tonks, "Do your have your something old, something borrowed, something blue and your something new?"

Tonks responded with a confused look, asking the girl, "What are you talking about?"

"It is a Muggle tradition, help me out Ted you should have a box from Remus", the girl responded to her friend and her father.

"This is your something new", said her father open a box to reveal a bracelet that matched the necklace Tonks had on.

"I can help you with the borrowed, blue and old", advised Hermione as she opened a small cloth purse to reveal a blue crystal rosary bead with a silver cross. "This was my Grandmother's, here let me pin the purse to your dress sash, no one will see it but it will be there to give you luck. There is one more thing take your right shoe off for me". When the shoe was off Hermione knelt down and placed a silver sickle into the shoe, which she asked Ted to stick in place in the instep of the shoe, with a sticking charm.

"Yes that right", Ted laughed "and a silver sixpence or in our case sickle in her shoe for luck". The rest of the witches had been looking on in confusion about this strange Muggle marriage custom. Hermione helped Tonks to put her shoe on. "It is time to go the groom will be fretting for you", Ted commented.

The bridal party and the supporting attendants made it down the stairs to the lobby which was still very busy considering the time of night. There were members of the press, Quidditch players from both teams, other guests and general hangers-on in the lobby who stopped to observe the bridal procession as it came down the stairs. Since the game dinner had been held in the hotel there was still a number of photographers round and there were several photographs taken of the bridal procession. The Bride received a warm round of applause as well as some bawdy catcalls as she and her attendants moved through the lobby to the apparition point. Viktor, Sasha and his wife Loretta were all waiting on a couch near the apparition point. Hermione stopped to grasps Viktor's arm so he could apparite her to the ceremony. She was disappointed that she could not hug him as she had done previously but there were too many eyes present and she need to play the role of a modest school girl.


	22. Midnight in Notre Dame

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Midnight in Notre Dame<strong>

The bridal party arrived at Notre Dame Cathedral at the Western apparition point and proceeded through the Portal of the Virgin doors where everyone who was not in the formal procession went ahead to be seated in the transept. The Procession led the bride up the nave to the last row of seated guests who were at the transept altar. The Southern Rose Window was backlit at night and it displayed its beautiful colours as beamed rays of light down onto the altar and the wedding guests seated. There was a large circle round the altar that sheltered by a silk canopy.

Standing in front of the altar was a small weathered Curate in a white alb and spectacularly gold embodied blue chasuble. The Curate looked down the nave and smiled at the Bride. Remus and his attendants were waiting on the outer edge of the circle for the bride to make it through the white ribbons that blocked the aisle tied between the guest seating on each side.

Before Dora and her father proceeded down the aisle where she was required to cut the white ribbon that was held across the aisle with her magic. _The ribbons in the aisle was a tradition that had been in Remus' family for generations and he was pleased to see Dora acknowledge his family even though they were not alive to be here at his wedding._

It only seemed like minutes rather than an hour and the bride and groom had exchanged their vows, rings and kissed to bind their magic together. The final blessing on the couple had been given under a silk curre that Kingsley held aloft with magic. When the Curate had been completed the blessing Kingsley flicked it down to Hermione who folded it so it could be presented to Andromedia who would look after it until the naming of the first baby where it would be wrapped around the child as a blanket.

The wedding party processed to the north door and then thanked their guests as they headed out to walk to the reception across the Pont de St Louis and down the Quai side to the reception venue. Madam Krum, Viktor, Sasha and Loretta, Arthur and Molly Weasley, George Weasley, Madam Marie, Ginny Weasley, Minvera McGonagall, Mrs Figg, and Kingsley Shacklebolt had all slipped away from the crowd via the southern aisle of the choir arcade to a small chapel area in the apse where the same Curate who had married Dora and Remus was waiting.

Andromedia and Ted waited with Hermione and the elf Tuppy for the rest of the guests to leave via the northern doors. As soon as the last well wisher had headed off to the reception, Tuppy clicked his fingers and had taken Dora and her parents to the chapel while Remus and Hermione walked up the north aisle of the choir. Hermione had asked for this time with him so she could remember her missing parents and ask for a blessing from the Christian Our Lady. Dora was waiting at the back of the side chapel where she watched Remus and Hermione light a number of votive candles in front of a statue of Our Lady remembering loved ones who were not able to be present and to gain a blessing for their future.

After making their devotive prayers Hermione and Remus walked over to the back of the Chapel where Dora kissed her before linking her arm through Hermione's other arm to lead her up the aisle to stand in front of the chapel altar where the Curate was waiting with Viktor and his mother. Dora stepped away to one side.

"We are gathered here to hear the kasunduan promise of two people and their families, may their hearts be honest and open and may their magics bind this commitment. Wands out please" he asked the four in front of him.

Viktor and Hermione were facing each other in front of the chapel altar where they were holding each other's left hand while holding their wands in their right hands tip to tip, forming an infinity loop between the two of them. The guardians were holding their own wands to their wards wand arm near the wrist.

"Do you commit to a formal double contract betrothal?" asked the Curate

"We do", they all responded.

"Do you promise to carry out the details mentioned in your Kasunduan contract?" asked the Curate again.

"We do", they all responded.

"Viktor do promise to marry and bind your magic to Hermione when she comes of age?", the old man asked of him

"I do", he replied smiling down at Hermione.

"Hermione do you promise to marry and bind your magic to Viktor when you come of age?", she was queried.

"I do", she responded as she looked up into the eyes of her intended husband.

"Do the Guardians of these two young people support their promises?" , the Curate intoned.

"We do", the guardians replied in unison.

The Curate handed a small miniature apple and knife to Viktor while saying "Do you accept this symbol of your future?"

"I do", answered Viktor. He handed his wand to his mother before taking the apple and knife from the Curate. Viktor then cut the tiny apple in half across the core so that seeds can be seen and the inner ring of the fruit was observable. The seeds make a star pattern and if you traced round you would have a pentagram. Viktor gave the knife back to the Curate before transferring both pieces to his right hand so he could clasp Hermione's left hand with his own left hand.

"I promise to honour, love and be faithful to you, keeping my body for you until we can consecrate our marriage and the binding of our magic", before eating one half of the apple.

Viktor then held out his right hand where the second half of the apple was in his palm. He was offering this act of commitment when the Curate intoned, "Do you accept this symbol of your future?"

"I do", Hermione responded before she handed her wand to Remus to hold before reaching out to take the apple half from his hand. There was a jolt of electricity between the two when her fingertips of her right hand touched his palm. The couple had not unclasped their left hands to maintain an oath connection between their individual vows where possible.

With a smile at Viktor, Hermione proceeded to vow, "I promise to honour, love and be faithful to you, keeping my body for you until we can consecrate our marriage and the binding of our magic". She then ate her half of the apple that represented her pledge to her future husband. There was a strange tingling over Hermione's skin as she ate the apple and she felt a little warmer.

When she had finished her piece of the apple Viktor held out his right hand over the top of the clasped left hands which she took to with her own right hand forming a figure eight or infinite symbol again. He squeezed her right hand in encouragement. She responded likewise with a squeeze of her left hand.

"May your oaths and promises be followed as your magic has been entwined, may these rings be a symbol of your promises to each other. Wear them with pride of your commitment to each other. Let no one interfere with this Kasunduan promise couple or they will be punished by the magicks of these two combined", intoned the Curate before taking two rings off his wand placing them on his hand.

Viktor reached over and took one ring from the elderly short statured Curate before placing it on the ring finger of Hermione's right hand. The ring adjusted magically her finger before Viktor then kissed the promise ring on her finger.

Hermione reached over to the Curate and took the second ring and placed it on Viktor's ring finger on his right hand before she brought his hand and the ring up to her lips. Hermione kissed the promise ring on his finger.

"Bless these two", intoned the Curate.

Viktor reached over to his fiancé placing his hands on either side of Hermione's face cradling her before lowing his lips down to kiss her with the love and passion he felt for her. She snaked her hands around his neck while responding enthusiastically with her own love and passion for this tall dark brooding man.

"Congratulations may all your promises be achieved", commended the Curate as he smiled at the young couple.

The young couple retrieved their wands from their guardians. Madam Krum then turned to the assembled group. We have a team of elves who will be appariting you to the reception venue.

The Curate remained as he had a third ceremony to perform for this group. Kingsley, George, and Mrs Figg had moved up to the front of the chapel speaking with the Curate while the majority of the Kasunduan guests were transferred to the wedding reception.

Viktor and Hermione moved to the Our Lady's Votive candle stand where they lit a candle each asking a blessing for their future. It also gave Viktor and Hermione a quiet moment where they could whisper their private declarations of love and affection to each other.

The elves had relocated everyone except for the last six when Madam Krum called the young couple to come back into the chapel to witness the binding of Kingsley and George. Since it was a simple ceremony it only lasted about 5 minutes. The grooms kissed each other before accepting the congratulations of their witnesses. The house elves apparited the group to the reception that was being held in a restaurant on the Quai de Bethune on the corner of the Rue Poulletier.

The wedding guests who had left after the first ceremony did not really notice the delay of some guests as both ceremonies were very quickly over in reality. To those participating in them it was a moment in time that they would always remember.


	23. A Wedding Breakfast

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: A Wedding Breakfast<strong>

The restaurant had a first floor reception room with large glass windows that provided spectacular views of the river and along the Quai side up to the other island with the memorial gardens below the Eastern façade of the cathedral.

During the wedding breakfast Hermione's eye was repeatedly drawn to the apse of the Cathedral thinking about the chapel there and how she had wished that her parents had been able to see her take this next step in her life.

Hermione had always been more mature than her class mates thanks to her early birthday, the fact she was a girl and own childhood experiences. Added to that her family background she was the natural mother of both Ron and Harry and even they were not here to acknowledge her transition to the next stage of her life. She was feeling a little maudlin as she did not know what they would think about this new development and they were not here to see her or acknowledge the love she had for Viktor. She was missing them and she also wondered about whether the boys would even be able to get to her wedding.

Viktor knew that Hermione was missing her parents he could see it in her expressive eyes. She may have a smile on her face for happy couple but it was not her normal radiant smile.

Viktor and Heremione were sitting at a table with Sasha and his wife - Loretta, Mama Krum, Tante Marie, Kingsley and George. Sasha was teasing Viktor about not giving him any warning about their Kasunduan ceremony. Hermione shot back a rapid comment defending Viktor as it was not his fault that they were even having to do this ceremony. There was a comfortable banter on the table on a wide range of topics through out the various courses of the wedding breakfast and they were listing to the various speeches. The Father of the bride, Best Man and Matron of Honour had all completed their toasts so they were close to the Grooms speech.

It was while there drinks were being recharged in preparation for Remus' toast when Hermione seemed to shiver uncontrollably. Viktor was worried cause he knew something was wrong. Pulling her closer to him on their chairs, he asked "Vhat is vrong love?"

"I don't know what you call it a premonition or déjà vu. Trouble is coming. I feel like someone has walked over my grave", she said to him. Looking at the arm he was stroking he could see that her arm hair was standing on end.

"Vhat can ve do? Do you know vhat or vhere trouble is coming from?", he asked her.

At that point George leaned over across Kingsley's back to find out what was wrong with our Hermione. He knew that something was up as Viktor looked worried let alone her own countenance was just not sitting right. "Mimi what is wrong, are you feeling well?"

"George, remember that time I said something was wrong and trouble was coming" she murmured trying not to disturb the other guests.

"Yes, kitten. Have you got that feeling again?"

"Ten times worse. I cannot tell if it is Harry, here or something else involving the Ministry", she informed her friend.

The red head sat upright in his chair and prodded his new partner who had been talking cross the table to Sasha and Loretta. "Yes dear you want my attention", the rich baritone drawled.

"Mimi here had one of those precognition feeling thingies again" he informed Kingsley. The dark auror turned and prompted her for more details to see if she could identify the danger.

"I don't know Kingsley but I think we should act defensively here just in case. Can you tell Remus and Dora? I have this pressure on my chest where I feel like the MOM is going do something here about them and his guardianship" was how she explained it to him. Hermione felt that she could not be more open about her sense of danger as Viktor's cousin and his wife were at the table.

Hermione was a little ashamed about the precognition episode given her infamous dislike of the subject of divination but she had learnt that there were times when you listened to your body. What she found was the worse part of these episodes was the waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Remus stood up from the head table. "Distinguished guests, friends and family you are about to witness a unique event. This is the very first and very last time that my wife Dora will let me speak to you all on behalf of both of us. It is a privilege and an honour to do so and I hope that so soon in our married life I don't let Dora down."

"I would like to thank Andromedia and Ted for the gift that have given me in their lovely daughter my bride. I would like to thank them for making me feel a part of their family as I have none left of my own immediate family until now. To our extended family including the family of our heartfelt friends they have seen us both through thick and thin and we would like to thank you all for everything they have done for us to get us here today.

Thank you to our attendants who managed to get the pair of us upright to the altar you did a good job. Thank you to our Mimi and all her assistance in the organization of our wedding. To our French friends thank you for the fastest organization of a shing ding ever, you did well as everyone seems to have enjoyed themselves.

To absent friends and family who we know would like to be here to celebrate the happiest day of our lives please stand and raise your glasses and joined me in a toast to absent family and friends."

Hermione stood with her glass raised, "To absent family and friends". The rest of the guests stood and supported the toast to absent family and friends.

After taking a sip of her wine Hermione smiled at Viktor before giving him a kiss. "I think it is time I retire. I won't be seeing you for a few days but I will owl. I have some business to attend to so that I meet the requirements of our contract. Take care my love and don't fall off any brooms."

"How are you going to get back to the hotel?" he enquired as she looked exhausted.

"George and Kingsley will take Mrs Figg and I back to the hotel", she responded. He was a little concerned at her rapid change in personality as he followed her round the different tables as she said her good byes. To some he noted she gave express directions that sounded like commands amongst her greetings. It reminded Viktor that Hermione had been fighting the Darklord for a number of years and the friends and family present here at the wedding were likely to have been comrades in arms at some stage from the snippets of stories he had heard over the years. _ Yes he was going to marry a warrior and he was always going to worry about her safety_.

They had reached the head table where she approached Dora and Remus. Kingsley was already there talking to the couple. "Thank you for your acknowledgement. You should be making your exit now so that we can let your tired guests get some sleep. When you are at the hotel check into another room that the one you have allocated use the French Lupin passports. Explain to the hotel that you are expecting some trouble from a British ex boyfriend of Tonks who is an Auror like her. Tonks flash your badge. Go and say goodbye to your parents" she advised the couple. _Yes she even mother's her guardian, _Viktor chuckled quietly to himself.

"Viktor can you go and get Mrs Figg while I see your Mama" she asked him. Crossing over to Madam Krum and Madam Marie who were chatting animatedly she thanked them both for all their help with the wedding breakfast. "Mama Krum I have to go with Madam and Monsieur Tonks for a few days look after him. Trouble is coming".

"Be safe my child", whispered Madam Krum as she kissed Hermione on her forehead.

Dora and Remus left the reception to a roar of cheers and catcalls. After the party had settled down a bit, George and Kingsley apparited Mrs Figg and Hermione back to the hotel. They where closely followed by Andy and Ted Tonks. At the hotel Hermione asked them all to the Tonks suite where she outline her plan to avoid the shoe she knew was waiting to drop.


	24. Journey to Lille

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Journey to Lille.<strong>

After quickly repacking her things Hermione checked that she had the correct passport in her travel document holder and a reasonable amount of euros to reflect her alias of a student. She applied the glamour of Jean Gitan. To Andy and Tonks she asked them to use the first French Muggle alias they had of Madam and Monsieur Vrai once they had apparited out of the hotel to the next metro station Saint Michael so they could go on the RER line to the Gare du Nord.

"From the Gare du Nord you are going to need to take the first train to Lille. I don't care what service it is get on it. Remember Ted let Andy do the talking and act like a henpecked grumpy husband. That should not be too hard for you" advised Hermione. "Here is the address of the safe house and Kingsley is the secret keeper for it. I don't want anyone here to apparite there as the ministry could have tracking spells. We want to keep the house without magic so that it stays off the radar. I will join you at the house later today as I am going to maintain my alias here first."

She gave further instructions to Kingsley, George and Mrs Figg who were all going to stay in Kingsley's suite. Once the Tonks had left the suite, Hermione went through all the rooms to see if there was anything that had been left by the party that could be used to find out the plans. She then applied a disillusion spell to herself and walked out the front door of the hotel past many of the wedding guests and Quidditch players who had been out on the town and round to the alley where Kingsley had taken her on Monday morning this took her back to the Rue du Medicis and Hermione walked down this street to the bistro on the corner.

Using the kitchen access side alley for the bistro she walked down to the staff door where she knocked upon the red door. One of the kitchen elves answered and Hermione removed the disillusion to ask for Madam Marie du Jardin. The elf recognized her and brought her into the kitchen sitting her at the nook. Madam Marie had only just got home from the reception herself. Hermione explained that she needed to a place to stay for a couple of hours before heading on a morning train to her next location.

Madam Marie offered a room upstairs but Hermione refused saying she had to keep the identity down stairs to stop any tracking thinking of a potential DNA trail. She had a few hours of sleep on the nook bench with a blanket. She had slept though most of the early morning breakfast preparations when Choux woke her.

" Miss it is time for your breakfast", he advised her.

It was about 7:30am and Hermione was definitely feeling the worse for wear as she had not enough sleep and several very long days in a row. She folded up the blanket, thanked the elf and walked through the kitchen with her backpack to the bistro.

Hermione in her Jean Gitan alias then sat at the same seat she had been at the previous morning and pulled out her book of poems again. Françoise presented her with breakfast as his mother was still asleep after the night before and she settle with her chocolate to read and watch the world go by.

Looking through the window she noticed a number of wizards in dark robes standing together looking like they were waiting to go somewhere. There were also wizards with them who were dressed in dark Muggle clothing and one group appeared to have an intense heated discussion. Hermione warned Françoise that there was trouble outside.

Françoise pretending to have a quite smoke when out the front to listen in on their conversation after he finished his cigarette he returned back to work and informed Hermione as he gave her another croissant that they were about to raid the Hotel and sounded English. Returning briefly to the kitchen she sent a patronus to Kingsley warning him of the raiders at the hotel.

It was getting close to when the team came in for their breakfast and Françoise was rushing around preparing for their arrival. Jean Gitan continued to sit on her stool, reading her book and eating her breakfast when the players and coaching staff started to trickle in for their breakfast. Some had wives and girlfriends with them and the bistro started to get pretty full very quickly.

Coach Torledo arrived with his wife and decided that they were going to sit at the bar where there was the student girl. Sasha had informed him on his way in that it was the girl who had been hassled by the American Pete Griddle yesterday morning. Carlos wanted to apologize to her so he sat next to her. "I am sorry one of my players disturbed you yesterday morning he is being reprimanded. The club is most apologetic and wishes you to know that this is not acceptable behavior for our players, Miss".

Jean Gitan (Hermione) turned and looked at the coach using French accented English, "It is Miss Jean Gitan and I accept your apology but you cannot trust him he is a womanizer". With that she returned to her book and her chocolate.

Hermione had been using her spot on the stool at the bar to regard the front doors. She had not seen Viktor yet and was waiting to see him. It was funny to think she had gone two years without seeing him and now she had trouble going more than a couple of hours.

When a very tired looking and grumpy Viktor finally came into the bistro Hermione smiled a secret smile into the large cup of chocolate that she had been nursing in her hands.

Jordon asked "Was it a good wedding?"

A tired smile was his response while Viktor sipped on his first cup of coffee for the day. They were not really going to get much sense out of him until he had at least another cup of caffeine in him. "Sasha and Loretta were there as well" he commented trying to get one of his cousins to take over the exhausting task of conversation.

Turning to Sasha's wife, Jordon asked "So what do you think of Viktor's lady?"

"She will make a good wife for him when they finish the contract negotiation", Loretta stated emphatically.

"So it is that serious", responded a surprised friend.

"I expect a wedding within six months", replied Loretta, " based on a certain kiss that I witnessed last night I would say definitely in less than six months". To her comment Viktor blushed.

"So he was getting hot and heavy with her at the wedding," asked Jordon.

"As much as he could with her guardian, her extended family and the Donna present", commented Sasha adding his two cents to the table's discussion of Viktor's personal life.

"A Donna, what or who is that?" the Australian asked.

Loretta explained to Jordon that a Donna was a woman who watches the family's daughters when they are out of their homes or immediate family's presence to protect the family treasure ie the daughter's virgin state for marriage. They are normal part of the family and are usually widowed matrons.

"Anyway even without the Donna they could not get up to mischief?" she commented.

"What to do you mean?" the inquisitive keeper asked.

"She is underage still but not for long. I can see that Auntie Reyna is not going to let him have a quite wedding so that means for rest of the season you are going to have a driven and tense seeker for the next couple of months", Loretta advised trying to avoid the mention of the Kasunduan ceremony which Sasha had advised her was not for public consultation.

"But once she becomes legal they can fornicate all they like", stipulated Jordon.

"No they cannot", replied Sasha.

"That is enough discussion of my personal life there is no more need for my details" butted Viktor. He was scowling at the group of them around the table as he was annoyed about ease of which they could discus him and his personal life right in front of him.

The rest of the table laughed. Jordon had regarded his friend and had noticed when Viktor was drinking his coffee he had a ring on his ring finger of his right hand. Jordon thought that this was unusual as Vik was not jewelry type of guy. The keeper stored the fact and started to identify the potential meaning of the new piece of jewelry. _It was not a wedding band as that was the left hand so it must mean something else he thought._

Most of the team was a little edgy thanks to everyone having a late night along with the desire to go home to their own beds and lives. There was also tension created by the presence of the groups of wizards wearing official like robes outside on the streets as the team was used to some privacy here at the bistro. Suddenly two men in dark muggle clothing entered the bistro and approached Viktor's table.

One of the flashed some sort of official badge, "Mr Krum I need to ask you a few questions. I am Officer Mark Corner from the British Magical Law Enforcement [MLE] office. We have some concerns about the safety of Miss Hermione Granger."

"What concerns?" Viktor asked. He was worried that UK MLE were just coming into a French Bistro and demanding he answer their questions. Additionally he had to be cooperative or it would negatively affect his press image. Where was his mother when he needed her? Viktor counted to ten as he could not go off the deep end at this rude man as it would look suspicious and this would tip her government off that Miss Hermione Granger was not going to follow the official line for British Muggle born witches. There also was the concern about the Ministry with the known influence of Death Eaters in the upper echelons of the UK Magic government organization. Here was a time to play the dumb Quidditch player.

"We just need to know her whereabouts. Where did last see her?" the British MLE official asked again getting frustrated with the obstinate young man.

"Vell that vould be at the Vedding breakfast for her Guardian and his new vife vhere she was returning back to the hotel with her extended family and her Donna" responded Viktor.

"Yes that's right she said goodbye and went with the Tonks family and the Donna back to the hotel" added Sasha supporting his cousin.

"Can you tell us were you have been since the reception?" asked the MLE official.

"Why do you need to know this?" asked Sasha as he could see that there were potentially some issues with this MLE enquiry about Hermione, including a juristical issue along with a breech of protocol.

"Answer me boy", commanded the MLE official.

"He is a Bulgarian citizen in France you have no jurisdiction here. Go away you can contact the club lawyers to organize an appointment if you want to question him any further" advised Coach Torledo who had noticed the attention that one of his players were getting at the breakfast table.

Hermione had overheard parts of the MLE conversation with Viktor and decided that it was time to move and get out of there quickly. She put her book away and got a biro out to write on a paper napkin a short message to Viktor in French.

Viktor, I am safe. Will contact your mother in a couple of days. Love Mimi.

Madam Marie had come downstairs to the bistro to observe how breakfast was and to say her goodbyes to the team. She noticed that Hermione in her Jean Gitan disguise was seated at the bar along with two men in dark Muggle clothing causing a scene at one of her tables. Coach Torledo appeared to be handling the situation so she did not intervene yet.

"Bonjour Jean" she said as she triple kissed the girl.

"Bonjour Madam du Jardin", Hermoine replied as she engaged in the same salutation. In French Hermione thanked her for her breakfast, and asked to settle her bill as she need to go onto the next town listed in her vacation schedule. While they were settling up Hermione made sure that Madam Marie had seen the message.

After collection her change from Madam Marie, Jean Gitan walked out the bistro and down to the Luxembourg RER station to catch a line B train north to the Gare du Nord and made her way to Lille and the Vrais.

After a bit of bluster and the use of some of the biggest team members Coach Torledo encouraged the MLE officials to leave the bistro. Madam Marie walked over with a fresh cup of coffee and gave it to Viktor putting the napkin message into his hand. "Regardez serviette un message".

Reading the message the scowling and concerned Viktor suddenly brightened.

"So what was the message", asked Sasha

"She is safe and she is going to contact Mama", he replied.

"What do you think is going on? " asked Jordan.

"I think it is the British trouble coming early they really must want Hermione for some reason", reasoned Loretta. She had met Viktor's witch at the game and she appeared to be a quite, respectful girl who did not say much. Then she had seen her at the wedding, the Kasunduan and reception and at each event she was different again. The girl obviously had some hidden depths thought Loretta remembering the Kasunduan ceremony kiss and the obvious passion between the two for each other.

Xxxx

Dear Mama and Papa

I dodged a bullet today. The MLE were looking for me but did not find me even though I was right near their agents. Thank goodness for the lessons from Tonks and Remus.

I am so glad that you took Remus as your man Papa. He has been a good guardian for me and I know he will help me in the next couple of years. While I might be of age next month I will need his guardianship until I am 21 or married.

Married? Well Papa I am sorry to say that boy who I went to the ball two years ago is back on the scene. You cant do the scare the boyfriend routine to him. We have asked each other to get married so we will be doing a double wedding contract bethrothal.

I can feel my magic calling for him and when I am with him I feel so safe. Papa don't look at is me leaving you but you gaining another child.

Missing you

Your Mimi


	25. The Headlines

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: The Headlines.<strong>

Remus and Dora Lupin were rudely awoken by a hotel elf, who informed them that the British Magical Law Enforcement Office had a number of Officers in the hotel wanted to speak to them and their ward, Miss Granger. The hotel had called for the La Magie de la Police Nationale to provide assistance as this was France and Hotel protected the security and confidentiality of their guests. Remus asked the elf to inform all the guests who were part of the wedding and if Kingsley Shacklebolt could be brought to meet the couple in their suite.

"Kingsley it appears the MLE is here investigating something. We have not heard anything from Susan Bones so we need to make sure she is safe, she was going straight back to England after the reception to work today. Get Mrs Figg to Madam Krum and we are going to Orleans after we have had a brief word to the mob downstairs however we will only be doing that in the presence of the Police Nationale."

Xxxx

**La magie parisienne**

Societie pages –The Vrastra Vultures won their game yesterday but it appears that the talented young seeker has not only captured the snitch but also the heart of a young lady. What is known about the woman who has taken this man off the marriage market?

So far we can only confirm her name is Miss Hermione Granger who is a British Muggle-born witch. Apparently the couple met during the Triwizarding Tournament two years ago at Hogwarts School for Wizardary and Witchcraft where the young seeker was a champion for his school, Durmstrang Institute.

Miss Granger is apparently a very good friend of Harry Potter – the Boy-who-lived who was also a champion representing his school in the same tournament. She is evidently a very good student and according to various sources she is one of the brightest witches of her age. She recently completed her OWLs and it is believed that she is likely to have top marks in all the subjects.

Miss Granger turns 17 next month so the whispers from about town is that it wont be long before there is a formal marriage contract between the two. Seemingly the young couple had lunch together with their families on Monday and they were later seen visiting the Louvre. Miss Granger was apparently in Paris this week for Professor Remus John Lupin's wedding and binding to Miss Nymphadora Black Tonks, a British Auror. Professor Lupin is Miss Granger's magical Guardian. We look forward to seeing more of Miss Granger at Quidditch events now that she has evidently joined the Quidditch Wives and Girlfriends Sorority [WAGS].

Xxxx

**Nacional de Metro**

_Chismes column._

Sorry Ladies by Mr Viktor Krum is no longer a free bachelor. Apparently he has a long time girlfriend who he had kept quiet. She was seen this week at the Paris Vratsa Vultures game in the team's family box. It seems that it is a serious commitment between the two young people as a Donna accompanied Miss Granger to the game along with the young man in question's mother. Don't be surprised if there are wedding bells in the air soon.

Xxxx

**Società**

It has been suggested by unconfirmed sources that Viktor Krum was married last night in Paris to Miss Hermione Granger. Not much is known about the bride other than the fact she has recently completed her OWLs at Hogwarts School in England. Apparently the couple, have been involved together for the last 2 years. It is not known if Madam Krum will be return to Hogwarts to complete her education.

Xxxx

**Daily Prophet**

**Hermione Granger Missing.**

The brightest young witch of her year at Hogwarts is apparently missing. She was last seen at the Vratsa Vultures game in Paris on Tuesday afternoon.

However, there are rumours that the Ministry of Magic Department of Magical Law Enforcement has received reports indicating that there are grave concern for her safety and welfare. When the Daily Prophet checked up on these rumours with the MLE we were informed that there is an open investigation looking into her disappearance. The MLE has asked that if you have any information please contact them as soon as possible.

Mr Krum her long time beau is apparently most upset about his missing girlfriend.

Xxxx

After getting away from the MLE agents Hermione had made her way to the Gare du Nord and got herself on the TGV to Lille.

While on the train Hermione thought that she would catch up with her correspondence. Taking out the two journals she had charmed she decided to use her time on the train to up date her friends and family. She also prepared some owls.

Xxxx

Exiles

Dear all, I have made it away and I am on the train as planned. I will meet up with Andy and Ted later on. I have some concerns that Ministry is already looking for me as I saw their agents question Viktor at the team breakfast about my whereabouts. H

Xxxx

Dear Harry

The last three days have been a blur. Dora and Remus were married last night in a lovely ceremony at Notre Dame Cathedral. It was quiet a magical ceremony. I saw Molly, Ginny, Arthur and George Weasley there so there must be some photos of the ceremony for you and Ron to look at.

You may have seen it reported in the newspapers that Viktor and I are now an item. Well as of Monday we have become engaged. I know I had not previously admitted a close personal relationship but as you know we have been in regular communication for two years, I did not want to acknowledge my attachment as I had concerns about a long distance relationship. Since I am going to be here on the Continent we decided to be more open about our feelings for each other, which lead to the engagement. I just know it is the right thing as my magic is telling me that I was meant to be with him.

Due to the threat that the UK legislation has placed on me, Remus agreed to a Kasunduan promise ceremony as part of my betrothal to Viktor. This ceremony is like a pre contract promise to have a contract to negotiate the marriage arrangements. It was used since I have not turned 17 and Viktor and I wanted to contract for each other. That's right we are each developing a marriage contract for the other. Me for him and Him for Me – it is one way we can get equality so don't listen to anyone who talks about dark magical influences and all that toff.

Well Remus and I are currently in formal negotiations with Viktor and his mother. Hopefully we will get that sorted out and then you may be able to visit us and be there when we marry.

I know it is a lot to process I know I have had to do so much so often in the last couple of days that I need time to breathe. Have you had your OWLs results yet? I have not had a chance to check the mail to see if my letter has come through. As soon as I have got my results I can start looking for a school here as I need to get enrolled fairly quickly.

Guess what. Are you sitting down? Guess who is getting a personal house elf. Yeap OMG the founder of SPEW is getting an elf. That is the one thing I have found really different in France is how they treat their elves. According to my friend Madam Marie the elves in France were emancipated as part of the French revolution. Elves here expect payment, holiday and sickness benefits.

How are you and Ron going at Headquarters? Has he calmed down yet. I understand that he wanted more from our friendship but I think that is because he just always had assumed that when we left school that we would have a relationship. I don't think it would ever have happened as to me he was and is always going to be a younger brother. I just don't see him in a romantic love way and I would probably kill in a week bossing him about.

I was a witness to George's binding last night and it was a lovely intimate ceremony. You could hear and see the love those two share between them. I noticed that none of the family was there so I am assuming that he has not talked to Molly and Arthur about his sexuality. I missed Fred but I understand that someone had to stay and mind the shop.

So take care and don't believe the Daily prophet or the complete drivel that drips from the pen of Rita Skeeter. Remember to question what ever the paper says.

Love your friend

Hermione.

Xxxx

Prepared Owl post letters.

Dear Viktor

I hope you got my earlier message my love. I am safe and well. I am working on identifying my educational options. I had a discussion with your Mama on Tuesday so we have some options ahead of us. I just have to get my results for my OWLs.

I will contact your Mama in the next couple of days to get some advice about the options.

Love your Mia

Xxxx

Dear Mama Krum

It appears that there is something going on with the British MOM and me. I need to get my results as soon as I want to work out my educational options.

Do you have any way to get an additional copy of the results? I was thinking that my results maybe withheld by the Ministry to encourage me to return to Hogwarts.

When Mr Saule has found as suitable elf please let Tuppy bring the elf to me.

I think we may need to employ a deputy for Inscrire so I can get a press box done like you do. I have been thinking after the Daily Prophet on Tuesday we need to monitor the press closely especially the English papers.

Regards

Mimi

Xxxx

Exiles

R&D to all.

We had a nice chat with a bunch of MLE agents this morning. Thank goodness for the Hotel we were able to play the dual citizen card and were escorted by a Police Nationale officer to Orleans. Due to the dual citizenship Dora has sent her resignation in to the MLE.

Mr Saule has been. H you naughty girl but thank you again we are both overwhelmed as we had no idea R's grandfather had entailed the estate as he did.

We definitely have had an attempt by the UK MOM to put a tail on us so be careful if you plan to visit.

The official line is H is Holidaying with Ma and Pa while we are on our Honeymoon.

Take care all

Xxxx

A&T to all

We have made it to house. We are working on preparing for first guests.

Xxxx

R & K to H

Keep under the radar as much as possible no magic. K will call you at 10pm.

We may have our first railway customer. Will let you know asap.

Xxxx

H to ALL

Check your muggle mail tonight.

Xxxx

To: All exiles

From: Mimi

We need to get a copy of my results by another source as I think that the MOM may be withholding them from me. We need to sort out education for me asap as I need to be enrolled before the 1st September.

We also need to get the cell number of Madam Krum and any other key contacts so we can get some messages out in an emergency via muggle means.

Don't forget that you can use the mobile set 1 for the Tonks – Vrais.

Mimi.

Xxxx

While she was on her laptop she wrote some more in to her private diary. She had been keeping an electronic diary so that when her parents memories were returned they could read her thoughts and actions while they had been obliviated. She was doing this as a way of maintaining her connection with them. She hoped that one day her parents would be able to read the entries for the last couple of weeks and her happiness with finding Viktor.


	26. Getting Settled in Lille

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: Getting Settled in Lille.<strong>

Hermione had arrived in Lille Euro station and then walked into the city centre under guise as Jean Gitan. One of the first things she did was visited the magical post office near the station and hired owls to send her to owl letters. She then went into the Place de Ville and found about the accommodation service for students that the local council had where she was able to rent a small student apartment in the city centre. With the details, key and rental agreement Hermione then went into the public library and joined using her rental agreement and alias passport as identification. She was issued with a borrowers card and was shown the electronic services the library provided. While online she created another email that forwarded messages on to her different Muggle aliases names and their specific emails.

While in the library Hermione investigated the Baccalauréat and the local colleges to select a list of potential educational places that she could register and thus get over any hold that the MOM could use on her. She had her aliases but also her own French passport and if necessary she could use this to register at a local college after visiting the Magical Police Nationale Office to get their assistance to register as a magical refugee.

After getting familiar with the local transport systems the Bus and the Metro Hermione had reduced her options for colleges down to a small list.

On her way to the student apartment that Hermione had leased she had used her magical Gringotts card for her current alias to purchased some electronic equipment that would enabled her to set up a remote controlled internet CCTV system. When she arrived at the apartment she installed the surveillance equipment and tested the movement sensor with its internet up load process.

Using her pink disposable wand she setup the wards for the apartment. Hermione also used some complex charms to maintain the alias of her presence in the apartment so that her Muggle neighbours thought she was a regular student keeping college hours. Once Hermione had finished with the apartment she travelled via public transport to the Tonks-Vrai residence.

Xxxx

Ring Ring! Her mobile phone rang.

"Hello Mimi" she could hear the noise in the background he was definite out and about somewhere in London. She swore she heard a Routemaster go past in the din.

"Hello Kings" she replied. Giving the code name to indicate to him she was using the shorthand code.

"Well we have made it to the Vrais. Jean Gitan your friend has a student apartment I will look her up tomorrow when we are sight seeing. I have sent our itinerary to you and see you in a couple of weeks. Can not stay on the phone long the reception is poor here at the camping grounds"

"Night", he replied. I have got your message and take care my child.

"Be Safe" she said before closing the phone.


	27. Negotiating an Education

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Negotiating an Education.<strong>

Madam Krum had come down late on the morning after the wedding to see a high number of wizards in the UK MLE robes and the local La Magie de la Police Nationale officers arguing about legality and jurisdiction in the lobby. Since she had an idea what this was all about Madam Krum decided to take a watching brief with a coffee in the reception area lounge.

She was downstairs when Tuppy stopped by her couch to advise that Mrs Figg was now guest in her bedroom. She organized that Tuppy would take her a breakfast along with some reading material and the message to wait in the room while she remained in the reception area.

Kingsley Shacklebolt came down the stairs and was chatting pleasantly with some of his colleagues who were waiting round. He confirmed that Hermione was at the wedding reception last night and had returned to the Tonks Hotel suite. From his understanding the older couple and Hermione were going on a camping holiday for the next couple of weeks while Remus and Dora were on honeymoon.

Kingsley was using the cover of an old friend and work partner attending a friend's wedding. When Kingsley asked about the complaint and reason for the investigation the younger MLE officers could not identify were or who had made the complaint saying the case had come down on high. Kingsley went into the hotel restaurant to have breakfast with several other guests who had attended the Lupin's wedding.

Viktor and the team came back from breakfast where he stopped to have a quick chat with his mother before going up to his room in the suite to pack his bag to meet with the rest of the team for their departure back to Bulgaria. Coach Carlos Torledo advised that he thought that Madam Agent Krum should have the club lawyer drop by this morning to put in a harassment complaint against the UK MLE officer. Madam Krum promptly placed a floo call to the Club Lawyer and he had joined the pair of them on the couch where they continued to discuss the issue of the UK MLE investigation and the behavior of Officer Mark Corner.

The team reassembled back down in the lobby with their WAGs to take the port keys home to their base in Bulgaria. Coach Torledo was not leaving with the players as he was planning to spend the day in Paris with his wife and they had an international port key for later that evening. Magdalena had slept in and she joined the group in the lobby reception lounge. While waiting for the team to depart Magdalena had a pleasant discussion with Madam Krum about how nice Miss Granger was and indicated that was potentially some jealously amongst the team most obnoxious WAGS. Once the team was away Carlos and Magdalena said goodbye and headed out on their excursion.

Madam Krum noted with interest that a Police Nationale Officer escorted the Lupins on their honeymoon departure. The couple had stopped by the couches and thanked Madam Krum for her attendance at their ceremony before heading onto the Hotel apparition point. Not long after the Lupins with their escort had apparited away a MLE wizard had attempted to carryout a tracing spell on the hotel apparition point when two hotel elves undisillusioned themselves to remove him back to the front lobby.

The MLE wizard was promptly arrested by the Police Nationale so the jurisdictional argument that had calmed down now kicked off all over again at the front desk. The hotel management where desperately attempting to get the fiasco of the drama of their front desk sorted out and removed from the premises. In the mean time a number of hotel guests had utilized the apparition points so the tracking spell for the Lupins was not going to work is someone attempted to apply it for a second time.

After the hotel had finally calmed down and the majority of the wedding guests had port keyed back to London, Madam Krum returned back upstairs to pack up her things, and see to Mrs Figg. Using Tuppy Madam Krum had Mrs Figg transferred down to Madam Marie's kitchen with the note to Marie that she needed to be hidden in the kitchen. Madam Krum walked leisurely out the front door of the hotel down to the bistro to have lunch with an old friend.

Over the kitchen nook table Reyna Krum outlined a plan of action for the next couple of days and what each were to do. After the luncheon meeting Tuppy apparited Mrs Figg to Gard du Nord so she could catch the Paris to Ghent train. Reyna reminded Arabella before she left that she needed to take muggle holiday photos to maintain her cover of holidaying in Europe. Madam Krum had arranged some accommodation for the widow in a city center Bed and Breakfast establishment that she had used before on a previous visit to the city.

Reviewing the details she had on Hermione's educational background and goals she prepared Madam Marie du Jardin to be her emissary to the Ghent Magical University. The plan was that Marie was going to investigate the options for a friend of the family from Malta called Mimi Żingara. As part of Marie's visit was to investigate the options for a home educated witch to gain recognition for her upper level secondary education and then to enroll in an advanced degree of Potions, Transfiguration and Charms. Maire was also going to investigate the options of using a nom de plume to protect the identity of an individual with some security issues.

Inscrire dropped in and handed Madam Krum Hermione's OWL along with today's press box. He was quiet upset with the gossip papers. Using Inscrire as an intermediary she asked Dumbledore if he had access to Miss Granger's OWL results as they had not arrived yet, if not was it possible for him to produce an overview of her academic standing so she could apply to another educational institution. Reyna had asked Inscrire to make copies for Miss Granger, Madam Marie and herself of whatever educational evidence Dumbledore could supply. The first person he was to deliver the documentation to was Madam Marie.

Using a port key Madam Krum returned home to Sofia where she had some business appointments that she needed to attend to, as they were quiet urgent.

After her friend left Madam Marie had changed into her professional robes as the Madam President of the Parisian Potioniers Association before using the arranged port key to the Ghent Magical University. Madam du Jardin had an appointment with the Vice Chancellor Luc Van Denken were she explained that she had a tricky problem in relation to enrollment with a potential student. Madam Marie advised that she had brewed with this student personally and would place her at 2nd Year university level for Potions at least based on her skill brewing the Wolfsbane potion.

Inscrire arrived and presented to Madam Marie a large box of documents along with a covering letter that was attached to the file. She took a moment to review the letter and file that Dumbledore had sent her. It appeared that the Ministry had not yet issued results for Miss Granger but her teachers had provided a statement of attainment and some samples of her work.

The Vice Chancellor Luc Van Denken began to outline the official policy of the university for privately educated witches and wizards and how they had a specific testing process to gauge their level of attainment. Marie probed how they would handle a famous individual who wanted anonymity, as they needed additional security due to a number of circumstances.

Van Denken advised that he had some concerns about having such a high-risk student on the campus. Marie explained if they entered into a confidentiality agreement she would present the student's details in full and to enable a full and frank discussion the security issues. After signing the confidentiality agreement and placing his wand to the agreement Vice Chancellor Van Denken was given the details of a dual national UK / French Muggle born witch who was engaged to young man from a well known Eastern European aristocratic family. Given the UK political situation she has some issues about accessing her educational records.

"So she has been attending Hogwarts and the British Ministry of Magic are not releasing her OWL results", postulated Luc Van Denken.

"Yes that appears to part of the problem. I have a statement of attainment from Hogwarts for all her subjects, samples of her work and a letter from the Headmaster about this young witch who advises basically that she could take her NEWTS next week without any study and still pass to an extremely high standard."

"The witch concerned has Muggle emancipation and would be turning 17 years old next month. She has a magical guardian who is also a dual national UK/French national and he is currently based in France. She is residing in France and to my knowledge speaks at least five languages. She is likely to be married in the next 12 months. She has official duties that she is required to attend to as part of her betrothal contract and it can be assumed it will be part of the marriage contract."

"Due to the political implications until her marriage she will be required to reside in France according to the lawyers to maintain the nationality protection. She wants to use a glamour to cover her identity due the attention her fiancé receives from young witches she has already received hate mail and we think it would be dangerous if she openly went about on campus unglamoured."

"We can have university students who are married but we cannot have NEWT students who are married. If she has the capability she could test out her NEWTs at the end of October, then she could start in the January term on her degree program", responded the Vice Chancellor.

"I think we are in agreement that she will test out in October and her intended mother-in-law would be thankful as it means she has more time to organise the wedding", advised Madam Marie.

"What is the university policy on using a nom de plume and a glamour?", probed Madam Marie.

Van Denken advised "It would not be the first time we have done this for a student with a similar problem".

"Does that include a staff wide confidentiality agreement about the true details of the student?" queried Madam Marie.

"No we would only be able to do the central records staff and the head of degree department with a non disclosure agreement", advised the Vice Chancellor. "What about security?"

"The young man's family is willing to provide a elite personal protection attack wizard detail here on campus for her. If you are willing to let the detail wizards into classes with her," advised Madam Marie putting the over the top option rather than the desired option on the table so the man would be more willing for their preferred option.

"We would have concerns about a full personal protection detail as it would create an awareness that we had a VIP on campus, and they tend to get in the way of the teaching environment", advised Van Denken.

"How does the university think about an elf personal protection officer or two? Where the elves would only be undisillusioned if they are stepping in to act against a threat or some other serious situation", suggested Madam Marie hoping that he would like there preferred option.

"That would be acceptable as long as the elves remained disillusioned at all times in the teaching environment except to ensure the safety of the witch", agreed the Vice Chancellor.

"Once the witch is married if it is an aristocratic family they potentially would be required to start a family early on. Has the witch considered distance learning or modular blocked sessions of a part time degree? It would take longer but she could achieve her degree, manage her family business responsibilities and have her children", suggested Vice Chancellor Van Denken.

"That is an option that I will present to her and her fiancé's family. Her future mother-in-law is aware of your distance programs but it was the teaching quality of the institution that attracted the student and her selected area of interest. The first course of action is that we need to enroll her as soon as possible for her NEWT examinations, yet we may not have her OWL results", advised Madam Marie.

"I can make a Vice Chancellor's exception but she would need to make at least E on the NEWTs to progress further. Can I have her name now?", Luc Van Denken asked wondering who this witch was and why they needed so much secrecy.

"Here is Dumbledore's letter, the academic attainment file and the sample of her work. Her name is Miss Hermione Jean Granger. The nom de plume she will be using is Mimi Żingara", advised Madam Marie as she handed the documents across to the Vice Chancellor.

"Hermione Granger, the one who was in the paper this morning", exclaimed Luc Van Denken.

"I can not vouch for your paper", disparaged Madam Marie in a haughty high courtly manner. It was then that he realized that this unassuming woman was also an aristocrat herself, which was different from her official bibliography. He had his secretary pull the biography as part of his preparation for this meeting with the Parisian woman.

"Apparently she is Viktor Krum's girlfriend. He is just a quidditch player I have not heard of an aristocratic family link before.", said Van Denken in a slightly disparaging tone testing his theory to see if she would name a family house.

"Viktor Krum is of the House of Wettin. Prince Viktor and his mother Princess Reyna don't use their titles very often preferring to be accepted on their achievements rather than by their birth rite. Both of them are very modern as are many in Bulgaria in relation their attitude to their titles. Viktor is technically her fiancé as they have a Kasunduan promise contract while their betrothal contracts are negotiated. The young couple are getting married by a double contract", Marie advised the man.

"A kasunduan and double contract marriage is a very rare occurrence", he commented while regarding the file desperately trying to hide his shock with the revelation that the athlete was of royal blood let alone the whole contractual arrangement situation. There had not been a double contract in Belgium in hundreds of years. The Kasunduan was a very very old and extremely rare ceremony.

"There is a highly complementary letter of support from Potion Master Severus Snape, here in this Hogwarts file. He rates her current work to the same standard as you and apparently had been waiting until she was 17 years old to register her proficiency as a wolfsbane brewer. That is a rare as a double contract" he commented looking stunned. Snape was only one of six Potions Masters in the UK and he was a notoriously difficult man known for his exacting standards of excellence. Snape was a world-class top flight potioner who had developed many revolutionary potions.

"She is a rare gift, and is known to be one of the brightest witches of age in Great Britain. She is also the best friend to the boy who lived, Harry Potter which is another reason for the security", she counseled Van Denken.

"She must be very bright as Snape informs us she successfully brewed polyjuice at the age of 13", commented the man as he was reading Snape's letter which he was still shocked at seeing.

"Yes I saw that when she brewed for me. I watched her start and prepare 25 different potions including the wolfsbane potion in a brewing session and she has intense concentration along with a highly organized mind who works in an efficient and effective manner", asserted Madam du Jardin, who personally would admit Hermione into her association of potioners without a qualm.

So the girl is in high regard with the president of an elite potion association. Luc Van Denken thought of the prestige and input the talented young witch could bring to his institution. "Well lets enroll Mimi Żingara", he advised the Wettin family emissary.

It took another half an hour for Madam Marie and Luc Van Denken to complete the necessary paperwork for the enrollment of Mimi Żingara. Even then there were details used on the official records that where designed to maintain her security including the protection of her permanent residence.

With the completion of paperwork Madam Marie made three copies of the various agreements she had made on the behalf of the witch. Luc Van Denken provided a copy of the reading list and syllabus for the NEWTs for the girl along with a website and a guest login for her to gather additional information if she required it before she came on campus to be processed for her student id. Madam Marie du Jardin used the port key for Sofia so she could pass on the details for the arrangements to her good friend Reyna Krum.


	28. A Visit from Tuppy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: A visit from Tuppy<strong>

Viktor had come in from a light training session and bothered her again about hearing from Hermione. The girl had got a message to him at Breakfast and talking to Marie had been very bold move in her alias as French university student. The girl certainly had courage.

After the morning watching the MLE at the hotel Reyna had completed her business with Marie to organise the education of his Miss. Sometimes her son could drive her to distraction as she had so much to do as players' agent and his continual questioning about every owl that came in this evening was very frustrating.

Marie had come back to the Sofia residence after completing the negotiation for Mimi's education just in time for a late afternoon tea and a break from the paperwork she had yet to beat down to submission. Who would have thought that three days in Paris would result in 6 foot of paper on her desk? She still had to sort out the club business about the discipline of Pete Griddle. But Marie had brought a good solution to the Education problem and there was more breathe ability about the contract and the various dates they had open to them. Despite being his mother she still had to be professional as a players agent so the wedding would be a highly publicized event.

One of the Owls that arrived during the evening was from Mr Saule from Gringotts identifying that there were three candidates who met the requirements that they were looking for. A quick reply was send them all for interview in morning. At the same time she contacted the head elf of her protection services and asked for him to give her some time before they interviews at 10am as well as his professional eye to look over the candidates.

Estate business would take up most of the day after the recruitment process was completed. At least Viktor would be out of her hair away at the training field in Vratsa. Reyna had managed to have a pleasant evening meal with him before he started to ask again and again about Mimi. She had finally banished him to his rooms. He may be a 20 year old man but he was still her son.

When an owl arrived later she heard a shout of "YES!" and she smiled. Mimi had sent a message to him.

Xxxx

It had been a tough night for Viktor not knowing about where his Mimi was and the knowledge that those UK MLE officials were looking for her. His overactive imagination had rotated between nightmares and erotic dreams so Viktor was dreading a long day at training. Was it the Kasunduan that had increased the number of erotic dreams or just being in her presence after two years he wondered? So after a nearly silent breakfast with his mother, it was with a heavy heart he kissed her goodbye before he headed off to training.

Xxxx

He looked tired and worried. Well today she had some business first with Lucerne, before the recruitment interviews starting at 10am so she better get busy with her press box thought Reyna. …

"Madam Krum", asked an extremely tall and muscularly strong elf who was wearing ruff collar, black beret and an all-crimson uniform.

"Ah Lucerne, how are the guards?" she inquired of her Commander.

"We have a new troop of trainees who are running through their paces at the summer training grounds, Madam", he stated.

"Viktor is finally affianced and we will have to review the security details for his fiancée. Do you have any suggestions?", Reyna politely queried. The elf knew his job so it was better to turn the lead over to him to let her know what was needed.

"I am aware Madam that the agreement occurred on Monday. She is not the type according to those who observed her at Hogwarts to take to the idea of a protection detail easily. She can be a headstrong girl. She even hexed Viktor when he startled her one day", commented the scarlet robed Commander.

"She is going to be attending Ghent Magical University for the completion of her NEWTs. We have an agreement from the University that she can have a two elf detail with her but they must be disillusioned at all time except when responding to a threat. I think that girl would prefer a female protection officer team. What do you suggest?" queried Reyna Krum.

"Yes Princess Krum, female protective officers would be more appropriate especially for later when the children are young. The Guard currently has a troop of 20 female elves so we could rotate pairs through the day with her. How do you think she will take to having protection in her residence?" probed Lucerne.

"I don't think she will take to it. She is currently an agent of the Order of Phoenix so she is actively going into dangerous situations", Reyna flatly stated.

"Madam! You want me to organise a protection detail for the girl for half the day and then tell me that this protection detail must turn a blind eye or come off her for the rest of the day", exclaimed the irritable Commander. "Which is it to be half done or done properly?

"She is an natural unspeakable so we need elves who could understand the subtlety of her work along with the recognition of when she has to take the effects of an attack", declared Reyna to her family Guard Commander.

"So she is tricksy. That leaves me four officers who have the training and intelligence to deal with this type of principal and only one of the four is a female", stated as Lucerne reviewed the available supply of suitable resources.

"Well you need to increase your female unspeakable numbers don't you. Is there any amongst the troop who could possibly have the ability to complete the advanced training", she enquired.

"We will see Madam. We will see. Now you have the transcripts of the three potential recruits you want me to review. Can I see them now before they arrive? I will be in the guard position during the interviews. Who is representing the Household?", queried Commander Lucerne.

"Maximo as he is the Majordomo. Tuppy is doing the collection", she advised.

"You need a third", he reminded her.

"Whom do you suggest?" she asked, wondering what surprise he was going to pull on her. Her Commander was a very tricky elf himself.

"What about young Misty?", the Commander suggested.

"But she is just a kitchen elf, why her?" asked a startled Madam Krum. Why would her commander want the little elf that was very talented with sugar work?

"She has potential mistress even though her gifts are stronger in the kitchen. She is also blood linked to the three male unspeakable elves we have so she knows tricksy. Her family are all tricksy in some manner", he explained, not really wanting to admit that the young elfess was his grand daughter.

"Would you put Misty through the unspeakable training?" she asked.

"She does not meet the requirements to be a member of the Guard" he flatly stated.

"So get her trained and we will have her in the household", was the pronouncement, "and Lucerne you can do the recruitment of her to your unspeakable team as I assume she is related to you".

Damn the witch. She had remembered the family links. Her interest in elves who worked for her was commendable but there were times you wanted her to be a uninterested mistress. Looking over the files he indicated.

"Those two yes, that one no, she is a security risk her family has links to British pure bloods", he advised. "Tuppy, don't bring that one here".

"Madam it is time I go and collect the potential recruits", he informed his mistress.

"Tell Mr Saule why the elfess was refused before bringing the other two here", she instructed.

Within minutes they household were arranged for the interview process and the candidates had arrived being kept in the front entrance hall. The interviews were completed and the elfesses were sent to the kitchen with another to have coffee and cake. Reyna let the heated discussion between the four elves to continue for a few minutes. " We will take both. They both will do the unspeakables training, and then with training Inscrire before we put one into place with her. Maximo we will induct them into the household this afternoon, go and inform them of the decision", she regally advised.

It was time she got down to writing to her future daughter in law before she spent the rest of the day on estate management paperwork.

Xxxx

Dear Mimi

We need to organise a meeting for the organization of the household and other contractual negotiation matters. Also I think I know a young man who would be very happy to see you for a while as he is driving me to distraction asking about you.

Firstly I would like to report that we have organized an agreement with Ghent Magical University and you are now enrolled as Mimi Żingara. Next week you need to attend an induction session where they will issue you with your student card and given all the additional information. I will be seeing Remus and Dora tomorrow to advise them about the educational arrangement and to discuss the next steps of the negotiation.

The Vice Chancellor has provided a reading list and the syllabus. I have organized to acquisition of the reading list texts and will be bring them to our meeting. I have included as an attachment a copy of the educational agreement for your records.

I was wondering if you could join us on Sunday in Ghent. I was thinking we could all have lunch at the Restaurant de Graslei. Please advise Tuppy what time you can be in Ghent when you have read this also feel free to write something back for the boy he misses you.

Mrs Figg can meet you and the Tonks at the train station and we call then meet up at the Graslei. We will also be able to have a wonder around the magical quarter including the university area so you a slightly familiarized for your induction on the Monday.

Today we interviewed the shortlisted elves that Mr Saule had found and selected two for further training. On completion of the additional training one will be with you and the other will be attached to the household here in Sofia to address additional needs we have. I expect that they will be fully trained in two weeks so you will be able to meet them and make your final selection.

So my dear we have a start and we are working towards the contractual requirements of the kasunduan but we must get a move on if we are to be ahead of the September 1st deadline. Please let me know if there are any other matters that I can progress further on your behalf.

Love

Mama

Xxxx

Dear Mama

I am missing him too. Thank you so much for organizing the NEWTs at Ghent Magical University. I have some concerns for my degree program but that I think is for Viktor and I to cover first. I feel that we have met item one of the Kasunduan contract. I just have to pass my NEWTS now.

We can be in Ghent at 10am on Sunday morning Andy and Ted are looking forward to catch up with you and to have a look round the magical community. They have not been there in years apparently they honeymooned in Ghent.

I am glad to hear that you have selected two potential candidates and are providing additional training to support the position.

I have been working hard today. I enrolled at a local college as Jean Gitan for the Baccalauréat, it was necessary so I could get my apparition learners license from the local Magical de Ville Office. I have been working with Ted for most of the day in developing my skills in this area of magic. So I am addressing this issue as you have asked me to. I hope to do my apparition test Saturday morning and be fully licensed when I see you on Sunday. When I have my license we will have address Item 2 of the Kasunduan agreement. I also agree we need to have some discussions for the contracts but it is a case of when we can meet and Viktor and I both need time to research and contemplate the various suggestions. It is important that we do not over rush the decisions, as we will have to live with the contractual agreements for quite a considerable length of time.

Thank you for all you do for us and with my love be safe.

Hermione.

Xxxx

My dear beloved.

Yes that is you Viktor. I have not seen you since you were at Breakfast on Wednesday and how have I missed you. We need to organise a better communication method than passed notes via a courier.

Do you have a mobile? Do you know how to use the Internet? Do you know these Muggle things my love? Is it me showing my unawareness but I thought all Muggle electronics don't work with magic but in the last week I have observed many witches and wizards using these devices in Paris. I thought I saw your cousin Sasha with a mobile phone. Is this difference in attitude the same as the difference in attitude towards elves that they appear to have on the continent?

Your clever Mama and Madam Marie have negotiated my enrollment at Ghent Magical University for my NEWTs . I am going to be very very busy in the next couple of months as I am taking my exams according to the enrollment papers in late October.

I passed my learners test this morning for my apparition license. I have been practicing my apparition with Ted today and we are working on developing my strength. I am doing my test on Saturday so wish me luck my love.

Your Mama has organized an outing on Sunday were we will see each other again. Hopefully by then we will have two items of the kasunduan sorted so we can get down to our contracts.

I will sit in the moonlight tonight and think of your touch knowing that the same moon will see you and its light will touch you no matter how far you are away from me. This thought will have to support me until I can be in your strong arms on Sunday and feel the touch of your lips on mine.

Love

Mia

Xxxx

Dear Remus and Dora Lupin

I need to meet up with you . Can you please advise where is appropriate meeting place? We have organized the NEWT education for Mimi

Regards

Madam Krum

Xxxx

Dear Madam Krum

We can meet you at Angers Cathedral Coffee House at 11am tomorrow if this is an appropriate time for you. Thank you for organizing for Mimi to continue her education.

Regards

R & D Lupin.


	29. News from England

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: News from England<strong>

Dear Mione

Are you already cranky cause I called you Mione. Have you seen the papers lately?

Apparently you are already married to Mr Bon Bon Krum. That report sent Ron off the deep end but I assured him you were not, rather just engaged to the Bon Bon. Ginny has some nice photos of Paris and the various ceremonies that she went too. You can see that Tonks and Remus look very happy and it seems that a good time was had by all at the Wedding Breakfast. You are right George has not said anything to his family about his bonding to Kingsley. The photos she took of your Kasunduan ceremony are lovely. She mentioned something about your magical auras being strongly connected. I managed to get a moment to talk to Molly today without the sour puss that we all love and know well (Ron) about the Kasunduan.

I did not realize that it was such a powerful magical ceremony. Molly seems to think that Viktor and you are soul mates. Can you explain the whole apple bit I could not get a straight answer out of Molly she said it was something between you and Viktor? It was the first time I have ever seen her blush.

OWLs result wise we have received them but there is a whisper that many Muggle born are not getting their official paperwork from the Ministry so I can see that there is something going on that needs to be sorted out soon. I wonder what interesting developments that I have to look forward to as a halfbreed. You know that woman hates me.

What are you going to do school wise if you can not get your OWL results? That horrible woman and her hatred. We need to have people like you in the wizarding world so that there can be development and change. The world will stagnate and die if the purebloods get their way. God Moldyshorts is fucking mad. Do you have a plan and what are you going to do to get round the missing OWL results?

I still don't get the double marriage contact thing but if you put it into simple phrases I sure you can explain it to a dunderhead like me. Ron has not been helpful mouthing off this and that about dark magic and all that so I would really like to understand what is going on with you and Viktor.

I totally get what you mean about long distance relationships. It is a little like me and Ginny. I don't want to get involved with her cause I will hurt her or put her at risk with this war. I know at some stage I may need to go on the run like you and I just don't want to have her hurting in that way. I always knew you had fallen in love with Viktor but you were not ready to admit it to yourself. I understand you might be feeling a bit overwhelmed and everything about how fast you and Viktor are moving but you know what you want. You have been in love with him for over two years. Take the time to talk to him so you feel you know the boundaries in your relationship. Take the time to think before your react.

I nearly fell out of bed when I say that you wrote that you of all people were getting a personal house elf. I told Dobby and he said the laws were different in France and very much like what you were trying to get here in the UK. Apparently Dobby has some cousins in France so he will get one of them to look you up. So watch out for a visit from a strange house elf.

We have been cooped up here in Headquarters for a week and I am already starting to go mad. So please keep writing to me. Even if it is girlish things cause it something other than the four walls of this building I need an out and I am sure Ginny could give me some advice. Please keep writing here and let us know you are safe.

The Daily Prophet ran a story advising that the MLE was concern about your safety. Ginny and the Weasleys who were in Paris advised that they were all harassed by UK MLE agents at the Hotel in the morning after the wedding breakfast. Kingsley apparently thinks that this concern for you is coming down from on high. I got a lovely post card from Mrs Figg from the Louvre, which was apparently somewhere you and Viktor got hot and heavy according to the photo expose in the Daily Prophet. They are not being very nice about your love here as they are suggesting that he has done something to you. Just remember from fourth year those reporters can be anywhere and I mean anywhere.

Be safe

Harry.

Xxxx

Harry James Potter DON'T CALL ME Mione.! I will take Mimi but my name is Hermione.

Xxxx

Sorry Hermione

I wont call you Mione. Please let us know what is going on.

Harry

Xxxx

Dear Harry

Well to put not too much of a fine point on it the apple ceremony as part of the Kasunduan ceremony is to do with sex. One the key factors of contract marriage is that there is a preference for the bride to be a virgin so that blood magic could be performed as part of the marriage binding ceremony. So basically the apple ceremony is where we promised to maintain our chastity of our bodies and the fidelity to each other. It is a two way street. We both cannot have sex with each other or anyone else before our wedding. I get protection from his magic to help maintain my virginity before the wedding. So if someone attacks me or if the ministry gets hold of me and tries to marry me off to a death eater they wont be able to rape me. It also means that Viktor cannot have a fling with a fan girl, which I know he would not do any way but he has to remain chaste too. If someone is too forward to him my magic will push them away from him.

It also means that if I am threatened our magic may provide a way for him to find me if he needs to and vice versa. We may even get feelings about the others emotional and physical state it depends on the couple according to what I have read.

I still have not got my OWLs. Silly boy you did not tell me how you got on. What marks did you get? Spill I need to know.

Well Madam Krum and Madam Marie du Jardin who is a friend of Viktor's family talked the other day about what I wanted to do academically and how I wanted to do a degree in Potions, Transfiguration, and Charms. So with Madam du Jardin's assistance I have been enrolled at Ghent Magical University to do my NEWTs. I am going to test out the NEWT exams in the last week of October. I am going to my campus induction on Monday.

I sat my apparition theory test here this morning and I have my learners permit. Apparently here in France you only have to be 16 to get your apparition license. I have been working with Ted Tonks on the practical components and I have started to get the hang of it. I will be doing my practical exam on Saturday so fingers crossed I will pass the exam the first time round. So you know what I will be working on in the next couple of days.

The simple way to understand the marriage contract is that it is a document where traditionally the groom's family would set out the role and responsibilities of the bride including the arrangements in relation to conjugal access and the care and education of children. It could include financial bonus and penalties over specific points and even the options of what would happen if the marriage failed to produce any children. Viktor and I are still sorting out the points but our contracts will have to cover where we are going to live, the management of our finances what goes together what does not, we have to discuss matters like children, education and options like supporting my career.

Viktor and I are meeting up on Sunday but that of course will be a supervised visit the whole day. Don't worry I am working on a plan so we can get to talk to each other more frequently even if it is just on a mobile phone.

Thanks for the warning about the strange house elf looking me up so I will be on the lookout for a Dobby relative.

I will keep writing just you do the same I need to know what is going on with you and Ron. I need to know what I am doing here is helping both you and the order. You need me cause I can help with your research.

So the MLE interest is coming from the Death Eaters we can therefore ask why does the Dark Lord want me. Why am I so important to his plans? I think it is because I support you in the fight against him.

I am on the look out for the horrible Skeeter and I know the cameras are always there but sometimes you just have to kiss a boy or in your case a girl.

Be Safe

Mimi.

Xxxx

_On Saturday morning Madam Marie du Jardin received a UPS Parcel._

Dear Madam Marie and family,

I hope all of you are well and that life has settled down a little now that you are no longer running around after a horde of hungry sports players.

We have settled down and established our new home here in the North of France.

I would like to thank you for all your assistance that you have given to my extended family and I in the last week. We would not have managed to have such a lovely reception without your knowledge and associations in the local community. Plus all your additional support that smoothed the waves has not been forgotten nor will it be forgotten. The family are truly thankful.

It was a real pleasure for me to be allowed into your potions room and watch such a skilled practitioner at work. You have provided me with so much support over the last week I must say a special thanks for your assistance in enabling my continuation of my education.

I am looking forward to doing your faith and support in me justice. Once I have the reading list and syllabus I will be starting my revision.

It was in the market today that I found these antique vials and I thought that they would make an appropriate gift for a Master Potioner like you. I hope you enjoy them.

Thank you again, Best Wishes and Be Safe

Jean Gitan.


	30. A Sunday in Ghent

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: A Sunday in Ghent<strong>

Hermione had a long night due to her excitement about seeing Viktor. She had reviewed her backpack to ensure that she had all that she needed in her run kit if she needed it. She had organized with the Tonks that they were going to stay in a Muggle Bed and Breakfast in the City so she had plenty of time on Monday to make the University induction.

On Saturday after successfully passing her apparition test they had gone out into the countryside to take photos like they were normal regular holidaying tourists and today she was going to do the same on their journey so she could send them in an Owl to Harry so they could keep the story up that they were holidaying together while Remus and Dora were on their honeymoon.

When she was online this morning making the booking for tonight Hermione had also checked her emails and Dora's email indicated that the Lupins where busy having a lovely time on their honeymoon and that there had been no obvious reaction to her resignation from the Aurors office. Remus had weathered the full moon with no serious side effects. Additionally they did not know of any Ministry movement in the Orleans region as yet but they where not trusting it to remain so.

Taking the train with Andromedia and Ted Tonks the three of them had a lovely time being a family of tourists on the hour-long journey. Looking out onto the countryside that was whizzing by her window Hermione had time to be nervous.

Andromedia Tonks was seated across from her at the train table seats that they had, observed the concern in her charge's eyes. Reaching across the table Andy grasped the young witch's hand. "You look beautiful and what you are wearing is perfect for a Sunday luncheon with the extended family with a day out in the city centre", she advised.

"I will be fine Andy", Hermione replied.

"Just you feel like everything is speeding by at high speed and you have not had a moment to breathe", suggested Andromedia

"I think you are right I just have not had time to think", advised Hermione.

"Don't over think today, just feel and be open with your heart. The contract negotiations will go easier if you answer openly", she advised the young witch.

"Looks like we are slowing down to come into the city center", observed Hermione.

"Where are we meeting Mrs Figg again?" asked Ted Tonks for clarification.

"At the Railway Tourist Information point", stated Hermione.

"Thanks Mimi"

Xxxx

"Mama ! Vhen are you going to be ready. Ve Vill miss the port key!", a hassled Viktor exclaimed.

"We won't be late. I am ready to go we are just waiting on the rest of the party for this luncheon to arrive", Madam Krum calmly replied to her agitated son.

"vhat they are already there. Ve just need to go", he stated with much exasperation.

"Just Sasha and Loretta are not", supplied his smiling cousin as he entered the study where his aunt was reviewing paperwork with one tempus of a temper standing above her.

"Good morning all, Viktor that shirt so becomes you it really brings out the colour in your eyes", advised Loretta who was smiling at the agitation her cousin was displaying. Most definitely this wedding would be in less than six months.

"Now that all the party is here I suppose we can make our way, here is our portkey", advised the serine Madam Krum. She was inwardly laughing at her son, happy that he missed his future wife so much that he reverted to a three year old.

"Finally" snapped Viktor.

Xxxx

They met up with Mrs Figg at the Railway Tourist Information Point and then got on a bus to head up to the Graslei and the Koornlei area of the city. It was a fairly short ride before they were wondering down the Graslei to the Spijker, which was the meeting point for this party.

It did not take long for Hermione to spy his tall dark head scanning the crowds for her. It was just that he had his back to her. He turned and spotted her almost instantly. He started to come towards her but she saw his cousin restrained him as it appeared that some of the others in the family were yet to arrive as she could not see Madam Krum or Loretta, Sasha's wife. She smiled across the crowds to him and his expression lightened.

To Viktor his witch looked absolutely stunning in her sundress on this lovely summers day. The sun had captured the copper and rust highlights of her chestnut to mahogany hair and it seemed as though she had a ray of fire crowning her head. He was annoyed at Sasha for making him wait for her to join him but he had pointed out Mother and Loretta were going to be meeting them there.

The three groups met together in the single point out the front of the Spijker. After the greeting everyone Madam Krum suggested that they visited the Sailors Guild building and then work their way down the canal bank to the restaurant for lunch.

Loretta and Sasha had not much exposure to the witch that had captured Viktor's heart but after a morning with the young couple they were both in agreement that it was indeed a very good match. It had been a lovely lunch on the canal side with lively and animated conversation between the various age groups. There had been much laughter amongst the diners until they where disturbed by the flash of photograph.

"Who was it?", Hermione asked.

"It appears it was a member of the general public", advised Madam Krum.

"Thank goodness we are at the coffee stage of our luncheon so we can move onto our plans for this afternoon. How do you feel about visiting the botanical gardens this afternoon?", suggested Sasha.

"It is near the University Mimi", stated Madam Krum.

That was all it took to seal it for the rest of the group they were headed off to the botanical gardens via the restaurant's apparition point. Hermione got to use her new skill even though Viktor wanted to side apparite her. Sasha took Mrs Figg and they found that the Botanical Gardens apparition point was in the hot houses. The group found that it was too hot to stay in these buildings especially due to the sun beating down on the glass so it was decided that they would relocated themselves into the park way and take a sheltered rest under the shade trees.

After walking through one of the laid out walks Sasha produced a number of picnic rugs and proceeded to lay them out under a row of trees.

"It is definitely time to snooze off that lunch", advised Ted Tonks. Mrs Figg, Andromedia and Reyna Krum settled on the same large rug that he had stretched out upon where they proceeded to work on various different types of needlework tasks.

Loretta and Sasha took up the furthest blanket and that left the central location to Viktor and Hermione.

"Sit with your back resting against the tree", Hermione suggested while opening up her backpack and pulled a book out from the bag. It was "English Romantic Poetry: An Anthology".

"It is that the book I gave you for Christmas after the Yule ball?", Viktor asked as he settled down as he was commanded.

"Yes, I did wonder about your choice for a while", she replied as she settled down next to him after she handed the book to him.

"I thought you would have worked out the symbolic meaning", he retorted.

"I just thought that I was reading too much meaning into my understanding", she whispered into his ear.

"No you veren't and aren't. I have a copy that is much more vorn than this as it has been my bedtime book for the last two years" he admitted looking down at her neat form nestled into his side with her head resting in the crook of his shoulder.

"Well why don't you read to me one of your favourites", she suggested.

"page 110, 111, 113. Ahh here ve are page 114" he countered as he turned the pages.

"I should have known that you are a Lord Byron man", commented the girl.

"Not particularly but this one vas one I vas reading last night", he replied. "_'She walks in beauty'_ just describes you, especially vhen I look at my photos of you at the Yule Ball".

"Viktor, we need to talk more. The last week has just flown by and everything has seemed to go at hyperspeed", proclaimed Hermione.

"So vhat do vant to talk about. Do you need a road map of vhat we are going to do?", he asked her.

"Do you use muggle technology like the phone, laptop and internet?" she started with.

"Yes I do. Ve here on the continent are more flexible about the use of muggle and magic together than in the UK. Sasha is on a board of a German multinational electronic conglomerate and they have created several products that mixes magical and Muggle technology", he advised her.

"So do they have high secure satellite phones or secure mobiles?", she queried.

"Vhy?" he replied.

"I want to be able to talk to you everyday and in some privacy. We need the security aspects as well given what is going on. We have to avoid tracking or listening in.", she advised him.

"I agree having the vhole family round is a little restrictive", he said regarding the blankets to either side of them.

"We have managed to get two items on the Kasunduan sorted this week. But that has led me to concerns as we have not had enough time to sort out thoughts or goals for the contract due to our lack of time together."

"Vhat concerns?" he inquired.

"Like where are we going to live. While I can do my NEWTs here in Ghent I don't really see it as practical location for me the degree when you are working in Vratsa. I don't want to be doing a long commute or long distance relationship. Where possible I want to be in your arms every night. But the University was selected by your mother as a possibility"

"Ve will ask her later. Next point on that list you have?", he suggested.

"We need to develop a list a points for the contracts and I am not sure about what you need me to consider. I am not sure what I even need to consider",

"Ve vill get a rough list hashed out with Mother and Remus and then vork our vay down through the list. Vill you be going to the German game next veek?"

"Yes of course"

"Vhy don't ve get you there vhen the team arrives and then ve can go out and be tourists and have dinner, or stay in together" he suggested kissing the side of her head.

"Yes we could do that but how are we going to get round your mother, Mrs Figg, the press and everyone else", she questioned feeling hopeless.

"Ve have some friends in Heidelberg vho ve could stay vith in a private apartment attached to the club hotel. I am pretty sure ve could get mother's agreement along vith the Coach. His vife Magdalena, it is her family's hotel vhere ve stay. The family has a number of apartments and ve could get the Tonks, Lupins, Mrs Figg and you there. Mama always takes an apartment so ve have plenty of vatchers but at the hotel there is places vere ve could be by ourselves to just be. They have one multi room apartment vhich can take all of us including our many watchers with its own library, music room and others", he suggested hoping she would consider taking the bait.

"At the library you had me sold but you have to sell it to your mother", she said.

"That is enough serious talk for now vitch", he murmured.

"Why don't you turn to page 153, and read the effect you have on me my wizard", she saucily suggested.

"Ah '_The Indian Serenade_' that is very appropriate for me as vell, particularly the first line. You certainly invade my thoughts all to frequently", he whispered.

They flicked through the anthology stealing a kiss here and there but feeling uncomfortable with the presence of all the watchers. After a while Viktor suggested an ice cream as he had spied a vendor pushing a trolley round the walking path. When the vendor arrived the whole of the outing party all part took in the lovely ice cream.

Hermione was half way through her cone when she spotted the perfect opportunity and she went on the attack. She sploshed Viktor on the nose with her plain vanilla ice cream, laughing at his response while moving quickly away from him before he could retaliate. Sasha laughed at her antics.

"That is var" declared Viktor and suddenly the seeker dived after the witch. While he might be quick on a broom she was light and fast on her feet and led him on a merry dance round their family and friends before he caught her. Just before they both collapsed in a heap on the grass. She sploshed him again but this time he had his arms around her. "Vhat are you going to do about all this ice cream?"

"This" before she proceeded to kiss the ice cream off his face with soft licks and nibbles.

"Vitch you tempt me so much", he whispered.

"You tempt me my love", she responded huskily "I don't think a lack of passion in our marriage bed will be a problem for us".

"Da" he agreed as he helped her up from their tangled position on the grass.

Xxxx

Sasha and Loretta had quietly observed the two on the middle blanket as they settled down after the group had decided to rest in the shelter of the trees. Loretta had observed the obvious sexual tension between the two along with his obvious passion for the young witch but she was a little confused about the girl. Loretta had noticed that the girl at lunch was not the same they saw at the reception yet both aspects of the witch challenged Viktor. Sasha explained "I think she was upset from what Viktor said that her parents and her best friends were not able to be there",

"I can understand that. Do you know why her parents where not there?" she asked.

"From what I understand from Viktor she had to obliterate their memories before sending them into hiding" he told his wife.

"Why would she do that?" asked Loretta, thinking that it must have been something very desperate that pushed the young witch to do this to her own family considering how upset she appeared to be about them not being at the Cathedral.

"She is best friends of Harry Potter the boy who lived. There have been many attacks on Muggles in the UK by Death Eaters. She must of felt that the risk was too high for them", suggested Sasha.

Sasha had laid down on his back and his wife tucked into his right side. "What are they doing now?"

With a turn of his head Sasha spied on his cousin. "It appears that he is reading poetry to her, English Romantic poets. I have seen that book before on his bedside table. It must be her copy cause his copy is not as neat as he has well thumbed it."

"You don't associate poetry with him do you?", she sighed.

"No Loretta, people don't see the loving intelligent soul that is Viktor. All they see is the Quidditch seeker." He stated. It was so true, unfortunately too many people see him as the big thick athlete but his cousin would and could be an intellectual.

When they were eating their ice cream Loretta turned to Sasha after watching the frivolity of the youngest members of the outing group saying "Loving intelligent soul who is passionate, romantic and totally devoted to one witch, she is a very lucky girl to have another one of the special Wettin men". Before kissing her own Wettin man, her husband.

Xxxx

Not long after completing the ice creams it was time to move on and the blankets were folded and reduced so they could be put away in Sasha's pocket. While they were folding up the blankets Viktor had inquired from his cousin about the accessing of magical and muggle technological devices. He highlighted to Sasha that the phone equipment needed to have a high level security and privacy given that it now appeared the press and the UK Ministry of Magic were looking for her. Madam Krum had handed a parcel to Hermione and she put this in her backpack along with her book of poetry. The parcel was the syllabus and part of the reading lists for her NEWTs.

From the Botanic Gardens they walked through the near by university campus and Viktor laughed when they came across a sign. "What are you laughing about?" his mother asked. "I know where to find Mimi in the future when I am looking for her", he responded.

"Where is that?"

"In the Library", chorused the Tonks, Mrs Figg, Viktor and Hermione herself.

Unfortunately it was all too soon for Hermione and Viktor to go their separate ways. Hermione was able to get a few passionate kisses goodbye before Sasha dragged Viktor off to their portkey and they disappeared back to Sofia.

Travelling with Mrs Figg - the Tonks and Hermione found their bed and breakfast. After checking in, the four of them wondered around the city center where Hermione made sure Mrs Figg and her own Muggle camera took plenty of shots of the sights along with carefully posed group photos. They ate out enjoying the local beer and then returned to the accommodation for the night.


	31. Enrolment at University

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: Enrollment at University.<strong>

After a lovely early breakfast at the BnB Hotel, Hermione and the Tonks waved Mrs Figg off. She was heading off to Cologne in Germany to see the Cathedral there amongst other sites.

After packing up for the day they left the hotel around 8 am heading back on a bus to the train station where Hermione saw the Tonks off to Lille. After seeing the Tonks onto their train she slipped into a bathroom and glamoured herself as Mimi Żingara to start her journey to her induction to the University induction day.

She came in the main entrance and she was directed to the St Pieters Building, Room 115. Hermione presented her paperwork to the first table and she was sent to a terminal where they took her photo using a digital camera to produce her Student ID. At this point she was given an information pack for this mornings sessions that included program overviews, module outlines, and a map of the campus.

"Senior Lecturer Leman" called Luc Van Denken.

"Vice Chancellor, We don't normally see you on NEWT induction days. What can we do to help you today?" asked a curious staff member of the NEWT program.

"I was just dropping by to see who is who. Care to introduce me to some of the students in this IT induction session" he commanded.

Going round the room Luc Van Denken wondered which of the woman was her. He knew this was her IT induction session and possibly the only time he could easily get to speak to her.

Holding his hand out he shaken most of the students hands when a dark brunette with a blue tips to her long hair introduced herself as "Mimi Żingara". She was about 5'5" wearing the ubiquitous jeans that students and some of his staff seemed to live in along with a Queen Tshirt. Obviously a band but she was not standing out as a future member of an autocratic house but she could be making an ironic statement with her shirt. She sort of just looked like the rest of the unwashed and unrulely mob that made up his student population. He moved on after taking a mental photo of her appearance to meet the rest of the students in the room. So she wanted to just fit in, looks like she could do that.

"Mimi Żingara" , Hermione introduced herself to her lab partner for this induction session

"Claire Dong Chi, and I love your shirt. You are Muggle born aren't you?", the Asiatic girl responded.

"Yeah, the band was my Dad's favourite and I inherited the addiction. It was a sad day in our house when we lost Freddy", intoned Hermione.

"Oh I would say you had it bad. With my Dad it was Pink Floyd. I don't think I can get through all eight minutes and 26 seconds of Another Brick in the Wall without screaming. Just say I was glad when he left us and took is LP collection with him. What happened with your dad you said was?" the curious and direct student questioned her.

"He died. These things happen", she responded hoping that her tone would get this inquisitive student to leave the subject alone.

"I am sorry" said Claire feeling awkward "at least you have happy memories of things you enjoyed with him. Want to grab lunch together with me and some mates?". With that interaction Mimi Żingara had developed her first acquaintances at Ghent Magical University.

Xxxx

Dear Remus Lupin

Re: Magical Guardianship of Hermione Granger.

It has come to our attention that your ward has not been seen in public since Tuesday afternoon last week the 6th August at the Paris game of the Quiberon Quafflepunchers vs the Vratsa Vultures in the Vratsa Vultures Family box.

We understand that this was on the afternoon of your evening nuptials to Nymphadora Tonks. Speaking to guests it has become apparent that Miss Granger was an attendant at the ceremony who was seated with Mr Krum and his mother during the reception. We have not had any reports of her since then and she apparently has not returned to England. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement has received several alarming reports that she is in danger and at risk of moral corruption.

Mr Krum when questioned on the 7th of August did not know of her whereabouts and we now have additional concerns about her personal safety while you are on your honeymoon.

You have 24 hours to notify the department of her whereabouts and allow access of an investigator to ensure that her wellbeing and health are not compromised.

Regards

Commander M Kasure.

Xxxx

Dear Commander M Kasure

As I am on my honeymoon with my new wife thank you so much for your interruption. My ward is currently on a camping holiday with my parents in law. Since Miss Granger is not allowed to use magic while underage they are going completely Muggle as my father in law described it.

I expect to see my ward and my parents in law next week at our family estates in France. I would suggest that you contact the La Magie de la Police Nationale to organize a conveniently mutual time and place for an investigator to confirm the well being of my ward.

Regards,

Remus John Lupin.

Xxxx

H, A&D

The MLE wants an investigator to confirm the wellbeing of Mimi. I have asked them to arrange an appointment through the La Magie de la Police Nationale some times next week. So we need to have all the paperwork done incase she needs to do a magical refugee application to the La Magie de la Police Nationale.

We are having a great time knocking about the place.

Love and Best Wishes

R & T

Xxxx

K

The MLE are starting to get a bit serious about their searching for Mimi see email for a copy of the formal letter they sent.

R

Xxxx

TO: Kings

From: Wolf

Getting worried about the MLE and their hunt for Hermione. See attached letter. We may need to get her to a secure safehouse. She also may need to do a magical refugee application with the La Magie de la Police Nationale.

I think we need to double check with the Muggle Government that they understand there is a war going on in the magical community and that they need to protect Muggle students and their family. Dora and I am a little concerned that they might try to use the Muggle authorities to detain the magical Muggle families or do some other forms of interference.

Regards

Remus

Xxxx

TO: Wolf

From: Kings

I think you might be right. We are getting Susan Bones out tonight. I think it is time to pull all the Order Members out of the Ministry who are well known for our allegiance to Dumbledore. We will have to keep some in as sleepers.

I am getting pressured here at work so I don't think it will be long before I stop coming to work as I feel I may be coming under scrutiny. I will visit the British PM and his security team tonight so that they have a clear understanding of the political situation. I think we may need to set up an communication system from the OofP to the Muggle Government. This is were Arabella's nephew may come in handy I understand he works in the Civil Service.

Regards

Kings.

Xxxx

Order meeting tonight 6pm.

Xxxx

R&D, H, A&T.

There was an order meeting tonight. We are pulling key people out of the MOM including yours truly. Malcolm Figg was inducted into the order and I will be taking him to the Muggle PM meeting. Arabella was there and she has flown back on a red eye special to Cologne taking Susan Bones with her. We need to get Susan to a safe house. Mimi can you do the transfer.

K

Xxxx

To Mimi

From kings

Susan Bones has been assaulted by a MLE inquisitor. One of my last acts as an Auror was breaking her out of the detention area. I am now persona no gratia at the Ministry. Arabella has flown in and out of London with her. She has had a healing but she is very weak. Susan will be travelling to Ghent to meet you. She will meet you in the flower market apparition point another Order Member will side her along to you. They will have their pendant on and remember to check for watchers. Can you transfer her to the southern most safe house. Then check in with Remus and Tonks.

Kings

Xxxx

A&D

H will be doing a transfer to southern most safe house.

Kings

Xxxx

R&D

H is doing a southern transfer. Susan Bones. She will then drop by to see you.

Kings

Xxxx


	32. Look who I see

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: Look who I see<strong>

Dear Reyna

Enclosed is the video tape of the Liberation parade at the Arc de Trompe today in Paris. I understand that Miss Granger is Muggle born but what do we know of her family. Watch the Maquis wreath laying part there are two women representing grandparents whom look awfully familiar to us. Do you know where Hermione was today? Was I wrong? The other girl looks like one of Dora Lupin's wedding attendants.

Best Wishes

Marie

Xxxx

"Commander Lucerne" called Madam Krum.

"Hello Mother why are you calling for the Commander", asked Viktor hearing her request as he had entered the study. He had just come in from todays training session and was looking forward to dinner and a rest but first he was going to see if Mimi has sent any messages for him. Viktor was actually quite pleased as Sasha had procured some magical secure mobile phones for him and Mimi. He just needed to get her handset to her and they would be able to talk more frequently.

"Madam you called", the Commander drawled.

"I think we need to do some further intelligence work. Viktor I think you need to see this video that Marie sent me this evening."

Madam Krum rewound the video back from where she had stopped the recording. She had gone a little to far but decided to let the broadcast recording to continue from this point.

"Mother why am I watching the Parisian News", enquired Viktor.

"Patience, ah here we are. Watch", she said.

"Mama that looks like Mimi in the background" a startled Viktor pronounced.

"There is a better close up shortly when the two girls lay the wreath", she advised him. When the wreath laying process started and the two girls laid a wreath for the Maquis she put the tape on hold. "Well Viktor is it Mimi".

"Yes Mama it is Hermione, she wore that coat and the red poppy when she went to the British Remembrance Day events when I was there in England. Apparently her father was in the British Military and she goes to the services every year", he remembered.

"What about the medals?" asked Commander Lucerne. He had no report of this activity from his unspeakables whom he had put on her in Ghent on Monday. "Can you play the tape again, Madam", he requested.

So the girl had Maquis family connections along with a military father. The Commander would be having words with today's unspeakable team when they reported in. Additionally they would need to do some further research into the family but certainly this girl had a family trait as a fighter. He had been quiet impressed of her from his observations with the security team and Tuppy at the Ghent Magical University her glamour form was highly appropriate to the setting and she could easily blend in the crowd. The Girl must have had some training from a skilled operative.

"Mama"

"Yes Viktor there is no mail from Mimi. However, you will see her tomorrow in Heidelberg, I have spoke to Remus Lupin and his family including his lovely ward will be staying for five nights, four days with Magdalena's parents in their private residence. Coach Torledo knows this and we will be leaving early before the team. Sasha, Loretta, Lev and Inessa will be joining us. Madam Figg will of course be joining us she is coming on a train from Cologne. Mimi and the Tonks are flying in with Remus and Dora from Orleans.

Xxxx

Dear Papa and Mama

I attended the Liberation remembrance ceremony today with a friend. I hope you forgive me as I got my friend Susan to wear grandpa's medals. Together we laid the wreath for the Maquis. I had to use the medals as I was taking her to a safe house and I was using our attendance at the ceremony as both a way to remember you both whom I miss dearly and as a necessary cover.

It seems that I am following in grandmother's footsteps as a courier for soldiers and airmen behind enemy lines taking them to a safe haven. Susan has been injured and I was taking her to a southern safe house where she can recover. She is my first railway transfer.

I miss you.

Xxxx

Dear Mimi

So the Kasunduan is not very dark but I can see why Ron had a rant about dark magic but talking to Ginny she explained that in pure blood marriages and how blood magic such as virginity can be used to protect the children. She can be very forthright. I know everyone thinks she has been sleeping a round but I believe her about being a Virgin too. She told me that she wanted to put the same protection on our children as my mother did for me. I find it difficult to express my emotions and Ginny is going to find the next year hard but we have agreed not to be too public about our relationship.

I know many people think you are a prude but I just know you like to keep your private life to yourself. I think Ron is horny for Lavender. Unfortunately I am still sharing a room with him so I get to hear his dreams. How was Sunday? Ginny wants to know did you have a good day.

I am glad that you have some protection. There seems to be a great deal activity here at headquarters and talking to Fred and George it is getting dangerous on Diagon Alley.

Ginny says that you should get more snogging time in. It sounds like you and Viktor have a lot to talk about to sort out the contract details. I am not really sure where Ginny and I would start this process if we were doing it. I think you both have to be open about your concerns and about every thing. I know you don't talk about your family much but if Viktor is going to be joining your family you need to let him know what he is getting into. You are joining his family and he is joining yours it is a two way street.

Ok I know it is killing you here is what I got for my OWLs.

TransfigurationEAstronomyAMa gical Creatures ECharmsEDADAOHerbologyOPotio nsEDivinationPHistory of MagicD

The last one should be expected cause I did not actually finish the exam. You know Snape is not going to let me into Potions with an E so I might have to find a way to pick up the extra credit after the war so I can get into the Auror training but I don't really want to join the Ministry at the moment.

So you have a school to do the NEWTs. You know you are brilliant. I don't think I could do my NEWTs with just 3 or 4 months preparation but everyone says that you could probably get Outstandings if you did the exam tests now.

Congratulations on getting your Learners permit for apparition. Did you pass the test of course you passed the test you always pass exams.

What are the papers saying as I have not seen a Daily Prophet in days? I have not paid up my subscription, as I don't want to give the Ministry a tracking option for me.

Take care and keep safe.

Harry & Ginny


	33. A Family Inheritance

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33: A Family Inheritance<strong>

Hermione had brought Susan Bones down from Ghent to a southern most safe house of the Order, which was located near to the town of Limoges. This safe house was a large estate, which had been used in the first Wizarding war as a troop rest and training point. As soon as Susan was fit and well it was hoped that she would become another link on the railway chain.

Hermione travelled northwards to Tours on the intercity train and then using the regional train system out to Amboise. From the station she used the local bus to come out of the city to the forest that surrounded the Petite Chateau. This house and its grounds had been what Remus' great grandfather had left to his descendants but due to the complex issues of the Muggle Second World War and then the troubles in the Wizarding world his Grandfather had not been able to claim the inheritance. The estate had been run efficiently by house elf manager called Kir and the rest of the estate elves.

It was good to see Dora and Remus and they seemed to have come to terms with the Estate size and the wealth that Remus now had access to. It had felt strange for Remus for him to have so much wealth after so many years in poverty when Mr Saule and Mr Willow first presented him with his inheritance paperwork but Dora had said that there were some benefits, which Remus hoped to use in the future. Andy and Ted had arrived first in Tours a few days ahead of Hermione where Dora had met them at the train station. Remus had stopped into the local bureau of the La Magie de la Police Nationale to discuss the interference by the UK MLE and had been detained dealing with the local bureaucracy that he missed meeting his parents in law.

When Hermione arrived at the estate boundary late at night on the 15th she was challenged by the wards. Remus came out to the boundary line and welcomed his Ward. While he was there he added her signature to the wards. It was an interesting walk from the boundary along the lime tree lined parade that was lit by torches. Hermione enjoyed looking at the moon lit formal knot gardens that surrounded the Chateau. There had been fields but she did not recognized the crops in the darkness except for the shadows made by the giant sunflowers.

Remus and Dora had thoroughly investigated the little pepper pot castle and set named apartments aside for the family. In her new rooms Hermione was able to relax in a large white claw footed bath to wash away the stress of a week. The house elf Lemoncello had been allocated to the young miss by Kir and when Mimi finally removed her pruney body from the tub the elfess had directed the miss to her bed where she fluffed the pillows to make her comfortable.

"Miss you have supper now. What you be feeling like?", Lemoncello bossed.

"Some soup and maybe a board of cheese and fruit, please", suggested Hermione.

When Lemoncello returned she placed a bed tray across the young miss so she could eat her meal and stay resting in bed. Hermione asked for her Backpack and was told off by the elfess about the weight of the bag. Zap.

"Now Miss it will not be a problem any more for you my weightless charm is better than any witchery charm", claimed the efficient chambermaid.

Hermione retrieved her homework reading that she was up to and while eating her supper proceeded to make some notes for the preparation lesson questions.

"Miss want to use computer", asked the elfess. "We have a secure network and use a encrypted VOIP channel to connect to the Internet. The household can run Muggle devices along with Muggle Magical devices. The magic does not interfere with the electronics."

Dora came in as Hermione was finishing her meal where they chatted about the last 10 days and all that had happened. It was good to off load to her as it enabled Hermione to reflect all that she had achieved for the Order while identify what could be done better. Dora called for an elf called Midori who brought a box of papers to her. Out of the box Dora laid some press cuttings out in front of Hermione.

"You look good with the family having lunch but this one were you kiss the ice cream off him is something I would like to try with Remus", she remarked suggestively. "I hope you have kept your purity, Lass".

With a glass of wine the two moved from a formal command debriefing to a general conversation between two girlfriends. It was during this period that Dora announced that they were leaving the next afternoon to fly to Heidelberg to stay with some friends of Madam Krum so that she could spend some time with Viktor and the families could proceed with the negotiation process.

"But I don't know what goes into a contract and what I want", cried Hermione in frustration.

"You do but you have to say it. Do you want children?" asked Dora.

"Yes but not right away. We have a war and I would like to have my degree. I sort of think I am a little young to be a mother. There are things I would like to do like travel where a young family would make it difficult", Hermione answered.

"See Mimi you know what you want and you have some valid reasoning it is now a case of discussing what Viktor wants and both of you come to some agreement. Each contract will have to be written for the others responsibilities to the contract holder. Basically with your contract is where you specify your expectations of Viktor such as how many children you want him to father. You also have to think about what settlements you want to give him and how you want to manage your financial interactions", she advised.

"But other than at least 2 children as I don't want to repeat my loneliness as an only child I really don't know how many children I want. I am not sure if Viktor wants a quidditch team or not", replied Hermione.

"So you and Viktor need to talk. The trip to Heidelberg is to give you two an opportunity to settle matters between you", Dora informed Hermione. "Before we catch our flight we need to go into the Tours office of the La Magie de la Police Nationale so you can speak to an investigator so we can fend off the MLE." The continued to chat away until Dora felt it was time for Hermione to turn in for the night as her eyelids had been drooping for a while.


	34. A Debriefing report

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: A debriefing report<strong>

"How is she?", Remus asked his wife.

"She has learnt a lot from her first missions and the debriefing went well", she said as she kissed her husband.

"You were with her longer than just a debrief", he commented while throwing the folder of papers that Dora had been holding onto his desk so that he could cuddle his wife and clasp that tight arse of hers. He loved the feel of it cupped in his hands.

"We had to do some girl talk", she whispered as he pushed her up against a bookcase to roughly kiss her while grinding his covered erection into her groin. His kisses were scorching her, already her core was turning molten.

"You taste of a honey citrus so you have been drinking white wine with her. It is delicious but not as delicious as your own honey", he roughly growled while attacking her lips. "You attract me like a bee to pollen, I have to taste your nectar again and again". Reaching down Remus lifted Dora's dress so he could access her nectar garden when he found that she was not wearing any knickers. "So witch you planned to fuck me".

"Yes taste me and then fuck me hard" she demanded as her nectar was dripping from her mound. His rod grew even harder as the smell of her arousal rose to his nose.

Growling more aggressively Remus proceeded to hold her more tightly against the bookcase with his body weight against her legs. He then lifted one of her legs over his shoulder as he knelt down so he could access her wet dripping core that was his personal honey pot. He lapped at her labia and used his tongue to plunder her core. Alternating between flicks of his tongue and a strong sucking motion on her clit while his fingers plunged into her vaginal opening he ravished her garden.

Her hands grasped his head where her fingers became more entangled in his hair with each gasp that he drew out of his witch from his attentions. Remus' probing tongue had left Dora as an incoherent babbling mess and all she could do is moan her pleasure as the waves of her orgasm swept over her.

"Such a lusty witch" commented Remus as he his mouth continued to tease his lover tilling the field in preparation for his ploughing while savouring her juices. Opening his belt he dropped his trousers to the floor as his engorged phallus sprang out, it was rock hard, jutting up straight and needy. Remus lifted his tip to her core when she reached down to stoke him. "No my witch you must wait", teasing her.

"Get in me. Now!" she demanded.

Mouthing her breast through her dress he continued to tease her folds with his tip and she was starting to buck and hiss her frustration for him to fill her.

Grasping her other leg up so they were now wrapped around his waist as he stood, he plunged into her with one long forceful stroke pushing up to her towards her cervix. Her fingernails drew blood from Remus' shoulders as Dora attempted stay attached to the powerful wizard as he pistoned into her, driving her up against the bookcase. She was going to have bruises tomorrow where the shelves marked her back. His thrusts were moving her, pushing her, pounding her repeatedly up the side of the bookcase.

His relentless action was causing Dora to incessantly moan and pant indicating her pleasure along a rapidly building of sensual tension that she knew was leading to a second white hot whole body climax. She clutched him to her gripping his shoulders harder as he buried his head in her neck, inhaling her scent.

Harder the werewolf drove his penis into her sopping wet pussy, pinning her to the bookcase pushing her closer to pleasure. "Fuck! That's so good. Remus !", she screamed.

He could only growl a moan as his inner beast drove his need to continue ploughing into her. With a sudden high-pitched intake of breath, she came around his rod, screaming her pleasure all the way through her climax. It was the tight walls milking his cock that pushed him to pour his seed into her in bursts as her body convulsed around him. Remus bit down on her neck renewing his mate mark and she screamed her pleasure again a third orgasm quickly followed the last. Both were spent and Remus' legs gave way. They slid down onto the floor. She was just a boneless limp doll barely able to move as she was totally overcome by her loss of muscle control due to the electrical overload of her nerves and neuron synapses thanks to intense orgasms.

Remus sat with his head nestled into her neck, eyes closed recovering his breath before saying, "That was the first course my lusty witch, now this alpha wants you as my pack bitch for my second course, we have a long night ahead of us".

She smiled. "'Where and what are you serving Remus" was the comment as his words caused the heat to rise again in her vagina. "divesto", she whispered with desire to remove his clothes.

Pulling her up to her feet as he stood proudly naked appreciating her intense observation of his physique. Remus moved the pair of them over to the chair where he had been sitting when she entered the room. Powerfully he pulled the dress up over her head before he threw it across the room.

Her hands were stroking his nipples while he was nuzzling her neck. His second erection was jutting against her hip when their mouth met for a passionate encounter. He grasped a nipple and tweaked it. "So lusty, chair or desk?" he asked.

"Chair" she gasped as he squeezed her arse before playfully smacking it with the palm of his hand.

He pushed her head down to the chair, where she rested her forehead on the seat while grasping the spokes in the back of the chair. She knew what was coming and she would need to hold on as he pounded her senseless. With his fingers he brought her back to a new level of watoness. She was freely dripping her desire while wiggling her hips in an attempt to have more contact with him. Licking his fingers to taste her lovely nectar he knew that at this angle his bulbous heart shaped tip would hit the roughened sensitive spot in her front wall pushing her waves of pleasure higher. Widening her stance to open her more with a kick of his foot her brought the tip to her wet folds to lube himself up, He teased her with the first inch of his cock in the sensitive vaginal entrance while holding her hips. "More … please" she begged.

He gave her more of his rod to hit the spot about 2.5 inches up her vaginal canal, she gasped "Yes", arching her back up in pleasure lifting her head from the seat. She was thankful that he was long enough to find this sensitive spongy spot easily as she had had other lovers in the past that even with a road map their cocks would never hit this spot. With the angle his cock head would hit this erogenous zone and then his rougher underside would teased the highly sensitive area more as he plunged into and drew out of her.

Quickening his pace and now fully encasing his rod into her quivering walls he held the arms of the chair to support his weight as she pushed back to meet his thrusts. Each returning thrust would hit the receptive spot before dragging the head past to reach her cervix pocket. His hips were hitting her cheeks and the sound and feel of her passion was stoking his pleasure to a heightened summit. He was leaning over on his elbows he used his hands to clasp and tease her breasts. He was getting closer to the summit so he reached lower on his lover's body with one hand to tease her clit while the other hand worked both her nipples, tweaking and pulling on them. "Come for me my bitch", he roughly commanded.

Pushing her head back even further while she arched her back as she climaxed screaming his name due the electric jolt that he created when he tweaked her engorged button. He quickly followed her over the edge collapsing onto her back. "So what now", he whispered in her ear as he nuzzled the back of neck.

"Upstairs and a bathtub I think dear, followed by a nap before the next round"

"You insatiable lusty witch, goddess I am glad I married you."


	35. Meeting the Inspector

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35: Meeting the Inspector.<strong>

It was an interesting morning in the Chateau as they packed their bags. Hermione advised that they each have carry on baggage rather than a suitcase so they could leave easily without having to wait for lost baggage. It was going to be Andromedia's first ever plane flight and she was quiet nervous about being in a mechanical white tin can without the control she had over a broom.

The first order of business this morning was a meeting at the local La Magie de la Police Nationale office where Hermione had an appointment at 9 am with Inspector Jean Claude Verità to deal with the UK MLE situation. After the disastrous attempt by Remus to organise the appointment, he had called in the lawyers Mr Willow and Mr Gimholt to deal with the French Ministry of Interior and the Police Nationale. The lawyers had negotiated that she would see an Inspector from the Police Nationale and a report would be sent to the MLE but pertinent details about her whereabouts were not to be disclosed. The details of her location and the specifics details that could indicate her location were going to be removed from the final copy of the report sent to the UK MLE.

Apparently in the Head Quarters of the Police Nationale and in the Ministry of Interior there was considerable disquiet over the MLE lack of respect for professionalism or jurisdictions. Given the increasing negative reports of the situation for Muggle born magical folk coming out of the UK there was concern that this dual national was in danger from both the UK Ministry of Magic and the Dark Lord. The French Minister for the Interior wanted to understand why the Brits wanted this witch as well as if it was beneficial to the French Ministry of Magic to place her in protective custody or a supervisory wardship. Could she bring glory to France and more importantly provide a career benefit to the Minister of the Interior who was a very ambitious wizard. Strict orders were sent to the Tours Office that full health and wellbeing interview was to be conducted for the minor, as there were concerns over her moral and physical welfare.

Hermione was quite nervous about meeting with this Inspector and the whole process of undergoing a health and well being interview. She sighed a sigh of relief when she saw that Mr Gimholt was waiting at the office greeting point for her.

"Good morning Miss Granger", saluted Mr Gimholt, "Good morning Baron and Lady Beauvau, Madam and Monsieur Tonks".

It seemed the mention of a title brought the officer who had been lounging round the welcome desk to attention. Suddenly Inspector Verità was present in the waiting room to greet them.

"Come through to the conference room", he said as he guided them from the front entrance of the agency. On the way he collected a second officer who joined them in the conference room.

"For the record I am Inspector Verità assisted by Officer Tournez. Today's proceedings will be recorded using a court-recording quill and a voice recording system. It will also be video taped and you will receive copies of these proceedings".

"So Miss Granger, you appear to be creating some havoc for the Minister of the Interior. We have some basic questions which we need to confirm to ensure that UK MOM and their MLE about your wellbeing and safety", the Inspector smoothly intoned.

"Mr Gimholt is my personal lawyer", she informed the Inspector. "The Baron Beauvau, Mr Remus Lupin is my Magical Guardian. I am emancipated in the Muggle world", advised Hermione as she introduced part of the party instantly going on the defense, as she had not liked the way the Inspector was looking at her. _God I am not a piece of meat and look up when you are speaking to me, I know I am short but I am not that short. It was apparent to Hermione that the Inspector was a letch that was more interested in her tits than what was needed to do his job properly._

"I will need a copy of the emancipation papers", abruptly snapped the inspector annoyed that this slip of the girl was already trying to dominate the meeting. _But she does have some damn fine curves he observed._

Hermione continued to introduce the rest of the party who were in the conference room. Mr Gimholt had prepared for the likelihood for the need for documentation produced her Emancipation papers. Inspector Verità pursed his lips as he inspected the British documentation.

"So girl where have you been since the 6th of August?", he asked her.

"I have been travelling with Madam and Monsieur Tonks, here is a copy of itinerary until today's meeting. I attended the Muggle Liberation of Paris celebrations yesterday afternoon where I represented my Muggle families efforts during the WW2 in the Marquis."

"So you hold Muggle dual nationality?" asked Officer Tournez confirming the paperwork he had for her.

"Qui! I am also bilingual in both my mother tongues", Hermione responded.

Inspector Verità spent close to an hour posing a raft of questions. He used newspaper articles and the photos to postulate that she had been unsupervised running round Europe. They countered with the Muggle digital camera and the photos of her and Viktor under the supervision of Mrs Figg and the Tonks. Finally the Inspector came to the crux of the matter with the question; "Are you planning to return to Hogwarts school for Wizardary and Witchcraft on Sept 1st?

Mr Grimholt advised "This is were we are moving into a difficult situation, Miss Granger is currently in the process of applying for Magical Refugee Status with the Ministry to gain her residency papers", while presenting a copy of the application.

"According to this application she has previously received life threatening injuries and bears the scars of these injuries. Where is the evidence?" the Inspector queried the lawyer.

"Copies of Madam Pompery's health records. She is the Mediwitch at Hogwarts. The St Mungo's report including diagrams and magical photos of the injuries sustained before their treatment", advised Mr Grimholt.

"Would you submit to a forensic examination?" he asked.

"What are you proposing?" postured Mr Grimholt.

"A forensic Mediwitch, examination spells and the use of caméra infrarouge trace magique", advised Inspector Verità describing the process.

"Miss Granger it is up to you", advised Mr Grimholt.

"I will only agree to examination with the condition that both the Lady who is a former auror and Madam Tonks are present through out the examination and of course the use of a female mediwitch", Hermione stated emphatically.

"We only have the one male mediwitch available to us here in Tours", informed Inspector Verità.

"You don't have to do this if it makes you feel uncomfortable, they have enough evidence with the medical documentation", counseled Dora Lupin.

Hermione was struggling with the thought of a male mediwitch with the same attitude as the Inspector seeing all her scars. "I want to meet the mediwitch first before I make my final decision, do you have a female officer who is able to use the camera?" she asked trying to find an acceptable solution.

"No sorry this office only has two female officers but unfortunately both are on leave", advised Officer Tournez. This young woman was apparently quiet shy and modest again ringing alarm bells in Tournez's mind why are the doing a well being and safety interview as she really did not appear the type who had loose morals to need ministerial guidance and possible reeducation.

"Is there a female medical professional who could be supervised by the male mediwitch who could be utilized for the examination?" asked Hermione trying to find a solution to her dilemma.

"Why Miss Granger are you so resistant to a medical examination?" Inspector Verità probed. He could smell blood there must be a reason why she was reluctant a pregnancy perhaps to Krum.

"I am worried about injuring your male mediwitch as I have entered into a kasunduan promise in preparation for my formal contractual negotiations when I come of age next month", she stated flatly "and if you have looked at the medical documentation diagrams you would have noticed that I have received some serious injuries in places where most modest young women are reluctant to openly put on display".

Officer Tournez appeared to be fascinated with her file and kept looking at the records and back to her, like was she the latest model toy in the store. At the mention of a kasunduan promise, Tournez knew he was totally out of his depth as he was unfamiliar with the ceremony.

"That has some serious magical charms", Inspector Verità stated with concern. "Why would you do something as drastic as that, and did you Guardian support the ceremony?"

"Yes I was supportive of the ceremony as was her fiancé's Magical Guardian", Remus stated. "We will all do as much as possible to protected our Mimi and the Kasunduan provides additional protection to her. She has received some seriously horrendous threats against her personal safety from known Death Eater students at Hogwarts."

"Who is the fiancé?" asked Inspector Verità wanting confirmation of his suspicions from the press coverage.

"The Quidditch player Mr Viktor Krum", Hermione confirmed.

"From these records it seems that she has need some serious protection for quite a while", commented Officer Tournez. He was amazed that the Muggle witch was still alive, looking up at her pretty face he thought Krum you are a lucky wizard.

"Here is a copy of the kasunduan contract documentation. The Curates officiating documentation that was submitted last Wednesday week at the Ministry of Interior. Here is a copy of the ceremony details including the apple promise which is why Miss Granger is concerned about the safety and welfare of your mediwitch", informed Mr Grimholt.

"Officer Tournez can you go and get our Mediwitch, Heeler Vieux it seems we need his advice and assistance. We will stop proceedings here until the return of Officer Tournez", instructed Inspector Verità.

When Officer Tournez brought Healer Vieux into the conference room Hermione felt slightly better as he was at least 100 years old if not more and did not give her that slimy feeling that Inspector Verità gave her when he looked over her medical record photos while waiting for the return of his colleagues in total silence.

"Recommencing proceedings", announced Inspector Verità and with the wave of his wand the various recording devices restarted.

"Miss Granger, this is Healer Vieux and he is our forensic specialist", intoned Officer Tournez.

"Bonjour Miss Granger", crooned the nice elderly Heeler who had a pleasant countenance.

"Bonjour Healer Vieux", as she shook his firm hand.

"Dora I will do it. But only if Healer Vieux is informed of the risk he is at with my apple promise", Hermione announced.

The Healer was informed of the specifics of the apple charm and how the magic of her fiancé would help protect her from unwanted physical attention.

"Healer Vieux can you prepare your laboratory for the examination" asked Officer Tournez.

"I would prefer if it was included in the interview recording process please", asked Hermione before she then became adamant. " Basically in this room or in no room at all."

"That will be possible I will just go and get the camera", advised Healer Vieux as he left the room.

"So what about the other conditions mentioned as per the requirement."

"Miss Granger is currently enrolled under an assumed name at a College in the north for her Muggle BAC and is currently looking at university options. We are not willing to name the college or town as she fears reprisals from the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters, especially while she is not yet married and she has not formalized her marriage contract. Sorry Inspector Verità but you are too low on the food chain for those details, we have an agreement with the Interior Minister that we will provide those details next week", informed Mr Grimholt. Interesting that she was not going to enroll at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

When the Healer had returned to the conference room the wizards left the room leaving the three witches with the Healer. Healer Vieux transfigured one of the office chairs into an examination couch and proceeded to set up the room.

"Miss Granger we will put the couch here so you will not be observed by the camera but I will be if that is satisfactory we will proceed once you have changed into these examination robes", advised the kindly man.

"Thank you for your consideration", said Hermione.

"Recording recommence. Physical Examination by Healer Vieux, I affirm that I am aware of the risk that the kasunduan apple promise charm poses and accept that risk. The Examination is being carried out in the presence of Madam Tonks and Lady Beauvau who can be observed seated to my left."

The procedure went fairly quickly for the initial physical where Healer Vieux used a number of spells and recorded his findings verbally onto the tape and parchment by the reporting quill. He was careful not to touch her during the physical so not to trigger her charm given her state of undress. When they reached the photo section of the examination Healer Vieux asked for the assistance of both Ladies to help with the posing of the shots while maintaining Hermione's modesty as much as possible as he did not want to touch her at all.

His memory of the kasunduan promise was it was a powerful ceremony combined with the apple charm it was extremely powerful magicks that he was not willing to get caught by. The girl was obviously nervous about this whole examination so he could easily startle her by touching her and trigger a magical response. Healer Vieux was particularly grateful for the Lady Beauvau's assistance and it came out that she had worked until her marriage as an Auror, which was surprising considering it was the UK MLE that wanted the wellbeing report on the young witch.

"Examination complete. You may get dressed and I will go and process these images. It will only take me about 10 minutes and we will put them onto a memory stick for your lawyer so that you have a copy."

Hermione got changed back into her own clothes. Madam Tonks when she was dressed stepped out of the room to advise that they were ready for the wizards to return while Dora returned the transformed examination table back into its normal chair state.

Inspector Verità and Officer Tournez came to Healer Vieux's workstation where he was closely inspecting the caméra infrarouge trace magique photos. "Fascinating" muttered the old Healer, "Quite Fascinating".

"What is?" asked a hopeful Verità "What does the caméra infrarouge trace magique show us?" thinking that he was going to see some signs of negative well being on the witch cause there was something about her reluctance.

"Miss Granger has in the past received significant curse damage and her medical records are supported. However, there is curse damage and scars that indicate she had other healings, which have not been recorded into the official records. It should be noted that all spell damage is over 2 months old that matches her last medical entry from the St Mungo's file.

There are also indications that Miss Granger is an exceptionally powerful witch as seen in these shots taken with filter A. Added to fact she has elemental magic which with her upcoming birthday can be seen coming through in the photos taken using filter B.

I was right to be extremely careful not to approach her physically or startle her during the examination as the photo C indicate the power of the kasunduan apple promise charm. The strength of the magic observed suggests that her fiancé is also a wizard with elemental magic and their union is likely to be of compatible magics.

I can confirm she is still a virgin so there has been no corruption of her morals. She has wandless magic and when her she reaches her maturity next month I would say she will be one of the most powerful witches in the world. Right now I would say she is stronger than everyone here in our office combined. According to her files she has dueled for her life before and I would most definitely not like to have her wand raised at me in anger".

Damn thought Inspector Verità there is no to reason detain the group or take her into protective custody. There is something there he knew but what he was not able to find it. However, Inspector Verità was going to put a watching brief on the Baron and Lady Beauvau as there was something fishy in the UK MLE attention.

The full details about the witch's magical strength were quite surprising and of course his officious boss had not bothered to read the documentation properly taught Officer Tournez. Tournez wondered if she was a special weapon that Harry Potter and the side of light needed to defeat the Dark Lord. To read her medical history it was highly apparent that she had faced death on more than one occasion and seemed to continue to court death supporting her friend Harry Potter.

When Inspector Verità advised Hermione that he was satisfied that her health and wellbeing was fine it came at great relief to everyone. After a short meeting in a local café shop a copy of the electronic meeting records including the images were transferred to Hermione's Laptop so there was two copies besides just Mr Grimholt client file records.

xxxx

After finishing their appointments and a light lunch the Tonks, Lupins and Hermione took the one-hour flight to Mannheim City Airport. It was Andromedia's first flight using a Muggle aeroplane. Tonks teased Hermione about her ability to be asleep even before the plane had taken off at Tour Airport. It was her total calm that Dora was surprised at considering Hermione's absolute terror of heights and constant refusal to fly a broom.

When they arrived at Mannheim they were met by Tuppy, Madam Krum's personal house elf who gave them the coordinates for the Team hotel in Heidelburg.


	36. Ministerial Report

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36: Ministerial Report<strong>

Inspector Verità completed the official report for the Minister of the Interior in relation to the health and well being of Miss Hermione Granger with some support from his deputy. You would be right in assuming he dictated it and had Officer Tournez do the report collation and sending. His report confirmed that there was no evidence that she was being held under duress and her personal wellbeing was excellent. The Healer had provided a supplementary report confirming the physical and mental health findings.

In an additional report to the Minister Inspector Verità stated in a letter that there were details about Miss Grangers plans which she was withholding and he had a feeling that more was going on than just a UK MLE health and wellbeing check as he could not understand why the MLE was concerned for the girl. She was a Muggle born witch who had a magical guardian who was almost an adult. Her guardian had just ascended to a hereditary title and claimed his estates. Healer Vieux provided a secondary fully detailed technical report of his analysis of the imagery that he had taken as part of his investigation of the young witch's health and well being interview.

Jean Fitterand read the various reports. He had numerous concerns especially since there was a magical refugee application. Fitterand sent his personal assistant out to find the necessary specialists who could consult on this matter. In Paris his personal assistant, Marc, found a couple of experts from the Sorbonne who came to the ministry to explain in great detail to the Minister the potential implications of Healer Vieux's technical report. The professors supported the Healer's findings. It was an ancient anchoress who had been drawn out of her seclusion to review the imagery who suggested that Miss Granger had two forms of elemental magic: fire and earth.

The nattering of the experts while clarifying the report still did not explain the UK Ministry of Magic 's great interest in the witch. The Interior Minister decided that he needed to bring this matter before the weekly Ministerial Council on Monday. Jean Fitterand ruined his PA Marc's plans for the weekend as he set him off on a weekend fact-finding mission contacting all the other experts nominated by the Sorbonne professors about the potential implications of Miss Granger's magicks.

Xxxx

After a long week in the office, Officer Tournez took Healer Vieux out for a nice cold beer to review the week. Officer Tournez had great respect for his colleague as he had been a forensic investigator for at least 80 years and his experience did not grow on trees. Over a beer Tournez approached the discussion of the remarkable young witch who had been interviewed in the morning with caution. He had found that Vieux would inform him of the pertinent details when he was ready. It was something Inspector Verità did not understand, and often expressed great frustration with the mediwitch. With Vieux he would tell you eventually and his stories always had a meaning. It was just you had to listen carefully and wait patiently for the golden egg to be laid.

Both men agreed that there was something special about the witch and they would be watching what the future held for her. With some gentle probing questions of the specialist Tournez would get a informative explanation from Vieux as he was a natural teacher who liked people to take an interest in his science. It was not long before Vieux explained to his colleague that he had done some further investigation into the imagery findings and the rare ceremonies that the witch had admitted to participating in. From his research there was every indication that she was a Fire and Earth elemental witch that led to the implication that her intended husband was a Water and Air elemental wizard as their magics would need to match to not have had an adverse effect during the promise ceremony.

"Well that explains something doesn't it" humped Officer Tournez.

"Explains what?" queried a slightly confused Healer Vieux.

"Why Viktor Krum is so good on a broom", responded Tournez.

"Is that who she is affianced to?", asked a curious investigator. "It could explain his flying skills as he could be unconsciously using elemental magic when he flies".

"I sort of understand that she had done some ceremony where several charms were in place but I don't really follow why she was so concerned for your safety. Could you explain all this rare archaic ritual stuff a little bit more to me?" asked Tournez.

Tournez was a dedicated law officer who believed that as a professional he needed to further develop his knowledge even if it included an understanding of archaic rituals. Tournez wanted to be a lead investigator, as he knew he could most certainly do the job better than the fool who had the job at the moment. _Tournez was doing additional study to gain his next rank but decided that he was also going to do some more study about this branch of charms._

"Basically with the magical strength of the witch, if her different magicks felt that she was under attack his and her magic would have lash out at me. With her eminent power levels she would have killed me very easily", advised Healer Vieux. The two professionals continued to have a very detailed discussion of the archaic rituals where the young officer blushed quiet frequently. _Krum do you know what are you playing with…._


	37. Heidelburg

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37: Heidelburg<strong>

Arriving at the coordinates that Tuppy had supplied Hermione looked round and at first thought she had got the location wrong. However everyone else was there including Tuppy so this must be the team hotel in Heidelburg, it certainly did not look like a Hotel, more like a Renaissance or Gothic castle.

Magdalena Torledo came out to greet them " Welcome to Heidelberger Schloss! Come we will get you all settled." Magdalena showed her parents guests to their floor in the family wing she explained that the castle was kept as a historical monument that Muggle tourist visited during the day as they thought the building was a ruin. This was just a cover for the magical residence and the wizarding hotel facilities in one wing of the supposedly ruined building. The private residence part of the castle was above the museum in the Gothic section of the castle.

"Formal dinner will be at 7pm, Maus is the floor elf and she will bring you down to the dining room. I suggest that you have a rest as Mother is very excited to have visitors however she is stuck in a meeting with the local Muggle government", Magdalena advised the group showing the older members of the party to their individual suite rooms.

She then turned to Hermione "We expect Mrs Figg at about 5:30pm and the Krums will be here for dinner. The rest of the team will port key in tomorrow morning. There will be some other guests tonight who you also know".

Magdalena led Hermione into a lovely suite of rooms where she was shown some of the robes and dresses that the Parisan couturier, Madam Dentelle, had sent for her. Hermione thought she would have a look at them later with Tonks. Taking time to get Hermione settled the woman ordered a tea tray from the house elves.

"Hermione I am glad I have this opportunity to speak to you in private" stated Magdalena Torlendo.

"Why Senora Torlendo is there any thing particular you wish to discuss?" Hermione politely asked.

"It is Magdalena, please Hermione. Basically I want you to know that you have a couple of allies in the wives but you also have enemies. You need to be careful when in public, as the press will always be hounding you. I just want you to be sure you are prepared to face the constant media intrusion. You are lucky as there are four cousins on the team who play with Viktor and they will always support their family first. Their wives support their husbands. So that means four wives in your back pocket and the added bonus of another cousin of Viktor's in the wives camp. I am Viktor's cousin but we are not really open about that with his teammates and many don't realise our family relationship", said the lovely witch before sipping on her cup of tea.

"Thank you for your support", responded Hermione wondering what brought this on now.

"Now for your stay here is a map of the private residence areas along with hotel areas so you know when you cross from one area to another. Mama has nominated the second sitting room on this floor as yours and Viktor's as it attached to a library. Aunty Reyna is concerned that you both have not had enough time together alone to talk about your thoughts and feelings particularly about matters related to your contracts. Viktor and one of the team are arriving tonight. They will be staying as family guests in the private residence. Carlos will be here as well", advised the Coach's wife.

"There is a ball tomorrow night so you will need to pick a gown tonight from Madam Dentelle's selection or we will be doing a mad shop tomorrow morning. The majority of the team will arrive on Sunday night and they will be in the hotel", informed Magdalena. The two witches chatted for a while until an elf came and announced that more guests had arrived. Magdalena took her leave and recommend that Hermione had a little rest before getting ready for dinner, which would be a formal affair.

Xxxx

_Jordon wondered why he was going on this trip with Viktor. The Coach had basically ordered him along with a list of instructions including he need to pack his black tie gear for a ball where he would be escorting the coach's youngest sister in law to the do. Good all he needed was to be escorting a ditzy teenager to a black tie event so not what he would call fun. Life was strange decided Jordon. _

_Since the Paris trip life had rapidly changed for two of his friends. The team's perpetual bachelor and the baby of the squad had a gorgeous witch, shock horror. Thinking about the ring he had seen on Viktor he realized he had_ _never seen it off him and Jordon starting to wonder if Viktor was married. His mother was not going to be happy if he had married an underage witch not when she had a contract negotiation going on. In the last couple of weeks Jordon had learnt that in Bulgaria they wear their wedding rings on the opposite hand to what they did in Australia so he was a little concerned about the ring on Viktor's right hand ring finger. If he was married she was not in residence cause Jordan had never seen her in Bulgaria._

_With one friend so happy he was watching another piss his career away since Paris. Pete Griddle had insulted and assaulted a Muggle in the Paris team bistro where the woman had retaliated by dropping him to the floor making it very clear that his attentions were not wanted. Since the incident Pete had been put on suspension for two games as well receiving fines a couple of times for infractions. His attitude had changed and Jordon wondered if it was now that they were starting to see his true colours and if this was the real Pete_ _Griddle he really did not want him as friend. Sasha had warned Pete again and then again. Thank goddess he had got his own flat when he transferred to Vratsa least he could avoid sharing shit when teammates imploded._ After checking the clock he picked up his bags and apparited to Viktor's apartment as arranged to go on this port key trip.

"Sorry sir, Master Viktor is not here" was how Jordon was greeted by a strange looking house elf. The elf had some type of formal medieval uniform on and was taller than most at almost four foot. "He has asked me to take you to the family estates. Madam Krum has the port key and she has had some business to do today at the summer estate. Take my hand please"

"Give me the coordinates and I will take myself. I am a little bit old to be holding the hand of the house elf", said the affronted keeper.

"Sir wont be going anywhere without me the estate is warded and you need me to pass the wards", was the emphatic reply of the militaristic looking elf.

"Now sir take my hand" he was ordered and Jordon complied in shock thinking _did that elf bloody well order me around._

As they apparited in the elf let go of his and turned to salute another elf standing there waiting for them "Commander Sir. He is here. You wanted a word, I will go and get Master Viktor".

"So you are the Australian… " commented the older elf who was just as tall as his junior officer.

"I am" drawled Jordon his eyes flicking around the room and he recognized the portrait of Madam Krum in some fancy robes above the main fireplace. _So this is the main wizarding entrance for the Estate thought Jordon before he was distracted from his observations._

"I don't have it on my security file for you which region you are from?" the gruff elf demanded a response.

"I was born in the far North of the country but I was educated on the East Coast as it is a tad remote to have a magic spagic school in the middle of the never never" responded a wizard who was getting a little sarky about being kept in the dark about what was going on.

"Tell me the Muggle term used to describe people from your birth region" was the curt demand.

"I am a Top Ender", spat the blonde keeper looking now for some form of attack.

"And your birth status is Muggle born correct?" _Ah here is the attack_

"I know Vik does not believe in the pure blood bullshit so cut the grass you talking stoat. If you are going to raz me you can stick it up your jumper or in your case up your twisted arse. Piss off you wanker I wont take it from you it and I will make sure Vik hears of the crap you pulled."

"That explains a lot" replied the scarlet clad elf as he leaped out quickly to claim Jordon's wand hand in a crushing grip to slip a woven bracelet with metal coins over the wrist. When the elf let go Jordon could not see the bracelet, he knew it was there but could not see it or hear it. His magic felt a little different.

"Oi fuzzy features in the scarlet poncy pants what the fuck did you just do to me?" screeched the irritated wizard who could not seem to grasp his wand to hex the sodding elf.

"Ah the docent sounds and dialect words of a Top Ender. I have just given you a visitor security pass to the family estates and provided you with some other benefits which will be explained to you this evening after dinner. Now my boy I will tolerate a lot but I am the Commander of the Princess' Swiss Guard and I am quiet proud of earning the scarlet breaches. They are scarlet cause I have killed to protect the family before and I am most certainly willing to draw blood again if I feel that they are threatened. Now be a good wizard boy and sit over there", bossed Commander Lucerne as he pointed to a lounge against one wall.

So for the second time in less than half an hour Jordon had been put in his place by a taller more aggressive house elf. _ Jeez what to they feed them cause they ain't like this at home. I bet this pounce had never been to the Top End._

"For your information I was last in your birth region in early 1940s when I was stationed at Adelaide River" informed the Commander

"Fuck I didn't say anything", responded the surprised wizard.

"Just part of the security tag negative thoughts toward any member of the Krum household will result in a transfer of this thought to the nearest loyal Krum elf. In this case me. So put a sock in it" barked the elf. _Now that was a stereotypical Australian Muggle male display of petulance._

After several minutes wondering where the heck Viktor was Jordon broke the silence with, "Fuzzy I am not a seer or anything like that but check on Pete Griddle. I have been wondering if he has been hexed or cursed if you do security you can do your job properly by looking into that."

"I will have it investigated and you know you are just like your paternal grandfather. You are a totally disrespectful wanker but I like that occasionally in my agents, only occasionally you hear boy" was a terse reply.

_Bugger me! What the fuck is going on? Life is certainly getting complicated for this boy from the Bush._


	38. Formal Dinner

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38: Formal Dinner<strong>

Everyone who had been invited had managed to make it to the Schloss and they had dressed in their formal dining outfits by 6:30pm. The men had it easy cause black tie is black tie no matter whether it is Magical or Muggle. However the ladies of the Tonks -Lupin party had had a quick conference in Mimi's rooms to review the various gowns that the dress makers had sent her and so there were a couple of rushed ladies who descended the stairs to the formal lounge for pre dinner drinks.

When she entered the room Jordon was convinced that Viktor was well past gone over the young witch. Was it the gasp of his breath or the fact Vik could not get his eyes off her along with the simple fact he was stuck immobile by her beauty in a pomegranate red dress.

With a cheeky smile, the witch walked over to her wizard and asked "Has the cat got your tongue?".

Leaning down to kiss her cheek he asked "vhat you mean?" with a slightly confused look on his face for her English word play.

The blonde wizard who she recognized as one of Viktor teammates commented , "I would say so Miss Granger that cat has definitely been in the cream. By the way since this buffoon cannot string a sentence together I am Jordon Styles."

Putting her arm round Viktor's waist she commented, "By your dialect do I detect an Australian, definitely from the north of the tropic of Capricorn. Now I just have to pick out the regional words and I should be able to nail a bit more of your life story than your official team biography".

"Girlie I can only detect Brit and more Brit" he cheekily replied. Observing the close easy interaction between the two. Jordan also noted that she wore a matching simple band on her right ring finger similar to Viktor's ring.

"Now shouldn't I be a pommy bastard", she teased back.

Viktor found his brain back after he was able to connect with his witch, he had missed her so much. "Vhen ve vere in UK there vere so many accents that half the time I could not understand vhat people vere saying", he observed.

"Viktor it is a strange fact about the UK while we all speak English there are more regional dialects contained in the small country so you can go as little as five miles to hear a distinct dialect change. Honey you do great even if we were not considering it is what your six or seventh language?", she said encouragingly while soothing his male pride and his frustrations about his difficulties with English.

"So Miss Granger what is your dialect telling us?", asked Jordan, slightly jealous of his teammates linguistic ability as he had barely managed to get any words in a second language like Bulgarian and he had been in the country for 9 months.

Kicking the game off Viktor stated, "Born in London and lived there most of life but not the nassel twang of the Estuarine area."

"She is not from the East end of London as she does not do the rhyming", banted Jordan back.

"You say and write words that others from the London area don't use", observed Viktor.

"Correct so far keep going guys", she encouraged the pair.

"Hey unfair I declare a foul he has two years knowledge on me", whined Jordan using big puppy eyes in an attempt to get the foul called before cracking up with laughter.

"Do you want to trade having English as a first language? I am a school prefect so puppy eyes don't work", she sternly admonished with a steely glint in her eyes before joining in Jordan Style's laughter. Her laugh was a comfortable tinkle of joy that warmed Viktor's heart.

After stilling his own chuckles over her strict prefect look Viktor countered with "Not Liverpool not Scouse or woolie back".

"How do you know about those two terms? Viktor they are a little risqué depending whom you are talking too", she admonished him.

"We used to have a Scouse player on the team. Jordan replaced him", Viktor advised accepting her little scold about his use of the words.

"You mean that wally", quipped Jordan.

It was Jordan's turn for an admonishment, "Nice save I have an idea that you were going to use something slightly stronger although I would not suggest it Mr Styles as there are enough witches here in the room who will hex you for foul language".

Thinking with an intense look of concentration Viktor put his next guess in for the competition, "You don't have the vords that the Deputy Headmistress uses but you have some of the burr. It comes out more vhen you are excited about your subject."

"Christ Vik that was an innuendo or two you put in my brain", teased Jordan proving yet again he liked word play.

"Get your brain out of the Gutter, Mr Styles. He is right I am not a highlander like McGoungall but I am sort of a lowlander Scots accent but it is actually Cumbrian Scots English as my father's family comes from the northwest boarders region of England. The technical name for my dialect influence is Cumbric", she explained.

Curious Viktor commented, "You have never said vhere your father is from before. So is this a region vhere there is the roman vall starting vith a H name?" He was learning more about his witch.

"Yes Hadrian's Wall" she said supplied the name before expanding with " We also have the lake district and some pretty spectacular walking trails in the fells and dales".

The Lakes is Beatrix Potter country but not quite over the hills to Heathcliff and Cathy country" replied Jordan.

"Now that's a surprise, Mr Styles. Another sports man who actually has some knowledge of classic writers. I was prepared to give the first one as a fluke but the second occurrence I will pay out and admit it is unusual", the witch responded explaining her reasoning.

"He is talking about one of the Bronte sisters and the Yorkshire moors isn't he", asked Viktor.

"Geeze Vik I thought you were a pure blood what are you doing reading Muggle literature", teased the Australian.

"It was her fault. I had to haunt a library to get her to go to a ball with me", Viktor accused with humour.

"Well you are level pegging the score board tonight lads", replied Hermione smiling at both of them.

_Damn she is such a nice lass who does not seem to have a mean bone in her I can see why he was stuck on her for over two years _Jordan thought before asking "Please Miss Granger call me Jordon cause every time you say Mr Styles I think my Granddad is in the room".

Looking up at Viktor with a quick glance Hermione was reassured that it was not too forward.

_Now I have confused her._ "Surely Miss Granger you have your own mind or is it something to do with a contract which I hear you are both dancing round with. I am sorry if I have put you in a tough place, my apologies", hoping he had dug her out of the trench he seemed to have put her in accidently.

"Its ok Jordon, I am called Hermione but you might hear my family call me Mimi over the weekend which is one of my preferred nicknames".

"So Mimi and Vik do you know who I am expected to escort tomorrow evening?" asked Jordan trying to move the topic onwards and away from the hurt and confusion.

"No sorry I am in the dark as you are", she replied.

"I think you are to escort my cousin Gretchen", advised Viktor.

Thinking about things for a bit Jordan had a quick conclusion that he wanted confirmed, "Oh Vik are you related to the coach?"

"By marriage, his vife is my first cousin and that fact is not for public knowledge", the dour but not so much tonight seeker advised his keeper.

"God the team is stacked with your family. So Magdalena Torlendo is your first cousin", commented Jordan realizing the significance of his conclusion.

"Well technically Jordan the Bulgarian National team is stacked with all of Viktor's family. I find it interesting that in the last 10 years since his mother became a very active player's agent there has been considerable development of the league and cross fertilization into European League Teams. If I remember from the last World Cup team for the Irish game you had first, second, third cousins and at least one Uncle on the National Team" remarked the young witch turning to Viktor for further confirmation.

"How do you remember these facts?", asked an astounded Viktor.

"I read the game program", Hermione simply stated.

"Yes that's right the first time I ever saw you had a book and vas reading in the stands rather than vatching the teams enter", he commented remembering the first time he had been intrigued by a girl.

Thinking how long they had been standing in the one spot and seeing Mrs Figg enter the lounge Hermione thought she prod the two players into mingling. "Viktor and Jordan would you like to move around the room a bit with me as we should not be rude and just be gossiping amongst ourselves. Come and say hello to Mrs Figg first and then we must say hello to Mama Krum as I have not seen her yet either. Then may be we can find Gretchen so Jordan can get to know her", she suggested.

The three of them mingled through the various groups not finding Gretchen before being called into the formal dining room.

Xxxx

Hermione had survived dinner with Madam and Mr Schenk and their other guests. It was suggested that the younger crowd retire to the second sitting room in the Tonks Lupin floor for after dinner coffee and liqueurs. Hermione looked at Dora to ask did that mean Mrs Figg was staying with the older group and or did that mean her Donna was going with them.

Dora suggested to Remus that they join the younger group and let Mrs Figg stay with Andy and Ted to enjoy themselves.

After some polite chatting with some of the other guests who stayed for a while before crying off with leaving excuses like work the next day there was a core little group of Remus, Dora, Hermione, Viktor and Jordan left. After the last of the other guests left "Who are they all kidding? How many of them are now off clubbing as it has gone 11pm so it is time to hit the dance floor?" remarked Hermione with some asperity.

Dora thought lets get down to business as she called on Mous the floor elf for some assistance in opening the card table and a tray of nibbles. "Jordan I hope you are a good card player as my Guardian and his wife are both reprobates who will fleece you the first chance they get", Hermione advised.

"Here Mimi have a glass of white we need to dull that brain of yours, so you don't let all of our tricks out of the bag", instructed Dora Lupin.

After a few rounds Jordan throwing his cards in commented "I believe she is counting the cards. It seems that Dora and Remus are not the only card sharks at this table".

"Moi never. It takes one to know one. We are not in a casino here you can not get me removed from the premises", responded Hermione laughing at being discovered.

Viktor had never heard the Muggle term before so he asked, "Vhat is counting cards". It was explained to Viktor what a Card counter was and how they were not allowed to use their skills in most casinos.

"So Mimi what advanced card games do you play?" Jordan asked trying to work out her skill level.

"After the casino card games, you don't want to play bridge, 500, euchre, samba, canasta, gin rummy or cribbage against her as she is a real arithmetical shark", warned Remus.

"What you can count three extended card decks and do the probability calculations in your head easily?", blurted a surprised wizard.

"She is a very very bright young vitch", Viktor announced with great pride. Noticing his Mia was blushing.

"Have you ever won an _Open Misère _call", Jordan asked. He knew that Viktor was exceptionally bright and he was trying to work out if she was even brighter or fairly evenly matched to him.

"Please I have not lost an _Open Misère _call since I was eight", she retorted a little frustrated that yet another male was underestimating her ability to calculate probability or play cards since she was a female.

"Ever play tournaments?" queried Jordan further attempting to gauge her skill.

"I used to regularly play in tournaments where I would partner my father", she answered.

"What does the call 6 no trumps mean in 500?" he asked testing her knowledge as he could not believe someone as young as her was that skilled at a highly complex game at such a young age.

Sighing in frustration Hermione provided the meaning of the call to him, "If my partner calls it means I did not like your opening call as I do not have enough cards in the suit to support even your starting bid. They may also be alerting you that they have the Bird or all four Aces. Or it is an indication that you are highly loaded with court cards and would be able to support a higher bid of no trumps or another suit. Does that satisfy you Jordan?"

"Hey Viktor we need to teach the guys on the team 500 and start a 500 school. You and the missus could clean up big time if we played against other teams. The Gong Warriors host a regular inter-team card tournament for team players and club employees and their spouses. Once a year they have a mega tournament weekend and put up a big purse. With this missy in our squad we could fleece them big time", he proposed excitedly.

"Sorry Jordan but I have to focus on my studies for a now. Back on your dialect query I think you are from a very remote region so I would say SW Queensland anywhere the other side of Birdsville and the black stump. But seriously before I can led a whole team of Quidditch players astray I have to get my NEWTs", said Hermione before she laughed almost hysterically.

"That is a pretty impressive mental jump and you are right Mimi about me being from the other side of the black stump", advised Jordan, "but missy you have to watch the double entendres. If Viktor was into word play he could have a field day with you" before he joined in with the laughter.

"What's wrong Mimi?" asked Dora not quiet sure of why Hermione was laughing and noting the slight note of hysteria.

"Can you imagine the Daily Prophet Front page if they got hold of that one?" she explained between laughs.

Dora and Remus looked at each other and burst out laughing joining with her knowing that the paper would be totally over the top about her leading a whole quidditch team astray.

Turning to Viktor, Hermione noticed that he was not really laughing along with the group, she could see the anger and wounded feelings in his micro facial expressions. "Love I know you are still upset with the stories they printed about Harry, Me and you two years ago but we wont be able to reform the journalistic standard of that rag not even if we manage to remove the corruption in the UK Ministry of Magic" she advised before gently kissing him which turned into a mini snog.

"Aww how sweet", teased Dora.

"Actually Remus and Dora can you explain to me a bit more about what is going on in the UK. I am a little confused about things", asked Jordan. Suddenly the feeling of the room changed.

Hermione saw a very subtle nod from Viktor to the couple. "Why don't we talk about this in front of the fire the couches will be more comfortable even though it is an unpleasant subject", she suggested.

That evening she was able to observe the subtle art of Non-British Order of Phoenix member recruitment. It was about 2 am when there an induction ceremony for the new member of the Order of Phoenix in the second sitting room of the Tonks Lupin floor with the presence of the Commander from the only remaining magical unit of the Swiss Guard.


	39. A Saturday Morning at the Market

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39: A Saturday Morning at the Market.<strong>

After a late night Hermione was dragged out of bed by Madam Krum as she needed her to do an Order delivery in the Neuenheimer Marktplatz. Reyna was thinking that to push the press coverage of Viktor and Hermione's she would need to ensure that the appropriate press photographer captured their romantic morning in the fruit and vegetable market. Reyna sent Commander Lucerne to shake the two quidditch players out of their beds.

It was a fun morning where Hermione and Viktor were able to combine their two roles together to achieve a common goal. Their party consisted Remus and Dora, Viktor and Hermione and Jordan going stag. It was easier for Hermione to do the drop in the middle of the busy market. At the market Viktor had purchased a straw basket with leather handles and between the friends they purchased fruit, flowers and cheese. Hermione was able to buy some gifts for their hosts that she would give them when they left the residence.

After visiting the market they had coffee before wondering round the old town. Jordan took some photos using different cameras while they were on their outing. It was him who alerted Dora that there was a press photographer following the outing. Dora cautioned him to be quiet about the photographer as she suspected it was Rayner Krum who had tipped him off.

On their return to the Schloss, Mous advised that lunch was being served in the Gardens when she greeted them. It was a picnic lunch and there were several baskets and blankets for the guests. Magdalena indicated the perfect spot for Hermione and Viktor so they could have privacy but still be observed by a number of people including their official Donna. Between kisses and nibbles on the prepared luncheon Viktor and Hermione were able to discuss some matters that they had concerns about. They came to agreement that the need some advice and guidance in covering the housing matters. The young couple managed to have a nap in each other's arms before Dora woke them up to advise that it was time to take Hermione inside to start her preparations for the ball.

Xxxx

"Hello my son, how has your day been?", asked Reyna Krum .

"Hello Mother, It has been wonderful. Mimi and I completed the mission task. We also managed to have fun just being us a young couple on their Saturday morning shopping", he smiled at his mother before coming to kiss her cheeks.

"Have you and Hermione any matters that we need to address in relation to the contracts?", Reyna asked blatantly aware that these contracts were going to be some of the most complex wedding documents that had been written in recent history.

"We both have a concern about where we will be living. I think the problem for Hermione is that she would like to continue at Ghent for her degree but she still wants to be a supportive quidditch wife. She is also concerned about maintaining a regular physical relationship and the necessity of stability and routine for children when they arrive", explained Viktor.

When we did the research we found that Ghent has a online, distance and part time modular degree system which would allow a witch like Hermione with the various demands on her acquire her degree while carrying out her duties. The fact they use the Muggle technological advances was a key factor for my presentation of the university to her as an option", advised Reyna.

"Now I agree where you live is an important consideration. I have prepared a wing at the Summer Palace for you two so that you have your own household. It has things all the things that you would expect in a penthouse apartment but it has a few extras such as your formal office suit and facilities for your staff."

"But that is in Bulgaria and doing the Ghent to there return trip every day by port key will drain her as it way too far to floo", complained Viktor.

"I suggest that you gift her a town house in Ghent as part of your contract and we have apartments available in most of the cities which would enable the family to travel with you when the children are small", advised Reyna.

"But what are we going to do when we have several children and they are starting their education. Hermione wants them to go to a Muggle primary school so that they have an understanding of their mother's heritage" explained Viktor.

"What about a compromise. A Muggle and magical mixed primary school.", suggested Reyna.

"But the full integration is only in the US and I don't see that is a suitable solution as it would make the education considerations difficult to meet", stated Viktor.

"Why don't you suggest to Hermione that she gifts you a home to you in Budapest as there is a mixed magical community there. We can have easy floo connections from the house to the training grounds and the estates in Bulgaria along with links to our other Continental residences. I understand Loretta and Sasha have been looking at Budapest properties for exactly the same reasons I am suggesting the location to you", confided Madam Krum who was thinking about her future grandchildren.

"From my understanding talking to Remus, Mimi has properties in the UK, Ireland, France, Spain, so when you travel with the team you have residences in all the likely locations for matches. She also has properties in Asia and Australia. We are required to settle a household on her as part of her inheritance on marrying you and rising to the rank of Princess she can't avoid house elves. Now you are going to have to break that news to her before the meeting with the lawyer on Monday", stated Reyna with a slight turn of a direct order to her son.

'But that does not solve the stability in the residence issues?" identified Viktor who was worried about this point as Hermione was an exceptionally caring person and he could see that she would be a hands on mother in the raising of their children.

"Well one way for stability and routine for the children is to have a team of nannies and make sure that their rooms are laid out and decorated in the same manner so that the children have the comfort of familiarity."

"Additionally what about you starting a part time mixed modular degree at the same time as her at Ghent. You both have similar interests if you are in the same degree school as her there will be opportunities to do the odd module together. Both your study schedules could be adapted around the season commitments and the public appearance requirements. You could do this with the support of the consort's household" she suggested.

"Mama I would need to think for a bit before presenting these ideas to Mimi", stated a thoughtful wizard who was trying to keep his desired witch happy in their complex lives. Some of his mother's ideas like a team of nannies would get him hexed by her from here to Timbuktu and back again.


	40. An Autumnal Ball

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40: An Autumnal Ball<strong>

Jordan walked into the central sitting room of the suite of rooms he was sharing with Viktor to see his friend staring intently out the window with a haunted look on his face. Viktor was in the same seat as he was when Jordan had come up to the suite to have a kip in his room.

"Oi Viktor, snap out of it we have to get dressed soon for this ball", cautioned Jordan.

"Viktor what is wrong? Some times if you say it out loud it is not as bad as it seems.", advised Jordan. _Gods what has gone wrong in the last three hours he seemed happy with Hermione at lunch and in the grounds._

"I have to tell Hermione about the family and I am just not certain how to do it?"

"Mimi I have a hereditary title which I don't use very often, sounds good to me", advised Jordan.

"What if it is she does not want anything to do with me?"

"Oi stop overthinking! She was not a fan girl, she does not care for fame but she accepts that quidditch is part of you so she has to deal with it. Her Guardian is a Baron. The news of that did not go to her head and turn her into glory hunting celebrity whore. She just continued to be herself. Remember how hard you had to work to get her to go out with you well you made it you won the girl. She wants to marry you. Now get your sorry arse up out chair, into a shower and into your fancy duds. Just tell her straight up when you get a quiet moment but preferably not in the middle of this ball as I assume we will have the normal press vultures there", advised his friend.

Xxxx

Viktor was waiting in the downstairs sitting room with several other men of the house party for their individual witches. The doors had been tired back so the stairs were easily observed. Dora Lupin came down the stairs with a little trip on the bottom step to which caused both her father and husband to laugh. Walking into the sitting room she smiled at Viktor and leaned over to whisper in his ear, "She is going to knock your socks off".

Mous, the house elf, had helped to dress the young miss and the other ladies. She was a highly efficient house elf who knew her way round a witch's dressing room. After waking the Miss up from a second nap on her bed Mous had bossed Hermione into a lavender bath. She washed Hermione's hair with her special hair rinse, which she assured the young witch would help to control her hair. After instructing the young witch to get out and get dried she returned to the bed where she had laid out all the witch's underthings for the selected ball gown. Mous double checked the stockings before adding a charm to reduce the risk of sheering. She set up the screen and chair so the girl could sit and put her hose on easily before returning to check on the other Fraus on the floor. Returning to the Miss's room and observed that she had all her underthings on as instructed and was sitting in her kimono dressing gown in front of the dresser regarding herself in the mirror.

Hermione was wondering what she was going to do about her hair and makeup when Mous removed the towel from her hair and began to charm it with elf magic into a French chignon that emphasized her neck. Looking through the Miss's jewelry tray Mous had selected two combs that she used to support the weight of the hair, removing the risk of the hair flying away out of the twist when the witch danced the more vigorous dances.

"Turn or push the seat back so I can do your make up now Miss", bossed Mous. Hermione moved her chair back so the elfess could come in front of her to do her makeup while she could watch in one of the three dresser mirrors. "You don't need much to enhance your beauty and my dear less is often more if you know what I mean. Especially if you are catching a wizard", the elfess frankly advised her. Mous powered her face, neck and décolletage with a large brush so that there was no obvious make up line.

She then did the Miss's eyes with a soft pearlescent brown and a lighter pearl shadow, to this she added kohl to outline the beautiful eyes to create a velvet effect. Finally the lipstick was painted on before the elfess applied as inertia charm to ensure that the makeup did not brush off or need constant repair. Right now Miss stand for me and we will get this lovely dress on you. With a wave of her hands the elfess slipped the dress on Hermione while not disturbing her hair before encouraging Hermione to step into her charmed shoes. "No sore feet for you Miss there is good cushioning in there, so before gloves on tell me where you want to carry your wand?"

Hermione looking at the effect of the dress on her body in the mirror was wondering if she could carry it off let alone was there anywhere to secure a wand. "Where would you recommend?", she asked the elfess.

"We could put a carrier on the left glove with a conceal charm so peoples only see the same as right arm. Or you shrinks it and we tuck it into your hair is another favourite. The dress does not have the cut that allows for a garter belt holder or hiding in the sash of dress. Choice please?" asked the bossy elfess.

Madam Krum had come into the suite overhearing the discussion underway. "Mimi I would go with the glove option, Oh you are absolutely stunning my dear" as she leaned down to kiss the girl now seated back in front of the dresser.

"Evening Mama Krum, thank you. Promise me I don't look like a six year old playing in the dress up box", she asked.

"No, I have come to make sure you have some jewellery to enhance that dress of yours. I saw this and thought it would be suitable for you", presenting Hermione with a leather covered case.

It was a heavy case of navy blue leather. In the center of the lid there was a clasp that was surrounded with gold tool work that looked Middle Eastern in style. She opened the clasp spreading the two lid flaps wide to see a the same coloured navy this time as a soft velvety jewellery cloth. She lifted the cloth to observe a stunning necklace, a pair of cuff bracelets and matching earings.

"It is too valuable for me, I can't wear something like this. These are jewels that a princess would wear", she spluttered totally shocked at the clusters of oval-shaped ruby cabochons, diamonds and gold work. Each ruby cabochon was surrounded by diamonds that made a visual effect of a leaf or feather.

The foliate design necklace was adapted by a head with another ruby that tucked itself into the right side of the sweeping wing effect.

"No Mimi, they are meant for you. This is Great grandmother Aghavni's phoenix necklace set. It was made in Constantinople and it is normally given to the bride of the eldest son. You are Viktor's princess so wear the jewels with pride child", she advised as she placed the necklace round Hermione's neck and settled.

Mous removed the pearl studs that Hermione had on and placed the ruby cabachon and diamond leaf or feather on her. "Miss we just add a charm now so you don't get sore ears wearing these pretties. You look stunning now so go downstairs with his mother and catch that wizard", ordered Mous. Reyna had at the same time as Mous work with the earrings, placed a cuff bracelet on the witch over the top of her opera length white gloves.

"Still a bossy elfess I see Mous. We love you and thank you for your help. I will take her downstairs now", commented Madam Krum as she dragged the shy girl to the stairs.

It was to Viktor's amazement that it was his Hermione in a stunning triple shot bronze silk taffeta dress. As she walked down the steps to reach the bottom of the stairs he saw that her shoes matched the gown as they were made out of the same shot silk. When the gown moved there was glints of gold, red and orange. When she turned at the bottom of the stairs to look for him in the sitting room he lost all thought as he took in her décolleté with the Aghavni phoenix necklace.

He could not say anything and had to gasp a breath in as he even seemed to forget how to a breathe. She looked like she was glowing and her smile was just wonderful. He felt the warmth and affection of her love in her glittering velvet chocolate eyes that glinted with amber and gold. He smiled back at her not realizing that his dark eyes shimmered with emotion. She was familiar with his shimmering eyes from when she had been kissing him hard.

Viktor walked to his witch and bowed to her while kissing the back of her hand incased in a white opera glove. The rest of the room could see the passionate looks shared between the two.

"See she knocked his socks off", quipped Dora, as the pair seemed to be lost in a silent non-verbal conversation near the doorway.

Remus came up to his ward gently kissing her on the cheek to gain her attention from the tall dark haired wizard. "You look magnificent my dear but we really need you to head to the ball rather than having you blocking this doorway all night."

With that the party moved off to head to the ballroom. Jordan was partnered with Gretchen who surprised him when she turned out to be a 20 year old university student rather than teenager he had been expecting. Magdalena and Carlos Torledo had both laughed at his shock. Pulling Jordan aside for a moment Carlos warned him not to do anything silly in relation to Gretchen as Viktor, Sasha, Lev and Boris were all her cousins.

Hermione had a fairly steady flow of dance partners through the night although Viktor reclaimed her as soon as he could each time she slipped out of his arms. He had acquired for her a flute of Champagne as they sat out the Tango. He just did not trust himself not to go past the boundaries of public decency if he danced the tango with her. "Did you have a good time today?" he asked.

"I loved it, I would like to come back in November or December one day and see the Christmas markets here in the old town", she replied.

"I am going to miss not having my parents round this Christmas. It is really a special time for us. I don't like the commercialism but rather the family traditions that reflect our love. Mama is a real traditionalist only allows the tree to be put up on Christmas Eve and of course everyone has to go to Midnight Mass. The tree comes down on the 6th of January, as she believes that Christmas should only be celebrated for only 12 days."

Viktor could hear how much she missed her parents and her concerns whether they would be reunited. "Mimi, how do you think about a Midnight Christmas Eve Mass wedding? It could be a way of recognizing that we are starting a new family together", he suggested trying to take the sadness out of her eyes.

The smile and kiss in reply was worth it, even though a reporter caught them on camera.

It was a lovely ball and it was late when Viktor escorted her back to her room.

"Mimi don't worry about breakfast we are having a late brunch with our hosts tomorrow", advised Dora Lupin as she watch a good night kiss from Viktor, giving it a score of 8 out of 10.

Xxxx

Dear Mama and Papa

I could have danced all night and into the next couple of days with Viktor at the ball. We are currently in Heildburg staying with his cousins. He has a match on Tuesday but this weekend it is a semi private family only ish weekend. It has been good to enable both our families to get together.

We are working on organising the contracts between ourselves. Tonight at the ball Viktor we talked about Christmas and I missed you both so much. We were talking about a potential Christmas wedding and I could only think how much mama would be in her element and how it would be so appropriate for your daughter to celebrate her marriage on this date.

I so hope that you are back with us before Christmas but this war is so insidious I can only hope and pray that you are both safe and well. If you cant be with us I am hopefull that you would be able to celebrate the seasonal festivities and in way be celebrating with us. I hope we can have a Christmas wedding as it woiuld be one manner I could be close to you and I would be able to have a lovely memory of this time of the year.

I miss you both and I just want you both to remain safe. This letter will join all the rest that I have kept writing for you so you have something after the war to understand what was going on for me.

I am very tired now as it is almost morning so good night or should I say good morning.

Love

Your Mimi


	41. Family Ties

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41: Family ties<strong>

After a very late night or a very early morning depending how you want to describe falling into bed when there were less hours to sunlight and more hours past midnight, the house guests were starting to awaken. On the Tonks-Lupin floor, Mous the floor house elfess had persuaded those who were reluctant to retract their eyelids to do so and get up for the late brunch with the host family.

At the brunch in the breakfast room there were warm greetings and a secondary debrief of the ball highlights. Viktor did not care much to participate as he was there with Hermione and he had not yet had enough coffee to make a complete sentence more than the shortest sentence of 'No'.

It seemed that Jordan and Gretchen had a great time at the ball last night. Gretchen and Hermione had discussed homework and preparing for their individual academic seminars in the next week. There was a general conversation about the various options available for the afternoon's activities. Madam Schenk appeared to have a museum trip organized for those who wanted to go exploring when Gretchen reminded her parents it was the third Sunday of the month.

"Damn", muttered William Schenk.

"Don't worry dear I will take our guests out by myself. You go off and be the Kurfürst", advised Madam Schenk patting his hand in comfort.

Hermione did a double take at the terminology before turning to ask Gretchen who was close by, "Did I hear that right, your father is the Prince Elector?".

"Yes that right. The title goes back to the Holy Roman Empire", replied Gretchen.

"Interesting we all have our crosses to bear", was the bland comment volleyed back.

Jordan looked hard at Viktor to try and express the thought of "_See Mate she won't be phased just tell her_".

Xxxx

It was after brunch that Hermione and Viktor had retreated into their designated sitting room to do some quiet reading while spending some time with each other in front of the library fire on a chilly autumn like day. Hermione was tucked into his right side and she had claimed his right hand. He had gotten used to her soothing strokes on his hand while she was distractedly focused in her book. Looking down at her framed by his arm he could see that there would be many moments like this gentle companionship through out their marriage if he could just overcome the teething of the contract negation and engagement.

Hermione knew that something was bothering Viktor but had settled in for the long game where patience would get him to tell her what was worrying him. She had learnt from her years of friendship with Harry and Ron there were times when you just waited until the boy or man was ready to tell you what was on his mind. If you pushed too early Hermione knew from experience you normally got hurt feelings and a flash of temper especially from hot heads like Ron.

While Viktor was a professional athlete and used to public performances were he was required to reign in his emotions, Hermione knew that he was just as emotional as Ron and Harry. She wanted him to have the confidence and security that he was able to express his emotions with her as she had unfortunately observed during the TriWizard Tournament how frequently he had to conform to external pressures and not have his own free will.

She wanted Viktor to feel safe to express any emotion and have freedom of choice, as she did not want him to guard his emotions with her. So she was just going to wait here in the library sitting room on the couch with her book until he was ready.

Sitting with Hermione, Viktor was thankful for their comfortable silence, as it felt reassuring to him that they had reconnected after two years of letters and there was an effortlessness comfortability in each others physical presence. Viktor had the space to collect his thoughts and review the last 24 hours of interaction between Hermione and himself. Ruminations included a review of the grandeur of last night's ball where he found how unphased his Mia had been at by those who flouted their titles when she was introduced to them.

She was not frightened or awed by the title but rather she seemed to blasé about the label. He knew that she was not interested in fame or glory and was unconventional in her rejection of the current fascination for fame through public exposure in the press and the cult of the celebrity.

"_Interesting we all have our crosses to bear_" was what she said when she heard about his aunt and uncle's titles in the bruncheon revelation. A simple volley on the surface could be just a jest about the link to the Holy Roman Empire and a polite comment about the disclosure. But it could also be understood as a deeper message that there was an understanding of the downside to having a family title due to the burden of responsibility and duty that title placed on the individual and the family. Yes now was the time to disclose his family title before the team arrived this evening and the next meeting of the lawyers for the contractual negotiation.

It would be better if he told her now thought Viktor finally coming to a decision. Kissing Hermione gently on the back of her beautiful exposed neck Viktor made his first advance towards making his disclosure about the sensitive topic of his family, "Mia, I have to tell you something about the family",

"What sort of something?", she replied while turning to gaze into his doubt-filled eyes. _Yes he had been worrying away about something_. To sooth his doubts Hermione reached up with her lips to kiss his doubts away. In her kiss she tried to reassure him by giving him all of herself. While catching her breath as she placed her small hand on the side of his face to sooth him.

"Umm I am like Magdalena", was all he could think to say after the passionate kiss she had just given him.

"Stunningly beautiful, yes I agree", before she smiled up at him, she had not broken eye contact with him since the kiss, the glitters of gold were dancing in her large chocolate eyes.

"No seriously look at this", he advised while bringing out an amulet that she had not seen before out from underneath his shirt collar.

"Very nice but I would rather be kissing you", she replied after taking in the heraldic shield engraved on the piece of goblin goldsmith working. She had never seen his family pectoral before so he must have it charmed to be hidden at all times.

"You are not making this easy", he muttered, scratching the back of his head with his un-captured left hand in frustration. She had still held onto his right hand from where she had held it while regarding her book keeping up the soothing rub in an attempt to try and keep him calm.

"Viktor I know" she confidently replied before gently kissing him while reaching up to grasp his free hand so that she could turn and sit enclosed within his arms. She now had hold of both his hands in front of her as she had wrapped him round her little body compared to his luncking hulk. She brought his hands together inside of hers before leaning down to place a light kiss on each palm. Goddess she was going to be the death of him. His felt the buss through to his magic and it danced against his skin warming him.

"You know vhat?", he queried not sure of what she was talking about. Her soft touches and gentle kisses were distracting him while also providing him with reassurance. He felt so complete smelling the vanilla of her hair while holding her.

"That like Magdalena, Gretchen and their parents you are a member of a European royal house", she calm replied while tilting her head up to plant a row of kisses down his neck from his jaw to his collar bone nuzzling the skin she could reach at the base of neck through his open shirt collar. She reached up and gently tucked the pectoral under his collar into his shirt her fingertips were tenderly skipping and provocatively teasing his skin at the same time.

Stopping her mischievous fingers that were dusting his chest by clutching them to his sternum by trapping her hand inside his larger hand he asked, "How do you know this?" She had shocked him yet again just like the first time he had seen her seated in the world cup game with a book in the stands by doing the opposite to the norm.

"I am a very good researcher", she smirked into to base of his neck continuing to caress him with her soft lips and attempting to wriggle her fingers from his grasp to continue her exploration of his chest.

"Stop that. How long have you known?" replied the astounded wizard, she had out witted him again. He had been stewing over this for days and had expected several different possible outcomes.

"Since the TriWizard Tournament", was the factual reply from his shirt collar.

Pulling her away from his neck he lifted her chin up with his hand to regard her face while asking, "It does not phase you does it? You have no concerns?"

"No I understand you have family responsibilities as a result of your title and you prefer not to use it in your public life. There will be times we have to attend functions as the representatives of the family and there are others duties and responsibilities tied into the title. Some things I wont like but as long as I have you we will muddle through. Viktor how many children do you want? Do we have to an heir and a spare?"

"Any children we have will have will be worshiped as precious gifts. I don't like this phrase an heir and a spare."

"Neither do but I think we need to try for at least two children. I was a very lonely only child and I don't want what is happening in my father's family to happen to yours."

"It will be our family", he told her with a kiss to her temple before asking, " So you are quiet happy to not use the titles very often my precious Princess"

"Yes my Prince it is the same attitude of my family", she assured him.

"Vhat do you mean? I thought your parents vere dentists, are you from a titled family?" he queried her.

Looking at his confused face and his tensed brown she brushed his face with her hand while explaining "Like your family we don't tend to use our hereditary titles on a daily basis. My father is the current Earl of Strathearn and is likely to succeed his father if I can keep him alive. If he succeeds he will be the Margrave of Westmoreland".

"So how should you be addressed if you vere at a formal Muggle function?" he asked. The more time he spent with her the more she surprised and he wondered if he would ever know all her secrets.

"I am a lowly Honorable I will never hold the title even though I am the last of the branch. My grandfather and father's eldest brother were alive when I was born so I have the lowest title. I have never been elevated to the nomenclature of Lady. Our first son would inherit the title from my father unless at this age and stage of his life he decides to give me a brother. If we have no sons they will have to find a distant cousin somewhere down the lower branches of the family. It would be tough cause I don't remember ever meeting any cousins", she explained.

The young couple spent the afternoon happily ensconced in the library sitting room where they were joined by the rest of the Tonks Lupin party for a late afternoon tea. Dora Lupin was watching her friend and could see that Hermione was more confident about being with Viktor. The pair where starting to act as a long term unit rather than a newly courting couple.


	42. Girls Night In

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42: Girls Night In<strong>

Since the team arrived in the hotel in the early afternoon there had been a quite dinner with just the Lupins, the Tonks and Mrs Figg in the second sitting room. Everyone had made active use of the attached Library and Hermione had finished all her tutorial tasks that she had found on the online learning environment (VLE). Since she was in Heidelberg and would need to stay for the next couple of days Hermione left a message for her seminar group that she would not be attending the scheduled meeting revision day due to unexpected family commitments. Yes negotiating her future family and contractual commitments could be described as unexpected family commitments. She also sent an email to the Senior lecturer advising him of her absence and that she had informed her group via the VLE system.

It was 8pm and Hermione was scratching round for something to engage her brain therefore distracting her from the absence of Viktor. The team where scheduled to arrive at 6pm, eat together in the hotel dining room at 7pm and then there was some sort of tactical meeting planned for as the after dinner team activity. Dora had noticed that Hermione was getting fidgety and highly distracted, and so had arranged that there would be a little ladies night. At about 8:30pm Remus and Ted excused themselves and advised that they were off to explore the local pub rather than being with a pack of women.

"Now that they are off to go and do some male bonding, Mimi help me with these couches we are going to have a girlie night in here. Put your laptop and all that study stuff away", directed Dora. When Hermione came back to the sitting room the ladies of her magical family had been joined by Magdalena, Gretchen, Loretta Markov, Madam Krum and Madam Schenk.

"So how is my son today", asked Reyna Krum. In response she saw her son chosen bride smile a smile that radiated her happiness through her eyes.

"He is well. I thought you saw him this morning at brunch", replied Mimi.

"Mrs Figg how did they behave this afternoon, if that snog last night was anything to go by I was expecting to see scorch marks in here", teased Dora.

"No I did not see the need for a bucket of water this afternoon. They were mostly talking", replied the quiet squib who was Viktor and Hermione's Donna.

"So did you two actually get any decisions made that are relevant to the contracts?" inquired Andromedia.

"We talked, set our positions out on certain matters and then started to develop a negotiated solution. There are many areas that we will have to sort out but we are getting there. We have some items already for each other's contract", advised Hermione who was feeling slightly uncomfortable about openly discussing private matters in such a public forum. The contact matters were supposed to be between her and Viktor and she was not used to having so many people involved in her personal affairs.

"Have you agreed on a wedding date yet? We will need some advance notice you know to organize the event. One of your two weddings will have to be a large press managed event you realize and the organization of large scale events don't happen in less than three weeks", counseled Madam Krum.

"Mama Krum we were talking about a Christmas Eve Midnight Mass Wedding but that is not set in stone", Hermione informed the gaggle of excited witches. There is something about weddings that seems to get women excited and caught up in the moment.

Inessa Doblerdov, who had just arrived, commented, "I love Christmas weddings" as she walked across to kiss her aunts and cousins in greeting.

"Yes Christmas is my favourite time of the year", commented Hermione, thinking of her parents and the seasonal celebrations of past.

"Alexander Nevsky Cathedral is always lovely with the candles lit and the light dancing on the gold in the frescos", stated Reyna.

"The candles at Christmas, snow and the Cathedral always looks enchanting, magical no pun intended", advised Inessa.

"We are still checking if the Orthodox wedding will count as two or one ceremonies or if we need to do another", informed Reyna Krum.

"Well they could so a Samhain broom jump as the other alternative ceremony", advised Dora thinking that Hermione would be of age to make this type of wedding legally binding.

"Yes Dora they could have a formal Samhain wedding and the couple are celebrating both wizarding cultures, muggle and magical traditions and beliefs. The formal Samhain ceremony is more than just a jump over the broom, Dora but it has a number of rites and they tie into the Kasunduan and the apple ceremony", advised Andromedia.

"Before you all get over excited Viktor needs to be consulted", cautioned Hermione who was now blushing bright red. There was a ripple of laughter in the room at her colouration.

"By the kiss last night I think you two will have a tough time waiting between the two ceremonies if you have the second ceremony so many weeks after the first within your Kasunduan bindings", suggested Dora.

"Reyna have you and Remus set a budget yet?" enquired Andromedia.

"We have not officially set a date yet or discussed a type of service, so how can the two guardians set a budget?" inquired Hermione

"Mimi, weddings are where men go 'yes dear' while paying for everything, keep out the way of their mother and mother in law, do as they are told and then turn up and look nice on the day", advised Mrs Figg. "It does not matter whether is magical or muggle the same rules apply."

"Aunty Reyna as head of the family would be the one who sets the budget, why would the bride's family be involved", asked Gretchen quietly of her sister who was pouring her another glass of wine.

"The double contract", advised her sister Magdalena in a hushed tone.

"If you come to Sofia next Sunday we could take a trip to the Cathedral so you can see how beautiful it is", suggested Reyna. It would also be the perfect opportunity to get her keyed into the family wards, see the elves for selection and get the unspeakable protection team focused onto her. Yes we could kill many birds with the one stone if we get her to visit next Sunday though Madam Krum going into over organization drive.

"I need to write a list of things we have to think about for weddings. We also need an official answer on the ceremony requirements", stated Hermione who was feeling overwhelmed by everything.

"We will have answer tomorrow with the lawyer. I am going to ask you and Viktor set date tomorrow cause we will need advance warning to plan a large event", advised Reyna

"What if we want a small intimate quiet ceremony?" asked Hermione, thinking hopefully that she and Viktor could avoid the large rigmarole of full scale event of the century and the intrusion of the public including press coverage.

"Sorry that is never going to happen. Just look at the immediate family on both sides it is never going to be a small event", advised Andromedia.

It was about 11pm when Ted and Remus returned from the local pub to find a bunch of rowdy women in the second setting room. Hearing the noise on the second floor Viktor and Jordon stopped their ascent to the third floor see what was going on to see the chaos which nine women could get up to after several bottles of wine and lots of gossip.

"Viktor can you carry Mimi to her bed, she is asleep on a couch in there. Mous get MrSchenk, Coach Torledo, Lev Doblerdov and Sasha Markov so we can get the other reprobates in their beds" ordered Remus.

"Never talk of this if you value your professional career, Jordan", advised Viktor, "Mama not a forgiving vomen if you gossip about her".

"Tuppy", called Viktor

"Yes Master Viktor", the personal household elf asked.

"Can you take mother to her room and put her to bed", was the polite request.

"Sss I sssiss not a kinder child, you is my child Viktor remember who is the parent", slurred Reyna Krum.

"They are all going to need a hang over potion tomorrow morning" advised Jordon.

"I will arrange it", advised Mous.


	43. Railway Messages 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43: Railway Messages 1<strong>

Dear Harry

I am so glad you could talk to Ginny about the Kasunduan. I hope I had not been too frank for you as you are probably still blushing. I blushed when I wrote it but I have been blushing a lot here in Heidelberg.

Harry I know you and Ginny have plans for after the war so I am going to give you some advice take the time to talk about everything and I mean everything. It will make life so much easier for you if you decide to do the formal contracts. Just believe me. I have never blushed so much as I have in the last 72 hours. It seems everyone who potentially has a comment will make their commentary made expressly known. I also don't think your contract negotiation will be as complex as ours if you two decide to go down the contract route.

I had a horribly embarrassing meeting this afternoon with the lawyer and of course Dora and Andromedia were there along with Remus. I think he was blushing as much as I was with the detailed questions the lawyer asked me.

Viktor and his mother had an early meeting with the lawyer and I felt sorry for him having to go to practice if his meeting was embarrassing as mine. God if I was asked these specific questions in front of my mother I don't know what I would be like as I am still blushing about them some eight hours later. It may have been a good thing that Viktor had practice this morning as he could hit some thing as he looked very angry this morning.

Sorry that you had to put up with Ron and his dreams see the attached sheet for spell to help you all not have to listen to him in your dorm or your room. I have done the wand diagrams and the phonetic word pronunciation for you.

Last Sunday in Ghent was good but Viktor and I both felt constantly under the microscope so it was arranged that this weekend we would stay with some of his extended family in a private residence in Heidelberg ahead of tomorrow's game. The benefit was some privacy just to be us not under the constraints of a Donna, the public and the press. We have still been constrained by family and friends but it has been friendly, supportive and caring constraints. We have been having a lovely time together an it has been interesting to meet some of Viktor's family. On the plus side of all the meddling and the lawyer meetings we have set the dates for the wedding ceremonies. Yes we are going to have to have two ceremonies and there are a couple of complications but heck it would not be me if there was not some form complexity as you well know I never do anything straight forward. We are getting better at communicating between the two of us.

Hopefully the Order will be able to work out a way to get you all to the ceremonies. I want someone there who is part of my own family and you know I think of you as a brother.

It has started to be chaotic for Viktor and I as we have to do public appearances until the end of the quidditch season. It is not going to be fun for me as some of the wives and girlfriends certainly don't like the media attention I have been getting in the press. That is the downside of becoming a quitdditch wife and the implications for me is that I am having to learn how to have a special social mask where I hide my true feelings about the world of quidditch. I have to learn so much about the game and the leagues so I can hold a conversation and you know I have never been really enthusiastic about the game.

Andy, Dora, Mrs Figg and I went shopping with Senora Torlendo, her sister Gretchen, Madam Doblerdov and Madam Markov. This was my first official WAG event, you will probably see the photos in Witch Weekly Ginny. We had to talk inane topics when we stopped for coffee while knowing all the while that the press where watching us.

Over the weekend there have been a couple of times when I know we were caught on camera so look out for the expose photos in the magazines or papers.

Tomorrow morning the designer who made my ball gown for last Saturday night's ball will be meeting with me to talk about other outfits that I will need in the next couple of weeks and months to come as apparently I cannot be seen in the same outfit at all the official press outings. Tell Ginny I am becoming a fashion plate. Eeeek. Next weekend I am going to Sofia to interview my house elf from a couple that were pre selected by Madam Krum for me.

This afternoon I met Viktor and his friend Jordan Styles at the Bonsai Zentrum after they had done their required press interviews. We had a lovely time with Mrs Figg, Gretchen, Dora and Remus looking at the external and internal displays. Let Neville know about this specialist garden, as there was one tree that was over 600 years old. I have sent a post card via owl to you so you can pass this on to him when you get a chance.

Dora and Remus look well and seem to be very happy and I am looking forward to spending more time with them at their new estate. Ginny would just love the Pepperpot towers on the chateau. How are you guys going? I still have not received my marks from the OWLs.

Overall Harry James Potter you have some good marks. I was talking to Remus and he advises that when the troubles are over there are options which allow you to retake subjects via a ministry testing center and then you have to do the private tuition or evening class to pick up the subjects you need for your chosen career path. So don't worry just put your best efforts into the subjects you can do now and you can always pick up the extra subjects later with a bit of effort. That means that although I wont be there you are going to have to study and do some meaningful reading. Shock horror you are going to have to visit the library without me pushing you all the way there.

I have started the classes and revision sessions for the NEWTs. I have met some nice people and hopefully I will be able to make some new friends but I could never replace you, Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny. It gets a bit lonely here with all the coming and going while having to watch whether the press sees me or not. I am glad that we had this weekend together in a private residence as we time to just be us. I have missed a session this week with my seminar group but we are doing some electronic learning sessions so I am able to keep up.

Yes I have my apparition license and Ted Tonks thoroughly drummed the three Ds into me so there was no way I was not going to pass the test.

I have not heard anything from Ron yet. How is he and has he started to come to terms that Viktor and I are going to marry? I would like him there but I understand if he cannot face attending the services. I would like all my magical family there but we are working on a solution how we could get them there.

We have managed to get the Daily Prophet here and I am very concerned. Fred and George are right if they say injured so many in Diagon Alley. Reading the European press there is concerns about the safety of citizens and warnings have gone out advising foreign nationals to avoid the UK.

Do you know what is going on with the MOM and the Tom Riddle issue? When I can get my hands on the Daily Prophet the political situation does not sound good. I cannot believe that the MOM publically denounced Kingsley. Ok yes I can especially if they are suggesting he was responsible for a number of prisoners' escape. Have you seen him? How are George and Fred coping with all this?

I saw Susan Bones the other week and she appeared to be getting better after her recent illness. I understand she is going to convalesce on the continent.

It is not long now to you guys head back to school. Have you got all your school things yet do you know how Molly is going to do this as there is no way she will let you lot out to Diagon Alley. Keep an ear out for what is happening at Headquarters? Have you been doing any research in Sirus' Library about the four items you are looking for?

Lots of Love

Hermione.

Xxxx

To: Kings

From: Mimi

How are you going? Do you think you can meet up soon as we need news of what is going on in England? I am supposed to be in Sofia next Sunday so please get hold of me. I will be visiting Alexander Nevsky Cathedral with Reyna Krum.

Xxxx

Salute!

Viktor Krum and Hermione Granger Photo expose. Young lovers shopping in Heidelberg. It appears that the couple was having a romantic weekend in Heidelberg ahead of the game on Tuesday. Miss Granger and Mr Krum were seen later at the Annual Autumn Ball where they had a passionate kiss. See the exclusive photos on page 15.

Xxxx

Gabbler

Quidditch players attend the Heidelberg Castle Annual Autumn Ball

The Vratsa Vultures had a good turn out to this ball supporting their Coach's family in law. The annual ball is hosted by the Kurfürst Schenk and Kurfürstine Schenk to raise money for the various Wizarding charities in the region including the medical facilities at Schönau Abbey. Senora Torledo was there with her husband, Carlos Torlendo supporting her parents' fundraising event. A number other quidditch couples were also in attendance including the Doblerdovs and Markovs.

It was the first time that Mr Viktor Krum and his amour, Miss Hermione Granger where seen at a public social function. She was wearing haute couture Dentelle gown made for especially for her and this event. The lovely gown was a unique bronze triple shot silk taffeta, which highlighted the chestnut witch's aspect. It appears that Mr Krum and Miss Granger are serious about each other and it is believed that there is a formal contract in place. Miss Granger was wearing the Aghavni's phoenix necklace set that is part of the traditional Krum bridal gift.

The other Vratsa batchelor in attendance was Jordan Styles who escorted Miss Gretchen Schenk. Miss Schenk was wearing a stunning Karl Lagerfeld gown. Mr Styles appeared to be doing a favour for his coach by escorting Miss Schenk who recently broke up with her boyfriend of two years, Michel Teadman. Miss Schenk is attending the local university where she is doing both a Magical and Muggle joint degree.

It should be noted that also in attendance was the recently married Baron and Lady Beauvau who are the magical guardians of Miss Granger. Lady Beauvau parents, Mr and Madam Tonks were also at the ball as part of a large English contingent. The Beauvau's have been honeymooning in France after their Parisian wedding. While Miss Granger guardians have been away it is believed that young witch has been on a Muggle walking holiday in the company of the brides parents Mr and Mrs Edward [Ted] Tonks. The Muggle walking holiday was selected as Miss Granger is underage until next month and has yet to complete her magical education.

Xxxx

Ministry of Magic Memorandum.

To: Head of Magical Registration, Doris Umbridge

From: Head of Magic Law Enforcement

Re: Hermione Granger

Please find attached the wellbeing report from the French Ministry of Magic. The Department of the Interior have forwarded the official report. We understand from other contacts that there were additional technical reports regarding Miss Granger. There is a suggestion from that she has elemental magic and will come into this inheritance on the 17th birthday next month on the 19th of September.

A. Fiscus.

Xxxx

Ministry of Magic Memorandum

To: Head of Magical Registration, Doris Umbridge

From: Head of Unspeakables

Re: Hermione Granger

We have reviewed various sources in the French Department of the Interior. The internal technical documents have been reviewed and we think that we need to place a caution for all operatives in relation to Miss Granger. It appears that she has two types of elemental magic and will be of considerable power. The Forensic expert who did the spectral photography postulated that she has considerable power that equals or is greater than Albus Dumbledore.

It is understood that her loyalties are with Harry Potter who we believe is a solid support of an anti Dark Lord faction.

She has a magical guardian who is a known werewolf, Remus Lupin, who recently married a former Auror, Nymphadora Tonks. It appears the Lupins are taking up his family estates in France and will remain there for the near future. It is suspected from the other sources we have in the Department of Interior that Miss Granger is going to apply for Magical Refugee status and will not be continuing her education at Hogwarts.

Thus we would say we have limited her educational opportunities as requested and it is suggested that she is going to undertake further Muggle education so we have started to push her out of the magical world thus reducing the threat she poses the UK Ministry of Magic.

However it appears that she is in formal marriage contract negotiations with the Bulgarian Quidditch player Viktor Krum. From the public press coverage she has been seen with him on several occasions including a public social function. The girl was wearing one of the Krum bridal gifts so we can postulate that there is a contract in place and once she is of legal age there is likely to be a marriage not long after this date.

Please advise what else we can help you with.

Unspeakable Function.

Xxxx

_Damn it I want that girl and I want her to pay for the injury and affront she has done to me. How dare that girl defy the Ministry. She is a magical aberration who needs to be registered and married so her powers could be returned. She needs to pay for the humiliation and suffering she had caused Dolores Umbridge._

"Peter my dear cousin take a copy of these reports" advised Dolores Umbridge. "I am sure the leader will be interested". _Yes the Dark Lord would make that horrible Mudblood pay for stealing the magic and the humiliation by half-breed creatures._


	44. On the road to Sofia

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44: On the road to Sofia<strong>

After the game in Heidelberg Hermione and the Tonks Lupin party had returned to the Chateau in France. Hermione had undertaken two railway travel runs. One was taking a Muggle born wizard from Paris to the Spanish boarder and the other trip was taking a Muggle family of another young witch from their Normandy holiday home further south into the Aquitaine region as well. Hermione was starting to feel that she really was getting to know the various French transportation systems very well.

She flew from Toulouse Blagnac to Liszt Ferenc in Budapest early on Friday morning using her fourth identity. While there in her glamour she visited the wizarding community and managed to talk to a local about the educational opportunities for magical children. Visiting the local magical mayoral office Hermione was able to gather a range of information that she felt was useful to herself and to both the Markov and Doverdovs. She also visited a couple of real estate offices both muggle and magical to investigate the rental and sale property market prices and market availability.

Of course Hermione was interested in those properties who reflected the rich art nouveau heritage of the city. She then caught the overnight train from Beaudapest to Sofia. The train arrived in the late afternoon and she travelled into the city centre where she booked into the youth hostel on Hadzhi Dimitar that is not far from the Alexandre Nevsky Cathedral. After doing some exploring on foot Hermione returned to the hostel and joined in with another group of travelers who were going out for an Indian in Han Asparouh Street. A good Indian restaurant in Sofia at least she could get some home comfort food when she wanted it.

It was a good night out and the food was reasonably priced. The city had metro, trams and buses to help the public move round. Hermione knew that Krum's had a family residence and Viktor had his own apartment in the city but she wanted to get a feel for the city by herself and for her own intelligence needs. Using the hostel's internet service she sent a message to Kingsley and Remus to let them know she was fine and update the online data base of her information briefings on the various sites she had been to since she left Heidelberg on Tuesday. It had been a long week since the end of the quidditch game that Vratsa had lost. After appearing in the regular WAG photo opportunities they had returned to the Schloss and said their good byes to their kind hosts. The Tonks Lupins moved on mass as though they were returning southwards towards the chateau via Mannheim. It was at Mannheim train station where she slipped away using her second identity to head towards Paris and do her first magical railway transfer.

She was settled in her bed in the hostel when her Order Amulet triggered with a call to a meeting. She quickly gathered her things and went to bathroom and in a stall applied her first identity glamour, and then in her Order robes apparited to the meeting point.

"Who are you?" she was challenged at wand point by a leader of a group of wizards who had surrounded her in attack mode.

"A member or else I would not be here in these robes at all", Hermione responded tartly.

"Drop the glamour" the dark imposing wizard instructed her.

"No", she asserted.

"Drop the glamour or I will forcibly do it for you", he commanded her.

"I would like to see you try. You don't have the power. Your regional Commander knows of me and will be able to vouch for me. Tell her the French Brewer is here", she replied.

"Hold her while I see the Commander", the guarding wizard ordered the rest of the group. He was pleased to see how alert his team was but at the same time bothered by the total distain the witch had at his team.

"Commander Krum we need you and your security detail we have an unexpected witch attendee for the meeting", advised the Sofia command Master of Arms.

"Let me see your memory of the arrivee challenge Ivan", she commanded.

Ivan Balakov followed his commander's orders and placed the memory of the challenge into a pensive. On viewing the memory Madam Krum laughed in delight.

"Ivan it is alright she is the brewer from France you will call her Jean. I will warn you this once she is very powerful and if you attempted to disarm her to remove her glamour she can and will kill you both by Magical and Muggle means not just with an unforgivable", advised the commander and she proceeded to give him further orders concerning this witch and his guarding of her during the meeting.

He was stunned that this witch was really that strong. He returned to the entry point. "Jean, the Commander has requested that I escort you during the meeting", he advised while presenting his arm to the woman.

"Thank you, and how do I refer to you my gallant sir", she cheekily replied.

Xxxx

It was his first official Order meeting and Jordan was nervous. He had seen that there was a kafuffle at the main entrance where the Sargent at Arms, Ivan, had been back to bring a witch who was hooded into the meeting. He brought her to the back of the room where she was seated in the darkness. Jordan observed that she tried to hide that she was present and there was something about her movements that he found familiar. Her hood was over her head and cast a shadow on her face. The room was filling quickly.

"Welcome and we are calling for the development of a number of squads who have a multi-skilled background, there will be specialist training.

"Things are bleak at the moment in the UK and we are aware that there is an increased interest in Muggle born witches. In particular there is a strong interest in the Muggle witch Miss Hermione Granger. Why the interest is there the Order is not sure but she comes of age next month and is a highly skilled young lady."

"From now on we will start to have Order members from other command groups visiting our meetings on occasion. For the protection of the other branches of the Order and the work of the individuals concerned please be careful with divulging internal command or branch information, individual information and if the individual is glamoured their identity. For example tonight we have the French Command's Brewer Jean with us. Jean can I call upon you please," Commander Reyna Krum.

"Madam Commander", a husky french accented voice and the witch known as the Brewer Jean stood before she moved to the front of the meeting hall. "If you can submit your potions requests to the Master of Arms, Ivan I will endeavor to address your needs. I am a wolfsbane brewer and I regularly brew for a number of weres so if you are aware of any others needing the potion please let me know as I will not let a were suffer when I can help them".

Jordan could see the face and he did a double take it was the student from Paris. After making her speech the student returned back to her seat. _ Circ!_ she knew who they were all the time and continued to act like a Muggle. She was obviously living a double life as a Parisian university student and the French command's brewer.

"We have a training session after tonight's meeting for our new members. Jean, can I call upon you to give a demonstration of your muggle techniques of self defense".

"Madam are you sure?", replied Hermione hoping to convey to her mother-in-law to be here concerns about the kasunduan promise bindings.

"I am sure", was the only reply. Hermione was starting to do double time thinking as her brain started to extrapolate all the possible implications of her kasunduan binding on her potential practice partners. To the rest of the room there was some interest her response what could this witch demonstrate to a roomful of fit wizards.

Jordan after seeing her in action in Paris knew she was actually concerned about those she was going to be demonstrating to, and he felt that the witch seemed to have a balance about her physical skills. She could certainly do damage but was not the type to actively use her skills to hurt others.

It was an interesting meeting of the Order of Phoenix for Commander Lucerne of the Princess's Swiss Guard. She had arrived glamoured and the elf was looking forward to assessing her skills in the later training session. Lucerne had been sitting in the meeting using his elf magic to be disillusioned so that the members were not aware of his presence.

Xxxx

At the end of the meeting Ivan identified the facilities and led her into a training room. The floor was sprung and there was a soft protective layered floor cover that was non slip but provided some protection when an individual came into contact with it very much like a soft training mat. Hermione took herself into the female facilities and quickly transfigured one of her spare outfits into a white gi and navy pair of hakama. She put her brunette hair up in a pony tail and then returned to the training room where she was taken up short, it was Viktor.

"This is Viktor, the Commander has asked if you use him for your demonstration partner.", advised Ivan introducing the French witch to the Commander's son.

"I am Jean, we have met before at your Aunt's bistro", Hermione advised Viktor while shaking his hand.

"So no kiss of welcome?" he teased her thinking of her strength when she dealt with Pete Griddle.

"No means No", she tartly responded. It was then Hermione realized that Viktor did not know it was her and he had been slightly flirtatious.

Misreading the flash of temper in her eyes, Viktor quickly advised, "Mademoiselle I am engaged so I am not meaning anything other friendly comradeship".

"For your fiancé sake I hope you are wearing a cup", she tartly responded.

There was a guaffle from one of the quidditch players, the new member Jordan. Ivan turned and asked what was so funny. "I saw her in Paris put her skill into practice. She is going to hurt him, the boy is going to be in a world of pain when she is done".

In the next hour and half Jean, proved to the male dominated group that she was not someone to trifle with and had a number of holds where she used her body to leverage the larger heavier man repeatedly onto the mat flooring. While supervising the group in their application she corrected holds and movements. She called the group back in to observe her last set of moves.

"Ladies can you be in the front as they are pertinent to you. Sorry Viktor I will not be doing most of these moves on you as I have a feeling that your fiancé would hex me back to London if I hurt you too badly", where Jean proceeded to demonstrate how to use every day found objects as defensive weapons on her conjured dummy. There were some moves that she demonstrated partially on him but due to his professional career did not go any further than showing the placement grip. When she finished off the dummy's hand by tearing the webbing in a finger-pulling move that made most cringe, Viktor turned white as a sheet at the thought that she could do this to his hand.

"I would not risk your career as your comrades would kill me but ladies and gentlemen this move will hurt your attacker and give you an opportunity to get your wand and get out of there." Ivan and Commander Lucerne agreed with each other without realizing it, the girl knew her business and was best described as a lethal weapon. At the end of the session the Brewer took out a couple of potion vials.

"Thank you Viktor for your assistance. You need a hot steam shower, a good masseuse and these potions. These two for tonight and other two vials for in the morning. Again I would not have hurt your professional career so don't look so scared of little old me. Thank you for being my demonstration partner", advised Jean (Hermione). "Also you and your friend need to remember my alter role in France so please do not blow my cover as a Muggle university student the next time you visit the Bistro".

There was a round of applause led by Commander Madam Krum. "I hope Jean we can access your training skills again in the future".

"We will need the approval of my team commander and time as I have responsibilities as a brewer", she replied, thinking her future mother in law was someone to learn from. Viktor had not twigged it was her and Reyna had let her pound her son to her hearts content.

Commander Lucerne removed his disillusioning charm. "It was a good demonstration Miss," the elf commander advised her.

"Lucerne I need you to find a suitable potions brewing room or two for her", advised Madam Krum.

"Will do, do you want me to have the ingredients for wolfsbane ready on the 1st of September. The Full moon is on the 4th of September", he advised his long time Mistress.

"Yes do so", she ordered her chief guard.

"What time are we meeting the young Miss Granger tomorrow?" he inquired.

"Jean a moment please", called Madam Krum, holding her hand up to her commander as the French witch moved to collect her things.

"Where are you staying, do you need accommodation for tonight?" she asked.

"I would take you up on the offer of a bed. I should mention that I need to be up early and on my way as I have a couple of jobs to do before a special meeting at 11am", Hermione responded hopefully transmitting the required information in a format that was understood by all participants.

"Lucerne I will confirm the time later but can you show Miss Jean to a suitable room for now. Thank you Jean and be safe.", advised Madam Krum just before Commander Lucerne apparited Jean Gitan to a Sofia safe house location.

"Next time please don't nominate me to be your whipping boy", a pained lieutenant advised his Commander.

"Suck it up I thought you were an athlete", was the terse response from the professional players agent to one of her star athletes.

Jordan could not help himself any longer the laughter that had been bubbling up through the physical defense session had to be released. This demonstration by the Muggle born university student witch had clearly proved that there were some more reasons why Muggle methods could be utilized in the magical war. It had been very enlightening to many of the pure born wizards to see a 6 foot 7 inch professional athlete bettered and battered by a petitish 5 foot 6 inch witch using Muggle defensive techniques.

"Next time Australian it will be your turn", warned the Commander.

"Yes Madam. I was just finding a Muggle technique being applied to a wizarding war so effective", he cheekily responded.

"She certainly handed you, your balls back several times over", advised Sasha to his cousin.

"That she did Sasha, that she did", Viktor laughed before wincing. "I am heading for a shower now, but Sasha do you have the electronic equipment I requested a couple of weeks ago as I am seeing Mimi tomorrow". The witch reminded him of Hermione he thought, may be she used a similar vanilla shampoo to his Mia. With a little spring in his step he took himself back to his quarters to have a steaming shower.


	45. A visit in Sofia

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45: A visit in Sofia<strong>

Commander Lucerne walked his guest Jean Gitan through her accommodation. "After you have refreshed yourself Miss Granger would you please join me in the kitchen for a hot chocolate and a chat please. You will not need your glamour again tonight" was the polite request.

Not a request but an order yes Reyna's security commander wanted to talk to her. After a quick shower and a change back into her pajamas Hermione took her backpack and herself down into the kitchen were she was met by a couple of elves who all silently observed her. All these elves except for an elfess were about 4 foot tall and had a larger stronger build than the elves she was used to seeing.

"Good evening", she politely greeted them. She received polite nods and smile from the little elfess. Yes she was definitely feminine with that smile and her uniform appearance.

"Ah Miss Granger we need to have a talk" advised Lucerne.

"Can you let me check my information sources first? I assume that a laptop will work in this house", Hermione asked.

"Yes Muggle technology works" he advised before turning to the smallest house elf to instruct, "Misty please make us all a round of hot chocolate and maybe some of those biscuits you baked this afternoon".

Watching her log on and use the computer and then pull out a notebook to write a message Lucerne commented "You have training as a tricksy and you are an active agent".

"Yes, I am an active intelligence agent who needs to finish reporting in", she politely advised.

Xxxx

All.

Have made it here to Sofia. I am in an Order safe house as I got called to the local Order Meeting that I attended as Jean Gitan the French brewer. Anything that I need to let the local commander know about.

Have organized the next month ingredients for wolfsbane so you will be right Remus.

Will be seeing Kingsley in the morning before Reyna Krum and her son.

Love

Mimi.

Xxxx

"That is an interesting device you have charmed there, Miss Granger", advised Lucerne.

"Can you please call me Hermione and confirm if you are able to read the written text on the pages?" requested the young witch.

"Thank you Misty for the hot chocolate" she said to the smallest elfess in the room when she was presented with the steaming cup of deliciousness.

"You are welcome miss", a little shy voice responded. The elfess looked at the commander seeking re assurance that she was not being too forward.

"No I can not read your correspondence. I assume it was charmed against wizards' magic but the fact you included elf magic is interesting. Care to explain", he asked with professional interest.

"UK tradition of blood binding and the total control of their house elves which I consider to be a form of slavery. They could demand a house elf to break the charm and attempt to read it with elf magic", she explained.

"So you have a tricksy training who provided it?", inquired Lucerne.

"I have had informal training from the female auror, Tonks, and other members of the Order which built on my father's informal Muggle training of myself", responded Hermione.

Thus began a terse interview of her background by the severe elf commander. At the end of several questions Hermione countered with one her own "So you served with the Z force Scarlet Lucerne, I know your reputation have you finished your interrogation?"

The young elfess tittered with laughter and Hermione shared a smile with her at the shocked look that observed on the Princess' Swiss Guard Commander. In the silence Hermione noticed that her message notebook glowed with a new message so she opened it to read.

Xxxx

K to M

Picked up a tail, injured. Wont make meet. Any local Bulgarian Order help available. Near Haskovo. K

Xxxx

"Commander can I have access to a map of the region surrounding Haskovo. I have a injured colleague and he needs to drop a tail", she requested and at that moment the interview turned into an operational meeting. The other elves who had been quietly watching the interview process of their Commander snapped into action finding maps and clearing the table so they could consult in the retrieval operation to bring the Order member in from the Cold.

"Where is he? Get me more information?" directed the Commander.

With a quick scratch of her pen on the notebook page she got a response "He is now in Haskovo and the tail is still in place".

"We can do a pick up near the Thracian ruins in the city centre", suggested one of the previously silent elves.

"What about a pick up and a reverse tag so we get some intel on the followers?", suggested Hermione.

"I don't have enough resources available to do that even though I would like to", advised Lucerne.

"But I might have the solution for you", advised the witch and from her backpack she removed two egg devices which were labeled as Mamba. "These Muggle devices are usually used for vehicles but I have found that they can be shrunk by magic and I have used magic on them several times to test their ability to withstand interference. They give of a signal for 60 days when fully charged that transmits to the internet site so you can use Google Maps to follow. We can place them on the individuals with a sticking charm", she informed the interested elves.

"Yes this looks like a good solution. Are the new on the market?", inquired Lucerne as this was more reliable that what he had previously been able to use for tracking.

"Yes the general market but they have been in active use for a number of years. My father has been using these in our home for the last 8 years so I have been aware of the development and the effect of my magic on the devices", she advised. With some further refinement of the plan it was then transmitted to Kingsley via the notebook.

Xxxx

M to K

Elf pick up on way. Need you to lead your followers to the Thracian ruins on Ulitsa Stefen Karadzha in Haskovo in 30 mins. Counter surveillance will be planted. Keep safe. Mimi.

Xxxx

With that the first joint operation of Lucerne and Hermione went into action. The Commander asked her to gather anything from the room as they would have to move to where there were medical facilities for her colleague, "Don't bother about changing we are going to the Kosti Estate pjs can be worn. Misty take Miss and get her settled in one of the guest quarters. Then inform Mistress. Tatilli and Garash do the pick up of Kingsley, Kazanlak you get the healers ready."

Within 45 minutes Kingsley had been retrieved, seen by Hermione, treated and was sleeping restfully in a medical bay in the estate's specialist medical facility. She had been offered a sleeping draught but due to the next day's commitments she did not take it up. It was now almost 5:30 am and Hermione was sitting in bed in her guest room with a book wishing she had taken the draft as the post action adrenaline still had her buzzing not allowing her to get into a deep restful sleep.

After dozing fitfully for another 30 minutes she gave up and got dressed so she could go for a run. She applied her Jean Gitan glamour and using the French doors that lead onto a patio she slipped out to get some fresh air and burn off her excessive energy that had repeatedly disturbed her sleep.

Xxxx

Jordan had a standing arrangement with Viktor for the last couple of weeks where he would meet him early at 6:30am on the Kosti Estate quidditch pitch for a training session three times a week. He was sitting on a broom above one of the goal ends when he spotted a woman running on the grounds. Looking round she was not being chased but appeared to be maintaining her fitness like he should be just as Viktor apparited onto the centre of the pitch with his broom.

"So mate, how sore are you" teased the Australian.

"very very sore that voman definitely knows how to inflict pain" was the grumpy response. Even after the potions Viktor was feeling the effects of being continuously dumped on the floor.

"well I think I saw her on a training run here on the estate and she should be coming past the field soon so you can complain to her in person you great lump", teased Jordan.

"Ve will see if she vants company before I inflict you on her", advised the seeker, thinking about seeing his love today. The last thing he needed was a stay in the medical bay when his Mia would be in Sofia visiting.

It was about 20 minutes when Jordan pulled up to alert Viktor to the presence of the witch who was crossing the fields behind the goal end that led towards the main house. Watching her Jordan calculated that she was doing about 6:00 minutes per mile and when he flew down to her position he called "Morning, Jean".

"Morning", was the brief reply from Hermione she only had another 2 miles to go and she was pushing her speed a bit this morning.

"Morning Jean" called Viktor "I still hurt you know vitch".

"Stop being a baby and go swimming" was the tart reply as she continued on pace back towards the house. It seemed that Viktor was not the only grumpy in the morning.

"See yah at breckie" Jordan called after her.

"Jordan ve need to get on vith this practice if you vant to have breakfast with her", advised Viktor.

"She is fit mate I think she has done about a 10 mile loop and seems to be doing a 6 minute per mile pace", observed Jordan.

"Come on we have to do some practice now that we are warmed up", snapped the seeker.

"Mister Viktor, your mother wants you at breakfast with Mister Jordan so she wants you both in and cleaned up now", advised Tuppy from a position on one of the goal hoops when they returned back to the pitch before she apparited away.

"Cheer up mate Hermione will be in Sofia later this afternoon and that should make you happy", advised Jordan before adding another stir to the pot with "She will kiss all your owies and make it better". Jordan now took off at high speed to the main house cause he now had an angry seeker on his broom tail.

Xxxx

"Morning Misty", greeted Hermione on her return to her room in the Estate house.

"Morning Miss, Madam wants you to maintain your Jean Gitan glamour this morning. Miss Granger will not be seeing Mister Vik today and he needs a note. Madam would like a note as well so I can present both at breakfast. You can write them after your shower", the elfess informed her, as she laid out her clothes for the day.

Xxxx

Misty ushered Jean Gitan into the small breakfast room. While the witch was speaking to Jordan the elfess placed two notes at the one at each of the other settings. "Mister Jordon tell Mister Vik there is a message from his Mimi, or else I won't make your favourite biscuits" she admonished him.

When Madam Krum arrived Jean Gitan welcomed her in exited French. "Pardon Jordan I have not had a chance to catch up with Madam since the team was last in Paris, what was that three weeks ago", Hermione dissembled.

Viktor arrived and after making his greetings to all of them he noted that he had a note. Hermione was observing him over her coffee thinking he looked relaxed when Reyna placed a hand on her wrist on the table. Viktor had spotted the note and asked to be excused from the table. "We are amongst friends Viktor I will let you read your mail now". Viktor had opened his mail and read the missive from Hermione advising that she was not able to make Sofia due to Order business. "What Order business now?" he demanded from his mother.

"Probably the same Order business which had me collecting an English Order member late last night along with the move from a nice safe house bed in Sofia to the Estate here", advised Jean.

"Control your emotions Viktor we have company. Please excuse my son", asked Madam Krum clasping Hermione's hand, knowing it hurt her to see that she was inflicting pain on her love and having to lie to him about who she was.

Seeking to change the manner of the breakfast table, Jordan asked "Madam Krum did your security commander talk to you about Pete Griddle as yet?"

"No that matter is still being investigated" she replied before they all lapsed into silence over the consumption of breakfast. Hermione was acutely aware how much Viktor missed her and she could see the disappointment settle over him like a dark mood. Finally after breakfast was mostly finished, Madam Krum rose and asked them all to accompany her on a visit to the patient in the medical bays.

It was an interesting meeting for Hermione to be in her glamoured form and playing the role of Jean to Kingsley in the presence of Jordan, Viktor and Reyna along with the various mediwitch staff members who went in and out of his room. Eventually Hermione finally got some time alone with Kingsley and he was able to advise her of what had been happening in England plus the risks to herself. She was also able to assure him that she would get a message to George for him.

Xxxx

"Reyna can I use a secure Internet computer as I need to send some messages out", Hermione asked after been led to Madam Krum's office on the estate.

"Certainly. Misty set her up with a portable access please. Commander Lucerne we need you now", she called.

Once the Commander had arrived Hermione proceeded to brief them on the situation of what was happening in England and the MOM interest in herself. Hermione asked for Misty to bring her backpack to the office and she proceeded to access a range of files and data sets that she collated including sharing the wellness report images with Madam Krum and the Commander.

It appears that the UK MOM has not only the official report but also some technical reports from the Department of Interior concerning the imagery.

"In particularly it seems that I am wanted due to my potential full strength as a witch with two forms of elemental magic. I will need help for training in this type of magic when my inheritance comes into place", advised Hermione.

There was a discussion of the implications between the three. Hermione got a message out via email to George letting him know his lover was safe and well. She also got messages out via her various communications channels to the rest of her intelligence cell.

"Now might be a good time for me to meet the elves you have selected for the protection detail " Hermione advised the elf Commander.

"You met them last night", he advised her.

"I thought so", she responded.

"Misty" she called.

"Yes Miss" asked the elf.

"How do you feel about being my personal house elf rather than one of the protection detail?" asked Hermione. "Or would you like to call her a close protection officer and have her a secret amongst the staff who would think she was just undertaking household duties."

"The others you have selected will be the press officers one based with Incere and the other between the Tonks, Lupins and my other residences. The security team will need to be increased so get some more of the Swissie Elves in training. Please also note that a family member of Dobby wishes to apply for a position I think we need to consider this carefully.

Dobby would like me to make this consideration of her but while I would like to do so I do not think she could go straight into a position of trust. I have concerns that other parts of the family may be influencing her application. Is there anything else that I need to do in relation to the official household?" the business like witch asked. "I will need support and instruction from you Madam Krum in the running of the estate households as this type of administration is not taught at Hogwarts or in general the Muggle community either", Hermione bravely stated. Reyna Krum was surprised the girl had a practicality that was rare in most girls her age.

The Commander chuckled at his Mistress' look of surprise. "Yes you are the Margrave's granddaughter. How many faces do you have?"

"The only ones who see my true face is my family and only when I feel it is possible to display it, many only see the public aspects of myself that they want to see or I allow them to see", she advised him.

"Why does your family do this, I never understood the iron control of the Mardarin?" asked the commander mentioning an old comrade by his codename.

"We feel to much, too hard. Added to the family trait we also have the repeated infusion of Gaelic passion such as that found in my mother and both grandmothers so there is a fire that we have to control. It takes a strong partner to live with one the Margrave ducks as their mate", she advised him.

After completing the discussion of the household settlement for Hermione, Reyna Krum and Jean Gitan visited Alexander Nevsky Cathedral to meet the patriarch and discuss the Christmas Eve service. It was another couple of items that cleared the air for the contractual negotiations.


	46. Railway Messages 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46: Railway messages 2<strong>

To: Seminar Group 4

From: Mimi Żingara

Sorry guys I wont be able to come into revision session. Uncle is still very unwell and I am looking after family.

xxxx

To: GPie

From: Mimi

Dearly beloved is safe and well in the care of friends.

Mimi

xxxx

My dearly beloved Viktor

I am so sorry my love that I am unable to be in Sofia today with you and your mother. I so wanted to see the place were we wish to seal our promises and then I can be yours heart, soul and body. I would be there if not I had the duties and responsibilities of Lovelace's Luscatsa. I have had to change my plans due to the duties and my responsibilities in this fight against the evil mad man.

To help you remember Lovelace's poem I will write it out 'To Lucasta, Going to the Wars' for you.

Tell me not, sweet, I am unkind

That from nunnery

Of thy chaste breast and quiet mind,

To war and arms I fly.

True, a new mistress now I chase,

The first foe in the field;

And with a stronger faith embrace

A sword, a horse, a shield.

Yet this inconstancy is such

As you too shall adore;

I could not love thee, dear, so much,

Loved I not honor more.

My love I miss you even though it has only been five days since your arms held me safe to your chest and I was soothed by the whisper of your endearments. My love I miss your touch and dream of when I will be able to smooth your furrowed brow or kneed the stress out of your shoulder muscles.

As I walk through the busy crowds of the world in my duty I am so alone because it is not your steady voice that I hear. I can day dream of the sound of your voice reading from our shared poetry book and hear the emotional expression of your love for me in the words as you dip and dance in their intonation.

I am counting the hours until I can kiss you again and feel your lips on mine, teasing while raising my pulse making me breathless. My body aches and pulses with longing for your touch. I miss the companionship and comfort of your presence, the security of your steadfast love and the joy of your smile when you look at me. I can sit looking at the flames of a fire and I see the flickers of gold and glistening passion of your eyes and how it makes me feel my treasure. You are so precious to me that my vows of the promise make me suffer in my longing for you. I hope you are not suffering the same way I am but if you are know this it wont be long till I can be yours in heart, soul and body. With all three I will worship you all our lives together, my love.

Every time I smell sandalwood and cedar I start to search for you, even though I know you are not likely to be there. It is the smell of a small bar of soap that helps me to sleep at night. For with this soap under my pillow, my senses dream of you and my promises to you. It is this smell that I know will comfort me in sickness and health of our life together. The strength of this smell will help me to bear the tribulations of life as it means that you are holding me and supporting me as we face the challenges of our life together. This smell will be there while you are holding me and supporting me in the birth of our children. I love you Viktor and I count the days until I can see you again.

I miss you playing with my hair when we are both working or reading in a library and the expression of our tangible link to each other. I miss the feel of your roughened hand encompassing mine. I miss the shadow of your height and warmth of your body ever there to protect and shelter me. Yet I know it wont be long till I will have it always in my life. So take heart my love I will be yours soon.

My love, know that I love you and if I did not love honour more I would not be able to love you in the manner you deserve. Again I am sorry that I could not be there today but I must do my duty as the warrior that I am.

Obicham te.

Your ever faithful, Mia.

Xxxx

Dear Mama Krum,

I am sorry but I will not be able to meet with you today due to Order business. Please take Jean Gitan with you on your scheduled appointments as she has information for you and will be able to transfer information to myself.

Regards

Hermione.

Xxxx

Dear Harry

Please look after George. Kings has been injured but is now receiving the care fit for the prince he is.

I have had a very interesting day to say the least as an order member. It has been difficult to be one of alters in the presence of Viktor to the point he was my demonstration partner. Do you know how hard it was to be an actor who was a stranger and all I wanted to do was kiss the man? Here I was touching him but I could not touch him like I wanted to , no I got to put bruises on him, inflict pain on him. It is hard to be me in the role the Order has cast for me. I am just an actor on a stage and it breaking my heart.

Hope all is well and be safe

Mimi.

Xxxx

Dear Remus, Dora, Andy and Ted

I am safe and well in Sofia. Kingsley has been retrieved and has received medical care. He is now resting on one of the Krum estates. His tail has had counter intelligence tracking bugs applied by Krum operatives so we are tracking them back to their local nests. George has been informed about his beloved.

It appears that the MOM is really after me for my magicks. I have spoken to Madam Krum and she is going to assist with the specialist for elemental magics. Further research is needed but there is the implication that the Dark Lord wants to bind and use my magicks. Apparently I am a severe threat. Remus can you get hold of Dumbledore and get him to Rome so we can talk about the implications.

Remus I need some orders here. Do I continue to stay here glamoured as Jean or do I need to move on? I have to be in Rome on Wednesday as Hermione to do the required public appearances as a WAG for the quidditch match. I have a feeling that the MOM may do something at this game so we need to have a bolt plan in place beforehand. Should I move to Rome and do some early reconnaissance to ensure that I have the lie of the land down pat.

Let me know as soon as possible.

Regards

Mimi.

xxxx

Mimi

Talk to Reyna if she has a plan to get you into Rome ahead of time. We will be traveling by plane to Milan and then moving down to Rome.

Get back to me if she has any suggestions.

Keep safe

Remus


	47. Elemental Magic

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47: Elemental Magic.<strong>

Looking over the imagery that Hermione had from the French Department of Interior again Reyna Krum came to the conclusion that she needed an experts opinion. Using the Floo she called the Doblerdov residence.

"Hello can I speak to Inessa Doblerdov please", she called.

"Sorry Madam Krum, Inessa is visiting her Grandmother", advised Lev not sure if his Aunt was with some one and needing to hide the family connection.

"It is fine nephew. Do you think you can contact Inessa and her Grandmother and ask if I could bring a witch to see the Veshtitsa? It is fairly important that Veshtita gives her advice on this matter. Tell Inessa it involves elemental magic and a witch coming into her inheritance", advised Reyna.

"Right away Auntie. Give me about half an hour as I think they are at the Vardo makers, I will get her to call you as soon as possible are you staying in your office?" asked Lev.

"Yes I will be here", she advised.

Xxxx

Lev Doblerdov promptly got on a broom and raced out to the Vardo makers yards to see if he could find his wife and Grandmother in law. It would have been quicker to apparite but the yards were warded and if you tried you could end up anywhere in Buglaria.

"So Lev you miss my granddaughter so much you can not go half a day without her", came the teasing voice of the Veshtita. She was a pure white witch of the Romi people with her dark coffee skin and her long raven coloured hair. The hair now had strands of silver reflecting her age but Simza Mala was aging well even for a witch.

After kissing her on both checks Lev held her arm in the traditional supplicant manner before asking "Grandmother Simza, I have been sent to see if you will provide guidance to a young witch who is soon to come into her inheritance. My aunt has asked for an urgent audience for the girl, can she come and see you?"

"Tell the Princess I will meet with the Englashi at the Kosti Estate at the Vardo camp in the late afternoon. I have been waiting for her. Viktor must not know she is visiting me, she will stay with me for two days before going to Rome", advised the little woman.

"Thank you Grandmother Simza are you going to keep Inessa with you?" he asked.

"Yes and you can come to the Vardo camp but not Viktor he cannot. I will see him on another visit", she ordered. "Now get on your broom and see Reyna."

Lev followed the orders of the Veshtitsa and returned home to floo Reyna Krum.

"Thank you Lev. Grab a bag and come back to me here and I will allow the wards to let you in. I will just get Mimi so she can tell her family what is going on and meet us here in the office before we go out to the Vardos.

After the floo call Reyna then began a flurry of activity to get the Vardos prepared for the Veshtitsa and advise Hermione of the action plan. Hermione messaged Remus to advise him that she was being sent by Reyna to see a specialist in elemental magic. Suddenly it was time to go. Hermione had her backpack with her things and was still wearing her glamour of Jean Gitan when Lev floo called Reyna Krum.

"Aunty can come through", he asked.

"Yes come through", Reyna Krum responded.

Lev came through to see the other woman waiting in the study. Hang on he had seen this woman in Paris. "I thought the witch you wanted Grandmother to see was English not French", commented Lev.

"I demand your wizard oath Lev about this visit. You will not tell Viktor without my permission and you will never discuss the link between the French girl and an English girl" she demanded.

Lev gave his oath cause he knew he was just as likely to be oblivated by his aunt as she could be ruthless as the next military commander if it meant her objective was achieved.

On receipt of the promise, Reyna turned to the young witch and said "Jean please drop your glamour for a moment and then apply it". Once Lev got his voice back from the shock of the revelation his response was "I now understand and I assume that this is Order business as well".

"Well lets go, we can not let Grandmother wait or she will be cranky", he advised as he lifted his arm to his aunt so he could escort her out of the house and down the paths to the Vardo camp area.

"So child you have come, drop the glamour and show yourself", the small commanding woman demanded and this was the start of two days where Hermione learnt about elemental magic and in particular her own aspects of the magic. Working with the Veshtitsa, Hermione learn more about her magic than she previously had in the last two years of Hogwarts. After working with Simza, Hermione wondered if she had been bound to a lower level of power and she had the suspicion that Dumbledore may have been involved. It was like a sudden release of pressure and she felt much lighter and less stressed than she had in years. She enjoyed seeing both sides of the witch who was her instructor the regal Veshtitsa who commanded and the loving teasing Grandmother Simza. It was fun talking round the fire at night with Simza, Inessa and Lev and she felt that she had made a firm friend in Inessa.

After three nights and two and half days with Simza it was time for her to go to Rome. Reyna Krum came down to the camp to collect her bringing her back into the Estate house taking her to a central apparition and floo entrance she was met by the elf Commander where he placed a bracelet on her right arm. As soon as it was on and the elf let her hand go it disappeared.

"What was that?" she asked knowing it was there and feeling a buzz against her magic.

"That is a pass to all the Krum homes and estates. If ever you feel that you need to bring someone in an emergency to the Kosti estate it can be a port key for you. When you marry Viktor your magic will be recognized as Krum and we will be able to give you other emergency devices but this is what we can do for now", he advised.

Reyna advised Hermione it was time to take the port key and suddenly she had that stomach churning feeling as she was dragged through space to the new location, Rome. Her landing was very unelegant and as she regained her footing she heard the chuckling of Remus. "Now you can not emulate Dora in that manner".


	48. A Game in Rome

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48: A Game in Rome<strong>

"Now you can not emulate Dora in that manner", chuckled Remus.

"I have had a bit of a long week Remus so you can excuse my clumsiness", replied Hermione.

"Don't I know it kiddo. Let me have a look at you", he said taking her hands in his while his tan eyes looked over every inch of her. "Perfection, your magic is still bouncing along your skin. Dora come look at her flashes".

Dora Lupin walked over to the young witch and planted a kiss on her cheek before cocking her head to one side while observing the witch still held in the strong arms of her werewolf husband. "Yeap you are stronger in your aura this week from last week. How was it with the elemental magic instructor?", she asked her friend.

"I learnt a lot about the magicks and I feel freer. I strongly suspect that certain Headmaster had bound my magic a couple of years ago and I want to have words with him", she advised her Guardians. Both of them looked slightly shocked and doubted that Dumbledore would do that type of action as it could have serious consequences.

"Don't look so shocked. He could and would do it if it meant he achieve an operational requirement such as making Harry the focus of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. I can understand why he would not like me to flash my powers round like I flash my intelligence", she advised them in a factual manner.

"Reyna I am sorry that we have not greeted you as well, How are you this week", inquired Remus after kissing the witch with the three kiss greeting indicating that they where family and friends.

"It has been a busy couple of days for the girl. Poor Viktor has been in a blue funk about his Mimi not being in Sofia on Sunday. I was most relieved when the team left on Monday night so I did not have him underfoot for another day and a half. Now we need to get the Miss dressed and go and find the boy to put him out of his misery before the game against the Capitoline Wolves", instructed Madam Krum.

The household at Palazzo di Giustizia was used to strange guests. Madam Krum had her own apartments in the Palazzo so it was easy to arrange for the Tonks Lupins to have a rental apartment not far from her own in this multi apartment building. Mrs Figg had travelled with the Lupins to Rome and she was dressed and ready to carry on in her role as a Donna. Again the outfit for the day was already there and Hermione admired the stunning outfit.

"Come Hermione we need to get you dressed to see your young man. He has knocked twice looking for you", advised the squib Donna. Arabella Figg was a true romantic and felt privileged to witness the grand passion of the love affair of these two young people. She had been a widow for many years and she still remembered the looks and feelings that her Henry created in her.

The holiday on the continent and being an active participant again in the Magical world had made Arabella consider her future directions after the war. Harry Potter would only need her for another summer if the war was not finished by his next birthday and then she would be a free agent. She was dreading going back to life in Little Whinging and she hoped that the Order of Phoenix would have a different direction for her future activities than keeping an eye on those horrible Dursleys. This trip with Hermione had reminded her of what it felt like to be young and inquisitive.

Commander Lucerne met with the Tonks Lupin party once they were dressed for the game appearance and provided them all with port keys. "These port keys will take you to the Vatican See and the Palace of the Pontifex Maximus. The British Ministry of Magic will not be able to access you there especially if you formally claim Sanctuary. Remember you have to say Sanctuary three times in a row for it to be effective.

"So Mimi the first sign of the Ministry you get out of there", ordered Remus.

The Tonks Lupins, Mrs Figg, Reyna Krum and Hermione port keyed into a large function room located within the Roman Wolves Stadium. Where they arrived there was already a function going on in an outer area.

Magdalena Torledo greeted the party before getting to the youngest witch "Hola! You look stunning today Hermione", before dragging Hermione and Mrs Figg around to see some of the other WAGs present. Magdalena encouraged Hermione and Mrs Figg to join a group of WAGs who turned out all to have a connection to Viktor through their family links. "This way we can protect you from the putas, press and anyone else", whispered Magdalena.

Just before the pregame players' family press interviews where scheduled to start, the team members came into the function room in their uniforms so that the obligatory photo opportunities occurred. Hermione who had her back to the door suddenly felt a familiar hand on the middle of her back, turning she looked into the intense gaze of Viktor's dark eyes. Her heart hitched with the intensity of his piercing gaze, she felt like he was searching her soul. After gently kissing her on the cheek he whispered in her ear " I have missed you my dear heart".

"I am sorry I could not come to Sofia on Sunday but you know we are in troubling times but I am here today" apologized Hermione.

"She is here and you can be happier rather than the miserable git you have been for the last couple of days", commented Jordan. Hermione laughed before doing the triple kiss greeting of an old friend with the team's keeper

Viktor stepped in saying, "That is not fair he got three kisses and I only get one."

"Boys boys I will solve this quarrel for you", were she proceeded to kiss Viktor gently on the cheek before kissing him quickly on the lips putting his kiss count up to four to Jordan's three.

"So the Gryffindore whore has two quidditch players. How long before she goes through the rest of the team just like she did the male dormitories of her own school house" came the whining voice of a over peroxided heavily made up slapper who was known as Victoria Spicer.

"Obviously you have been smelling to much beauty potions and powders given by the troweled on makeup, now piss off you bunyip cause you are not wanted here. It is a trollop free zone", advised Jordan while he turned the witch around before pushing her away from the group.

"You will pay for this Jordan Styles", hissed the affronted witch as she righted her balance.

"What ever" was the disdainful reply from the Australian Keeper.

Inessa turned to the group and advised them, "It is time to batten down the hatches as here comes the hordes of hades otherwise known as the press". She watched the young witch whom she had spent the last couple of days breathe deeply to calm herself. Inessa had learnt a lot about her future cousin in law in particular that she had strength, determination, honesty and unwavering loyalty.

The trollop's comments had obviously hurt her but she squared her shoulders to face the press as though nothing had happened moments before. Inessa also knew about the maintenance of the alter identity and knew it had been hard on the young witch to do it while maintaining her Order identity. Talking to Lev this morning when she port keyed in to Rome Inessa understood that her cousin in law had been very depressed and lethargic about not seeing his Mia.

When Lev came up to her he commented in her ear "He is a changed man, it is though they are bound to each other and he cannot live without her presence."

"Smile everyone here comes the press", observed Jordan as the pack flooded into the function room. Suddenly the group was surrounded by a pushing pack

"Miss Granger", flash! Flash!, "Miss Granger", look here flash "Miss Granger" turn please flash! Flash! The cameras were continuously going off and the pack was pressing in on the group.

Magdalena drew her wand and placed a boundary round the group to keep the press from crushing them. "Now you lot, settle down. It is one question at a time or I will have the lot of you barred from all future press engagements due to harassment", she commanded the pushing paparazzi.

"Sorry Madam Torledo", apologized one photojournalist, who remembered that the coach's wife actually wielded quite a lot of back room power both in the club management and with the team's WAGS.

"So Miss Granger we must assume that you have a serious relationship with Mr Krum" drawled a crone in a lime green satin suit and a pair of red square edged glasses standing directly in front of the young witch to catch every emotion, every response, she needed every little bit of emotion to play with the nasty girl.

_Oh Goddess it is Rita Skeeter thought Hermione._ "I am not here to discuss my personal relationship with Viktor but rather to support him and his team mates in their endeavors today".

"So you are working your way through the team according to some primary sources so can I assume it is Mr Doblerov, Mr Styles and Mr Krum that you are hopping through at the moment. My My girl you like your quidditch players!" suggested Skeeter with a husky laugh from too many years of cigarettes smoking.

"How dare you insult my wife", snapped Lev Doblerov, "I am happily married".

"If you are going to make unfounded insinuations you will be barred from all press events", advised Inessa, Lev's wife, who had drawn her wand.

Leaning over the barrier to Rita Skeeter, so she was close when Hermione whispered, "Listen you vicious harpy do you want to see the inside of my jar again, leave me alone".

Looking into Hermione's eyes Rita Skeeter, knew the girl would do it again and if not more if she crossed her. But it was only a momentary assessment that she promptly forgot about when she moved further round the room to speak to some of the other WAGs. Yes she needed some more material on that despicable girl who had trapped her in a jar and blackmailed her not to write stories about her friend Harry Potter.

After the departure of the press pack there was a short opportunity for Viktor and Hermione to talk. "I know you are not what that trollop said love, so please don't be upset", he murmured while gently holding her in an embrace that allowed him to drop kisses on her forehead.

Muffled in his jersey came "But they hurt you as well as me. I can handle it about me as they always print rubbish but when they hurt you I just want to hex them."

Quietly chuckling at her ire on his behalf. "I have to go now, so play nicely with the other witches and keep safe", advised Viktor before releasing her to go and get ready for the pitch walk on and fly by.

"Viktor, be safe, trouble is coming", she said before grasping his collar and dragging his lips down to hers whence she proceeded to passionately kiss him.

After some wolf whistles from some of the other Vratsa players Jordan stepped in with the comment " Oi knock it off do I need to get a bucket of water! Put him down Mimi, Mrs Figg I thought you were supposed to be a Donna".

"Tell those beaters to look after him or I will hex them to London and back if he gets hurt", Hermione growled at Jordan when she came back for some air.

"Mr Styles they have not broken any limits yet so I do not see any reason to interfere. Remember boyo, it is I who gets to throw the buckets of water", teased Mrs Figg.

"Viktor keep safe", Hermione wished again under her breath as she watched him leave with the others. Hermione just did not feel right she had a sense of doom.

"Come with me, Hermione. We will get you and Mrs Figg a decent seat in the box", advised Inessa as Loretta Markov came over and joined the group.

"Sorry I am late I had to see to my family this morning since we are here in Italy and I almost missed the match due to the drama of all of us in one room. Remind me next time to arrange to come the day ahead so I get the visit over and done with my mama. I am so NOT going to be a good little housewife as she wants me to be. All I keep getting is when are we going to have bambinos", Loretta advised while fanning herself as she was flushed from rushing to get to the game on time.

The Capitoline Wolves stadium was based on roman architecture and looked very much like the Muggle Coliseum. The functionary boxes were more exposed than some of the other stadiums and Hermione thought that was likely due to the climate. The whole environment was light and pleasant yet, Hermione was very very uncomfortable about the seating arrangements as she felt exposed. The hairs on the back of her neck were prickling. She had goosebumps and it was a typical sunny Roman summer day so it was not from the cold.

Inessa had selected a group of seats on the team balcony that were shaded from the sun but Hermione was conscious about the drop to the lawn pitch area and how close the crowd was to her. Watching the team walk out and mount their brooms Hermione shook off her disquiet. Suddenly the announcer was making the announcements and the teams were darting round the stadiums whipping up the crowds.

Viktor flew up to the box stopping to demand a kiss from his girlfriend. Out of the corner of her eye Hermione could see that she was being filmed and it was being played on the jumbotrone screen. He flew off and she laughed at his aerobatic moves that he used to express his happiness.

Suddenly there was a kuffule behind the seats coming from the function room area. Tonks, Remus, Andy, Ted and Hermione had whipped their wands out at the first sound of disruption to be closely followed by Magdelena, Inessa, Loretta and Reyna Krum. Suddenly Hexes were flying thick and fast in the Vulture's Family box. Hermione put up a shield to protect herself and Mrs Figg. Looking round there appeared to be no cover for them they would have to fight. The attackers looked like Death Eaters sort of, there was something about the robes and masks did not quiet look right to Hermione. It was almost it was a group of want to be Death Eaters

"Mimi! Arabella get out of here! Now", commanded Remus.

Hermione was reaching up to clasp the pin on her collar when she was grasped from behind with her arms pinned to her side. How can an attack come from the field when they were so high in the upper balconies?

Twisting and turning to see who was grabbing her, Hermione realized that she was no longer on the ground but rather clasped in set of Vratsa uniformed arms. Friend or Foe that was the question?

The player did not look familiar as one from today's nominated players suddenly it became clear in Hermione's mind that she was being held by the quidditch player who she had a run in with in Paris. She started to struggle even more.

The crowd was roaring. Already in less than a minute since she had been snatched Hermione could see the litter of bodies on the floor where the crush stampede cause in stadia had claimed victims. Hermione had to get away from this player before she was flown out of the arena area. She could see Lev and Sasha hitting bludgers towards the broom hoping to get Pete Griddle to loosen his grip. AHHHHHH she was so high up….. gods she hated flying.

Using her legs, Hermione was kicking Griddle ferociously while trying to get her arm free to grasp the collar pin port key. Viktor flew at Griddle and tried to pull her onto his broom but he was hit by a bludger knocking him hard in the upper body causing him to swerve away from Griddle.

"Viktor! Take care". Finally Hermione was able to slip from between his arms and she was falling, falling, falling… Reaching up she pressed the port key and as she rushed towards the ground she finally felt the tug of her navel.


	49. Sanctuary

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 49: Sanctuary<strong>

With a clatter Hermione found herself falling from a lesser height onto the stone block pavement of a Medieval Italianate palace or monastery, which must be the Pontifex Maximus' Palace in the Vatican City.

"Sanctus, Sanctus, Sanctus" she cried out as two men in yellow and blue tunics rushed towards her threateningly. Their helmets, ruffs, bi-coloured uniforms and archaic weapons gave Hermione confirmation that she was somewhere in the Holy See.

"Sanctuary, Sanctuary, Sanctuary", came a second weak sounding voice and Hermione turned round to see Mrs Figg appear. Hermione scuttled quickly over to the woman who was clearly injured. The pike men were shouting something into a radio. Using a strip of fabric from the bottom of her dress she started to dress Arabella's arm wound. Damn I can't use my wand and she probably has got more injuries.

_"_Control we have intruders in Area 27 of the Pontifex Maximus' Palace. Two women who are claiming sanctuary, one is injured so we need a paramedic."

Knock knock. "Sir we have a situation going on in the comms control room", reported Corporal Mayer.

The steel haired commanding officer regarded this young guardsman patiently waiting for the details.

"The control room radio reports that there are two women claiming sanctuary in an area of the Pontifex Maximus' Palace". Suddenly Commander Weise was no longer behind his dark wooden desk but rushing past the young Swiss guardsman as he headed to the main security control room. When the grey ghost was moving at this pace and had that look you got out of his way it was something all recruits to the Vatican Swiss Guard learnt.

Yes you survived the training with the Swiss National Defense and then when you applied to join the Swiss Guard you needed some intelligence, ability, and the common sense to know when to get out of the way of a deadly human weapon.

"Get both of them here to the Armory now" was the terse order barked out from Commander Weise. The young guardsman had followed his commander at a slightly slower pace and was returning to his designated watch seat when there was a sudden snap of fingers "You … You" looking up the guardsman regarded his Commander who seemed to be close to an apoplectic rage.

"It is Mayer. Sir" suggested the Corporal, hoping it would help the situation.

"I know it is Mayer, Get Tibermann and Schmitz to find Patriarch Maximillian and the visiting Fr Bede I believe they will be in the archives today", ordered Weise.

Looking at the screens in the control room where overall security management of the Principality could be directed from Weise observed that the younger woman was using a stick in her assessment of the older woman's injuries. "Get those two lumbering idiots to bring the two women here to the medical bay. Tell them to move their arses", barked Weise.

God what a day thought Gerhardt Weise I now have to deal with some of the most slipperiest of clergy and deal with subordinates who are going to gossip. Whoever said that the female of the species gossip more had never been in an institution like this place or the rest of the Principality. Now to go wait for some of the most difficult mysteries in the Vatican, the two twinkle twins back in his office and to make sure the secret of magic did not become widely known within the Guards.

"Ah Gerhardt I had a feeling that you were looking for Albus and I" commented the Patriarch when the Commander Weise returned to his Office to wait for these two men.

"How did you know?" Gerhardt asked knowing he really did not want to know but going through the motions that demonstrated he knew the polite proformas. _These two could wind him tighter than a watch spring in less than two minutes, well anything to do with magic and keeping it a secret could wind him in up very quickly to an intense rage_.

"Fr Bede is an experienced healer not just a teacher in the mysteries", advised the Patriarch Maximillian.

"In that case lets adjourn this little farce of a polite conversation to the medical bay", the Commander sarcastically advised the twinkle twins.

Xxxx

Using a surreptitious wand movement Hermione cast a diagnositic spell over Arabella Figg and looking at the diagnostic spell outcome Hermione knew that she needed to get medical help urgently for the woman. Ok time to breach the Secrecy statues, as it was now a life and death situation.

Using a Mobilicorpus, Hermione turned to the guardsmen and demanded that they moved to the medical facilities rapidly. The two guardsmen were shocked to see this woman using a little stick of wood to do things that they knew to physically be impossible. How can she lift the woman?

Moving rapidly through the private passageways and plazas of the city the guardsmen directed the two women towards the armoury. Halfway there a paramedic met the strange group and the young woman informed him of the situation in relation to the patient. The paramedic turned and rapidly passed on the pertinent information to the medical bay so that preparation could be undertaken for the care of the injured woman. It was time critical as she had significant internal bleeding. Hermione had used what healing spells she knew but did not have the knowledge to do major surgery with her wand to clamp the bleed. Fortunately Arabella knew her blood group and could weakly inform the paramedic and Hermione of this fact before she started to slip into unconsciousness.

On the arrival in the Medical Bay the assisting paramedic was surprised to see two of the clericals there who were there assisting with the prepping up with the rest of the crash team for the woman.

"Albus we will be having words later but first we have to look after Arabella", hissed the angry young woman.

Albus Dumbledore had medical training as part of his Mastery of Potions and he agreed now was not the time for discussion but action. Arabella Figg had been a loyal and long serving member of the Order of Phoenix and she did not deserve to die when she can be saved. The next 30 minutes in the Medical Bay saw the use of Muggle and Magical healing approaches to address the internal bleeding and other injuries the woman had sustained. She was now stable and through the use of potions heavily sedated resting in a one of the treatment rooms in the medical bay.

"So we have time now to make some introductions and for someone to tell me what the fuck has been going on. Why do I have two women appearing and claim sanctuary? I will start first. I am Commander Gerhardt Weise. You are?" he demanded glaring at the young woman who seemed to know one of the twinkle twins very well. She had slipped into a secondary support nursing role under the direction of Fr Bede whom she called Albus. It seemed that he was not the only one who had a short fuse in relation to this individual.

"I am Hermione Granger. I am claiming sanctuary due to continued harassment of the UK Ministry of Magic, Tom Riddle also known as the Dark Lord and his loyal Death Eaters. I am a dual citizen of the UK and France. I currently have a Magical refugee application with the French Ministry of Magic and I am engaged to Viktor Krum. That prat over there is my former headmaster and I am well pissed at him as I recently discovered that he bound part of my magic without consulting me. I am an individual and not someone's play toy", she screeched.

"The patient in that treatment room is Mrs Arabella Figg and she is my friend. We were attacked at a Magical event in Rome. She comes from a Magical family but does not have a strong enough level of power to regularly produce magic so she lives in the Muggle or should I say your world watching over my friend when he stays with his non Magical family. Most recently she has been acting as my chaperone and I have got to know her very well. I wonder Albus did you bind Arabella as well. Is that why she is a squib?" was the sharp dig back at wizard who she had been shouting at initially. Her voice had gone from a screech to a cold pitch of deadly calmly controlled anger that indicated that it was a very dangerous situation.

The hair of the woman had turned into a mane like a lion and she was radiating her anger. It looked like flames where whipping round, dancing in her hair making her look more like one of the ascension miracle paintings. Any minute now Commander Weise expected her to start levitating.

No wonder many of the miracles could be explained by magic but there was too much bad blood between the Magical and Muggle community thanks to fear and misunderstanding. So now Gerhardt Weise was waiting for Fr Bede or Albus to answer her. She was pointing her stick at him and she looked like the slightest prompt would set off her hair trigger.

"I apologise Miss Granger for binding your magic but it was for the greater good. I did not bind Arabella but I would not be surprised if someone in her family did when she is well we will check on this matter but right now she needs to heal. I think the Commander would prefer our discussions and use of magic to be contained.

I assume you can do a good Obliverate cause I think we have about 20 people now who needs this done to them", stated Dumbledore looking round at the various guardsmen along with medical bay nurses who were trying to look like they had a reason to be where they were while trying to get the details of what was going on.

"Albus you will do no such thing until I decide so as I am the one who makes those decisions in the Principality. Not you Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore", snapped Patriarch Maximillian thinking that his cousin could be a complete prat and forget that he was not the only wizard in who was the head of a Wizengamot. In the currently locale he was the one who had the authority and power.

"Miss Granger, I am the Pontifex Maximus Patriarch Maximillian and it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I only use my first name as most people have enough of a time trying to get the official titles out. I grant you and Arabella Figg sanctuary both within the Holy See and with the Magical United Nations. I am the chief warlock of the Principality of the Vatican City and the Holy See Wizengamot", he gently advised while giving the young woman a kind smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Maximillian Včelička and I agree most people would not be able to say your surname if they tried. I have read several of your books both Muggle and Magical", was the calm reply from Hermione as she reigned in her Magical out burst. The flames had stopped and her hair looked like it needed a good brush.

"I think I need a chair please", she asked suddenly looking very weak. The colour had washed out of her cheeks and she looked like she was having troubles just holding her head up.

"Sir she is going into shock", advised the paramedic as he raced to stop the young woman slumping to the ground. Two strange creatures suddenly appeared from nowhere grabbing her before she fell to the floor. With a snap of fingers one of the creatures demanded a chair to appear and they put the woman on the chair. They had positioned her with her head down before the paramedic had even got across the room to her.

_Fuck! Fuck! Is this day going to get any worse thought Commander Weise. I now have Magical elves appearing to explain. This is going to be so much fun seeing how these were four foot tall and wearing similar uniforms to the human Swiss guard the main difference between the two units was the creature and instead of the yellow in the stripe of the uniforms they had a rich maroon purple stripe that went with the blue stripe. The two elves were obviously part of the Magical Swiss Guard unit. The girl obviously was connected with the Krums. Could this day get any worse?_

"Right Tibermann and Schmitz are any of your colleagues from the Magical Response team available", demanded Commander Weise.

"Sir we are the sum total for the Magical Response Team now that Kommer retired last month", advised Sargent Tibermann.

"I would advise that we bind the individuals today to the Vatican Statue of Magical Secrecy as there are things going on in the Magical world and we will need to increase the size of the Magical Response Team", advised the Partiarch.

Looking at the female nurses he realized from their habits that they were Missionary of Our Lady sisters. Well there must be a divine power in play here as this order was aligned through the sister order the Sacre Coeur to the Jesuits. We have some intelligence to work with who could counter the bullish militaristic responses of the elite Swiss Guard.

As though his thoughts had been read one of the sisters stepped forward. "The Magical World is a known secret of the OLSH, Sacre Couer and Jesuit Orders. We are most likely to deal with occurrences were the two communities meet. We also have members who are from the magical world and of course our orders have a strong association with The Entity as would be expected given the application process for these three orders.

Additionally you will not be using magic on me to modify my memories Albus Dumbledore. I will be letting my aunt know in the next letter what you suggested and I am sure her friend Minerva McGonagall will be speaking to you as well" snapped the diminutive sister in her pristine white habit and its blue protective tabard.

"See Albus we have more acknowledgement of the Magical world in the Vatican than you do in Britain", advised the Patriarch. After some more discussion, Corporal Meyer, the medical bay guardsmen and the original two Swiss guardsmen who found the women were all bound to the Statue of Secrecy. The nuns were already bound through their membership of their specific religious order.

Once the oaths were given Miss Granger and the non-medical guardsmen were moved into a nearby conference room. The two elves apparited themselves into the conference room advising the Patriarch, that their Commander would shortly be arriving.

A smaller more feminine elf in a similar uniform to the other elves appeared with a backpack and small overnight bag. "Commander Scarlet will be arriving shortly, here is a secure mobile for you Miss to enable you to talk to Master Viktor. I fear you and your family will be separated for several days according to the Baron", advised Misty as she spoke to her young Mistress.

"Do we know if everyone is safe?", Hermione asked. She was worried considering the number of hexes that had been flying about.

"The rest of the family had some minor injuries. Mr Griddle is in protective custody but there are quite a few dead in the stadium crush. The Italian Magical Law Enforcement Unit have quite a number of dark robed individuals currently in custody. It appears that documentation found on a number of them indicate that they are members of the UK MLE and therefore there appears to be a diplomatic standoff.

The Vratsa team members are all safe and well, but they are currently helping with the recovery and treatment of the injured. Here is a personal note for you", advised the young elfess noting her Mistress distress at the details and sudden small smile as she recognized the handwriting. It was nice to see that the Mistress loved Master Vik that much. Misty watched the young witch tuck the note into her clothes.

Upon the arrival of Commander Scarlet who was just as foreboding as Commander Weise, Fr Bede also known as Albus Dumbledore proceeded to provide an up to date briefing of the current political situation of the UK Magical community. An action plan for the protection of Miss Granger and Arabella Figg was developed by the Senior members of this unique conference.

The diplomatic skills of the Vatican were going to be needed to sort out the protection of Miss Granger from the unbalanced minds of the UK Magical state.

The Magical Tactical Response unit had doubled make that almost quadrupled in size in one incident and there looked to be more incidents in the near future. The new team members in the room looked to be thoroughly overwhelmed.

"Gentlemen if you need an ear or some advice please don't hesitate to contact me", advised the Patriarch.

The day became a hectic one for all concerned and it was many hours later when Miss Granger and Mrs Figg were settled in the Vatican headquarters for the Sacre Coeur when one Corporal Mayer was able to review the extraordinary facts about magic being real. _So there is a Magical Swiss Guard made up of elves who where all taller than the norm, how remarkable I always thought it was a legend my Grandfather told._


	50. News Bulletins

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50: News Bulletins<strong>

RAI Magical News Channel Transcript for August 28th. News bulletin No 1

There has been a serious incident today at the Capitoline Wolves vs Vratsa Vultures game. There are a number of different reports coming in. There appears to have been an incident in the Vratsa box that has led to a crowd crush. The current number of victims is listed at 50 and we expect it to rise considerably.

Xxxx

RAI Magical News Channel Transcript for August 28th. News bulletin No 2

The latest update on the Capitoline Wolves vs Vratsa Vultures crowd crush incident, the death toll is currently 75. It appears that there was a kidnapping attempt by wizards in dark robes and white face masks in the Vratsa box. The appearance of these dark robed wizards and resulting duel that occurred with the invited guests led to the crowd crush. This first kidnapping attempt is believed to be the work of the UK Magical Government. In the middle of this the benched player Pete Griddle abducted Miss Granger who is the current paramour of the Vratsa seeker, Viktor Krum. There was a dramatic tussle for the young lady and she was last seen falling from Griddle's broom before apparently port keying away to a safe location. It is unknown if Pete Griddle was working in conjunction with the British MOM or another organization.

We are now going to our on site Reporter Tyson Cesar.

Tyson Cesar: There has been no announcement from the Vratsa Club management. The Italian MLE is now on site and running an investigation in what happened along side of the ongoing emergency recovery operation.

The two clubs have been seen assisting in the recovery of the crush victims and the lawn pitch area has been separated into two areas one an urgent triage area and the second area for the horrifying collection of dead. The rising death toll latest official count is at 75.

The count could go higher, the stands are being searched extensively for further victims of this terrible incident. The medical staff members here are overwhelmed so any mediwitches out there, please apparite to the Capitoline Wolves Fitness Club entrance to register to help.

Xxxx

RAI Magical News Channel Transcript for August 28th. News bulletin No 3

The latest official death toll is 105 for this horrendous act of terrorism. It had been suggested by some sources that it is an act of state sponsored terrorism. The suggestion is that the British Magical Government using official personnel carried out an attempt to kidnap Miss Hermione Granger. To learn more we are now crossing to our Political commentator Guido Garibaldi for his analysis of the situation.

Transcript of Guido Garibaldi piece. 

From various sources within the Italian MLE it appears that this dreadful incident was a state sponsored kidnapping attempt by the British Magical Government, the Ministry of Magic. Unfortunately the recent press reports about Death Eater activity in the UK triggered the crowd response, which resulted in the crush.

The intended victim in this kidnapping attempt is the young witch, Miss Hermione Granger. She recently applied for Magical refugee status in France. Now what we do know is that Miss Granger is a Muggle born dual national of the UK and France.

Due to persecution she has received in the UK she made the decision during her summer school holidays in France not to return to the UK as she felt that she was no longer safe from the UK Government and as some sources suggest this includes the Dark Lord, Voldermort. She is known to be a close friend of Harry Potter.

Miss Granger has lost her parents apparently as she is legally enfranchised in the UK Muggle world and has a nominated Magical Guardian. We do not know under what circumstances but she appears to be orphaned. Her Magical Guardian is also a dual national and was in the stadium box. Baron Beauvau and his wife who is a trained Auror were both involved in the dueling and they protected a number of team players' wives from the UK MOM attackers.

Besides the main body of UK MOM attackers there was a second kidnapping attempt was made by Pete Griddle who it is believed to be under an Imperius curse. Miss Granger dramatically escaped from Griddle's clutches as it has been suggested that witch can and will defend herself. Talking to witnesses she was struggling and kicking the player to get him to release her. She must be exceptionally brave or fearful to decide to fall while port keying. There is a suggestion that this attempt by Griddle was done under the direction of the Dark Lord and it may have been a separate planned attack from the UK MOM attack on the family box.

It appears that there is a major diplomatic incident going on over this young witch. Fortunately for Miss Granger and her supporters that this incident occurred in Rome and not far from the Magical United Nations base in the Vatican City. The International and Principality Chief Warlock, Patriarch Maximillian, has already announced that there are intense negotiations going on to protect this vulnerable young witch.

It should be noted that Miss Granger gains her majority next month and a formal engagement contract is expected from the Vratsa seeker, Viktor Krum who is a Bulgarian national. Miss Granger met Krum during the Triwizard Tournament two years ago at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Miss Granger is described by her professors at the school, as one of the brightest witches of her age they have ever encountered.

Today's episode could be the latest attempt by the UK MLE to control Muggle born witches and wizards under the delusional idea that Muggleborn Magical persons have actually stolen their magic. There has been a suggestion that the UK MOM have a plan to stripping Magical Muggleborn of their powers.

Another suggestion that through the controlling bonds of marriage Muggleborn witches will be made to transfer their powers to Pure Blood wizards. The thought of being stripped of your magic unwillingly is horrendous enough but then to have it used by a dark and demented force such as the evil wizard, the Dark lord, and his minions, the Death Eaters, it is just …. Just totally unspeakable, it is completely way too horrifying to mention.

The Magical United Nations Security Council looks to be preparing a number of resolutions to put in place sanctions against the UK Magical community. Travel advisories for most European Magical Countries are advising against visiting the UK and there appears to be the possibility of a closure of Magical borders along with greatly restricted trade or interaction. We now have to watch the outcomes of the meeting of the Security Council but there will be more Magical refugees from the UK in the near future until the current UK Government is over turned and the Dark Lord defeated.

Xxxx

The International Magical press, except for the British media agencies, was vocal in damning the incident and the cause of the tragic crowd crush. The British Magical press only mentioned the crowd crush and the abandonment of the game.

As part of the response to the press interference in the UK, Radio Luxembourg set up a Digital Radio Mondiale channel as well as a long range channel on 252 kHz. The broadcaster would be well known to many recent Hogwarts students, it was Lee Jordan who started his broadcasting career as the quidditch commentator at Hogwarts. After Graduation Lee had interned at the BBC before moving to Europe and joining Radio Luxembourg.

There was an awareness that Magical Britain was well behind in the use of Muggle technology so the two media channels options was going to be employed.

Xxxx

Order of Phoenix amulet

Radio broadcast LW 252. Pass news round.

Xxxx

Truth Tales (a banned UK publication and now underground publication)

The Daily Prophet is just a puppet of the Ministry of Magic. Listen to the truth, Radio Luxembourg is now broadcasting an English Language World Service directed at providing the truth from the rest of the world to those under the oppressive lying régime of the current Ministry of Magic and the Pure Blood Elite. Listen on LW 252 or use the digital network. Google it.

Crowd crush in Rome was caused by the Ministry of Magic when they attempted to kidnap Miss Hermione Granger friend of the Boy-who-lived, Harry Potter.

He-who-must-not- named has returned just like Harry Potter said he had. Could this mean that this evil wizard has infiltrated the Ministry?

Xxxx

Dear Harry

I am safe and well. There has been an attempt by the Ministry of Magic to kidnap me, today in Rome at Viktor's game. Well technically there has been two attempts at the same time but the Italian MLE is describing it as one attempt as they believe that due to the current political situation in the UK if the MOM had captured me it would not have been long before I was handed over to the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters.

I am currently safe in a sanctuary, however many innocent civilians were injured and killed in a crowd crush. There is a big political storm going on at the moment. I applied for French Magical Refugee status a couple of weeks ago and the attempt is just going to help support my claim that I am being oppressed and persecuted.

Watch yourself as I feel that there is going to be more trouble.

Love

Mimi.

Xxxx

To All.

I am safe and currently in protective custody. Commander Scarlet knows exactly where I am. I have my house elf Misty here so we will be ok. Arabella is recovering well and it looks like she will have to go into hiding for a while as she will need some recuperation.

Love Mimi.

Xxxx

Dear Albus Dumbledore.

I am not very happy about your past actions in relation to me and my magic. I have grave concerns about your ability to protect myself and my friends. Don't tell me it is for the greatest good. Was it for the greatest good to have Harry under the care of the Dursleys? Why did no one step in ever to protect the boy from the abuse he has suffered at their hands?

Don't tell me that you could not have known that Harry was getting abused? How is that for the greater good?

I will control my own life and destiny Albus and if it means I pull the walls of Hogwarts down I will, as you know I can. Harry has needed my power in the past and we scraped through by our teeth when I could have boosted him and this terrible war could have been ended before now. How many more people have to suffer for the greater good? Why did so many people have to die today if was for the greater good.

Albus while I am not happy we need to work together to overcome Tom Riddle. That means you have to let individuals make their own decisions and they can only do that with all the cards on the table. An informed decision requires all the information available to be laid on the table not just partial truths. It is lying by deception when you withhold information.

To help ensure my cooperation in the future I would suggest that you consider how you are going to get Harry and the Weasleys to my two weddings. It is necessary that we work together and these two occasions can be used to increase the trio bond that we have.

I will work with you to see to the end of the Dark Lord but I think it is only fair to warn you that I will never support you if you ever think about becoming the Minister of Magic. I think you have been welding power for too long as a General. The frequent stepping into that type of role has gone straight to your head. You have forgotten the realities of the world and you use people are like we are wizarding chessboard pieces. Sorry but we are human and we live and breathe.

Sincerely

Hermione Granger.

(A/N: Not very Slytherin in her demands but that sounds like implied blackmail threat to me)

Xxxx

Text message on cell phone.

V are you Ok. When is good time to call. I am safe. H ;)

Xxxx

H call me at 21:00 will be in private room then. V.

Xxxx

Mobile phone conversation at 21:00

"Viktor", was the husky almost breathless voice.

"Hermione are you safe and vell? You scared me so much vhen you fell. I felt so hopeless that you vere out of my reach. You are not hurt", queried a pained young man who kept replaying the dramatic fall in his mind like a loop.

"I am fine", she assured him "How are you? What happened at the stadium?"

"I am fine but a little tired tonight. Both teams helped in the rescue operation for the crowd crush victims. There are so many dead", he informed her. You could hear the bone tiredness that he had in his voice along with his distress over the tragic deaths.

Her heart fluttered over the fact she was not there with him to comfort him over the dramatic events of this day and she felt extremely guilty that these deaths had occurred over some misguided madman's desire for her. Why did Moldyshorts want her so badly other than to break up the Golden Trio a simple old Adava would do that but today it appears they wanted her in person. He wanted her alive.

"It is not your fault my love. You do what you can but there is always more so you feel guilty. You helped many today; you tried to help those who died, which is more than many who have official positions in government agencies. If the UK MOM was not so corrupt maybe Tom Riddle would not have gained power the first time and maybe he would not have so much influence he has today. How many officials hide behind the rules and regulations? Today you and your team stepped up and did what was necessary for those people you did not have to but you did", she counseled him.

"Vhy do you always have a logical answer or explanation?" he asked imagining her teeth biting her bottom lip when she was intensely concentrating. How many times during the Triward trip to England had he watched her teeth nibbling on her lip and wishing it was his own to be nibbling on her lip.

"Cause I am logical most of the time my love. However, I can be completely illogical too when my emotions are aroused", advised the whiskey eyed beauty and he was transported to the memory of their passionate kisses.

"Vitch vhy are you teasing me? _(chuckles)_ I have only just started to learn to understand the double meaning of many English sentences", yes just talking to her on a phone could send the blood south in him.

"I was not teasing Viktor. I am saying the truth. I have a temper and I am sorry now in advance for when I lose it upon you", she sagely advised him. The make up sex would be good so good that he could see that there would be times he would provoke her ire to watch her passion before sampling it for himself.

"Never you are just a passionate person vho knows their own mind. I don't vant a simpering fan girl I vant an intelligent vitch vho challenges me", he responded thinking how true it was. Fan girls had never interested him. Yes her beauty was not a fashionable ideal but she was magnificent in his eyes.

The two conversed for about half an hour before a number of yawns by both of them creped into the conversation. _Yawn_ "Sorry Vik my beloved I don't mean to be rude but I am very tired after all the excitement. I know you must be doubly so too and I think it is time we hang up now. I will text you tomorrow when I am able to call. Take care and Good night. Obecham te (I love you)" was the husky whisper.

"Ee az te obecham (I love you too)" his reply as he listened to the last husky breaths of the witch before the call ended.


	51. Enemy of the State

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 51: Enemy of the State.<strong>

_The Blood Status Registration Act_

As of September the 1st all witches and wizards have to be accessed for their blood status if there is not Wizarding parentage for up to three generations. As it has been recently reported Department of Mysteries research reveals that magic can only be passed from person to person when Pure Blood wizards and witches reproduce.

The research has revealed that the so called Muggle-born Magical persons have most likely obtain their Magical power by theft or force. Where there is one Magical parent, the half blood individual needs to be examined to ensure that they did not obtain their powers by duress. The power levels of each half blood will be monitored with a yearly examination.

The Ministry is determined to root out such usurpers of Magical power, and to that end the Blood Status Registration Act will control the Muggle pestilence in our society. Once an individual blood status has been determined as contaminated they will have to wear a wristband to identify their danger to the community. In educational intuitions a high visibility garment will be required so that academic staff can monitor the risk to any Pure Blood children present.

A yellow wristband will be used to identify Muggle born children while an investigation is undertaken in how they have obtained their powers. Upon adulthood the Ministry has a number of methods of returning the stolen powers back to the right full owners of said powers.

Half bloods which have been assessed as having legitimate access of some of their Wizarding parent powers will be required to wear a blue wristband and have their powers accessed on an annual basis to ensure that there is no further taping of their parental or others Magical cores such as spouses. For further details about available appointment slots for your blood status assessment please contact the Magical Registration Department in the Ministry of Magic on Level 3.

Xxxx

To say Harry Potter was having a bit of a bad day would be one of the understatements of the century.

Holy Fuck! They really believe this shit and are peddling it to the masses. Is there no one with more than one brain cell in the Ministry of Magic to realize that this bs was total drivel. Someone has obviously been reading modern Muggle history as the statue requirements sounded awfully like the Nuremberg Laws of 1935 Nazi Germany.

Those Pure Blood elitists could not even have an original thought for themselves. Thank goodness we got Hermione out a couple of weeks ago because this law would make her the number one enemy of the state.

Looking up from the paper that was flat on the kitchen table and the full tea cup which had been slammed down on the table once the paper had been unfurled, Harry glanced round to see if anyone else had arrived in the Kitchen Dining area of 12 Grimmauld Place while he had read the sensational front page of the Daily Prophet. There was a shuffle of feet on tiles as the back kitchen door was opened by a very sleepy red headed wizard, who was trying to wipe the sleep out of his eyes.

"Oi anyone there", Harry called.

"Just me mate" was the reply from the tall thin twin with the green eyes like his own as he put his head round the other kitchen entrance and looked at his friend standing over the dining room table.

"Oh George I think the good old wizarding community of the UK has just gone tits up big time. You know the Muggle born railway that Mimi and Kings are working on it now needs to get bigger and by god we will have to do own Mugglebloodtransport out of England, like a reverse Kinderstransport, to protect all those who are at risk. We need lists lots of lists. How are we going to identify everyone at risk and get them out? Kingsley could be becoming the Oscar Schindler or even better yet the Chiune Sugihara of the Magical community", declared Harry in a rapid fire staccato that was pretty well incomprehensible to the red headed wizard. There were terms, names and phrases all running together in his rapid speech along with the rising volume of his voice.

"Hang on a sec mate I have not had enough caffeine in me and still don't have a clue about what you are talking about. So let me have a double expresso coffee and then two by four me, to clue me in so I understand what is going on" advised the totally bemused red head who was wondering what half the comments of his friend meant.

While George was rectifying his caffeine issue, Harry looked further into the paper to see if there was any additional information about what the MOM was up to. On page five he saw the next mind blowing article. Wanted Hermione Granger with a reward of 1000 galleons for her capture so she can be brought to justice and answer charges in relation to assaults of several Pure Blood children. Now why did the MOM want her so badly or was it the Voldermort's representatives in the MOM who wanted her.

"Harry! Will you now clue me in", snapped George who had finished his expresso and being talking to a zoned out Harry trying to attract his attention.

"Read this front page first and then I think we will need to get everyone up and have a full Order Meeting", advised Harry as he closed the paper and proceeded to pass over the paper to George.

"Dumbledore is away at the moment so we will have to get the Moggie to call the meeting", muttered George as started to read the shocking headlines. The second expresso which he had been nursing suddenly clattered to the floor. "Circ! They are really now officially totally barmy!".

A couple of charms later and the mess was cleaned up before two wizards started to raise a household.

xxxx

Dear Mimi

Stay the heck out of the UK. The MOM has a 1000 galleon bounty on your head. We need to get in contact with Kingsley urgently the Muggle born underground railway needs to be kicked up to high gear to get as many half bloods out as well. Get you hands on todays Daily Prophet. Front page the new law. Page 5 has the bounty details.

George and I are going to get Professor McGonagall or as he calls her Moggie to call an extraordinary emergency meeting. Gods we need your organizational skills but there is no way in hell you can come to the UK

Take care and keep safe.

Harry

xxxx

V get Mum to see today's daily prophet. M

xxxx

To: Kings

From Gpie

We need to urgently talk. The MOM is going after half bloods as well so it looks like we will need a plan to handle the mass migration. We will also need to have troops here in the UK to fight the Death Eaters and to participate in the final battle once the Golden Trio have found and dealt with all the objects.

Call me!

Xxxx

For the most of the Magical population there was some minor concerns over the legislation but if it would protect children it would be good thing. Yet there was a small proportion of Magical community who realized the grave danger that this new legislation put them and their families in. Instead of gearing up for a lazy last summer weekend it became a frantic activity to get their love ones out of the country.

Some refused to acknowledge that trouble was coming for them as they could not believe that as half bloods with historic Wizarding family names that they would be at risk under the statue. Others had realized that this new legislation would have a serious impact on them and it was another sign that the evil of the Dark Lord needed to be addressed soon or there would be no Magical community left. Those with children or young families wondered how they would protect them. On Radio Luxembourg and in other letter drops there where announcements about refugee support was available if you got out of the country.

How many could go into hiding and where could they go? If they did run how and where were they going to live. So many questions and for many not enough answers. Those who had wealth would be able to buy their way out but the average witch or wizard they would have over come circumstances and tribulations to find safety. There were rumours of snatching squads who would take you off to test you already and the fact that Muggle transport methods were starting to be watched meant that many would have to travel secretively.

Xxxx

Dear Mama and Papa

I am so glad I got you out to the safety all those months ago. It appears that the purebloods are putting the Nazi policies and practices into place. Again our family is going into the breech to fight for those who need protect against racism and bigotry. I am so sorry that you are marked because of me but I can not deny my magic.

I miss you both and just wish I could speak to you about my concerns. It is getting more dangerous and we are now moving towards an all out magical war. I wonder how many innocents will lose their lives in this battle. I just want to make sure that we can protect as many as we can while we defeat this madman.

I can only hope and pray that my loved ones and friends stay safe and survive the upcoming battles.

Love

Mimi


	52. Security Council Announcements

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 52: Security Council Announcements<strong>

Today the Magical United Nations Security Council advised that the UK Ministry of Magic was to be sanctioned for their current policies and practices. The sanctions include the closure of borders for trade and travel restrictions for UK Nationals.

After the recent incident in Rome, the Security Council has announced that there is a unilateral decision to support any UK Magical seeking refugee status.

In light of the refugee status of Miss Hermione Granger she has been granted the right to reside and the protection of the French Ministry of Magic. Miss Granger is apparently still in hiding in Rome and it is not known if she will release a press release on this matter. Mr Krum's agent has advised that he is pleased that the right decision has been made and announced the set up of a refugee fund to support those in their time of need. Apparently all members of the Vratsa Vultures will be donating 10 % of their pay to this fund to provide aid services for the envisioned refugees that are expected from the UK. To donate to the UK Refugee Fund please contact your local Gringott's branch.

Since her arrival in the Vatican City Hermione had enjoyed a period of respite most of the time from the pressures and burdens that just being herself created. Once the initial kerfuffle over her dramatic arrival had died down, she had an opportunity to enjoy the serenity of her surroundings.

There was a frank exchange of views with Dumbledore and she was glad she had the support of the Patriarch for her belief that the General of the Order of Phoenix had used her. While she could concede that it may have been necessary given the situation it did not mean that he did not have to apologize to her.

She had gotten to know the Patriarch quiet well and enjoyed observing the Magical United Nations Security Council deliberations. It was interesting to see the actual agencies of good government appear to be doing what they were supposed to do. When not in session out of business hours the Patriarch was an enjoyable conversationalist who had the wit and intelligence to challenge her own. She had enjoyed their late night discussions on a wide range of topics.

Arabella had recovered well and was now out of the medical bays. Hermione had discussed with Viktor over her new cell phone the options of getting this woman to safety. She needed protection and staying with the Tonks or Lupins was not going to get her that. No they were going to get her a bolt hole in Bulgaria.

Sitting in a sunny courtyard garden Hermione was reviewing the next step in her dramatic life. The stay in the Vatican City would not be long, as Arabella and herself would have to return back to their not so ordinary lives. While she may have quiet and peace here she would soon be itching to return back to her studies and her role in the Order. She was needed in the final battle front lines and keeping her somewhere in obscurity was counter productive as she would be putting people in danger if they attempted to protect a bolt hole for her.

Hermione's French refugee application had been awarded but she was fully cognizant that the implication of this decision was that she would have to be twice as careful. For the current UK MOM she had painted a target on her back, added a price to make sure she was in everyone's mind and most definitely she was up in the top ten wanted dead lists for the Death Eaters. What a great way to be.

There was still a battle to be fought and many others who would need help to reach the various safe havens. The recent expansion of the Muggle Registration program into a Blood Registration program was highly alarming to her. From her message notebooks and the emails she could see that there were significant operational activities being organized. While she knew they could not get everyone out she was also concerned that they may be over exposing themselves to risk in trying to get as many as possible out of the UK.

The organization of the migration of so many Magical persons needed to be done quickly and effectively but the reality they could only do small groups effectively. The large mass migration of Magicals unless it was in migratory marches it would be practically impossible without the protection of milita force and there needed to be enough desperation in the Magical Community for this to occur. With the Daily Prophet controlled by the Ministry and the whole bias of the press towards the Ministry propaganda it was questionable if many would query the validity of the stories the paper published.

While Totalitarian states could be undermined by a weakened economy it was not going to be the only method that needed to be used for the UK Magical state. Voldemort and his fanatical followers had to be removed from power. Imprisoning Voldemort would not be enough he would have to be executed, either killed in the heat of the battlefield or officially after an International Trial. The Dementors Kiss would be too good for him but that was the traditional execution method for those who had committed such heinous crimes.

Yet to undermine the current Ministry would be extremely difficult as so many had been brainwashed by the press and official statements after the defeat of Voldermort by the boy-who-lived almost 17 years ago.

xxxx

Coming into the courtyard, Maximallian observe the young witch and her intense look of concentration. To be so young, and to be burdened by so much responsibility she was truly remarkable. Yes she was one of the Trio who would in the end defeat the Dark Lord but she potentially was going to pay the most for her participation in this war. She had lost her parents through oblivation, she was an only child, she was a woman and she was Muggle born yet she was a powerful intelligent witch who was also a warrior. This Valkyrie would be the raven that sounded the death knell for evil with her elemental powers and yet she would also with love create a better future for the whole Magical world. She just had to find her chance of life after war so that all could see her beautiful caring compassionate heart.

"So child have you set the world to rights yet", he commented when she looked up at him.

"No I will need help to do that", she admitted with a bitter sweet smile.

"My child what is wrong", he asked the witch who looked a little lost and over young for all the responsibilities she shouldered.

"I don't know if I can do all what is asked of me but I must keep trying to do everything. I worry about the boys. I worry about those who are at risk from the Death Eaters and the MOM. I am terrified that Viktor will be attacked cause of his association with me. I know we will eventually win we have to but I am worried about how many more people Magical and Muggle will have to suffer. I feel guilty that 135 innocent victims that were the result of the UK MOM interest in me. These were people's husbands, wives, brothers, sisters, and children. The worse ones for me is the images of the children who were killed they never got to reach their full potential they never got to see their dreams," she whispered as tears tracked down her face.

"Child with your compassion you can work in their memory to make a better world. One way would be to support and participate in the UK Magical Community government in exile", suggested Patriarch Maximallian who believed that this young woman had the potential to develop a better society in the UK and the rest of the Magical world.

"I am too young at the moment to be the Minister of Magic, Maximallian but I know a couple of people who would be suitable in age and experience to undertake a leadership role in exile for our society", she advised.

"Albus has counted himself out, as he has done so before he is aware that the power of the role would be too much temptation", the wizard notified her.

"Good, I think he has had too much time as a General to make the move to a popular or state leader. The Order of Phoenix did not have an exile government who could step in and help rebuild the Ministry when Harry defeated him the last time and that was a mistake which enabled Voldemort's return. We must not make the same mistakes.

I would think someone like Kingsley as a former Auror has the leadership skills should be considered for the temporary role as the Minister of Magic in Exile. There is too much bigotry for Remus to be the front man although he would a valuable member of the Council of Governance. Eventually we would need to restore full democratic elections but we wont be able to do that until the MOM is cleaned out of all its corrupt practices. There are others who have fled who could help make up a council of governance", she stated thinking through the logical implications of addressing the vacuum that removing the current power basis in the UK Magical government.

"We also need to raise militia force mainly from refugees. Yes we may have some supportive units from countries where wizards who believe that Voldemort and the UK Pure Blood elitism must be stopped before it spreads into other countries join to support the resistance fighters but the majority of the militia needs to be locals". She slipped into silence nibbling her bottom lip as she made yet another list of actions needed to be undertaken in the quest to bring the Ministry down and provide a better government system for her birth nation Magical community.

"Hermione I would like to suggest something. Please hear me out. I think you need to be a special advisor to the government in exile. Of course you are going to continue your education and marry your wizard but I also see that you will continue in your role as an active member of the Order of Phoenix so I would like to suggest that we induct you into the Vatican Secret service, The Entity. This way the Muggle community issues and key players would be accessible to you so if your Exiled government wanted to liaise with their Muggle counterparts they could use The Entity assistance to make contact.

Additionally as a member of The Entity you would also gain support for your Order of Phoenix activities. Do not forget the Catholic network. Now tomorrow you and Arabella are leaving the Vatican City using the modern habit of the Sacre Coeur", suggested the forward thinking tactician. One day this girl had the potential to be a senior diplomat or leader of the Magical community.

"Let me think about it Maximillain", she asked. "I would need to do some research first as I don't want to create a conflict between the various aspects of my life".

"Of course my child I have arranged a meeting with a Jesuit who understands your background. He will be here shortly to help you with your research."

xxx

It had been an interesting afternoon for Hermione with Fr Ignatius as he led her through the archives and library material associated with The Entity. Using her notebooks she communicated with Kingsley and managed to get Remus into the Vatican so she could discuss this next move. Eventually Hermione turned to ask for an urgent meeting with Albus.

"As the nominated leader of the Order of Phoenix will you allow me to join this organization so that I can continue in my role while developing further links into the Muggle governments", she asked the Professor.

"Kingsley and I both think this has merit", commented Remus looking at the wizard who had guided him for so many years while also providing him opportunities and protection. It was sometimes hard to think of Albus needing advice.

"What would the Holy See get out of having links through you to the Magical community?" turning the pressure back on Hermione to justify the suggested actions.

"She would be fulfilling a treaty position which has been vacant for a number of years in the Sacred Congregation for the Causes of Saints. While there are senior professionals like yourself and I who consult with the Congregation, this position needs someone with the organization and research skills necessary to find the required experts from the Magical community to be a part of any particular investigation as we may need additional support or not be available for the investigation process", stated the Patriarch.

"So we are agreed then I will join The Entity", Hermione stated looking round the table of wizards to see if there was any further reasons why she should not take up the position.

While many girls spent a Saturday night out on date, Hermione got to go to a briefing and super quick induction into the Vatican Secret Service. As part of the induction she was provided with a special codebook along with identity documents to support her as a member of this agency. Her biometric data was also taken and she was given passwords and systems access to the internal intranet. She received not only a Vatican passport but also a Sacre Coeur Student Alumni identity documents.

The Sacre Coeur Student alumni identity documents also came with the guesthouse and convent stay visitor pass. This documentation would help her in the continuation of her university student identities and provided a network of safe havens for a young woman on her own where she could stay. It also provided her access to the internal communication networks of the Holy See. She would be able to pass messages within the crowd of the normal communications each location had with their sister houses and headquarters.

Xxx

After attending a Sunday morning mass at 9am in the Basilica of Saint Peter sitting with other sisters from the Sacre Coeur order, Hermione and Arabella collected their bags from the convent chapterhouse. Misty had brought their belongings and Hermione transfigured the bags to look like small light portable wheeled suitcases. The two new members of the Holy Order left the Principality together travelling to the Piazza dei Cinquecento where they entered the Rome Termini Train station to start a journey north to Venice Mestre where the two women would separate when they started the next leg of their respective journeys. One sister journeyed to the East and the other returned to the battlefront in the West.


	53. Revision Session

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 53: Revision session<strong>

"Mimi , Mimi hello earth to Mimi Żingara" called Claire Dong Chi.

"Oh hi Claire I was zoned out, sorry", replied Hermione silently thinking that she needed to be more attentive.

"Are you well? I did not see you at the last two weeks of the scheduled revision sessions? I thought you were going to be coming in every week", questioned the curious girl.

"I meant to be here but I ended up having to deal with some family business which kept me home. I emailed my set study group but I have not heard back from them. Do you think I missed a lot?", asked Hermione as she was worried about being behind with everything else what was going on.

"What? Are we supposed to be online?" said a horrified girl.

"Yes they have this virtual learning environment, don't you remember from the induction day where we have to do revision tasks and submit them", confirmed Hermione so it could not be too bad as Claire had apparently been to the sessions and she is not using the virtual learning environment.

"Hi are you Mimi Żingara?" asked a short sandy blonde wizard.

"Yes that's me", Hermione responded.

"I am Ralph I saw your messages on the group notice board about not coming in. We are in the library in seminar room 4 today it was organized in last weeks group meeting that you missed", he advised her in that condescending manner that some used when talking to a small child or intellectually challenged individual. He was not going to have his grades effected by a lazy witch even though she was pretty easy on the eyes.

"She could not come as she had to look after some family business, and if you were such a wonderful student Ralph De Groote you or someone in your group would have answered the online message", Claire spouted, jumping in to defend her new friend. God he was horrible his ego was almost too large for him to be able to do any thinking at all.

"Mimi I will come with you cause I have not got a clue of who, what or where I am going. My group last week only had three people. The week before that it was little old me so the lecturer put me in within another seminar group". Claire was concerned that her new friend Mimi had to deal with her horrible second cousin, Ralph. The problem with that boy was that he thought that he was the bees' knees for women. The silly boy just did not realize that most girls when they were in school together thought that he was a smarmy prig.

Together the three students walked down from the St Pieter's building to entrance of the library where they were was greeted by Senior Lecturer Leman.

"Ah Miss Dong Chi as you already know students from Study Group 4 you can stay with this group. I was going to shift you into another group today as your original study group is being disbanded due to numbers. Where is Study Group 4 meeting?" Lecturer Leman asked.

"We are in Seminar room 4 I believe is that right Ralph?" advised Claire, stepping in to make sure Ralph knew she was not going to be walked over.

"I will be up to see your group in about ten minutes but Miss Żingara can I have a word first", he asked dismissing the other two students.

"Yes Lecturer Leman", responded Hermione thinking that she could not be in trouble already it was only the third week of the revision sessions.

"I understand you are an advanced student but you are several weeks in advance with your completion of the online tutorial activities. We don't want to burn you out", advised the lecturer.

"Sir I prefer to use my time wisely as I also have family responsibilities and they could interfere in my studies so if I can get ahead with tasks when I can I do so, I could not be here the last two weeks so I got ahead with the online tasks", Hermione responded politely while thinking family responsibilities was a definitely a strange new euphemism for espionage, war and a state supported act of terriorism.

"Understandable then, just remember to get online once a week a post a couple of messages so your colleagues are not totally demoralized. Thank you for the messages concerning missing the previous weeks revision sessions. I was waiting on the group to do a respond on the message board so I will be speaking to your Study Group about using the virtual learning environment", advised Leman. She was a good student it appeared from the VLE exercises she had submitted and her attitude to work was highly sensible if she had family to look after.

After the mild reprimand from Senior Lecturer Leman about using the virtual learning environment it became an enjoyable day for Hermione and her study group colleagues when they finished the seminar session tasks easily by the early afternoon. There was an allocation of research tasks to support their revision that they all agreed they were going to submit online sometime during the week before the next seminar session.

"Hey Mimi do you want to come down to the student union bar with us for a drink?" asked Dirk. He was dark haired and about Harry's height. Silly little things like that made Hermione think of home and the boys.

Hermione was a little hesitant, as she knew the Tonks wanted to catch up this evening. "Ok but I can't stay for long as I have a fair distance to travel home", she responded.

"So you are not living in the region," concluded Dirk, who was one of the brighter ones of her study group as he had found out in the study group she did not speak Flemish.

"No I live in France with my extended family", Hermione advised.

"So what are you doing - appariting in once a week," Dirk asked the French girl, Mimi.

"Mostly", she non-committedly answered, "It depends on family commitments I have to help out round the family business and farm as my guardians are elderly. _Forgive me Dora and Remus she thought._

"I am sorry for the loss of your parents. Is it just you with your guardians or do you have siblings", Dirk asked trying to know the appealing girl better, she was obviously highly intelligent and was very kind to her fellow students.

"There are the nine of us. My five older brothers are all working and that, then there is me. I have two younger brothers whom I am really close with and of course the baby is my only sister", advised Mimi using the Weasleys and Harry as her family.

"So why are you not living with one of your older brothers" pressed the curious student.

"They are spread out getting on with their lives. One is a dragon tamer in Romania. That would not be a great place for little icky brothers and sisters. It was easier for me to go to my great aunt and uncle the Vrais", informed Mimi. She looked quiet sad about the fact her family were split up and not seeing her siblings.

"So your younger siblings are at Beauxbatons why did not you stay to do your NEWTs there?" asked Claire.

"Basically the normal school environment was not good for me. Can you see this type of hair in Beauxbatons? My great aunt and uncle needed someone to help and this way I can. They are really great I have my own apartment in the farm range so I can come and go as I please but I am close so I can work on the farm and help out with the business. My Aunt does beautiful embroidery and I get to time to learn from her", said the girl thinking of the reunion last night with the Tonks where after dinner they sat enjoying each others company in font of the fire.

"So how serious are you and your boyfriend", asked Claire.

"We are very serious as we are currently negotiating the contract and that was another reason why I could not go to Beauxbatons. This way here at Ghent I can finish my secondary education quickly in less than three months and I then plan to start my degree in the new year when we are married. If I had to do a full year at Beauxbatons I would have killed someone especially if they kept me away from my Vitya", advised the witch. It was then group could see the warning in the witches eyes that she was off the market.

"I would not mess with her Ralph she means it. She is in a relationship and she does not need your attempts at seduction", Claire quietly warned her cousin Ralph. She had been observing him all day attempting to flirt with the pretty witch and watched Mimi repeatedly brush him off politely.

When they got into the Union bar there was already a crowd in place as it was apparently the university undergraduate students' first week and the student union had organized a karoke competition running all afternoon into the evening.

Claire was excited. "Hey Mimi want to get up and do a duo with me?" she asked.

"No not really I don't really sing well enough to do a duet and I don't know many popular songs", advised the blue tipped raven haired girl. The Mimi Żingara alias fitted in well with the look and feel of a large percentage of the students she had observed during the day in the library. Hermione was quite pleased with this alias that she was using.

"Mimi come on and sign up with me. There is sure to be something that you know", pleaded Claire. _Gods she reminds me like Ginny when she whines like that, thought Hermione. _

After accepting her fate Hermione followed Claire up to the selection area. Claire already had her selection so after a quick check of the reference id she passed Hermione the popular song list, which was dominated with American songs along with Flemish and Walloon songs.

Hermione looked at the popular book list and recognized that if she sang in English she would give herself away as a Brit rather than someone who claimed French citizenship and residency. She flicked through the book like she had difficulty making a choice.

"Here is their French selection", advised Claire seeing the difficulty that her new friend Mimi was having in selecting a song.

Hermione finally found a song that she both knew and could handle in her key range. Yes she was going to do _N'oublie Pas _as she was quite fond of the Tina Arena version and it really described the sentiment of her letters to Viktor over the last couple of years. There were several other singers before it was their turn. Claire was before her and sang a very racey American song by the singer Rhianna.

It was then Mimi Żingara turn for another Muggle song. _Mimi Żingara was a passionate unafraid French witch and by heck that was what they were going to get thought Hermione as she walked on stage to sing even though she thought her knees were knocking._

Quand je suis loin, quand je suis là

Je ne suis rien d´autre qu´à toi

Mais n´oublie pas

Et n´oublie pas

Tu sais très bien, si je dis rien

Mon silence est écrit pour toi

Ne l´oublie pas

Ne m´oublie pas…

_When I'm away, when I'm there _

_I am nothing else but you _

_But do not forget _

_And do not forget _

_You know, if I say nothing _

_My silence is written for you _

_Do not forget _

_Do not forget me ..._

She finished with the last _Ne m´oublie pas_, and quickly got off the stage heading towards Claire. Hermione had received an encouraging round of applause as she returned back to their group table.

"You know your actually quiet a good singer", advised Ralph.

"Thank you for the flattery but I know I am not", she politely responded. _Gods she did not need to have one of her study partners starting to come onto her as that would only lead to trouble when would this fool realize that she was not interested._

"Were you thinking of Vitya when you were singing Mimi? You could tell that you were singing emotionally in the verses", asked Claire.

"Yes I was, he travels a lot with his work and it can be weeks before we get to see each other. There are times when we write lots of letters to each other", Hermione responded hoping that Ralph would take the hint to back off as she really did not want to hex him.

_Damn thought Ralph she is taken but it does not mean I can't flirt with her, as long distance relationships could easily be broken up but if she is almost in a contract it means she is off limits. No she is not under a contract yet they are still negotiating so I can still play with her._

Hermione in her Mimi identity stayed a little longer chatting and getting to know her study group better socially. Claire's friends whom she had lunched with at the induction day joined the study group for a drink just before Mimi was leaving so to keep her cover and to widen her associate group Hermione arranged a luncheon date with them on the next study day before heading home to Lille.

Hermione journey home was first an apparition and then a train journey. She switched identities at the station in the ladies toilets to cover her journey back to the Tonks Vrais.

The next week was rather busy for Hermione as she was required to provide escort services several times. The link with The Entity helped and she was able to use their agents who were aware of the Magical community as links in her railway chain. Most of Hermione's time was now being used as a coordinator of the railway network. During the week the Magical United Nations recognized the Council of Opposition as alegal entity with Kingsley Shacklebolt as the leader of the council. Yes the political situation was starting to be resolved in the preparation for the removal of the current government leadership in the UK.

Lee Jordan broadcasts on Radio Luxembourg during the last week had been very enjoyable and Hermione loved how he was getting messages out to witches and wizards who had been separated thanks to the law and the necessity of fleeing before capture by the MOM. Harry in his weekly notebook letter advised her that first week of school had been a nightmare and the tone of Hogwarts had definitely changed. Dumbledore was trying to protect them but already Harry had to help some of the other students disappear via the railway network.

Dumbledore's Army was back in action training and meeting to address the protection of the younger mixed blood students. Harry could see that Neville was likely to take over the role as leader of the student army if and when he had to flee. It was inevitable that he would have to go on the run even without the Blood Registration Act he and Ron still had to find the other horcruxes and you could bet good old moldyshorts was not going to accept that lying down. They needed more advice about determining the locations or possible forms that the Dark Lord had used.


	54. Computing Semaphore

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 54: Computing Semaphore<strong>

The second week of September started again for Hermione with the meeting of her Seminar group. Claire and Dirk met Hermione in her blue tipped raven haired Mimi identity at the apparition point where they had obviously been waiting for her. Thank goodness she had changed her identity at the train station. She had a good day in the seminar session, as Ralph did not attend. When she asked Claire about it apparently the boy had changed seminar groups. Claire was pretty tight lipped about the details but the fact he was no longer there seemed to solidify the developing friendships of the remaining seminar group members.

"Mimi why are you so far ahead in the online tutorials, don't you have a life", asked Dirk teasing the younger witch.

"I moved ahead when I acquired the chance as I was away for two weeks. Remember I have family responsibilities. Soon we are going to get busy in the family business so I may miss more sessions but you know I will do my share of the work", she advised her group.

"Do you have your transfiguration notes for this weeks revision?" ask Claire. "We know that you are hard working. Looking at the time stamps for some of your message replies I would say that you hardly ever sleep."

"Sometimes I don't get a moment to myself until very late a night. I have gotten into the habit to work long hours. Once the NEWTs are over I am going to need a long rest. The business is always busy in the run up to Samain. I am really looking forward to blowing off steam at a family celebration", advised Hermione thinking of the first wedding ceremony the day after the last NEWT exams.

She had a lovely lunch with Claire's friends and got to see some of the shops in Ghent. It was fun just being a young witch out in a shopping district with fellow witches. In the afternoon after lunch she did the paired activity with Dirk and they finished very early.

"So what is on the agenda now?" Dirk asked of Hermione.

"Well if it is OK with you I am going to go home early as I have work to do on the farm. We have to get the last of the harvest in", she advised him. The reality was she was needed to go and cover a weak link in the railway chain. She was going to a meet up to get a family of half bloods to their next railway contact.

Her schedule for the next couple of days was frantic and all Hermione wanted to do was sleep in the comforting arms of Viktor. They had been using the daily phone calls and letters to maintain their contact but she had not seen him in person since that horrible day in Rome. She knew that Viktor was still very distressed over how many dead there had been and she knew he had nightmares about the day. They had a week to her Birthday and she was looking forward to celebrating the day with him. They were going to sign the contracts first in the morning at the Paris Gringotts branch before heading to the little pepperpot chateau of the Lupins.

xxxx

Viktor was training with Jordan when the keeper advised him that may be it was better for them to finish training for the day as his concentration was shot. Returning to the team showers Jordan tried to engage Viktor in a conversation.

"Look Viktor if you don't start to get your head in the game you are going to get killed. What is going on?" asked Jordan.

"All I get is late night phone calls and letters I miss her", the scowling curmudgeon admitted. It was more than just missing Hermione he was having nightmares and awake dreams where he kept seeing the face of a little girl whose body he had found.

"Look mate lets get out of here and go to Kosti. I think you just need to go out to the estate and just blow off some steam. Why don't we go there this afternoon? We don't have a game for the next couple of weeks due to the league shutting down for a while after Rome and I am pretty sure I can talk the coach into letting you have a few days off", Jordan suggested. The European Premiere league had cancelled all games until further notice.

There was supposed to be another round where teams played against each other again but it did not look like this was going to happen. The league looked like it was going to shut down and start a new season next year. The political situation in the UK meant that UK based teams were unable to travel to play and most European Teams would not travel there. Any games scheduled in the UK were not likely to get Continental teams willing there due to issues it would cause their star players. Which club wanted to risk their investments to an environment that was decidedly unfriendly to their players.

Heck these were men and women who they pampered and cared for as they generated income for the clubs. This imbalance would mean the fixtures would be unbalanced and thus potentially it would give one or two clubs an unfair advantage. If they stopped at the end of this round the league would be able to declare the championship club.

"You are right I just can not seem to get a moments peace. Mother has spent the last couple of weeks flitting between the various capitals and Rome. I have not been able to talk to her at all as she just has not had the time to see her remaining son. You know the world is going pear shaped when your domineering mother does not have time for you cause she is too busy organizing the rest of the world, the league and participating in political intrigues", said the son who was slightly bitter and was feeling particularly dejected.

Many did not understand his close relationship with his mother but it came from the loneliness both had endured after the death of his father and his elder brother. This bond was not just mother and child but it was also a friendship of colleagues as she had treated him as young adult at an early age rather than child.

When he started his professional career she was there to guide and mentor him through the intricacies of business dealings and the twists and turns of internal player politics found in competitive sporting teams. She helped him to understand the jealousy of others for his talent and how spite could be used against a young athlete. Players Agent Krum encouraged him to be professional and not to lean on his family connections.

When he started with Vsatra, the Vice Captain was his cousin Sasha and with his mothers guidance he learnt how to separate the various aspects of his life. But right now he was upset, unbalanced and feeling horribly alone. Sasha, Lev and Boris all had their own witches. Magdalena was in Spain looking after Carlos' family estates.

His own natural shyness meant that he did not really have many friends. Viktor was smarting over the fact that Pete Griddle who was someone who he thought he knew would do such a rash act of attempting to kidnap his future bride. He was also starting to find that he was having more frequent waking dreams about the victims he found in Rome. It could be a sound, a smell or even a movement that triggered his memories. It was like a constant loop where he could not stop the images plaguing him. It would feel so real to him that at times he felt he was touching the bodies again, smelling the metallic tang of blood and seeing the heartache of love ones when they identified their dead relatives.

xxxx

Inessa Doblerdov was surprised when her grandmother visited her at her home unannounced. Her grandmother was the Veshtitsa so she did not get to see her nearly as much as she wanted to and it was normally Inessa who went to her Grandmothers not the other way round. Today as they sat drinking tea in the kitchen she noticed that her Grandmother was very distracted.

"Inessa have you seen much of Viktor in the last couple of weeks?" the Veshtitsa asked swirling the remnants of the tea round before empting it into the saucer. She was looking intensely into the cup reading the leaves.

"No talking to Lev he seems to be having a rough time at the moment. Reyna is very busy and he is missing Hermione greatly", commented Inessa.

With a great sigh after a long minute of silence the Veshtitsa broke it with a glare at the cup she has been gazing into before announcing, "I am going to go and see Arabella Figg for a couple of days. The British squib is staying in an estate farm cottage at Kosti. If Viktor wants me, let him know where I can be found. Don't let him be too stubborn he needs to see me, I can feel it on the wind".

Times were troubling for the Veshtitsa and she was worried about the signs she was seeing in the fires, tea leaves and cards. Her dreams were disturbed and she knew that more trouble was coming. The paths were tangled and it just needed one action or another and individual destinies would become clearer.

These were troubling times and she was worried about the Rom community for whom she was a responsible elder. The Magical and Muggle Rom were persecuted under the Muggle Second World War and now the UK Pure Blood elitism was sounding so much like what she had suffered under as a young wife. She remembered how many of the community had been lost and she had battled for years to keep the history and traditions of the community alive.

xxxx

Dear Harry

How are you going this week? I have been flat out running Order errands all week. I made it to my seminar day that was a relief but I had to leave early to collect Erin Johnston. So you can let her friends know she is safe and well. I collected her parents later in the week and it was lovely to see the reunion. With the amount of people we have got out and others who are helping I am becoming vary worried about security and the protection of our helpers in the UK.

I seem to be doing more organizing of the different railway routes but I sometimes drop into the front lines to cover organizational issues.

How are you and Ron going with your research? Did you get anywhere looking for the four objects? How is Professor Snape going with his research and potion development work? Let me know as I am plagued by worry. Get Professor Snape to contact me if he wants me to access any libraries as I have a greater access as an associate university student.

We are going to have to get George out. It will not be long before someone informs or slips up about whom George is bonded to and it means that we cannot take the risk any longer. Get Ron to get hold of Fred so you guys can talk some sense into his twin. I have emailed George and told him I want him out but he keeps telling me not to worry. If I have to I will come into the UK and drag the bugger out with me. Tell him I am serious. I don't want put myself at risk but we need him. Without his support his beloved wont be able to cope with the duties he has to do before and after the defeat of the Dark Lord.

How is Neville going? You need to ensure that he has the confidence to lead for when you have to go on the lamb. Do you think you could get Neville to get hold of his Grandmother? She is at risk cause her known history as a member of the Order of Phoenix. Do you know what security arrangements have been made for her? Do you think that you can manage to get her to come to the castle or to headquarters? Talk to Albus we will need her help. I want to get all the vulnerable patients out of St Mungos and transferred to European hospitals. I keep dreaming that the Death Eaters enter St Mungos and kill all the patients like Neville's parents.

What is Ginny up to, can you make sure that she does not get too involved in the front line activities in the school. Malfoy and the rest of his house will go for her as a blood traitor like the ministry officials could go for Neville's Gran.

Remember the snatching squads have the ability to collect any witch or wizard and take them in for blood testing. I have been hearing tales from some of the refugees we have been helping and there are stories about those who have disappeared. Grandma Longbottom, Ginny and Ron are all prime targets.

Speaking of Ron I still not have heard from the git. Does he think it impossible to send an owl in these times?

Harry I just thought of something… You need to talk to Luna and ask who is the Ravenclaw ghost. The ghosts have been in the school the longest and they are likely to know some of the history of their individual houses. We are looking for four objects so they could be representative for each house. I can't think of anything associated with Gryffindore as we have our sword and we have used it to break the ring horcrux. You can destroy one horcrux with another horcrux. I think there is a lost object of Ravenclaw as I am sure I have read it somewhere in Hogwarts a History at sometime but I cannot think what it is supposed to be. Luna will be able to help in the search.

Let me know if we are on the right track and get back to me about Neville's Gran.

Lots of Love

Mimi.

To: Kings

From: Mimi

Congratulations with the official recognition of the exile government council and your appointment as the Opposition Minister of Magic. For the Railway I want to make it a priority that we get GPie out asap. Can you put some pressure on the boyo to do the right thing here.

Additionally I have concerns about the safety of all the long term St Mungo's patients. We need to get people out like Alice and Frank Longbottom. The refugees whom I have been in contact in the last couple of weeks are talking about disappearances. With Gran Longbottom help I am sure we can do a rapid raid to get all the patients out she would know the ins and outs of that hospital. The operation will have to be planned to an inch of its life. We would not be able to apparite or port key out so we will need to floo the patients out to designated UK exit point or points. We will need heelers to help in the transportation.

We will need to use Muggle means to get them out of the UK and then we can use magic to get them to the specific hospital facilities that caters for the patients once we have crossed the international boarders.

Kingsley I am having terrible dreams thinking that the Death Eaters will just enter St Mungos and attack people like Frank and Alice Longbottom. We need to protect these people.

Regards

Mimi.

xxxx

Dear Maximillian

Is there any way for the Magical United Nations to get long term patients out of St Mungo's . I am terrified by refugee stories about the high rate of disappearances in the UK. I keep having dreams about death squads and we need to get people who would be considered blood traitors out.

I have written to Kingsley about this matter do you have any ideas considering the border situations.

Regards

Hermione Granger.


	55. A Stay at Kosti

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 55: A Stay at Kosti<strong>

So Arabella you have healed well from your ordeal physically how do you feel other wise", asked the Veshtitsa.

"When I have something to do I am generally ok but when I am not doing something my mind keeps remembering. It can be a smell or sound and then I remember what happened. I can be come very anxious," advised the little woman. "I feel like I am going to cry all the time and I am not normally a bucket of tears".

"Arabella when we go through traumatic events it affects the whole of us not just physically but also emotionally. What we need to do is realize this and not get too upset with ourselves? Basically when you are ready we have to look at each thing that upsets you to work out why it does and develop a strategy to address it. It could be facing a fear it could be putting a better image or association in your brain but for each individual it is different. It is better to do it sooner rather than later. It was the one thing I learnt from the German War," advised the woman who had seen too much of this problem all those years ago.

The pair of them proceeded to discuss the cause of Arabella's anxiety and it seemed to help the squib. The Veshtitsa knew that she would not be the only one and she would need to see all the players on the team and those involved as the events in Rome could haunt them for years making people who were rational do irrational things as they were driven by the demons of the past.

Xxxx

Jordan had managed to get Viktor out to his family estate at Kosti and he seemed to be more settled. It was obvious that Viktor was missing his witch and seemed to be lost without her or his mother but both were busy dealing with the aftermath of the terriorism in Rome. When Lev returned home and advised Inessa that Viktor had taken a few days off she started to berate her husband until he advised that Viktor had only gone out to the estate for a few days.

The next morning Lev and Inessa Doblderdov visited the estate to advise Viktor that the Veshtitsa was visiting Arabella and she wanted to see him. Not technically correct but in Inessa's mind if she could get her cousin and her grandmother together then her grandmother could help him and others. When the group of them arrived at the cottage where Arabella was staying the Veshtitsa came out and berated Inessa. Apparently you can lead a horse to water but if it wasn't ready to drink it would not drink. Inessa's grandmother did not believe that Viktor was ready to talk about Rome and pushing him to do so could make it worse for him.

"Viktor child when you are ready come and talk to me. Your magic will be off until you deal with the pain and sights that you had to deal with in Rome. I know you are worried about your beloved but we have trouble coming and all we can do is weather the storm," advised the witch. She had precognition but she normally did not openly discuss her visions.

Xxx

As a distraction from the emotional upheaval and trying to find a common point of conversation the Veshtitsa moved the discussion over tea onto the up coming nuptials of Viktor and Hermione.

"Have you started planning your Vardo" the ancient witch asked the young man.

"No grandmather we have not had a chance to talk about it," Viktor advised.

"Godness sake Viktor a Vardo takes time to build and it is not long to Semain" berated Lev thinking of the work and amount of splinters he would have when the design was finally completed.

"Ok I am going to be the dumb blonde Australian here. What is a Vardo?" asked Jordon.

"A Vardo is a traditional Rom caravan," explained Inessa. "Normally when a couple gets married they move into their own van from their individual family vans. So it is like a symbol of their new life together as it is their new home. In our family it is traditional for a young man to make his marriage Vardo as it is a way of proving that he can care for a wife and any future children".

"You will need to ensure that no magic is involved in building of your Vardo Viktor" advised the Veshtitsa. "Don't worry Lev he has until Christmas to get his vardo built."

With this advice from the grandmother Lev began to chuckle. In response to the laugh Viktor had gone bright red.

The group talked about the design needs of the vardo and Jordon got to learn more about these vehicles when he stayed over night in one. At the Kosti Vardo camp Jordon was introduced to a different way of life.

Late that night Jordon heard a mobile go off and saw Viktor walk out into the dark with the phone attached to his ear. The nightly call from Mimi. Since Jordon was disturbed from his bed he put his jeans on and threw a jumper over his pjs before going out to the central fire. There sitting looking into the flames was Inessa's grandmother the Veshtitsa.

Turning to the young man she told him to sit and demanded his hand so she could read his palm. Apparently she was glad she had finally met him. "You are the knave who will save her. Before this war is over Viktor's Mimi will fall into your arms and she will need urgent medical treatment. You better learn how to do a patronus," she told him.

When Viktor started back to the camp she called him over before turning Jordon and dismissing him sending him back to his bed. What ever was said between the elderly witch and the young man we may never know but she pulled him back and his magicks seemed to be more settled.


	56. House Shopping

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 56: House Shopping<strong>

Hermione had been busy since Rome and it was now over two weeks since she had seen Viktor. She had done the brewing at the start of the month for Remus and organized the brewing requests for Madam Krum to be transported by the Krum house elves. It was a very fast and efficient way of getting the rest of the Wolfsbane to the other weres.

Harry had returned back to school and apparently the idea of talking to Luna and the Grey Lady had netted them one of the objects. Dobby advised that Kretcher had an object like the diadem and they had the clue for another of the horcruxes. It had taken some help from Minerva McGounagall for Harry, Luna and Ron along with Dobbie to get the object off the old elf. Minerva had called in Cursebreaker Bill Weasley to advise how to deal with the objects. After making a consultation at Gringotts the goblins helped to remove the curses from the ancient artifacts and Harry happily gave Kretcher back his locket. In discussion with Gringotts Harry managed to suggested to the goblins that they check the vaults of known death eaters and look for other objects that had the same dark magic. The Lestrange family vaults were claimed by the goblin nation when the cup of Helga Hufflepuff was found in there. That dark object had been dealt with now they were looking for one more item as Professor Snape was supposed to be dealing with the snake.

In amongst the news from England, the delivery of railway passangers Hermione was sorely missing her wizard and worried about him. He seemed to be very depressed on the phone and feeling pressured as it was 15 days until her birthday and they had not finished the contract negotiation. So the witch put a plan into action.

Dear Mama Krum.

I miss him so and he sounds so sad on the phone. Do you think since there are no official games on at the moment we could have a long weekend in Budapest. I was thinking 5 days. Lets meet up together in Budapest so we have the Krums, the Lupins, the Tonks, and some of the Krum cousins this Wednesday having a mini break. The Hotel Castle Garden is currently having a special on it rooms and looking on the Internet they appear to be nice and clean.

Patriarch Maximillian is willing to visit the city at the same time and has offered to introduce me to the principal of the local intergrated magical school that is located in District 12. There are a number of properties available in District 12 and I think Viktor and I need to start looking to see what we like and what we don't like.

I have been worried about Viktor and I have been wondering what I can do to help him.

Please let me know what you think of this suggestion.

Regards

Hermione

Xxxx

Dear Viktor.

I have suggested to Mama Krum and to Remus that the pair of us meet up in Budapest with our extended families and look out some houses. Until we start looking at houses we wont have an idea of what you like and what I like. If we use the 5 day trip to Budapest this Wednesday as the first round in sorting out the long term housing issue.

I have suggested that Krums bring some of their cousins with them and I was thinking of Sasha, Loretta, Lev and Inessa. What do you think? Sasha and Loretta were also house hunting in Budapest why don't we share resources to divide and conquer the real estate search.

I am getting quiet concerned as there is only a short time until we next meet up with the lawyers and I would like to resolve this item in the contract. We have most of the items semi sorted out so we would have a good chance to talk and just be together. Think about it and if you think it is a good idea help persuade Mama Krum. I have not seen you in so long. I miss you my love.

All My Love.

Hermione.

Xxxx

Hermiones scheming with Viktor worked and it was realitively quickly that the five day real estate search holiday to Budapest was pulled together. Hotel bookings were made for the Lupins, Mrs Figg and Hermione and the six Krums. Real Estate agents were contacted to discuss their current listings and a number of property viewings were arranged. Lists were made and everyone seemed to be excited to be in Budapest.

The Patriarch Maximillian joined the group in his hometown and thanks to his insider knowledge they were able to visit a number of houses that could be up for sale within the expat society as there were a number of muggle diplomatic repostings currently going on in the city. He also arranged for them to do a visit to the school so that they could tour the premises and introduced them to some of the magical families whose children currently attended the school. Hermione rounded on the Patriarch Maximillian saying next he would let them know that he was on the school board and he admitted he was. At least this twinkle-eyed individual was not so evasive when confronted with the need to tell the truth.

As part of the visit they had access to many local sites thanks to Patriarch Maximillian who arranged the magical insiders tours for them including a wonderful evening tour at the famous Szent Istvan Bazilika. It was a spectacular view of the city lights when they were up on the edge of the dome. Under the cover of the darkness the young couple were able to slip a number of kisses in and only one got the cough of Arabella warning them they were getting a little too fresh.

After three days of their stay in the city the Krum extended family and the young couple had all agreed that the school had the facilities and opportunities they were looking for in a combined environment. The city had a range of facilities that made it extremely family friendly and the local magical community was very tightly intergrated within the muggle population. So that sort had marked off one more point for the contract. Now all Hermione had to do was find a home for her and Viktor.

It was Friday night and they had conviend for dinner at a little restaurant that the Partiarch had introduced to them. During the last three days they had looked at villas, houses, row houses, apartments in different shapes an forms including Modern, Classical and Art Nouveau. There was not anything yet that had grasped any of the couples as their it home.

They certainally had a stronger definition of what they did and didn't like and seeing the traffic in the last couple of days had meant that they were going to restrict their search to the Buda side of the river. As attempting to cross the river in the morning rush hour would get old very soon no matter whether you were magical or muggle.

Over dinner that night there was considerable debate over the different Districts and Hermione had done her normal pros and cons list for each one. All the properties listed in District 12 were the school was located had not ticked any of their boxes. Overhearing the discussion their waitress suggested that they looked at a property here in District 1 in the Víziváros. While in the Summer they would have tourists on their front door as they would be close to the castle it wouldn't matter as they would most likely be away at the family estates. She slipped Maximillian the phone number and address of the property telling him to take them down to this part of the water town to see the house in daylight.

Maximillian made a quick call and they had an appointment at 10am for house in Palo Street. While it was near a number of public buildings yet they would be surprised as Maximillian found out it was a lovely art nouveau property that needed serious renonovation. Basically unless you had access to magical builders and architects this was a developer's nightmare.

After a wonderful meal the group walked back to their hotel and Hermione gave Viktor a mindblowing kiss before sending him off to his own room. Damn! She returned to her own room and then applied a glamour informing Mrs Figg she was going out on Order business.

There in the lobby bar was the Patriarch and Remus. Jean Gitan came up to the men and flashed her Order medallion out. Remus was giving her strange looks. Yeap he had her scent.

Using her own voice she advised him, "Remus I can not use my normal looks you know me well. We are here to discuss the issue of getting the medical cases and others out of the UK". The three had an interesting discussion and Mimi as the head of the railway identified that they needed to get a number of people out quickly and they were going to have to do a mass outbreak. The Patriarch suggested that they use assistance of the Entity operatives in England and get everyone out via the operatives currently based in the UK.

They nominated sites for Church Services that would be the cover for port keys out. For example in London St Maragarets and All Saints Roman Catholic Church with its distinctive pentagram window on Barking Road would be the London exit point.

The identified other exit points round the country and then it was the tricky aspect of getting those who could help or would be needed to help such as for the St Mungo's patients in place. Numbers wise they were dealing with a small base of operations. So the key issue was getting St Mungos patients out the building and to the Church without magic and they had to do it as quickly as possible. She had to get them the 5 miles from the hospital to the church. They also had to pick up others from other points in the city like potentially from near Diagon alley. The last thing they needed was any magical traces going off until the portkey activation. After finishing up the meeting Hermione was heading up to her room when the lift in the lobby empted out three Krum men. Hermione had to do a discreet wiggle of her finger to remind them not to acknowledge her. To help with the confusion so she would not be rumbled as Hermione she made sure she went to a different floor above her floor before pressing a number of floors like a 8 year old kid would coming down so that the floor she exited on would not be seen.

The three Bulgarian males found Remus saying goodbye to Maximillian. Inviting the older man to join them they gathered round to sample some of the varieties of Pálinka available in the hotel bar. It was an interesting evening for Viktor as he knew that Remus was a member of the Order. Putting two and two together he worked out that he was the contact whom Jean Gitan must have been visiting. So this had been another opportunity for Order business and he hoped his Mimi was well out of what every they were up to yet some how he did not think that was the case.

The next morning there were a number of excited witches and some thoroughly bored wizards who met the Patriarch Maximillian outside of the restaurant café where they had dinner last night so he could lead them down to the house on Palo Street. There out the front of a run down but beautiful facade they were met by a man who had a stack of hard hats under his arm. Recognising the Patriarch he kissed his ring and greeted him in Uralic, the primary language of Hungary. They were all introduced to Attila Szabó in English so it was explained that this would be the common language of the viewing.

Inessa and Loretta were not very keen but as soon as they were all inside the building the Attila pulled out his wand and started to show them round the house. At one stage it had been a multi complex apartment building with its own courtyard garden. The building had been use as an office complex and fallen into disrepair.

Attila explained that working with a magical architect the building could be converted and restored to its former glory. Hermione was quite impressed when she was shown the house elf den even though this building had not been used by a magical family since the 1920s you could still see the care that had been done in the original design.

After their look round Attila put their hard hats into the back of his car before walking them back up to the restaurant café where they had eaten last night. Going a little further up the street he knocked on a door and it was the waitress she called them into the restaurant and put them into a private dining room to let them talk. After serving coffees and a plate of hamentaschen and strudel the waitress left them to the plans that Attila had pulled out.

Attila went onto explain that there were a number of options that they could do in the building to address the various housing issues for the family. He proceeded to use magic to show a three dimensional model of the building with the different layouts options that he was describing to the interested parties. Loretta and Inessa warmed up more to the possibilities and Viktor had seen that Hermione was sold from the moment she had stepped into the building. After thanking Attila for his time and taking his card the Krum extended family ended up signing some autographs as of course they had been recognised.

The groups of visitors were splitting up for a while so that the individual couples could have time to discuss their thoughts in relative privacy. For Hermione and Viktor there would not be much privacy but atleast the other couples would get some one to one time. After this morning's pastries it was thought that before they tucked into a late ittalian lunch across the river in Pest at the Trattoria Pomo D'Oro were they had a 2pm booking they should all do some walking. The thing about Hungarian hospitality it is a bit like a lot of its close neighbours with the belief that everyone needs more fattening up. Molly Weasley would have fitted in well here and her practice of feeding everyone.

Walking round the house's neighbourhood Hermione was going wild with her camera and Mrs Figg was joining her on getting some holiday snaps. Crossing the chain bridge Hermione asked did the house for the contract have to be completely ready or could she buy a house, settle it on him and provide a monetary settlement for the renovations. When Mama Krum and Remus both confirmed it was a suitable solution Viktor stopped and turned to regard his almost bethrothed watching her enthusiasm and excitement for the answer before laughing. Remus, Tonks, Maximillian, Mama Krum and even Mrs Figg laughed it was one of those times husbands learn to go "Yes dear". She wanted that house with or without the extended family so that was part one of the housing issue almost sorted they only had to find a place in Ghent.

There was a discussion on the walk across the bridge about what if the cousins were not interested in having an apartment in the building and how this concerned Viktor as the place would be too big for just the two of them. As Hermione pointed out they both had a large extended family so that would not stop visitors coming by and the space could be used for the grandparents. As she explained to Viktor their children would be getting a couple of sets, the Weasleys, the Tonks, the Lupins, her parents and that was just on her side of the family.

Hermione explained that this apartment option in two wings leaving the main household would be a good option for them as this would enable future children to have cousins near by but also have their grandparents close to home. Hermione justified the space by explaining that when her parents started to get elderly she wanted to be close to home and having them living in a grandparent suite in the main apartment would mean they could provide the support they may need in the elder years.

By the time Hermione had got Viktor to the Trattoria Pomo D'Oro he was sold. Hermione got Maximillian on the case for her and they organized a dinner to negotiate the sale and the development of the new building renovation project with Attila and his wife.


	57. Exodus

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

**A/N WARNING: This chapter mentions attempted sexual assault but does not explicitly describe the act. You may want to skip the chapter if you are not comfortable.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 57: Exodus<strong>

With further late night planning the removal of St Mungo's patients was planned to the nth degree. Tonight was the night. Tonight was the magical exodus of all who they could get out of the UK. Hermione had been to her tutorial day in Ghent and now travelled via Calais on a bus tour with others who were dressed as religious. Some were true members of the orders but where also squibs. Others were members of the Order of Phoenix returning to the UK under this cover. The bus tour was apparently going to visit the shrines of the British Martyrs and a key highlight besides the martyrs was the national shrine for Our Lady of Walsingham.

Remus long life of roaming came in handy as he had spent time in Wells-next-to-the-Sea and worked in the North Norfolk port. Thanks to his contacts he was able to arrange for a couple of captains in the inner and outer harbor areas who were willing to smuggle individuals out for a price of course. If it all went pear shaped and someone on this bus tour was unable to get out via their specified portkey location they were first to try Calais. If it was a complete balls up and everything was scuppered this was the backup of the backup exit plan.

Additionally if anyone missed the scheduled portkeys they would be sent on a pilgrimage to Walsingham where the Entity agents would assess them to confirm they were true travellers rather than Death Eater or ministry stooges. From the wayside shrine Remus' contacts would get them out by the local tradition of the pedders way and smuggling links.

Xxxx

On Charing Cross Road near the local bus stop there was a large bus labeled The Catholic Tour Company. A Daughter of Our Lady of the Sacred Heart [OLSH] sisters in their winter habit, plus a company guide and driver were all waiting next to the bus. This was one of the muggle born and half blood exit buses for London. For the next hour there was a steady flow of customers who presented their tickets to the tour guide and she checked them off. When the bus was full the driver and tour guide took the group off to their tour.

The OLSH daughter continued to wait for the next customers for this tour tonight at the bus stop watching all the time to see if she was getting any undue attention. The next bus arrived and the procedure started all over again. This went on for another two buses. On the final bus the sister did a double take it appeared to be most of the regulars of the Leaky Cauldron and the barman Tom with his family.

"Mary, I have not seen you in years" advised Tom.

"I didn't think you could be pried away from the Leaky Tom and it is Sr Mary Francis now" advised the little daughter of Our Lady of the Sacred Heart. It was sad to see that how bad the war in her parents world had got to that people like Tom had to leave their homes and businesses she was glad they were no longer alive to see the devastation.

xxx

The British Martyrs Shrine tour bus pulled up outside of Purge and Dowse, Ltd and the party unloaded. Moving to the shop front so not to block the pedestrian thoroughfair the passengers formed mini groups. When everyone was organized the first mini group spoke to the mannequin advising that they were visiting a patient. Each mini group had been given a name of a patient who would need assistance to get out of the UK.

Some of the St Mungo's Healers were involved in the break out plans and when the religious started to move round the hospital wards they were ready to help get their patients out. These Healers would be leaving with their patients.

The bus had been heavily modified with a number of extension charms and transfirguration so that all the patients could be racked into tiered bunks. All of the patients marked for retreaval had been slipped sleeping drafts so that the transfer could be done as quickly and quietly. In their places the witches and wizards had transfigured animated manniquens to enable the deception of the patient removal to be maintained as long as possible.

Once the patients were loaded Hermione as the operational leader for this part of the Exodus ensured that half of the rescuers boarded the bus and she sent it off. She had organized a second bus and now they were loading as much of the potion stocks, equipment and staff they could get out. This included the house elves as they were likely to be punished for the actions of the Order to night.

As Hermione crossed the foyer floor to leave Amycus Carrow who was coming in with another death eater colleague recognized her. He started hexing her and the spell fire was flying madly round. She shouted at the others to get out and go, she would get herself out. A Death Eater alligned healer who had suspected that something was up had called in his two colleagues to see if they could work out what was going on came up behind Hermione and fired off a full bodybind. Hermione was tired and fighting three Death Eaters they eventually wore her down and the Healer's spell broke through her defenses.

Walking upto her Amycus decided to have some fun with the mudblood. He ripped the religious robes from her and tried to touch her breast. Suddenly he found himself across the room after hitting the wall at speed. His offsider stepped up to restrain the witch as she seemed to be breaking free from the bodybinding spell. He held a dagger to her throat and told her how he was going to rape her in great detail.

Hermione had to listen to his horrible description before he threw her to the floor. It seemed the act of telling her his plans had excited this man and he opened his trousers to let lose his errection. Lying on top of her he attempted to force her legs apart so he could enter her. This time the spell threw the man harder and faster and there was the sickening sound of the splattering of his brains after his head was smashed open when he hit the wall.

Amycus had recovered from his high speed contact with the wall and was now screaming at her to tell him what had happened and how she had done it. He had not realized that the healer had hit her with the _Petrificus Totalus_and she was unable to speak to him. All she could do is breathe and roll her eyes. He fired off a crucio at her and she was not moving other than her eyes. Why wouldn't she answer him? There was another and another crucio still after 15 minutes she wouldn't answer him.

The pain was excruciating and she was screaming in her mind. Hermione kept thinking of Viktor reminding herself to hold on to his love and her mind so she did not become like the Longbottoms. She could not do that to Viktor she couldn't become a shell who did not recognize her love.

The Healer took over from Amycus demanding answers about what was going on in the hospital particularly as the house elves had not cleaned up the mess in the hospital reception area. This calous Healer was referring to the death eater offsider. After another 15 minutes of Crucio her protection detail was starting to get seriously concerned about her. Her eyes now seemed to be pleading for them to get her out of her and the situation she was in. The detail elves came up with a quick plan to distract the Healer and enable the elf to trigger the portkey on Hermione that would get her back to the Kosti Estate. They put the plan into action where one elf was to appear coming running down the nearby corridor looking for the Healer about the strange patients so after reproducing a orderly uniform they went into action.

The Healer followed the elf and Amycus Carrow was destracted enough for the other elf to reach down to press the portkey. Just milliseconds before it fully activated Amycus threw another Crucio this time he hit the elf and the curse caused him to let go of his principal. At least she was going to get out as it was on her warding bracelet. When the witch disappeared Amycus knew for certain there was another person in the room with him. While he cast the hominem revelio the elf managed to grasp his own emergency portkey and got himself out of the way of this vicious mad man.

Xxx

At Hogwarts the exodus was underway. Severus Snape was helping to get the students out under Minerva McGonagall's supervision. They were also getting people from the village of Hogsmead out via the floo system to Crianlarich. This part of the exodus had started earlier in the day so that it looked like normal village travel as they were flooing to the local Crianlarich train station. The villiagers were travelling via train up to Fort William to wait for the students to help the school. It was an easy walk from the Fort William train station up the road to St Mary's Church. Some of the villiagers would wait in the church and some would wait in the train station.

Much preparation had been done as the potions and food stores had been packed and shrunken. Where possible the elves had undertaken prepacking of students belongings so it would be easy to get their things out to their pick up point. The castle elves had also prepared library trunks and all the books in the library where going to be packed while everyone was at dinner. The grand pack was going on while the students and staff where in the great hall. The evening meals of those who would be staying and not involved in the exodus were dosed with a sleeping draft. When everyone who was needed to be out for count was Professor McGonogall stood and set her colleagues to investigate and check that there were no fakers. There was a wink from Severus when Minerva pretended to check him over.

"Silence" she shouted with the use of the sonous charm.

"It has been decided that due to the new laws all muggle born, half bloods and neutral children in the school will be evacuated out of the country it is becoming too dangerous for you all due to the war.

Your belongings have been packed and an elf will shortly appirate you to Fort William Train station. Prefects are going first so please line the students up quietly in your houses when you arrive.

Remember that you are in a muggle area. There are recent alumni who will be guiding you from the arrival point to your house lines. When everyone arrives you will be sent out of the station where you will walk to your exit point.

I cannot stress how important it is to remind you again that you will be in a muggle area so you are not to use your magic unless you are attacked. You will be portkeyed out to our new temporary school location for the duration of the war.

Tonight is dangerous and many have risked their lives for your lives so don't throw this chance away. Mr Potter I need to see you now please come when I dismiss everyone. I wish you all good luck and a safe journey. Dismissed". With that speech the students started to be moved. At the half way point the first lot of teachers were taken to Fort William. More and more students were moved until it was just Harry Potter waiting with Professor McGongall.

Minerva tapped Severus to let him know it was time. Dippy the major domino elf for the castle was standing there with the two Gryffindors waiting to report.

The potion master stood "Mr Potter I need you to take two people and offer protection to them. It is necessary. There is more than you know about the spying I and others have been doing. I need you to take your cousins out, Narcissa Black and her son Draco."

"Please protect her and my godson," the dour man implored the boy child of his first love, Lily Evens.

At the end of his impassioned speech Harry looked at the man and could see what it had cost him to ask for this help. He nodded and said " I will try and protect my cousins"

"Lizzy" Professor Snape called and the house elf appeared with Narcissa.

"All the DE personal house elves have been imobilised and will be until they are released" Narcissa advised the Headmaster.

Dippy then reported that everything else had been done and was out. "I am going to miss you sir and take care of yourself. Don't forget to have a sip of the potion so it is in your system Take care"

"Thank you and please take care of the stuudents" intoned the Headmaster.

"Right lets get going we have a port key to catch. Narcissa do you need a hand with Draco?" inquired Minerva. "Potter stand next to her so the elves can take you all to the station."

Filius put his cloak on and lifted his hood putting on his notice me not charm. Looking round the great hall one last time Minerva sighed. She kissed Severus on the cheek and told him to take care. With tears in her eyes she said, "Let us go".

Xxx

All over the country at nominated catholic churches those at risk to the new political structure were fleeing. There was a little bit of muggle technology used in the Ministry of Magic from the creative minds of the Weasley Twins where certain offices were destroyed to help the war effort.


	58. Emergency at Kosti

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 58: Emergency at Kosti<strong>

Jordon was working on his fitness at the Kosti Estate. Viktor was away so he had a couple of house elves thowing quaffles at him so he could get some keeping practice. He needed to keep his eye in as it was so easy to loose match fitness.

Suddenly there was a body on the pitch. Oh Merlin! It was Viktor's Mimi he would recognize that mane anywhere. He forgot all about the quaffles being thrown and leaned down to make his broom dive from the rings to the grass so he could get to her.

Jumping off the broom he lifted the mane back from her face her eyes were large and pleading at him. He yelled at the elves to get help for her as she was injured. He remembered the words Inessa's grandmother had said to him the other week. Patronus he needed to send one with a message now. He had done the reading up and some practice but he had not achieved an effective corporeal patronus yet. Smoke and whispers but anything else not yet. He had to try. Nope! Just wisps! Right send an elf to the Commander Scarlet Lucerne and one to get a Healer her pronto. Now that he had an action plan he felt less panicky.

XXXXX

"Comander! The young Miss has been injured. She is here at the practice pitch. Master Jordon has sent Lotus to bring a Healer to her. She looks bad and she not talking," advised the small garden crew household elf.

Commander Lucerne went into action firing orders off at a great rate of knots. "Get the Princess, Get Master Viktor. Get all the family here to the Estate. Batten down the hatches and protect the family. Get a message to Kingsley Shacklebolt. Call in the local Order of Phoenix Sargent at arms Ivan."

Another elf appeared in the command centre "We have a protection detail elf who has been crucioed. Principal should have arrived at estate apparently Miss Mimi was crucioed by two wizards for over 30 minutes under a full body bind she is going to have serious injuries we need to find her STAT!"

"Got her location we need a healer recovery team to the practice pitch apparently a healer has already been retrieved by the elf Lotus" advised Commander Lucerne.

Xxxx

Arriving on the scene Healer Prym found that it was the young future mistress of the estate, Hermione Granger. There was Master Viktor's friend Jordon talking to her. It was strange to see her only partially dressed.

"What can you tell me about what happened to her?" he asked the player. Had she fallen from a broom. Yes there is a broom she must have fallen from a broom. Unfortuantely Lotus had got Healer Prym who was a bit of self important fellow who was over confident in his diagnostic abilities. He ran a medical detection charm over the witch she had numerous breaks which were consistant with a fall.

"Why isn't she talking?" inquired the keeper.

"She shouldn't even be conscious if she has that many breaks from a broom fall" snapped the healer who was trying to detect if she had a spinal injury.

"She did not fall from the broom she had been torctured using the crucio while in a full body bind," advised the stern Commander Lucerne as he arrived on the scene.

"Right fellows this could get a little messy. Finite Incantatem" said the healer stoping the spell which had stop Hermione from crying out in pain. She immediately screamed as her body started to do the contractions that were symptomatic of the exposure to the cruico curse.

Prym repeated the diagnostic charm and desided that it was best for his patient to put her in statis until they could get her into the Estate's medical bay. The medical response team had arrived and he levitated her onto their stretcher after using a cocoon charm to protect her.

Healer Prym then sent a corporeal patronus to Master Healer Cheb advising that he the future Princess coming into the bay with serious breaks and trauma due to unforgivable exposure.

When the response team arrived at the medibay there was a team in place who helped complete a full diagnostic medical assessment of the witch. Master Healer Cheb was an orthopaedic specialist who thanks the family business of Quidditch was well known to the teams out at the Kosti estate. Cheb flooed into the bay and started to look at the imagery they had for the witch getting the details from the protection elf about the attack was helpful. They needed to use a combination of muggle, magical and traditional healing methods if she was going to survive what she had been through.

The teams were prepped with blood replensing potions, intravenous fluids and muscle relaxants. A soon as she arrived they weighed her so they could give her morphine for the pain. They had called in several healers as they were going have to undertake multiple repairs. Cheb sectioned off the areas of the witch's body out to each of the healers so that they focused on the issues in these areas. They had their own support teams. When they all confirmed that they were prepped he lifted the statis and then the frantic work began to keep the witch from bleeding out, while repairing the damage to her body and controlling the after effects of the curse.

The patient became alert when they lifted the stasis and it was then that they got to hear and feel the scream that seemed to come from deep in the earth and flowed like a torrent of water out of her body yet it seemed to burn their psyche. It could be heard in other parts of the estate house and everyone could hear the torment that the witch had endured. The level of pain and the magic swirling round the woman needed to be controlled.

Cheb called on the Commander to get the Veshtitsa she was needed or they were going to loose the witch. The elf himself went to collect Grandmother Simza

Madam Krum, Kingsley Shacklebolt and the Patriarch Maximillian were the first of the family to arrive after the mass call out that the witch had been injured. The three had been in Rome watching the arrival of the exodus refugees.

When Commander Lucerne and the Veshtitsa came in the older witch promptly moved to the head of the patient and started to massage her temples and the magic started to calm and withdraw from the room. Without the interference of the elemental magic they were able to give her additional potions and make micro repairs.

Once they had stabilised the witch there was a team meeting to share and note what interventions had been required. A treatment plan was developed all the while Grandmother Simza stayed with the witch calming her magic.

Xxxx

"Master Healer Cheb what is the prognosis," inquired the concerned future mother in law for the daughter of her heart.

"We have worked to start the healing of her broken bones, brusing, organ damage and blood loss. We were required to do multiple micro repairs so we are going to need to implement a multidisciplinary approach to her on going treatment especially since we are so close to her birthday and her coming elemental inheritance.

She has been given Skelegrow and been put into a medical coma as the pain during the bone repairs combined with the after shock cunvulsions from her crucio exposure will make her at risk of rupturing the recently repaired circulatory system. She has been put into a medically induced coma, as it is the best option for the next couple of days. We will have to organize a couple of masseuse teams, as she will need repeated and constant therapy massage. This is where your contacts will come in handy Madam Krum. She has been crucioed multiple times while in a full body bind. This situation has resulted in a compounding effect and her 30 minutes of crucioing is equivalent to 5 hours of exposure. We therefore to prevent further nerve damage we need to treat her for the after effects.

"Oh Merlin! Is she sane?" inquired Kingsley who knew of other victims who had lost their mind due to their lengthy exposure to the crucio. She had a wonderful mind and the wzarding world needed her to be there and active in the community.

"Mentally we don't know how she is and what issues she has or will have. She hasn't spoken but from the scream earlier we definitely know she has been through an extremely vicious and horrendous attack. One of the hospital Healers was apparently involved in the attack and went on to participate in the cursing of her. When I get his name I will make sure he never ever practices medicine again. They attempted to rape her according to the protection detail but apparently the kasunduan ceremony promises protected her. We have documented the details as a war crime and I hope we get the monsters that did this into a court," asserted the Healer who was horrified about what the witch had experienced.

Maximillian was comforting Reyna who was sobbing buckets of tears in to his soutane.

Reyna pulled herself together and commanded that Coach Torledo and his wife were collected. She wanted someone to go and get Puternic the team's sports physiotherapist.

The medical staff had moved Hermione from the emergency department up into a suite in the family wing on the same corridor as Reyna and Viktor's private rooms. The elves were preparing the adjoining suite for her medical support team who would be caring for Hermione in rotating shifts.

The family Krum had gathered in the golden sitting room where Reyna ran through the facts as she knew them. There was shock and horror as the reality of the young witch's situation dawned on them. Where was Viktor! Of all days he has to play hooky and be difficult to find.

Xxx

Master Viktor! Master Viktor! Master Viktor it is urgent very urgent. Miss Hermione has been injured. She is at Kosti.

XXX

Viktor appirated in jumps from Belgium back to Kosti to arrive in the medical treatment bay for the estate.

"Where is she" he demanded of the medical staff who directed him upstairs to the family wing. There was a door open to one of the suites and he could hear his mother's voice

"Where is she Mama?" he begged her as he entered the room and saw her. Reyna took his hand and led him into the next suite. The lighting had been dimmed and Grandma Simza, Inessa and Loretta were all there with his witch. Puternic, the club's sports therapist, was sitting there in a chair giving instructions to his cousins as they massaged her limbs. To his eyes she looked so fragile and he was terrified that he was going to lose her.

"Mama I can't lose her", he whispered his fears to one who had always soothed the nightmares away for him. Reyna informed him of what they knew about the attack and what the treatment plan was. He looked like he was afraid to touch her.

Grandma Simza pulled him over to her and made him sit on the bed before she moved the witch into his arms. "Talk to her Viktor, she needs to hear your words". Inessa and Lorretta discretely moved to the witch's legs to continue their massage of her limbs while the couple had some time rebonding together. Simza and Reyna stepped up to do her hands and forearm area while Viktor was talking to her.

Healer Cheb came in and did an assessment of Hermione. Viktor refused to put her down and step out of the way. When Reyna started to reprimand him Grandma Simza pulled rank and said it was necessary for the healing of the witch as his magic was grounding hers. If she felt safe then the witch's magic would not attempt to interfere with the treatment or those who were caring for her.

The Tonks, Tonks-Lupins and Arabella all arrived at the estate. Remus was like a demented man. Kingsley seeing the state he was in put him in a locking spell, as it appeared that his Moody temper had come out and he was going to protect his cub. Floating the seething mad werewolf in to the room Kingsley also brought the rest of Hermione's adopted magical family in to see her.

Magdelina and Gretchen had arrived and took over from Inessa and Loretta allowing the two witches to rest. Even the house elf Misty was getting involved in the treatment care for Hermione. Reyna managed to get the rest of the family downstairs to a late supper and later dug Viktor out so she could feed him. While he was fed Grandma Simza transfigured the bed so it was like a wide lazyboy chair. Her plan was that for tonight Viktor was to hold Hermione and the others were going to work round him. Basically he would be considered as part of the support holding her. If he slept good if not at least he would be comfortable.

When Viktor came in after eating his late supper Grandma Simza bossed him back into his rooms where he was to bathe and get into his light sleep pants and a soft tshirt. Tonight he was going to be his Mimi's teddy bear. It was too early for him to sleep so he picked up a couple of books before returning to her room.

They levitated her up and he was made to sit into this chair bed which he had to admit was quite comfortable. They rolled her over and placed her on his chest. It felt wonderful to be holding her. Puternic came in and then started barking orders about him needing to massage her shoulders and back. Merlin he was in temptationville. After settling her on him they had removed her top and through his soft shirt he could feel her pert breasts against his chest.

Grandma Simza teased him a little but was helping to put the warm oil on his hands so he could do the massage as per Puternic's instructions. Even though she was in a coma he could feel the tension seeping out of her like she knew it was him that was caring for her. Goddess he loved her and he had never been more scared when he had seen her here in the room with all the monitors and the IV line into her arm. He could see the bruising that she had from this device. Her skin was so translucent and the dark rings round her eyes were large. Her eyelids were this strange colour of grey and a sort of light purple. You could see she was not well.

He kept asking her to get better cause he needed her and loved her. He talked to her about the Budapest house and how he needed her to make it a home for them. Puternic had done an assessment again of her with Master Healer Cleb and they sent the other masseuses out for a rest. Cleb pulled up a sheet over them after cleaning off the oil on his hands and her body with a scourigfy. Leaving just a reading lamp on Cleb had passed over his wellworn book of poetry before leaving them for a while.

Sasha was relieved to see Loretta was resting on one of the cots that had been set up in the support suite for Hermione. Talking to the others he understood what was happening and how they all seemed to be pleased with the progress the witch was making.

Quietly stopping in the doorway of the main sick room he was observing his cousin reading his favourite book aloud to his love. It was such a tender act of devotion and companionship between the young couple. There was a softly spoken voice that advised him not to disturb the pair. It was her guardian Remus. Even now they were watching her and protecting her. Sasha joined him in the darkness and the pair watched sleep over come the younger man. In discreet companionship the watchers both came to agreement that those who had harmed this witch and her wizard were going to pay.

The watchers changed over when the Healer next checked on Hermione. The next team of masseuses started to work on her it was Andy, Arabella, Tonks and the house elf Misty. The Healer advised that he was going to take the IV out since she had progressed so well. Viktor had been dozing with the smell of her hair comforting him. He could place gentle kisses on her forehead. He may have only slept for a short while but it felt wonderfull.


	59. Exodus Headlines

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 59: Exodus Headlines<strong>

_**Mass Refugee Exodus!**_

_**Magical's Flee Despotic British Ministry of Magic!**_

_**Hogwarts Evacuated to Europe!**_

_**Daring Raid on St Mungo's!**_

Xxxx

The headlines in the European Magical Press were litted with stories about the mass exodus of British Magicals. Harry Potter was with the Hogwarts group at the new temporary Hogwarts in Exile School located on a private estate just outside of Grenoble. The house elves had gone into overdrive when they arrived at the new school location. The Hogwarts and Hogsmead refugees had taken portkeys from Fort William that brought them to Hamburg and they were then shuttled to the airport for a flight to Lyon. They were then placed on a train to Grenoble. The students were exhausted when they crashed in the rapidly made up beds.

The half bloods and muggle born where having to help out and explain in great detail to the pure bloods about muggle things. There had been a couple of students on the first night of the journey who had never flown in an airplane so there was much excitement and some quite considerable nerves in the group. The last train of the day brought them to Grenoble and then out to Saint-Nizier-du-Moucherotte.

The first day had been pretty chaotic. Hogsmead villiagers and Hogsmead students had been organised into working parties to sort out the manor buildings. Apparently the Manor had not been lived in for over 60 years and it needed some major repairs but as Minerva McGonogall said beggers could not be choosers.

A reconnoitring party had been pulled together to see the local village and what was available. As part of the trip into the village the essential suppliers had been found and a friendly magical tobacconist identified for Professor Sprout where the magical shops were to be found in Grenoble. Professor Sprout after getting the students who had accompanied her back to the estate had apirated out to gather what news she could from the city. She seemed to get all the major magical newspapers and there was an avid perusal of the stories when she returned to the Estate for the second night of their stay.

The news seemed to indicate that not only Hogworts and Hogsmead had been involved in the escape but many other magicals had taken the chance to get out of the country. Lee Jordan on Radio Luxembourg had been highly influencial in getting people to the departure points. Additionaly the underground paper, Truth Tales, had sent an individually charmed leaflet to all the muggle born and selected list of other witches and wizards advising them of the exodus and how to get their families out. It had taken a massive amount of work from the Weasley Twins and their dedicated helpers like Luna Lovegood.

Apparently the goblins had locked up their London branch and transferred all the vaults to their Headquarters in Norway. Those vaults belonging to known death eaters were locked down for the rest of the war. It appeared the goblin nation where taking the Magical United Nation's sanctions seriously. With the mass exodus the magical population in the United Kingdom had gone from something close to 15,000 to somewhere around the 5,000 mark. When you removed the various magical creatures from that number and only counted the remaining human population it was estimated to be under a thousand. Take away those who were in captivity or children under 11 the numbers of adult pure bloods who actively supported the politics of Lord Voldermort were a very small amount of the magical population.

With many of the traders packing up and disappearing there had been a considerable blow to the economy of the Island's magical state. Sure there were not as many healers at St Mungos but then again there was not as many customers. While initially the change in circumstances could be brushed under the carpet as an inconsequential fact there were some other details that the existing Ministry of Magic did not want to acknowledge. They seemed to be doing the famous ostrich in the sand act if we don't acknowledge something it wont happen. The acknowledgement of facts like most of St Mungo's stocks and stores were also removed when the patients were taken. It appeared that there was no one willing to trade with the nation and it would not be long before there was a shortage of certain ingredients and the future was looking pretty bleak for anyone left in the UK.

House elves where they could escape to Europe did so and as a result some of the basic services ground to a complete halt. For the Ministry of Magic they ran into a problem when Kingsley Shacklebolt was recognised as the Minister of Magic in Exile for the country. The ministerial elves were normally tied to the head of the Ministry, the Minister of Magic. With them now having two Ministers the elves were confused and some wily elves in the form of the tag team of Dobby and Kretcher talked to their comrades to confuse them even more so to the point were the majority of the ministry elves left via the mass exodus. Initially it wasn't noticed that much that the ministry house elf population had radically decreased but it was noticed by the state of public buildings such as the Ministry and St Mungos. The country was heading for the dogs and its infrastructure would be on its knees before Christmas.

Xxx

Remus Lupin made his way to Saint-Nizier-du-Moucherotte where he told the Hogwarts in Exile staff the latest news he had about the exodus, government in exile and the attack on Hermione. Most of those whom the Order of Phoenix had targeted to get out of the country had got out although of course there were some stragglers. The stragglers were using the underground railway codes and directions broadcast by Lee Jordon to help get themselves smuggled out of the country.

Remus wanted to take Harry and Ron to see their friend as when she awoke from her coma would love to see her friends. Since it was highly likely the Krum properties were being watched Remus was going to have to smuggle them into the Kosti estate and Commander Lucerne had provided him with a portkey to get the boys there.

Ginny and Ron did not know where their parents were and wondered when and if they had gotten out of the country. Remus did not know what the Weasley's status was but apparently the school was going to get a visit from a Magical United Nations High Commission for Refugees Family Reunification Team to register everyone and support the reunion of family members. The MUNHCR had support and systems from the UNHCR, the International Red Cross and Red Cresent and European Ministries of Magic. Ron when he heard about going to Kosti with Remus was initially enthusiastic and then he actually did a slightly mature thing he thought about what was going on and what it would the implications would mean for him. He then politely declined saying he should stay with Ginny so they could catch up with the rest of their family and suggested that Harry still goes to see Hermione and let them know what was going on.

Ron in the last month or so without Hermione had found that he had to grow up. He could no longer be the selfish prat who just lurched along in life off the backs of others efforts. Harry had been upset with Ron attitude towards Hermione and her accompanying Remus and Dora to France. Ginny had supported Harry in his annoyance over Ron's childishness as Hermione had done a lot to help others and she had certainly paid the price for it.

Ron had found that being in Harry's doghouse had left him time to think and it had been a wake up call for him to see how easily Harry could move on without him in the first couple of weeks of Hogwarts. Ron thought about how poor of a friend he had been over the last couple of years and it really bothered him to realise how often he had been forgiven in the past.

When comparing himself to Hermione, Ron recognised that she had always stood up and supported Harry no matter what flack she got from the rest of the school or magical world. She had always seemed to do more than he had and he felt guilty about his lack of real sacrifice. Hermione had sent her family away after removing their memories of her last Easter. She hadn't turned away from the conflict, as it seemed she was injured getting Neville's parents and other patients out of St Mungos before they could be used as leverage against their families. Hermione had gone back to the UK to get those who could not fight for themselves out even after the kidnapping attack on her in Rome.


	60. Waking the witch

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 60: Waking the witch.<strong>

Remus and Harry portkeyed into the Kosti Estate House and Harry felt that he was definitely outclassed by the old world charm of the country palace. Commander Lucerne welcomed them to the Estate and led the pair of them up to Hermione's room. Viktor was sitting reading to her and she appeared to be still unconscious. The medical team had reviewed her status and decided to lift the statsis all they needed now is for the witch to lift her consciousness level.

"She looks comfortable there" advised Harry talking to Viktor who slightly blushed.

"I just wish she would wake and tell me so" responded the Bulgarian.

"It wont be long now according to the Healers" stated Madam Krum.

"No it wont be long but it is too long for me" grumbled Viktor.

"Patience Child" admonished Madam Reyna Krum.

"It won't be long she is starting to wake. She is so like a cat with her mannerisms. She will stretch her back soon and then she does this head movement thing that reminds me of a cat cleaning its ears. I have seen her do it often enough since our second year after the polyjuice accident that we all know it when she wakes" explained Harry.

There was a glare from Viktor that her friend would see her waking frequently? What did that mean was part of the green-eyed monster mist that was starting to decend on him?

"It's not what you are thinking Viktor we have all seen her fall asleep in the common room with a good book and a nice warm fire often enough" explained Harry when he realised the reason why he was getting from a scorching glare Viktor. "You will learn what we mean soon enough you see watch her".

True enough there was a rub of her cheak on his chest and the movement of her hand up to the top of her head. She was messing up her hair and then bringing the hand concerned over her face like she was trying to keep the light out. Looking down at her face Viktor caught a cute pout of Hermione's pink lips and proceeded to buss her on her forehead.

Softly he whisphered, "Wakey Wakey rise and shine my Mimi".

"Nope" the witch replied before turning her head towards Viktor's chest so she could nuzzle her head against his warmth. No she did not want to wake she was comfortable and nice and snug were she was.

"Mimi please can you wake for me" asked Viktor again lightly bussing her face where he could reach it from its determined plan to push against his chest.

"Why? Don't want to?" was the mumbled response to which there was considerable laughter round the room. This then got a response when the witch started wandlessly throwing stinging hexs in the direction of the voices of those who had laughed.

"Oi Mimi he laughed why didn't you hex him?" inquired Harry while rubbing the spot she had got on him.

"Cause he is my teddy bear" was the sleeply response. Grandma Simza placed a soft robe over the shoulders of the witch that Viktor held onto while his Grandmother helped her place the robe on. Several more laughs had to be choked off thanks to Viktor's glare and while Remus was trying to hold his laughter in as a smirk. There was small peek from Hermione's eyes that had been hidden in Viktor's warmth. After several blinks and slow head movements just like Harry's described the witch arched her back rolling over to observe the noisemakers in the room that were disturbing her slumber. She quickly went pink when she realised the reason why they had put the robe on her. She had been bare.

Hermione looked like an owl blinking for several moments and then she realised who was there "Harry" she shouted to find that she was rather raw in the throat.

Remus had knocked on the side door that led into another room when she shouted and in came a couple of more people including several healers. "What are you doing here Harry?" Hermione croaked not letting him get away with not answering her.

"Visiting my best friend who likes to scare the living daylights out of everyone" he explained.

"So Miss Granger you certainly know how to cause a commotion don't you. I am Master Healer Cheb," advised the tall man. "Do you know where you are?"

"Yes I am at Kosti" she replied.

"Do you know why you are here?" was the next on the long rota of questions through which the witch maintained her patience and answered in a reasonable manner. She was being held by Viktor so she was not going to budge from where she was without a little serious prying lose as she was doing a pretty good impersonation of a limpet.

After a short visit the crowds were all shooed out of the room and the two love birds got a chance to speak quietly to each other while Remus, Harry and Grandma Simza listed the state of affairs.

Xxx

Grandma Simza helped the young witch up and proceeded to boss her and her fiancé around as she drew a bath for the witch. After pushing the fiancé out the older woman proceeded to assist the young witch into the bath and again worked on her sore muscles with strong hands. When Hermione was dried off and dressed in a soft pj outfit Grandma Simza called Viktor into the bathroom suite and had her carried downstairs to the family sitting room. Viktor had also been through his own abolutions so he was no longer wearing a five a clock shadow was noticed by Hermione when she kissed his cheek.

Sharing a chase lounge with Viktor, Hermione was brought up to date with state of play in the Rebel compaign. They had a couple more days to see the effects of pulling most of the house elf population out of the Ministry of Magic before the likely beurocratic chaos in the different offices of the various departments of the Ministry. Additionally with the large proportion of the magical population leaving small group of pure blood witches and wizards struggling to continue in the lifestyle of their expectations without the economy and service support they were used to.

Xxxx

The Magical United Nations High Commission for Refugees Family Reunification Organisation had several teams in the field attempting to provide enough services urgently to enable all the families to be reunified. It was a hectic time in the Geneva central office where an outstanding amount of messages were being routed through the agency. One family in particular seemed to place a great amount a pressure on the organisation just down to the sheer size of the family. Seven siblings and two parents, spouses of the siblings and then the large extended family including several great aunts and uncle. Some of the family were polite and very understanding of the strain that the MUNHCR Agents had with the sheer volumne of individuals they were dealing with while others like a Mrs Muriel Prewitt were a right pain in the preverable. That woman could strip paint with her screeching voice let alone the slim chance she would actually say something even remotely pleasant.

Ron was relieved when Charlie Weasley arrived at Saint-Nizier-du-Moucherotte. This was the start of the family linking back together. Molly Weasley was currently in Rome where she was active supporting Kingsley's administration in the government in exile. Arthur was in Paris covering the western front as it appeared to a major battle zone thanks to the sheer number of inquiries that the Parisian magical community was dealing with from magical refugees.

Percy Weasley was somewhere but who knew where at this precise moment in time as Molly's clock did not have him listed as being in mortal danger. It would take the next couple of weeks for all the families to be reunited and there would all needed support as refugees as they struggled to re-establish themselves in foreign lands while their homeland was ravaged by conflict. This time the magical community of the United Kingdom would be more protected from the violence than they were in the first Wizarding War and the non magical community government was more aware of what was happening in relation to terrorist leadership who had led the coup d'état that had over thrown the legitimate Ministry of Magic.

Xxx

Hermione started to recover quiet quickly thanks to the care she had received but Viktor was highly protective of her. She had missed another group session and had emailed in an apology to her group. Claire had sent her a lovely update about what they had been doing and wished her to get well soon. So Hermione had another friend but she felt a concerned that she was deciving Claire in her Mimi Żingara persona. It was organised by Mimi's Vitya that a portkey was sent to Claire so see could visit in couple of days. Vitya had written a very polite note and explained that he was organising a surprise for his Mimi's birthday and wondered if she would like to come and celebrate with her family.


	61. Birthday Girl

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 61: Birthday Girl<strong>

After the bustle and heavy organisation of the last couple of weeks Hermione was starting to get frustrated at the slow speed of her recouperation. While it had been wonderful to spend time with Viktor she felt a little bit of a loose end. She was not able to go to her weekly revision session although she had been busy with the revision notes and key texts. After almost a week indoors today Viktor was taking her on an outing after her morning physical therapy as part of her birthday celebration.

Xxx

Misty dressed her Mistress in comfortable yoga pants, a soft long sleeve T shirt and a matching hoddy. So the outing was not to some place where posh clothing was required so Hermione could be in semi casual clothing. Added to that she had towelling socks and trainers so she was going to be allowed to do some walking but there were no great distances involved. Misty led the young Miss out to the front entrance of the Estate House where Viktor was waiting for her with a pony trap and a groomsman. After getting Hermione settled in the trap he took a basket from Misty and placed it in the cart before getting up on the running board and taking the reigns from groomsman elf.

"Where are we going" Hermione asked Viktor.

"To meet with Grandma Simza" was all he was willing to advise her about her mysterious birthday treat. Well that explained why there wasn't anyone else round for this trip not that they could have fitted anyone else in the pony trap.

Hermione enjoyed the feel of the light breeze through her hair and sun warming her face. It was just wonderful to be out of the house and in the fresh air. She was alive and she was with Viktor for her birthday.

Letting the dun pony to walk on at a gentle grazing pace the couple made time to reconnect physically without the omnipresent supervision of family chaperones or their Donna, Arabella. When the pony trap cleared the Lime tree walk it was pretty evident that the couple had been snogging thanks to mustled hair and rumpled clothing. If the little trap had come to a standstill while the pair of them tried to take the other's breath away Grandma Simza was not going to comment on when they finally arrived at the wagon building yards where she was waiting with some others for a surprise picnic luncheon as the dun pony would graze down the trackway to them. As far as Grandma Simza was concerned there was enough guests to send out on a search party if they needed to but she rather let the young pair enjoy their time together in the sunshine.

xxxx

The student, Claire Dong Chi, had wondered when she arrived at the Kosti Estate if there had been a mix up in her portkey. She had been greeted by a small house elf that then brought Master Vitya to her and that was when Claire found that she was shocked silent. She had been gobsmacked to realise that Mimi's Vitya was Viktor Krum the famous quiddtich player.

"But aren't you engaged to Hermione Granger. I only know a Mimi Żingara my portkey was supposed to bring me to visit her on her family's farm in Northern France" explained the nervous student thinking that she was going to end up in the local clink before this portkey mix up was sorted out particularly when she saw the large older man who look at her disparengingly when he heard her portkey explaination. Claire was introduced this man, Ivan, as Viktor went on to explain that she was in the right place and there had not been a portkey mixup.

"That is right Mimi Żingara is Mimi or Hermione Granger my betrothed. I will need you to make a unbreakable vow today about your visit and us as you will know from the International News Hermione Granger was injured last week getting long term sick and injured UK magicals out of the St Mungo's Hospital and out of the country", Viktor had explained before guiding Claire out to the wagon cart which was taking the majority of the family and friends out to the wagon yards. After Ivan helped her up into the back of the wagon he went to the front and took up the reigns to take them off to the party location. Claire looked round the other guests in the back of the wagon and she found it was an interesting mixed group. There were quidditch players whom she recognised along with older adults who mostly spoke English. There was another teenager and that is when Claire did a double take after she noticed his entense green eyes, dark messy hair and the well known lightening bolt scare. It was Harry Potter.

"Hi I am Harry. This is Remus and his wife, Dora better known as Tonks, Lupin. The Lupins are Mimi's magical guardians. Tonks' parents are the next couple Madam and Mr Tonks. The smaller lady is an old friend of mine Mrs Figg and on the end of this side the wagon is Madam Krum Viktor's mother. Now I will hand over to Madam Krum cause I get most of Viktor's cousins a little confused as he seems to have a large number of them" explained the lad with a winsome smile at the older woman after pointing the group on the same bench side as herself.

"I told you earlier Harry it is Reyna" admonised the dark haired woman who had the same coloured eyes as Viktor. Madam Krum went onto introduce the three cousins and their partners and Claire was sure she was never going to remember all the names. Looking out of the wagon sidings she could see that there were other horse drawn vehicles on the estate going to what appeared to be a central location where obviously the party was being held.

When they arrived at the wagon workshop yards a number of elves appeared from the first building to help with the unhitching of horses which were placed in a near by paddock after the disembarkation of the passengers and the parking of vehicles in one of the courtyard areas. Lev and Inessa Doblerdov took the British members of Claire's wagon and herself on a tour of the wagon buildings and maintenance workshop facilities.

After completing the tour the Claire's group were led into a shaded paddock behind the wagon workshops where there appeared to quiet a number of familiar faces present for Hermione's party. There in the paddock area there was a large white tent set up that had carpet laid down on the grass providing a soft flooring and comfortable seating surface. The sides of the large hexagon shaped tent appeared to be rolled up and there were many comfortable pillow back seats spread around. Looking throughout the guests already seated Claire recognised names from the International Press from the recent news like Kingsley Shacklebolt, Albus Dumbledore and the Patriarch Maximillion. She was feeling overwhelmed when a young dark haired woman walked up to her and told her to breathe. "They all put their knickers on the same way as you do. One foot at a time. I am Gretchen and this is Jordon," the beauty advised introducing Claire to the current Vastra Vultures Keeper.

"Good advice there. Just breathe and you will be fine. I know Mimi was a little concerned about blowing her cover with you but she wanted to thank you for all the help you have given her and how you have welcomed her at Uni. I think you can understand why she needs to keep her alternative identity at the Uni going after what went on at St Mungos. Just be yourself and watch out for the family of redheads. According to Mimi's magical family here that I know " he advised her pointing to the Lupins and the Tonks before continuing on "they are a band of retrobate pransters the lot of them."

Speak of the devil there appeared another group from the wagon workshop tour that clearly contained nine individuals all bearing identifable shocking red hair and a close family resemblance that they had to be the pranksters that Claire had just been warned about. The tour group had others mixed in with them but they all seemed to be linked in some manner like they were girlfriends or wives of the older red headed sons. The older woman clearly the mother of seven bustled over to Harry Potter to promptly engulf him in a tight embrace.

"You made it out safely, Harry. I just cannot believe we had to get all you youngsters out of the school so quickly" she loudly exclaimed. "Thank the Goddess for my prayers being answered".

The young girl who was clearly her daughter snapped with some asperity "Mother Death eaters don't care what age you are if you don't have the same idotic political beliefs as themselves or lack the same blood purity as them. Tom Riddle is a hyprocrite half blood but he has pulled the wool over the eyes of those pure blood bigots."

It was definitely a mixed crowd at this party thought Claire as she observed goblin and house elf guests mingling with humans who they knew. Claire who had experienced racism from a young age was totally blown away by the relaxed tolerance and easy interaction. Even though she was a stranger to all she did not feel the need to be on her guard.

A small elf led Mrs Figg back to the workshop yard and Madam Krum started to convince everyone to take their seats at various pillow clusters. Hermione Granger without her Mimi Żingara glamour was slowly walking with Viktor listening to Madam Simza explaination about the building processes undertaken in the workshop yards when she stumbled upon seeing the large seated crowd.

"Happy Birthday my love. We are all here to celebrate your birthday" Viktor advised his Mimi. She appeared to be completely shocked. Arabella Figg and Grandma Simza both laughed at the look of confusion on the young witch's face when she saw the size of the crowd. When Hermione appeared to stumble as she made her way across the paddock enclosure over to the luncheon tent Viktor sweapt her up in his arms and started to carry her to the place of honour. Claire had been surprised when the little female elfess had put her in this group of cushions as the boy wonder, the two younger red heads along with Jordan and Gretchen were sitting there obvilously waiting for the guest of honour and her fiancé.

"Hello Claire it is me Mimi Żingara who just happens to be also to be known as Hermione Granger. You have met my Vitya" she asked the young woman whom she had been less than truthful. There was an undercurrent to the greeting between the two and it was a plea for forgiveness for the earlier desception.

"Happy Birthday Mimi" greeted Claire with a smile of forgiveness on her face before giving her new friend a hug. Yes it would be ok between these two. Claire removed her pocket her shrunken present and resized it to its correct size before presenting it to Mimi. Hermione read the card and then opened the gift that contained a collection of Flemish, Walloon and Muggle song compilation CDs.

"Oh thank you Claire. Now I will be able to know some of the local popular music at Uni. Maybe next time we go to Karaokee I can do that duo with you if you want".

"I will take you up on that. Viktor did you know she has a lovely singing voice" advised Claire which received a deep blush blush from the witch concerned.

Xxxx

The finger food luncheon was served and between courses the different groups of well wishers presented the birthday girl with their birthday greetings and her gifts.

Before bring the cake out for the traditional birthday song and wish Viktor stood and asked for the Monsiuer Saule to join him with Hermione. She looked up at him and started to realise that her injury was not going to halt the bethrothal. She had been concerned that everything had been put at jepody thanks to the St Mungo's incident.

"The day you were injured Hermione I was in Ghent where I found a lovely little row house for us in the university quarter. I had just viewed it when one of the Kosti elves advised me of Hermione's admittance in to the Estate's medical facilities. Yesturday I went back and finished the paperwork and now I have a house for us per the contractual requirements. Monsieur Saule can you please confirm for our magical guardians that we have met all the contractual requirements for our individual Checklist?" asked Viktor as he passed the house deeds to the goblin lawyer.

After checking his lists the lawyer nodded and then looked at both Regents asking them for their approval for the next step of the process. When both adult humans had nodded to him he produced two boxes from his pocket. Giving the older worn navy blue leather box to Viktor the goblin identified who would be first.

Holding both Hermione's hands in his Viktor looked into Hermione's eyes before asking "Hermione Jean Granger will you please do me the honour of being my life partner by becoming my wife wearing this ring as a symbol of our commitment" opening the battered box where the nestled in the dark velvet was a diamond and ruby cabochon ring to match the phoenix necklace. Looking at her eyes it was possible to see unshed tears of joy as she announced "I would be honoured to be your life partner and the mother of your children Viktor Alexi Krum". He took the ring from the box and placed it on her right hand ring finger. Kissing the ring on her hand before kissing her lips again.

Monsieur Saule presented Hermione with another ring box which she opened. Holding his warm calloused hands with her little petite fingers she announced "Viktor Alexi Krum will you do me the honour of being my life partner by becoming my husband wearing this ring as a symbol of our commitment". He quickly lent down to kiss her so soundly to the point that Fred and George were leading the cat calls over their steamy kiss. When air became necessary he tucked a errant curl behind her ear before stating aloud "I would be honoured to be your life partner and the sire and protect our children Hermione Jean Granger".

The birthday celebration had suddenly turned into an engagement party. Remus and Reyna signed the papers that they needed for the goblins and then the young couple signed the formal bethrothal contracts themselves. On the completion of the contracts both Viktor and Hermione felt a change in their magic as the Kasunduan promise came to completion. The young couple were congratulated by their extended magical family for their official magical engagement. Many in the area had felt the combining and completion effect of the promise. When the birthday cake was presented by Misty to the young miss Viktor lent down to quietly ask "Happy love?".

She lent in body further into his side taking comfort from his closeness " Very but also a little sad that my parents can not be here".

"Hopefully Tom Riddle and his idiots can be dealt with before Christmas and then they can be at our wedding" he whispered to her before kissing her on her forehead.

Xxxx

Dear Mama and Papa

The last week has been a rollercoaster. I can now say I have seen the kracken papa. I was injured and tortured by the enemy and I survived thanks to Viktor's magic protecting me. I should be insane but I am here still to argue logic with you both.

The planned birthday celebration in France was knocked for six with the rescue of magicals from St Mungos and the mass excodus of magicals and their extended families from the United Kingdom. I am so glad that you are in Australia on the otherside of the world from this conflict.

Today is my Birthday. Happy Birthday to me. Officially I am an adult witch in the magical world as I am 17 years old. We signed the double betrothal contract today so it is official that Viktor is going to wed me and I am going to wed him. The magic in the completion of the Kasunduan promise has changed both Viktor's and I magic and I feel stronger.

As Grandma Simza pointed out I am starting to develop strong elemental magicks and I am having to do the control exercises to ensure I don't lash out at anyone accidently. Viktor and I have complementary elemental magicks and this means when we marry we are likely to create some fireworks. Both of us will gain another additional boost to our strength and ability. This extra magical ability makes us both good weapons for the cause but also puts us at risk before the binding ceremony if someone wanted to attack either one of us individually.

I miss you greatly and I just want you both to be there when I say the vows for marriage. We have set the dates for the two ceremonies to Halloween following the traditional Samhain harvest festival marriage along with a broom jump. The other ceremony date will be Christmas Eve during a midnight mass Viktor and I will marry in an Orthodox religious service and then hold a magical binding ceremony later during the reception.

We need to have two ceremonies each to reflect the double contract processes. I am so glad that everything has been sorted out and now we are looking forward to Halloween. I will be be so busy before then as I have to finish my revision for my NEWTs as I will be undertaking the exams the week before the first wedding ceremony event. I know it is going to be crazy but it is necessary.

I miss you both so much. Much love and hope you are both safe and well.

Love

Your Mimi


	62. Exams

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 62: Exams<strong>.

The next six weeks for Hermione became insanely busy. She maintained the Mimi Żingara alais with the majority of her university college peers while also working on the preparation of the Ghent residence for her and Viktor as their first home as a married couple. For the Budapest residence Hermione and Viktor were still currently completing a wish list for the design so that they could work with the magial architect and builder to make a family home that they wanted.

With Claire, Hermione had found a girlfriend with who she had survived the pressure of the revision for her International NEWT examinations and could be just a friend whom she could be a girly girly with. Claire with her background meant that she could pick up on the contextual newances that Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindor purebloods would never get. Somethings she could talk to Claire about she could not discuss with Tonks cause the former Auror was too close to the situation. Now Mimi had finished the examinations she had a couple of days before the first wedding celebration with Viktor that would occur on Halloween evening. This celebration would be a two wedding ceremony covering Viktor's Romi heritage and the British Sumain wedding tradition following the beliefs of Molly.

With Claire and Tonks, Hermione managed to do some girly activites like shopping. Visiting a small wizarding shopping district within Amsterdam's Chinatown enabled Hermione to find the specific robes she wanted for the Sumain celebration. Tonks assisted in finding suitable lingerie for these robes. She had gone with a midnight navy robe set which would enable the light to catch and emphasise her maghony coloured hair. She would be required to wear some of the Aghavni Krum bridal set of jewellery. She would not be able to wear it all due to the Romi reqirements but this coloured robe would enhance the gems.

xxxx

Viktor had been extremely busy and his hours had matched Hermione's for their crazily long hours of hard work. He had been building their wedding vardo. From the visit and party at the wagon workshop on her Birthday he had been haunting the place. During the visit he had noted what she had been interested in and taken an exorbant length of time with her during her recovery to discuss what their vardo should be laid out like. The extended family had joined in to make his marriage vardo in time for the celebration. Magic could not be used to create this vehicle but rather hard work and lots of sweat thanks to the effort required.

The vardo did not have a traditional blue print but the first design feature was that it was always built to suit the physical specification of the individuals who would use it as their mobile home. For Viktor this meant that roof was built to his arm length specification and due to his excessive height it meant that there was a serious arc in the the vardo roof. The walls were six inches wider than his extended arm reach across.

The vardo had a simple kitchenette built round a pot belly stove to keep them warm. He had constructed a water heater that fitted snuggly round the stove's exhaust pipe so she could always have hot water on hand for her tea. His Taunt Marie in Paris had helped in the design of the kitchenette facilities and provided all the internal soft furnishings. All the cousins who were currently members of the team worked with Viktor to produce the intricate traditional carvings. These carvings were of the Romi rune symbols that reflected the couple who were joining together and the protections that their extended family believed they needed.

There was a super kingsized bed for the pair of them with storage lockers under the bed for their clothes and space for trundle beds to be stored for their future children. The vardo would be a comfortable hideaway for the couple so they could relax in the romi communities.

Xxx

The British magical community had started to feel the effects of having the International sanction and the closed borders. The mass refugee migration of a significant number of the magical population also hit the pure blood supremacist government. There were significant shortages and the Ministry of Magic was in total disarray. Without Gringotts open to process transactions the ecomany was crashing and was soon becoming cashless as individuals started to horde cash, jewels, potion ingredients and eventually food. Crops in the field failed to be harvested fully as there were no crews of field hand elves available to be hired for the harvest. The estate elves just had to do it along with everything else they had on their chore list.

Thanks to the shortages the Death Eaters started to rob and attack Muggle estabilishments more frequently than before but forgot a key point of logic. That without Magic Muggles used ingenuity to solve basic problems. No logic was never a pure blood wizard strong point or else he would have done his homework and truly know his enemy. What can you say when the idiots bound themselves to a manical psychopath who wasn't even a pure blood?

Kinglsey Shaklebolt as the leader of the UK magical government in exile in conjunction with the Magical United Nations liased with the UK Muggle government to advise about the state of affairs of what was happening with the terriorist group with their psychopath of a leader who just could not accept death and the fate of all taxes and meeting with the ferryman when you crossed over to the relm of the dead. Albus Dumbledoor was finding life in the new worldview to be extremely difficult as he found that people were using their iniative and working out their own solutions out without consulting him. Albus found that he was left out of more and more decisions and without releasing it there had been a mini coup within the Order of Phoenix Leadership.

Minerva, Moody and Remus explained that they would look after the Order while he was busy at the International level. The Order seemed to be doing things fine without his constant watching control. Added to that Minerva, Panoma and Filius all agreed that they would run Hogwarts in Excile without Albus Dumbledore as he was too busy in ensuring the downfall of Voldermor, surely as Heads of House and Minerva's experience as Deputy Head Mistress they could cope without the Great Albus Dumbledore. Wasn't it more important that Tom Riddle was removed from this world and the continued protection of magical society continued or there would be no future generations of magical children to education?

With the suttle stroking of Albus Dumbledore's ego the man was removed from the leadership of two key positions of power. He might have realised it but by the time Halloween came round he was on the way out and he now had to face some of the critism that had been building up for years about his highhanded manner and the socalled Greater Good. It was on October the 30th when he was forced to sitdown in Rome in the private residence of his cousin the Patriarch Maximillian and discuss some of his horrendous decisions he had made in the last 17 years with one of the most effected Harry Potter. It was only then did Albus realise he had an accounting to do when he met the intense green eyes of the boy who lived along with the hard carmel eyes of Hermione Granger. Maximillian had slipped some truth potion from the twins that was different from the normal flavour of versitirum into Albus' lemon tea so he was forced to discuss the past with the pair of inquisators. Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt listened in along with Arthur Weasley. As a former Unspeakable Arthur was able to connect the dots and bring other pertinent facts to light. He was furious when he barged into the room to ask "How many times have you obliviated me?" he had clicked with the fuzzy memories and the snippets of information that he knew he knew when he heard the whiskered old fool state them.

"I would say that it would be approximately once a week that you have required me to obliviate you" advised the man in a totally dead pan voice.

To say the conversation was interestingly brief was to say that it was a light hearted friendly chat that was over in 10 minutes and that was how Albus Dumbledore remembered the events of that evening. The reality that the friendly chat was more like 10 hours of intense intergration with the dictaquill having to be replaced four times with the amount of information they got out of the old codger. Hermione proved the old saying true in that revenge was best served cold when she found out about the manipulations of Albus Dumbledore had played on so many. Oh he was going to pay and was he ever going to pay. She was getting her revenge for his binding of her magic and she was making sure that others whom he had done the same to where identified as well. With the assistance of the Daughters of Our Lady of the Sacred Heart [OLSH], Grandma Simza and the goblin nation Hermione directed the research for the appropriate removal technique of the horcrux behind Harry's scar and the bindings that had been applied to him. How the heck had he managed to survive the repeated attacks by Moldyshorts when the idiot for the greatr good had bound his magic this tightly.

At lunchtime on the 31st of October Molly Weasley stepped in and demanded that it was time for Hermione to leave Rome to go to back to the Kosti Estate as she had a wedding to prepare for. It wouldn't do if the bride fell asleep during the celebrations. With the assistance of a sleeping draft the young woman was put to bed for an afternoon rest so that she would be refreshed for the evening celebration.

Xxxx

"Wakey Wakey Hermione! We have to get you ready for Samhain. I am just so pleased that you are following one of the old traditions in marrying Viktor. I have been talking to Grandma Simza and there appears to be some similar traditions between the Rom people and my belief practices. First thing is you are going to have a light meal so you don't get faint on us. You want to remember your wedding don't you" bossed the Weasley Matriarch as she busied herself round Hermione's suite.

After having the light meal Molly set aside the plates and called in Andy, Tonks, Inessa, Grandma Sizma, Loretta, Minerva, Reyna, Madam Maire, Magdalena, Fleur, Claire, Ginny, Gretchen, Luna and Gabriella Delcour. Luna, Ginny, Gretchen and Gabriella were going to be Hermione's attendants during the ceremonies while the older woman were needed to form the requisite number to ensure a religious or ritural coven was present to enable the blessing of the couple and the family at this time of celebration.

Hermione was placed in a ritualistic bath where Grandma Simza had placed several herbs into the water. The steam from the water calmed her and helped to remove the tension from her body. After the bath she towelled off in a large cotton towel and directed to a massage table. Inness, Andy, Tonks, Loretta and Magdalena then proceeded to anoint her body with a herbal infused oil. This oil was applied under the direction of Grandma Simza and at the sametime the coven together intoned the ritual blessings on the young witch. With each charm the witch felt the further alignment of her magic and it was now surrounding her skin as a golden protective barrier. On her back the signs of the elemental nature of her magic was more obvious and Andy glanced at her daughter Tonks hoping that she would appreciate what she was seeing today was rare and unusal.

Hermine was dressed in her midnight blue lace lingere which included a garterbelt to hold up her fine white acrumulta silk stockings. Misty applied her makeup to her face while the coven bossed her attendents into their outfits. It seemed that her apartment and the linked supporter apartment was now a hive of activity completely different from those weeks ago when it had been her sick room.

Mama Krum applied a lace veil to her hair and put the Aghavni jewels on the witch. She was now wearing earings, necklace, her engagement ring, two wrist cuffs and two anklettes. On her robes where held closed over the under dress at the waist with a traditional beltbroach.

Misty helped to guide Hermione's feet into her soft leather slippers now it was time for the Samhain celebrations.


	63. Samhain celebration

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 63: Samhain celebration<strong>

The day had been a busy one for many of the Kosti Estate workers and the extended Krum family preparing for the Samhain celebrations.

Out at the Vardo camp the wagons had been arranged in a couple of loops. In the very centre was the young couple's newly completed wedding vardo. Then there was a gap of grass before there was a loop of immediate family wagons which were all turned to that doorways all turned out looking onto a secondary ring of grass. The rest of the Romi wagons were in this third ring providing a barrier protecting the inner rings. The only way from the second ring to the central ring was between two wagons which belonged to Sasha and Lev both cousins of Viktor. These two would be part of the guards for the young couple.

In the larger grass ring several bonfires had been constructed and the catering firepits had been set up. Directly infront of the entrance way to the center grass area was the main central bonfire. This is were the blessing would be held along with the wedding. Tonight there was going to be a large party with just the Samhain celebrations but add the family wedding to the event it could be a bigger than Ben Huir party going on here on the Kosti Estate.

The Kitchen house elves had been busy preparing the food which would be consumed this evening. There were a couple of pigs who were on spits over the firepits. There were barrels of apple cider set up round the camp so all could easily get a drink to quench their thirsts.

Viktor in the morning had spent time with his Grandmother and the other older witches making fresh brooms. He was required to make the marriage broom which the both of them with jump over the fire with in one part of their marriage ceremony. He had to survive the ribal jokes of these older women as they teased him while they worked with the rushes to make the brooms. The broomstick had been made from the same wood as their marriage vardo and he had been carving it with the runes for good luck and protection for both of them. When he finished making the broom his work was inspected and there was a general agreement that the pair of them would have a long and happy marriage.

Viktor had been dragged by his cousins to Estate hot springs where they proceeded to give him the talk and half. He just did not need it from his cousins considering the double ceremony and the restrictions of the Kasunduan promise. No some details were not going to be shared with his extended families. The cousins helped him to shave making sure he did not cut himself through nervousness. Viktor was dressed in a soft white shirt, comfortable black pants. His family pectral was out on display and it sat exposed in his open collared shirt. He had high black leather riding boots on that reflected the Romi tradition as travellers and traders. To top the outfit off he had a midnight black set of robes. His cousins were similarly attired although their robes were autumnal greens and reds in colour. Their own pectrals were also on display. Tonight there would no hiding of the Wettin or Romi heritage.

The musicians started up. Oh heck! She was on her way and the celebration was about to start.

Xxxx

Remus knocked on the door of Hermione's room. Opening the doors a coven of witches left. Molly kissed his cheek on her way pass and told him that Hermione was a beautiful bride. The older women except for Andy and Tonks left so there was only the five younger women. There standing in the middle of the four younger women Remus was able to see Hermione as Andy and Tonks did a last minute check of her outfit. He was stunded by her esotic beauty. Andy gave him a Samhain kiss and he did not even notice her . It was not until she laughed did Remus remember to breathe and his surroundings. Andy left to find Ted and make their way out to the vardo grounds.

Dora took photos of the group and instructed Remus to take Hermione's arm to led her down the stairs and outside so they could light the attendant lanterns. Remus felt a little like he was in a fancy dress costume but Renya and Dora had both assured him he was wearing the appropriate clothes to fit in with the Samhain wedding celebration with the Romi group.

Outside there were a group of musicians which included several fiddlers. After they kissed each of the women the stepped to the side to allow the lighting of the attentent laterns. Hermione lit the wicks of the candles with her magic. The musicians stepped infront of the bridal party and started to play. Remus and Hermione walked together in the middle of the attendents. It seemed like all the Krum elves were present to watch the future mistress on her way from the main house to the wedding. Dora came up the rear as the rear guard of the wedding party. As she moved past the crowd of elves they would fall in behind her leading to the celebration location at the vardo camping grounds.

The representatives from the goblin nation had joined the estate workers and Krum family at the Samhain celebration. There were some team members and their partners but not all were invited to this event. Carlos and Magdelna Torledo were chatting to Arabella Figg. She introduced them to a large redheaded group that appeared to be six sons of the older redheaded couple. They almost had their own quidditch team. It turned out the daughter was one of the attendents for the bride. Carlos did a double take when he realised the boy who brought their drinks to them and whom Arabella was familiar with was none other than Harry Potter.

The smell from the firepits confirmed that there would be a lovely feast tonight. Carlos heard the music and the crowds moved to stand in two processional rows that would enable the viewing of the bride. Grandma Simza was standing infront of the main bonfire with Viktor and his four attendents who were Sasha, Lev, Boris and it appeared to be Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Once the musicans filed passed the bonfire Viktor got see his bride and he held his breath at her beauty. The female attendents had stopped at the outer ring of the vardos waiting for everyone togather round the fire so they could view the entrance of the bride. Grandma Simza as the Veshtitsa woud be leading tonights celebration and samhain rites.

The four attendents when they reached Viktor went with their male partner to one of the four points of the compass. The male and female attendents would each clasp a lantern and say the ritualistic questions.

Remus brought Hermione to Viktor placing her hands in his with some final words of warning "Look after our girl. If you ever hurt her a large magical family will have your hide for a pair of boots". After kissing her cheek he joined his wife behind the couple but back in the large circle surrounding the fire.

The Veshtitsa called upon the attendents to call upon the spirits of the four directions to give their blessing on this night and to the young couple. She called for the saying of the traditional vows. There were the ritualistic passing of the bride and groom wedding gifts to each family. The bride was dressed with a coin belt and headdress over her lace veil. The two of them promised each other their commitment to become man and wife again there was an apple ceremony and the shared a small apple between themselves. Viktor placed a pectral on the young witch that symbolised her join the Krums and the House of the Wettin. Round the fire you could feel the strength of the pai and the magics becalled upon this night. Misty the elfess brought the newly made broom to Viktor and together the new couple then jumped the lit Samhain bonfire. They had married under the Romi tradition and under the old magical manner. After getting off the broom the new husband and wife joined the ritualistic circle to observe the sumhain celebration. At the end of the traditional wish celebration the Veshtitsa turned back into Grandma Simza when she ordered it was now time to eat, drink and dance.

The young couple were holding their broom together when they received their congratulations from all and sundry of the Estate workers, extended family, house elves, goblin nation, team members, and the English continent. There in the various fires people made new friends as they shared the compainship of the good food and drink along with a happy occasion. At sometime during the dancing and celebration the young couple slipped from the outer grass ring area placing their broom at the entrance of the inner grass circle where their wedding vardo was located. Placing the broom on the ground Viktor lifted his bride into his arms and was rewarded with a passionate kiss as he carried her to the vardo. Placing her upright on the bottom step of the ladder he bent down and removed her slippers kissing each set of toes in their fine stockings as he exposed them. He took the heavy coin belt and headdress off her and placed them in outside drawer near the ladder. He removed his own boots placing them upside down on the boot holders near his vardo's front door before picking her up again and carrying her inside.

The pair of them undressed each other slowly between kisses and the whole campsite felt the outflow of elemental magic when both climaxed for the first time. While they had not had fully penetrative sex thanks to the double contract wedding oaths they certainly had learnt about each other's body and the particular places where they found touch to be suitably enjoyable.

Xxx

In the outer ring of the camp those who were sober enough to put 2 and 2 together shared a couple of cheeky grins and a laugh at their own imaginations about what had caused the release in elemental magic.

Harry was sitting with Ginny felt the outburst of magicks and promptly blushed. Somethings was way too much information when he heard the commentary by the twins and their wolf like grins. They got their cumupance with the prompt flick behind their ears applied by their mother. So.

Ron's response to the evening was quiet muted as he was still denying that he never had had a chance with the witch. She was stunning in the outfit and he was green with jealousy over the costly jewels she was wearing along with the look she had continuously given to Viktor. How he wished she or someone would look like that at him? He took his consulation in the food that theu had put on at this sumhain shinding.

Remus and Dora had joined in with their parents into the Krum extended family celebration. It was great to dance and celebrate the marriage of his ward. On Dora and Remus's way to their bed in their own vardo his wife informed him of some special news. Today was most certainly one for celebrating joyous news.


	64. November

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 64: November<strong>

The war was going on. News came from Hogwarts castle to the continent that Nagari the Dark Lord's snake was poorly and appeared to sickening. No reason could be found for why the snake was so ill. She had shed her skin but her new skin was cracked and seemed to have many points where she developed nasty looking sores. In her pain she had bitten a number of followers who did not survived so the numbers of deatheaters were being culled not only by Lord Voldermort in his temper but also by his familiar.

As the official head of Hogwarts Severus Snape was eternally greatful that he was not required to attend the Dark Lord as frequently as the other death eaters were called. No the less time he spent in the same location as that snake and its dark psychopath of a master the better it would be for him in the long run.

The Daughters of OLSH reported that they had found a potential ritural which would allow the removal of the horcrux from behind Harry's cursed scar but it did not seem like the most easiest solution to undertake. Currently some of the brightest minds in Europe were reviewing all the information they had and were working develop an official opinion if this solution was a viable option for the removal of part of the dark lord's soul from the cursed boy. Harry just wanted it to be over and Hermione was just like that herself as she could not want wait much longer to take the final relationship step an fully consummate her marriage to Viktor. They had fun and were physically sated it just seemed like there was something missing. Sleeping together Hermione enjoyed the feeling of security that being in the arms of Viktor each night had for Hermione.

Claire had met Charlie Weasley at the Sumhain celebration and the pair were now regularly corresponding. It seemed that love was touching more of the magical community. Hermione was hoping that Voldermort could still be defeated before Christmas but as each week went by her dream of having her parents at the Christmas Eve Wedding service was slipping even quicker.

Harry was training with Tonks, Remus, Filius, Kingsley and any other skilled fighters they could get their hands on to ensure that he was battle ready. The fight for the control of the Magical UK was going to be significant but they would have to get rid of Harry's horcrux first. The evil psychopath was still attempting to attack the young man through his psychic link so Harry was finding it difficult to sleep without the use of potions. It was a couple of days before Christmas when they finally heard the good news that Nagari was dead.

Harry could not help himself in laughing at the antics of the Weasley twins who were leading many of the students astray by recruiting them into the war effort as product developers.

They were currently dancing a modified can can in the Chateau's great hall of Hogwarts in Exile with a bottle of fire whiskey in their outside arm which they would take a swig of before returning to their chorus of "The snake is Dead, Hey Ho the Dairy oh. The snake is Dead".

It was a little disturbing when you also saw Panoma Sprout and Filius Flitwick both dancing a jig together along with Professa Minerva McGonagall dancing a celebratory sword dance. Some of the younger students were duly concerned. They had every right to be so. The alumni and extended family of the student's who had joined the school students on the French estate stepped up and sent the youngesters to their dorms as it looked like this celebration would be long and loud. For some of the muggle parents there was bemused confusion about the celebration but when Hargrid explained that it was there was only one more step before the final show down did they understand the celebration. If the final piece of Voldy could be dealt with soon they may be back home in the United Kingdom for Christmas.

It had been extremely difficult for many of the muggle parents to up sticks and become refugees from the magical war. Jobs, careers and businesses had all been effected. Would they even have homes to go back to but materials things could be replaced while the lives of loved ones could not. Many did not regret running but it was the uncertainity of the situation was causing angst and confusion for parents. Fortunately the routine of the school environment provided some comfort. The fact that their children were safe and being protected was a bonus. A second school environment was currently going on at the Chateau near Saint-Nizier-du-Moucherotte as there was an adult education program being run by the adults for the adult community. Cross skilling was being undertaken and purebloods and half bloods were getting an indepth understanding of the muggle world including the technology. Vica verus the Muggle community was learning about the Magical world including the Pure blood traditions. In the schooling environment a new society and community was being developed which would influence the British magical community when they returned after the war to rebuild. The Muggle parents were possible would be intergrated in the new order and their skills would be utilised to bring the UK magical world kicking and screaming into the modern age from its current silted Victorian fascimilie. Yes Change was going to happen it all depended on the ending of the threat of Lord Voldermort and his terriorist agents the Death Eaters.

Albus Dumblerdore had not come out well in the newly developing world order. While he seemed to be the titular leader of the force of the Light against Lord Voldermort the truth was he was becoming a figurative puppet head. Many were planning on assisting the former powerful wizard into his retirement at the end of hostilities. Even his cousin the Patriarch Maximillian was in agreement that Albus had stayed to long and was a key reason why the society had stagnated. Maximillian had a retirement position lined up for his cousin which would keep him occupied but under the control of his extended family and out of the new world politics of the UK magical community.

Hermione and Viktor were settling down to married life in the Kosti Estate appartments and getting a handle on the official tasks of a Prince and Princess. There was a large amount of correspondence and Hermione was learning about Estate management from Mama Krum. She was also working on her le Bac studies. She was scheduled to take the baccalauréat examinations in early December so that she could officially have completed her muggle secondary education. If she was normally enrolled and attending a French Lycée she would normally do the examinations at the end of June but she thought it a good idea to do the excellerated examination process so she would have some form of further education options for her future.

Xxxx

Dear Mama and Papa

You have missed the first of our wedding ceremonies and it now seems like that you will miss the second celebration at Christmas. I am so wounded and heart broken that you are going to miss my formalisation of my marriage. I am sort of married now and Viktor and I are settling down to deal with the mechanics of our life.

I have passed my International NEWTs will all Outstandings and you would be so proud of me mama I also got special honours in potions, transfiguration and charms. Viktor was so proud of me and I wish you could see how good a man he is for me. He loves me each and everyday I know it in his thoughts, actions, words, and touches. I am so lucky to have him and I feeled blessed. I am comforted and safe in his arms each night knowing that he will protect me always. Since I am starting my degree at the Magical University of Ghent in the end of Janurary he has been looking at the course prospectus for the instution and I can see he is interested in furthering his education for his life after his quidditch career.

Talking to Viktor he agrees that I would probably benefit in talking a muggle degree in Business Management after the completion of Magical degree as it will help in the Estate management. When Viktor's mother retires the management of the Krum Estates will fall to me as the wife and mother of the future Krum Children.

The refurbishment of the Ghent house is almost complete and I am looking forward to settling in there a couple of weeks before the Christmas wedding. I am going to miss you Mama and your strong beliefs about how Christmas should be celebrated. We have been taking plenty of photos of events and many of our magical family have stored copies of their memories so you can view them when you are restored to me.

Tonks Lupin announced her pregnancy and I have never seen so happy as Remus. It is like he has received the greatest gift and in a way it is. I don't think he ever expected to have a family and now here he is having a chance to have a family. Of course he is going to over the moon.

Life in the UK is definitely getting worse. Death Eater attacks on the mainstream muggle community is increasing and now it appears that Cobra crisis response committees are focused on addressing and tackling the problem. I know that Kingsley Shacklebolt and others like Arthur Weasley are heavily involved in consultations between the magical and non magical communittees.

Talking to Harry the development of the school in exile at Saint-Nizier-du-Moucherotte is something I wish I was more involved in and I know that you both would loved to be involved in the adult education programs occurring there. However I can not be in three places at once. Two at once was bad enough in my third year and I just don't want to do it again. I am priorising better now and it is more important that we get this magical war over as soon as possible. When we are not in Ghent, Lille or Kosti Viktor and I can be found in Rome in the Vatican City working to solve the problems of the war and help build the government structure of the new UK magical community.

I am just loving the access I have to the Vatican See archives and library. There is just so much there but it takes a bit to get a hang of the catalogue system. I think mama would be in heaven if she had the access I have to the resources. I would love to have time to do independent study here but that will have to go on my never ending bucket list. I think it gets longer each day.

Keep safe and I will keep working to make sure it is a better world for us in the future.

Love

Your Mimi.

Xxxxxx

**Gabbler**

Viktor Krum and Hermione Granger wed in a traditional Samhain wedding at his family Estate. It was attended by members of Vastra Vultures along with the Bride's magical family. Most of the groomsmen were Viktor's teammate cousins but there was one Kingsley Shacklebolt supporting the wedding. The bride's attendants included a light pureblood, Ginerva Weasley; the cousin of Viktor, Gretchen Schenk, a French veela, Gabriella DeLacour and Luna Lovegood another light pureblood. Miss Lovegood is the heiress of the Lovegood Publishing Empire and is the daughter of the famous magical naturalist. The wedding party definitely expressed the connections of the bride and groom in International politics. Mis Delacour is the youngest daughter of the French Magical President while Gretchen Schenk is the youngest daughter of the Kurfürst Schenk.

The bride wore a beautiful cut midnight navy set of robes which complemented the Krum Aghavni Bridal jewels. In line with the Krum Romi heritage the pair were joined by the Veshtitsa who also happens to be a member of the Krum extended family. It is understood that the Samhain celebration is one of two celebration events for the marriage as they have a rare double contract. As part of the their joining the couple appear to be respecting a number of traditions from both the magical and non magical world and it is know that the groom also made a new broom on Halloween morning in the traditional manner which the pair later used to jump the Samhain celebration bonfire. This tradition is one way of getting married but it also undertaken by believers in the old way as part of a harvest blessing for the family land.

As they held their Samhain ritural on the main Kosti Estate it can be seen that they were also asking for a blessing for the family estate. The majority of the attendees at the private Samhain celebration were in some way connected with the Krum family estate although there was a large British contingent supporting the bride. It appears that the former Miss Granger has a close friendship with the boy who lived Harry Potter and it appears from many sources that he is in a long term relationship with on of Miss Granger's attendant witches, Ginerva Weasley.

The groom and his male attendents were all garbed in traditional Romi robes and many a heart was fluttering as they certainly cast striking figures. The only man who is apparently available is Kingsley Shacklebolt the rest of the men were married and their witches were there to help celebrate the harvest. Baron Beauvau gave the bride away and we can most definitely say that Lady Beauvau is a lucky witch as he is quite a handsome man.

The photos released are from the Krum Family as no press photographers were allowed in to the family event.

Xxxxx

**Salute!**

Granger Krum Samhain wedding. The new married couple have recently released a set of official photos for their Samhain wedding. The bride looked beautiful in her traditional robes and the Krum Bridal jewels.

It appears to have been a spirited family occasion held on the main Kosti Estate and attended by some notibles including the Delacours. The youngest daughter of the President, Gabriella was one of the bride's attendents. The bride was given away by Remus Lupin who is the new Baron Beauvau and is the new Madam Krum's magical guardian. We wish them all the best in their future life together.

Xxxx

**Daily Prophet**

It appears that the mudblood witch Hermione Granger has married her foreign wizard Viktor Krum the oafish Quidditch player. It turns out the player is a pikey. I always knew there was something about him which was shifty. The two undesirables deserve each other.

Xxxx

It was interesting to note that the Daily Prophet was now a weekly paper as there was just not enough income to enable the business to publish more than once a week. The piece about Hermione and Viktor wedding was just one paragraph in Rita Skeeter's Gossip Column which was fairly thin on the ground as the effects of the sanctions and the mass exsodus was clearly impacting on the business community. The paper was now more like a small village newsletter as it really only had a potential readership somewhere in the region of one to two thousand. Of course they did not publish any photos of the couple's wedding. Mama Krum made sure that the horrible red top rag were not sent any of the official photos.


	65. Sofia gathering

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 65: Sofia gathering<strong>

All the research indicated that Yule was the next key date for the removal of that piece of soul from Harry's scar. It came to the 21st of December and key group of concerned individuals who made up the coven of witches and wizards gathered on the quidditch pitch of the Kosti estate. It was here on this large space were they drafted out a large pentagon based mandela that included a number of stars and circles in the complex salt and sand drawing.

There was also a goblin nation contingent who participated along with the elves to draw their components in the mandela. The magicks of three races were going to be used to help the boy who lived to push this soul piece out so it could be destroyed.

All those who were going to participate all rose in the dark early on the 22nd and met under torchlight around the quidditch pitch mandella. Harry had been ceremonially cleaned by the Veshtitsa and the Patriarch. Harry entered the circle that contained the pentagram and sat in the central position. He was naked under his cloak. Hermione called upon his cloak and she could feel his blush from where she was standing in the witches coven circle.

An outer ring of Wizards surrounded the coven of witches. Inside that there was a mixed circle containing the elves and goblins befire the key ceremonial participants. Looking over Misty who was standing infront of Hermione she could see her friend's nervous smile. She gave hime the thumbs up but she doubted that he could see her as he was without his glasses. She looked back over her shoulder and there was Viktor standing behind her to give her his support and protection. As the ceremony began Hermione felt her magic mix with Viktor's and all the others. There was a strong feeling of love and this feeling was pushed from the coven into the centre where it was focused by the Patriarch and the Veshtitsa into Harry. There appeared to be a pulse in the emotion and magic which they were all sending to him. It was like a heart beat. It became louder and louder there was a thrumming. Hermione could feel the magicks flowing round and through her. While she was a good three feet from Viktor it was like she was wrapped in his arms. She felt safe, secure and passionately loved.

In the centre of the ceremony Harry felt his heart beat incresea and then become in time with the thrumbing of the magics. His scare hurt so much but he was listening to the words of the Patriarch and the Vestitsha. Together they commanded that he push the soul piece from his body just as the sky was lightening. He could see the shadows within the pentagram and now he was hearing the voice of his mother, father, Sirius, Cedric along with others who sounded older who he could not recognise.

Thinking of the smiles between Hermione and Viktor at their Samhain ceremony he though of the love the couple had for each other. He could feel her magic any where. He could also feel the magick of Remus, Minerva and others who all loved him and so wanted him to live his own life free from the burden of the threat of Voldermort. It was an incredible pain as the horcrux linked with Voldermort and both of them were attacking the boy who lived. The Veshtitsa called on the elemental magic which was found in Hermione, Viktor and some of the other Krum couples present. With this magic she cut off the link between the Dark Lord and the boy with a bolt of lightening. The burning flash struck the scar and with a final push of the surrounding love the boy who lived shoved all the magicks to expel the horcrux. A dark gas exited the scar just as the sun cleared the horizon and the start of Winter Equinox was started. The goblin magic was utilised to capture the dark spirt in a glass jar.

The elves had brought with them the treasures of Hogwarts which included Godric Gryffindor's sword and Dobby raised the sword to destroy the wraith spirit contained in the glass jar. Voldermort or Tom Mardavo Riddle was no longer industructable the side of the light had a chance now to banish this dark lord for good.

"I am so proud of you my son. Please find a nice girl and live your life" advised the ghost of Lily Potter before her husband James stated "We are all so proud of you. Find someone who has the same goals as you and then live you life. You deserve all the happiness in the world. Keep close to your friends like Hermione and Viktor along with Remus and Tonks. They will all guide you right. We love you Harry". Then all the ghosts echoed the last statement again "We love you Harry" before they all disappeared. The Patriarch and Veshtitsha shut to the magicks of the coven circles and thanked everyone for their participation. Hermione brought Harry's cloak to him and covered him. He was exhausted. In the end Viktor picked up the younger man and carried him into the Estate house where he was placed in a priave suit so that medical staff could keep an eye on him.

Xxxx

On the evening of the 23rd of December Viktor and Hermione moved from the Kosti Estate to the Sofia apartment. Tomorrow they would be having the final ceremonies uniting the couple together. They had a quiet dinner together and enjoyed a couch infront of the fire as it continued to snow outside of the window. It was going to be a white Christmas!

Hermione was emotionally exhausted as she felt the last couple of weeks had been a marathon. Added to every thing she was feeling about her joining with Viktor along with the stress about finding a solution for Harry's scar she was looking forward to the break of their honeymoon. Harry was weak but he was recovering and was expected to be well enough to attend the celebration tomorrow.

The Orthodox wedding Service had a cast of thousands thought Hermione it was certainly a national event. There were Heads of State and those who were the great and good were all going to be attending this royal wedding. It was a public relations wet dream for many who were managing difficult clients. Reyna Krum was certainly making the most of both the opportunities for the family title but also was ensure that there was good publicity for her player son and the other quidditch players who were attending or participating in the festivities.

While the family were not overtly using their titles it was easy to recognise the social position of the groom from his cousins and their links in different to European heads of nobility. There was even a representative of the British Royal family. The paparatzi press lapped the event up and their cameras were smoking thanks to the overuse they had in the week leading up to the event. It appeared that many of the celebreties were making the most of the Christmas wedding and where having a winter wonderland holiday in the former Soviet Communist bloc state.

The Krums had survived the muggle government and continued to protect the magical community which they were leaders of during this difficult years. The earlier political experience over generations was utilised to protect the Bulgarian magical community for discovery was one of the reasons why Viktor's father was targeted for the unwanted death eater attention during the first war. Reyna was able to protect her remaining son after the attack which had killed her husband and her first born.

So Reyna was going to let the young couple have a quiet night tonight before the madness of tomorrow. She was not going to fight with either of them in an attempt to keep them separate. She would get Misty in the morning to blindfold Viktor and lead Hermione out to another set of rooms in the Sofia townhouse so she could dress the bride without the groom seeing her before the ceremony.

Xxxx

Dear Mama and papa

It is early on Christmas eve morning and I so miss you. I am getting married today in an Orthodox service and you wont be there to see me. Papa wont be there to see me or scare everyone in his kilt. I think you would be proud of me I managed to negotiate with the French designer to have our family crest embrodied on the off the shoulder collar of my gown. The dress itself is a simple drop waist princess gown in pearl ivory silk.

The dress has a matching cashmere cape that is bordered with a trim of white rabbit fur. Additionally I also have a hand muff made of white rabbit fur to keep my fingers warm along with a matching fur had to keep my head warm when we travel from the cathedral back to the reception and binding ceremony location. Mama I have got the designer to use your wedding veil as part of my wedding outfit so I would have a part of you close. Yes I will have grandmama's rosary as part of my something old, something new items. The blue is the garters bands that will help to holding my stockings up. On one of the bands the design has ensure that there is a pocket so that I can carry the beads close along with a silver sickle for the silver sovereign. Ted Tonks is making sure that I have considered all the non magical traditions.

I will be wearing all the Aghavni Krum Bridal jewels including a tiara to hold my veil. The anklettes will not be seen thanks to the dress skirt but I am supporting the Krum tradition. My slippers are soft kid leather that has been dyed to make the silk dress. I also have a set over sheepskin overboots to wear and I am so glad as the snow has been sticking for the last couple of days and suddenly we now have several feet of snow around.

Yesturday I had the last look round the Kosti ballroom which had been set up for the reception and I was glad to see our tartan was being used as part of the decoration trim.

My flowers are highly symbolic of our relationship. I wish you both could be here to see how much we love each other. I have made sure that Tonks will have lots of extra hankerchiefs in for me cause I know I am going to blubber I just know I am without you two there. Thank goodness for magic and the ability to place sticking charms on makeup or I am sure that between Misty and Mous I will be introuble. The house elfess Mous from Heildburg has come to help dress me and there is no way anyone is game to argue with her she has the dirt on so many of these witches that they are not going to say boo. If she can quell Mama Krum I am not going to stick my head out on the chopping block and disagree with her either.

Harry is going to be one of Viktor's two groomsmen along with Sasha his cousin. I am just having my university friend Claire and Viktors married cousin Magdalena for my supporters. They will be wearing our arisaidh over their gowns so our tartan will be there. I am not using Dora (Tonks) as my matron of honour as she is a little more clumsy thanks to her preganancy bump. Of course Remus is going to give me away again he will be wearing a bonnet and tartan sash as your sworn man papa. This wedding is true blending of the Bulgarian and Scots Cumberland tradition.

I must go now as I need some sleep as I don't want to have dark rings under my eyes on my church wedding day. The Patriarch will ask if I am sick and get Viktor all worried again.

Missing you both

Your Mimi.


	66. Christmas Eve

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 66: Christmas Eve<strong>

Officer Tournez and Healer Vieux both were surprised to receive an invitation on the behalf of the Baron Beauvrau to the Christmas Eve Nuptial Mass being held at the Alexander Nevsky Cathedral. The two men not only received their service innvitations they also had a personal note inviting them to stay with the Tonks Lupins family for the two weeks of the break.

Officer Tournez did not need to be told twice that this was an opportunity of a life time and made sure he had enough overtime hours to cover his additional days of leave that he needed. Healer Vieux schemed with him to ensure that he was also able to take his backlog of vacation days. Human Resources in Paris were relieved that the older mediwitch was actually trying to get some of his accrued days of leave under control long before the critical cut off point where they had to always force him to take some of his backlog of leave days.

They were met at the Sofia central train station by a tall well set man who apparently was called Ivan and Madam Andromedia Tonks. The healer remembered the mother of the Lady Beauvrau and how she was interested in his examination of her son in law's ward. Ivan loaded their suitcases into the back of single horse sleigh that was parked in the outside station carpark. It seemed that many were photographing the sight of the sleigh in the modern car park but considering the amount of snow on the ground it certainly had more bells on it than the slow cars that were sliping and sliding in the icy conditions.

Ivan appeared to be Krum driver and Andromedia tried to give them overview of the city centre as they moved through the streets from the train station to their guest house accommodation. Once they got into their rooms they both decided that a little bit of a nap was required as they had been on a busy train since the morning of the day before. It appeared that all the guests of this small guest houses were known to the Tonks Lupins as their hostess informed them when she woke them later in the afternoon. She bustled them down to her sitting dining room area and there was Andy and Ted Tonks along with Remus and Dora Tonks Lupin to welcome them and introduce them to the rest of the guesthouse guests.

They were introduced to a Krum Estate house elf called Iedera who was their organisational hostess. After ensuring that everyone had their copy of the schedule along with elegant suffiency of the early light evening meal that was served they were sent to get dressed and to return to the same space promptly in 2 hours at 6pm.

At precisely 6:10pm the guests from the guesthouse were loaded onto a bus which then dropped them off at Alexander Nevsky Cathedral and they were processed for through security for their standing area allocation. There appeared to be thousands of candles all glinting in the night. In addition to candles there was also garland and swags made out of what appeared to be fur decorated with gold painted pine cones, pieces of blown glass crystals and ivory white ribbions along. The different areas within the Cathedral where cordoned off and there was some bench seating provided for those who needed it such as the elderly and infirm Where possible the swags and garlands had candle spikes which all had glass covers protecting the flames on the wicks so that they were not gusted out thanks to the wind or breezes in the large building. The clear glass candle covers proceeded to make the light glow and sparkle even more so. While 10,000 could stand inside the building for the service today this service would only have less than half that number when you considered it was an invitation only event with a high level of security.

Normally in a traditional Orthodox church the forty days upto including Christmas would not allow a marriage service to occur but this young couple had got a dispensation and it was a mixed faith couple. Not only was there an Orthodox Patriarch, there was the Catholic Patriarch and the French wizarding Curate from Notre Dame who were there to sing the Gregorian service. The Patriarch Maximillian was very pleased that the local Orthodox Patriarch was so willing to enable an ecumenical service in the Cathedral.

The three priests lead the bride and her attendents in blessing the congregation. When Remus gave Hermione's hand to Viktor the French Curate gave them both a ceremonial candle that was lit from the pascal candle. The bride and groom's ceremonial candle was linked together with a white ribbion. After lightening the candles the couple placed their wedding bands on each others hand before sharing a cup of wine. The Orthodox Patriarch crowned the couple and these crowna were swapped several times. This was where Sasha being about the same height as Viktor came in handy as he could do the swapping at the appropriate time fairly easily. The poor Orthodox Patriarch had to get Viktor to bend down when first crowned them and at the end as he could not cope with the tall seekers height even with his tippy toes.

Reyna had ensured that Mimi's wearing of the Aghavni tiara would enable the placement of the crowns and would keep her veil from being dragged off like at Lev and Inessa's wedding thanks to a clumsy clot of a cousin acting as a best man. Sasha seemed to be everyone's bestman it seemed when Reyna thought about it so by now he must have got the hang of doing the crowning.

After receiving a blessing from the other to priests the couple were led round the altar three times symbolising the trinity and the start of their new family. The couple then led the priests out of the cathedral through the crowds of well wishes. All through the ceremony cameras had been flashing off and Hermione for one would be glad to be back at the Kosti Estate as she could be more comfortable. The cathedral was cleared via a shuttle service of buses to specific buildings with keyed in floos for the Kosti Estate. The no magical guest all where aware of magic so no security statues were breached.

When the guests arrived at the Kosti Estate they were ushered into a ballroom. It appeared that bride and groom along with their immediate family and friends where already there to greet them in a long reciving line. Many did not realise that they had all being whisked by elf transport to the estate so that Minerva could the handfasting binding. The bride had changed and she was now wearing a tartan arasaid that was fastened with their broach that depicted the bride's family shield. The simple handfasting was quickly completed and thus the couple had their four ceremonies.

While lining up to welcome the guests who had flooed in from Sofia was found to be in much hilarity and frivolity. Hermione and Viktor could not believe that had got so far without any major dramas. The wedding dinner was mix of Bulgarian traditional Christmas food along with the Scottish borders. While in the Bulgarian tradition only vegetarian food was served on Christmas Eve there had been some compromise and the Scottish borders tradition included cold smoked salmon, steamed fish, roast beef along with some hearty desserts that reflected the bride's mixed heritage. Choux pastry stuffed with brandy custard and served with plum pudding ice cream for those who want to go for the Croquembouche option while others went with the full plum pudding option with crème and custard. There was a fruit and cheese course. The couple had a iced wedding cake which appeared to be a three tiered fruit cake as well as the traditional sweet honeyed cake which Reyna fed to them both as part of her blessing on the couple.

There were speeches and there was dancing and the couple disappeared off from the party not long after the sharing of the honey cake. If you were to look for them you could have possibly found them in their vardo. There were enough elves keeping guard that the couple did not get disturbed. Those who thought about knocking on the door of the Vardo that night were disheartened by the blustering snowstorm that was lashing round the caravan camping grounds. Well that was one way to make sure you are not disturbed.

The dancing went long into the night and the guests were flooed out to their accommodation only the family were left on the estate and even Reyna decamped to Sofia so she could supervise the Christmas day celebrations in the town house.


	67. Finally

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

**Warning: Sex!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 67: Finally<strong>

To say that Hermione and Viktor were ecstatically joyful would have been an understatement and a half thanks to the last six weeks of physical intimacy. However, until they had completed all four ceremonies to fulfil the contract requirements they were still bound under the restrictions created by August's Kasunduan promise from Paris. It was funny to think that after all that build up the weddings were all over so quickly. That was the thing with weddings they are months in the making but were over in a flash. There are some brides and grooms who are so stressed by the day and all the effort it has taken to arrange the most perfect day that they actually don't remember much or even enjoy themselves. Viktor and Hermione had both felt a little frazzled to say the least during the run up to their final ceremonies. This was probably due to the drama of their lives since August and there were quite a few times when the Prince and new Princess Krum thought in grateful anticipation about their planned get away from the large crowd of people who had attended the reception. By the time that the pair of them battled their way through the formal speeches and the obligatory dances there was a united desire for as little attention on them as possible. As soon as it was physically achievable they were going to make their great escape.

It was not only the thought of getting some peace and quiet it was also that tonight would be the final step in the consummation of their marriage and the mixing of their elemental magicks. Hermione's house elf Misty had already been out to their Vardo to ensure that the potbelly stove was lit and that there were comfortable flannel sheets on the bed so that they were warm. There was at least a foot of snow in drifts round the estate house and out near the Vardo camping ground area the drifts were higher. Added to that there were high winds and more snow on the way. Misty had also had double checked that there were enough woollen blankets and that the kitchenette was full of snacks and nibbles for the couple.

Noticing a lull when most of their guests' attention was else where Viktor smiled at Hermione. She excused herself from her family and disappeared to her and Viktor's wing of the Estate House. Viktor made sure he was seen socialising with his cousins before dancing one last time with his mother. He gave her a kiss on the cheek at the end of the dance when he returned her to her chosen seat, whispering his and Mimi's goodnights advising her that they were off now for the night.

Viktor met up with Hermione in the apartment wing. The elfesses Misty and Mous had helped Hermione to remove all the family jewellery so it could be safely stored. They were now working on the pins holding her hair in place. Viktor kissed her cheek before standing up to regard her visage in the mirror. He lent down to kiss the back of her neck before putting his hands into the equation to help the elfesses put her hair down. Slipping into his dressing room he changed from his dress suit into comfortable clothes. Coming back to Hermione he found that they were both now dressed in comfortable clothes that include warm hiking socks and hiking boots.

"Ready to go Mimi" he asked her. She kissed him. With that he turned and asked Misty to pop them to their Vardo. With a little giggle the elfess left them so they could enjoy their night together. Ah the luxury of peace and quiet. There was a big sigh from both of them when the realised that they were at last alone.

Viktor had taken his walking boots off and placed them near the door before coming over to Hermione where she was sitting to collect her boots that she had just taken off. After putting her boots beside his near the door Viktor ensured that the Vardo door and windows were properly shuttered. No knocking and having drunk cousins attempting to barge in on them tonight or in the morning. No he was going to enjoy sleeping in next to his wife without the idiots.

While Viktor checked the shuttering Hermione had checked the bed. She noted that Misty had placed two warming bricks in between the sheets to take the chill off them. The shuttering was required to ensure that there was some fresh air inside the Vardo but it was necessary also to make sure that there wasn't a gale.

Padding over to the kitchenette Hermione reviewed the choices available to them and turned to ask Viktor "Hot Chocolate with a snifter of Tokai or would you prefer some Elfin wine".

He wondered over to look over her shoulder smelling her familiar vanilla scent as he deliberated his choice. "Chocolate with a snifter of Tokai" he advised before he began investigating the lower shelves of the coolbox. While Viktor was rooting round the shelves he found some interesting options in the coolbox and made some plans for later with his wife. Mimi set up the components so she could make the hot chocolate and passed him a bottle opener so he could open the aged Tokai they had found. While she was whisking the dark chocolate powder in a third of hot water to dissolve the rich powder Viktor poured the Tokai. He placed the two liqueur glasses onto the small sitting table next to their couch area. Mimi joined him on the couch passing him over his hot chocolate mug, which had lashings of crème and marshmallows.

The pair of them sat comfortably together enjoying the peace after so much stress thanks to the last couple of weeks and everything that they had tried to cram into the action packed weeks. The hot chocolate warmed them and Hermione decided to be a little cheeky with her husband by scooping up some of the whipped crème and dabbing it on the end of his nose.

"Vhat vas that for?" he inquired and he promptly found out as she put her mug on the sitting table before proceeding to snog the dickens out of him. Gryffindors leap into action and she was leaping since they had been ignoring the elephant in the room since they arrived in the Vardo.

After coming up for air Viktor pulled her into a cuddle and attempted to talk to his wife. "There is no hurry ve have all the time in the vorld. I know it is not good for you the first time but I vant to make it is a good as possible. Ve can always practice at getting better".

After he put his Tokai glass down again Hermione stood up and picked up the two mugs and put them in the small sink. She then topped their Tokai glasses up before picking them up and taking them over to the bedside table.

Coming back over to Viktor she pulled his arm indicating that she wanted him to stand up before leading him over to their large bed. She tugged at his sweater and when he took it off she folded it before putting it away on a shelf. She took her own sweater off and placed it in the same place. Wiggling out of her jeans she folded them up and put them away. She had collected Viktor's jeans as well to them put away. She padded round to where Viktor was sitting on the edge of the bed before pulling back the bed covers to get in with her shirt, underwear and socks still on. There was a distinct chill in the air so she was not keen to go completely bare. Viktor joined her under the covers. The two made out and during the battle that their tongues waged their hands found their way under each other's shirts. The shirts where then assisted in their removal from each other's person. Teasing kisses and gentle nibbles were placed on each other and the hands were more heated in their touches. There was a rich earthy chuckle from Hermione when her tweaking of Viktor's nipples resulted in a loud gasp of pleasure.

The passion between the two grew but Viktor was determined that he would get his Mimi over the edge first before they widen their experiences of intimacy. Slipping her bra off he worshipped her caramel nipples and exquisitely pert breasts. He nibbled his way along her collarbone and chuckled over her expressive moans when he found her sensitive spots like the one behind her ear on her neck. His hands were like an octopus as they appeared to be everywhere and anywhere all at the same time teasing her with his gentle feather soft touch. She arched her back and ran her hands through his hair as he laved one of those luscious nipples.

Not leaving the other nipple wanting he swapped over to give it the same worshipful attention while ghosting his hands over her smooth stomach her partially covered hips round to her exposed butt cheeks as she had a thong on. He then ran his hands down the outside of her thighs before teasing her inner legs and then returning to her flat stomach. His hands repeated the trek that they had previously undertaken while his lips divided attentive worship between those luscious pert nipples.

She pulled his head up from her chest with his hair to demand he take her thong off and would he just touch her! She was getting impatient with him. Over the last six weeks they had become more comfortable with each other and started to learn each other's preferences during physical interaction. Slipping his hand into the back of her thong he started to pull it down past her hips. She had brought one of her legs up bending it so that she could lift her backside up to assist him in the removal of her thong. Moving from her breasts his lips worked their way down her stomach and then kissing the bent knee of the leg used to plant her foot to assist him in the removal of her knickers. Argh the frustration of so close but not close enough temptation was driving her mad.

Finally he seemed to get the hint with Hermione's hands assisting Viktor's in the removal of her thong. Those octopus hands of his did not stay still for long, as they were ghosting closer and closer to her yoni. He looked up at her and laughed at her impatience. Blowing across her groomed curls made the sensitive skin of her lower lips lengthen. He teased her in this manner while maintaining heated contact with her eyes. His teasing had started to make her yoni drip and he finally gave into temptation to gently touch her wetness with just one fingertip. Auughhhh He came back up her body to passionately kiss her on the mouth.

While their tongues were dancing his finger was circling and teasing her yoni. When he found spots were she particularly enjoyed his gentle mischievous fingertip he would be rewarded by greater strength in her clasp. Working his way down her body again with his lips he had to again restrain her hands that were pulling at his hair trying to get his attention.

He worked his lips further down kissing the leg join near her hipbone. She giggled with laughter. She was so ticklish. His hands had released hers to return back to their ghosting teasing act to ensure she was aroused. Sliding down between her legs he now could smell her musk again just before he dipped his tongue to taste. Between the gentle worship of his mouth and the teasing of a finger she was highly disappointed when he stopped. He asked her again if she was sure that she wanted to join their magicks tonight. "I am sure Viktor I want you to claim me. I want to be yours in heart, body and soul, be my lover, now and forever."

In response to her declaration his head dipped again to taste her honey. His lips and tongue were driving her crazy. Moving from fingertip touches he started penetrating her with one finger. After a short time he then added a second finger to the first that was penetrating her all the while continuing to tease her clitoris. Based on her moans and wriggles he knew she was getting closer to her climax. He added more fingers to her tight vagina working to stretch her further and using a come hither like action he teased her gspot. It wasn't long before he glanced up and read the blush that stretched from her stomach up to her breasts. Her moans and gasps confirmed that she was enjoying his actions. He continued to stimulate her by humming into her folds and around her clit when he was finally rewarded with a high pitched hitch in her vocal appreciation followed by further lubrication of his fingers along with the fluttering round his digits that had been continuing to tease and stretch her tight inner walls.

Her body loosened as it relaxed post-climax when she complained "You still have much to much clothing on Viktor". Quickly removing his boxers he returned to hold his body carefully over hers his hands slipped under her neck to tangle in her loose mane. His weight was balanced on his forearms and his knees. They were comfortable in the closeness that they had with each other. One of her hands reached down between them to feel his proud erection along with the glistening drop of dew. Her other arm was pulling him around his shoulders as she nibbled his neck. She had drawn both her legs up so that her legs clasped his hips as their pelvises aligned.

Moving carefully Viktor adjusted himself to place the tip of his manhood at her entrance and continued the sensual teasing. He used some of her lubrication to help ease into her. He heard her hiss in pain as he stretched her with just his phallus head. He stilled not wanting to hurt her. He watched the pain of her eyes "Ve can stop my love"

He had lifted his upper body from hers to start to carefully disengage. Hermione planted her feet on the mattress enabling her to drive her hips up and impale herself fully on his long thick shaft. Tears of pain trickled from her eyes. When she had adjusted to his size she moved her feet from the mattress to behind his knees that gently rocked their pelvises. Carefully lowering her back down onto the mattress he kissed her eyes. She rocked her hips again. It was then that the two of them began the slow horizontal dance expressing their love that resulted in more climaxes for her as he struggled to slow his own down. It was her second orgasm fluttering around him that pulled him over the edge to empty his seed deep within her. It was this point of the evening's activities that triggered the merging of their magicks. Many round the Estate felt the shockwave of the merger. There was a knowing smile on Grandma Simza's face when she felt the energy wave pass through her.


	68. The honeymoon

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 68: The honeymoon<strong>

After callapsing in exhaustion the couple slept. Hermione was surrounded by Viktor his body shielding her and spooning with her. She was his most precious wife. The pair had raided the coolbox early in the morning to refuel their energy for another round of the ancient lovers dance. After a second rest Viktor called on Misty to organise a hip bath which they could both enjoy it together to be placed near the pot belly stove and to be filled. When Misty had arranged everything Viktor and Hermione eased their aches and pains in the warm water. It was just a peaceful interlude for the pair where they washed and soothed the tensions out of each other.

As per tradition some of the cousins had come a knocking and found that the pair had strong magicks when they did not want to be disturbed. It was almost lunchtime when they were finally dressed in their warm hiking gear and were ready to return to the Estate house. Looking back in their Vardo, Hermione was a little sad to be leaving their retreat but knew the both had obligations and responsibilities calling them back to the world.

Like all familes there was some teasing at the family luncheon but mostly it was a gentle celebration that they had survived the last couple of weeks as family with close friends.

Inessa turned to Lev during the after luncheon coffee and queried if he felt the change in the pair's magicks. Overhearing her Granddaughter Grandma Simza remindered her that they were a made up of the four fields of elemental magicks.

"So" she said thinking about the shockwave of energy that had charged her magic and her desires.

Reading her granddaughter's blush the Veshtitsa "I see you have extrapulated your own answer to your question".

Inessa's husband Lev didn't really care about the theoretical type discussion going with his wife and her grandmother. "Viktor is a very strong wizard will her magic be able to keep in balance with his?" he wondered out aloud.

"That was certainly proven last night when their magic merged," advised his wife before telling him they could talk more about this at home but not now.

Xxxx

The poor couple did not have a luxury trip anywhere for a honeymoon, as they were a wartime couple that meant that had to return to front line duties. The one night in the Vardo was their honeymoon with a promise of time after the war when Voldermort was defeated that they would travel for a while and shut out the entire world just taking time for themselves.

Xxxx

Since the Weasleys and Kingsley were in attendance along with the recent drama of the last eight weeks with the magical refugees it appeared that George had decided to come out to his family as well as mentioning that he was bonded to his wizard who just happened to be the UK leader in exile. While there were some hurt feelings due to the fact many had not been told and everything had been keep quiet for far too long for Molly Weasley's point of view. It should be noted that she had not been surprised and he was above the age of consent. While she would like some grandbabies they could always adopt so that would stop them for giving her desired next generation of children.

Xxxx

At the family Luncheon on Christmas Day it was interesting to see the interaction between all. There were some who were wondering how the heck they got to be part of the celebration but found they were warmly welcomed into the celebrations especially when you had been pranked by the Weasley Twins. Molly was sitting at the celebration already in discussion with Grandma Simza about the knitting that they had to get done now that the next generation was on its way. Andy agreed and promptly pulled out her own set of needles. The Twins at this point wanted to run for the hills. Lee Jordon was there and he thanked Hermione and Viktor for giving him the opportunity to be the official radio commentary broadcaster for their wedding. It was the first they had heard of it but then the pair of them were way two distracted in each other.

Claire, Gretchen, Luna, Ginny and Fleur all apparently had a wonderful time at the reception that according to Harry it looked like a new coven of witches had been formed and watch out any pour sodd aka male that decided to cross them. Molly apparently had to use some of her maternal magic to rescue and heal Ron after he ran foul of some hexes that included the infamous bat bogey.

Jordan Styles had been inducted into the order of prankster thanks to his unquentialable attitudes and love of fun. In the after lunch sunshine there was an interfamily pick up game of Quidditch and Hermione was happy sitting with Tonks, Andy, Arabella and Mama Krum with magical hot chocolate, warming charms, blankets and good humour. Tonks managed to get Hermione to walk with her as she did the traditional spill girl I want the gossip on you two got upto. Wink wink nudge nudge.

Since part of their Christmas presents from Dora had been a number of books for the couple including a set of the completed magical works of Vātsyāyana. Hermione decided to pay her back with a short hand commentary of what she could remember when she had read the muggle version of one his famous texts with a quick rattle off of the toad, the triangle, split bamboo, kneel, peg, blossom and zen. Dora barked her laughter and was very happy for her husband's ward.

The complete set of the philoshophical works by Vātsyāyana didn't raise any eyebrows with Molly but Remus had to hold a gwaffle in when he realised what his wicked wife had done. There were a couple of other chuckles from those in the know when everyone was doing their present show and tell after Lunch. To the point that Harry had pulled Hermione to one side and simply asked why are the laughing? When she pointed out that Dora has given then the complete magical set of the Kama Sutra the light clicked and his blush proved his honoary status as a Weasley.

The only down side to the Christmas Day celebration was the breaking of Jordon Style's leg after a particularly nasty fall due to a budger knocking him off his broom when he was keeping the Krum family goal. He ended up in the Estate infirmary and having a consultant visit with an old friend of Hermione's Master Healer Celeb.

Xxxx

Beside the Christmas Day celebrations it wasn't long before the War was impinging on the lives of everyone at the Estate and the links to the Order of Phoenix. Yes while they had some lull in the fighting they were going to make sure Harry Potter was properly trained. The school estate at Saint-Nizier-du-Moucherotte had been expanded to now include a rebel force compound and many were training to ensure that the children were protected and that when the time came Moldy shorts would be toppled.

In amongst all the busyness of the campaign to rest honest government in the UK magical world there was also the mundane. Viktor and Hermione under their alias registered along with Claire for a flexible degree program. The Ghent house was refubished and the couple were still discussing options and getting ideas for the Budapest residence. Attila the architect just wanted to draw one set of plans so he could get some initial ideas down but he was starting to doubt that this was going to be sorted before the Summer as the pair seemed to have so much on their plates.

At the end of January Severus Snape arrived in Amsterdam bringing news of what was happening leading a glad tag group of refugees who had not gotten out before. It seems that Moldyshorts was now going all out to find a way to attack Hermione. It seemed that Bellatrix Lestrange had poisioned the dark lords mind against him and he had seen the writing on the wall for his chances at continuing breathing with the complete rage the pscyhopath had exhibited with the news of the Christmas Eve Wedding. Now the witch's magic could not be bound and she was a serious threat as the right hand of Harry Potter.


	69. Chaos at the training field

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 69: Chaos at the training field.<strong>

Jordon had finally got back to match fitness but he still needed to work on muscle strength after being on crutches for so long. Puternic had him doing stadium stairs as one of his afternoon exercises and Circ it was killing him feeling the stretch in his under strengthened leg. Jordon had just made it back down to the pitch level of the stadium when he something catch his eye. It was a man protectively holding a woman on the grass. How did they get there he had not seen anyone walking in but that could have been due to his focus on looking at the steps to make sure he did not fall again.

Both of them appeared to be dirtied and roughed up.

"Help me" the man gasped at him boring the most intense blue eyes into him. They were so filled with pain. Jordon raced across to the couple and looking down at the woman he did a double take it could have been Hermione in twenty years. Jordon quickly sent a patronus to the changing rooms asking for help.

Looking at the couple Jordon applied immediate first aid triage spells but he can see that he did not have the knowledge or skills to stop the dark red stain becoming larger on the woman's shirt.

"Helene please honey keep breathing for me" the other man implored her.

You could see that they both wore wedding rings and Jordon wondered how he would feel if he lost the love of his life. Who were they? When was help going to arrive Jordon questioned internally?

"Stay with me please" the injured man begged of his wife.

Puternic arrived on the scene and quickly reviewed the two patients. It was grave for the woman and the diagnostic spell indicated that the man had considerable injuries as well.

"We have to move them quickly to the emergency treatment centre now", Puternic commanded.

"No I have not got long. I need you to listen Richard"

"Magic will not cure me it is too late, Richard listen I know I am dying my love.

"Please I don't regret anything but I need you to continue living, you have to look after our warrior girl. Don't give up. Tell my baby I was thinking of her and how much I love her. Richard don't stop living and another will love and care for you. You need someone to look after you don't feel guilty that it wont be me you deserve happiness.

No Helene please Mimi needs you he implored her.

Richard I don't regret a thing I would do everything the same my love" she whispered to him using short shallow breaths. You could hear the rattle of death in her lungs.

Helene ! ", Her husband of twenty years screamed, before starting a repeated mutter of "no you stay, No please, No stay, No No No You cant leave me please stay.

Richard would not let go of the woman even though Puteric was trying to treat him. He was rocking the woman he held in grief as he clasped her head against his. Jordon watched the tracks of tears run down this man's face and his utter despair. Puternic attempted to put the man into stasis so they could get him away from the body of his wife and sidealong apparite him to the mediwizard emergency treatment centre but this man who was apparently a Muggle would not let go of his wife or succumb to the spell.

"We are going to have to stupefy him", stated Jordon.

"No, don't do that it could kill him we don't know, I called for an emergency response team and a port key to get them to the treatment centre" advised the Vratsa's chief mediwizard.

"I think we have Miss Hermione's parents here. I would definitely agree that the woman Helene is her mother as her daughter is the spitting image of her. We will need to inform the Krums".

The urgent response team appariated in with a port key. Jordon was instructed to hold the man while touching the key. Puternic held the woman to touch the key. "Right lets go".

It was one of longest nights in Jordon's life as he watched the arrival of the Krums and Viktor's shock over the site of his mother in law body being clasped in his father-in-laws arms. He would not let go of her and you could observe the wracking grief in his sobs over his wife.

Various Healers in the treatment centre had responded to see why this Muggle would not respond to their spells, everytime anyone attempted to get a potion down his throat he lashed out. He was getting weaker and by the increasing amounts of blood that could be seen on the guerney that he had be levitated onto with his wife's body.

Madam Krum straightened her shoulders and turned to Viktor "follow me and do as I say" she ordered. Walking into the treatment room she walked up to Richard Granger and slapped him hard.

"Madam Krum I must protest this treatment of the patient", declared Healer Jay.

"Richard, Hermione would not like you to behave this way and Helene would be most disappointed in you!" she snapped before ordering, "Give Helene to Viktor, Good Good. Viktor take her please and place her in the next treatment room.

"Richard we need to let the Healers look at you" she said keeping the soul broken man gazed man eyes locked in hers. With her hand she commanded the Healers in to address his injuries. When they tried to give him a potion to put in a restful sleep he refused to take it. "Richard we need you to heal for Hemione, take the potion for her so you can sleep", Reyna suggested to the hurting man.

"No, I have lay Helene's body out, she has to be properly shrouded. It something I have do since Mimi isn't here and I don't want my daughter to be the one to do this. You obviously know her, so will you help me?" Richard asked the woman dressed in black.

Remus Lupin appariated in to the Treatment area looking battle worn as Viktor walked out of Richard Granger's treatment room with Helene's body body in his arms. Lupin advised that there had been an attack on the Grangers and they had survived that attack so the Order has decided to move them here to Bulgaria.

They had just reversed the Obliverate returning the Grangers back to themselves and brought them through a staged relay. At one of the relay points they had been ambushed and the Order members had sent someone to Remus and he had given them the portkey for the stadium. He had had to battle two Death Eaters who had followed the appariting order member who had returned to give the port key to the Grangers. They were not holding out much hope for the two Order members. Remus looked exhausted. Looking round the room Remus turned and asked Viktor "So have you seen Mimi. I sent a patronus to her to let her know they were here".

So where is she? Was the thought of all those at the Estate who knew Hermione Granger Krum personally.

Richard Granger walked out of the treatment room into the corridor much to the amazement of the Healer who followed behind him. Remus looked at the man and reached out to clasp his forearm in what appeared to be a ritualistic handshake between the two. "Find Mimi and get me help to shroud Helene. I need another three women as the lady in black has agreed to help. I need a blade for Helene. Where have they taken her body, they have not left her alone?"

"Next door". Richard walked into the next treatment room where the silent man who the dark lady called Viktor was standing looking at the face of his Helene. "Yes our Mimi is the spitting image of her mother".

"Remus", greeted Reyna with intense sorrow in her features "I take it these are Hermione's parents. Her father has asked me to help with the shrouding which is the preparation of her mother's body for the funeral."

"Slightly more than that but thank you for helping with this, Hermione will be thankful when we find her. I will get Dora and Andromeda to come and help. Could you get someone from your family, make sure it is a woman who is married? I will get the Weasleys here and other members of the Order.

Tuppy apparited in to advise Dora Lupin and her parents had arrived at Kosti Estate. Madam asked Tuppy to bring Dora and her Mother to the treatment bay.

Right I need to get a blade. Reyna you don't have any contacts with a jeweller or a weapon smith who could get me a good quality dagger blade with a nice handle about 9 to 10 inches in length total. We need to engrave Helene's details in to one side of the blade and put Richard's family crest and the thistle onto the haft of the sgian-dubh. It will need a leather sheath, as he will wear it as part of the funeral.


	70. Where is she?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 70: Where is she?<strong>

Reyna and Inessa stood for Viktor as washers in the preparation of Helene's body. Tonks and Andromeda stood for Hermione. It was something to experience a Muggle led funeral practice under the direction and guidance of Richard Granger for these witches.

They first washed the body to remove all the dirt and blood. Richard took the wedding bands off his wife and placed them on his pinkie finger. With the help of Andromeda and Tonks, he shampooed and conditioned her hair before towel drying it. He would not let them use magic on her body when they suggested they use it to dry her body. He made them dry her with towels. Once he had finished drying her body and hair, he braided her hair against her head in a crown like formation that circled her head. Into the braid he placed Hyacinths, rosemary, lavender, bay leaves, nasturtiums, heather and forget me knots until it looked like she had a crown of flowers.

Using a pure olive oil Richard created chrism oil for his wife, using lavender, balsam, marjoram and rosemary, before asking the women to help coat her skin in a ritualistic anointment. With white linen sheeting he wrapped his wife. Over her heart between the binding layers he placed a small bunch of her crown flowers. Between wraps of the sheeting he painted a layer of oil on the linen. After binding her body several times only her head remained uncovered.

On a stretcher made by Remus and Viktor, Andromeda and Tonks laid sheeting out that was bunched round the edges it was so long. In the central well of this sheeting they placed a deep player of rose petals, lavender, heather, nasturtiums, hyacinths and forget me knots. Once this stretcher was prepared Richard lifted his wife and placed her on the stretcher. He then kissed her eyes before placing a silver coin on each to weight the lids down.

Richard took a sip of scotch whiskey before he kissed her lips wetting them with the grain spirit. He then lifted the edge of the bunched sheeting from the bottom of the stretcher and covered her before placing the dagger Remus had procured for him on her chest along with a sheath of lilies, white chrysanthemums, lily of the valley, scotch thistles, lavender and forget me knots. Viktor, Sasha, Lev and three other similar size teammates then lifted Helen's stretcher to take her to the Kosti Estate chapel where she was laid in a side contemplative chapel. Richard refused to go and rest but rather sat with his wife through the night, making sure the candles that rested on the four corners of her stretcher stayed alight.

Hermione arrived at the Kosti Estate early the next morning totally exhausted looking for her parents. Viktor had gotten up in the night to sit for a while with his father in law in the chapel, as he could not sleep knowing his Mimi was on her way. It was Talinn who raised Remus from his exhausted sleep to inform her that her mother had died and her father was watching guard for her.

Remus took Hermione to the side bay of the chapel as he really did not think she really believed that her mother was dead. Her eyes had distended and he could see the glistening of tears but she was just too calm for his liking.

"Papa", she whispered.

Richard Granger stood up to his full extensive height to greet his daughter with a shot of scotch for her. "Sláinte" they said together before knocking their individual shots back in one go.

"She was thinking of you. She wanted me to tell you how much she loved you and she wanted to you to be happy. Kitten we have missed you", he said as he wrapped the small witch into his arms, giving her comfort even though he was swaying with exhaustion. Viktor felt jealous that this man was holding her close.

"Remus take my father and find him a bed. I was stand the next watch Papa. Now go. We will speak when you are awake", she instructed. Viktor watched as his wife bossed his father in law thinking she is such as small thing but she had so much power.

Once they had left, she straightening her shoulders and walked over to stretcher and lifted the head covering to look at her mother. "Viktor come here please", was the first acknowledgement she had made of his presence.

"Mama this is my Viktor. I love him with all my heart as he is my soul mate. When this war is over he is going to be the father of my children. He makes me happy" talking to her mother's body. "Say hello Viktor"

"Hello Mama Granger. I am sorry I never got to meet you in person. I know you have raised a strong, beautiful daughter vho makes my vorld light up when she smiles at me. Thank you for my vife, I vill treasure her now and forever" he said holding his wife's hand, before raising her hand to his lips to kiss it.

Hermione then found another shot glass and poured a shot for herself and Vitkor. Giving him his glass she raised hers in salute to her mother before saying "Sláinte".

Viktor followed her actions by raising his glass in salute before saying "Sláinte" and then knocking back the shot where it burned his tongue, throat and created a warm feeling in his belly.

Hermione talked her mother for what Viktor felt was for hours. When she described events that her mother had missed or would be likely to miss she would have another shot he thought it would not be long before she would out on her feet. When she had finished saying everything it was dawn. Hermione let the sun rise before going over to her mother and whispered her last good byes in her mother's ear. Having a sip of the whisky before she then kissed her mother on the lips, corners of her eyes and the forehead one last time returning the cover across her mother's face. "Good bye Mama".

Viktor wrapped his arms around Hermione as she soaked his shirt with her silent tears, he rocked her and rubbed her back to sooth her. After a while she calmed enough to tell him stories abut her mother and her life together, those moments which a daughter fondly remembered her mother.

Andromeda and Ted came into the chapel at about 8 am. Hermione poured another round of shots of whiskey for the four of them to led them in the "Sláinte" salute again. Thanking the Tonks for coming to stand watch over her mother. Ted said, "Don't worry lass I have been to my share of wakes before I will make sure your mother receives her salutes, go and rest". Viktor lead his wife back to their rooms and their bed. He laid spooning her while rubbing her back as she cried more tears into her pillow and eventually she collapsed into sleep. He knew she was passionate but he had only ever seen this depth of emotional release from her except when she climaxed in his arms. He understood that his wife felt deeply but protected herself with a veneer of rigid control and the persona of a bookworm to conceal her vulnerability. She was one but she was more than just a bookworm she could be witty, saucy, funny, and completely loving. She was beautiful with a spark of mischief.

When the Weasleys arrived Remus arranged their help in collection of wood that was taken from the various woodpiles round the Estate and local village to prepare the pyre stack for the funeral. In return they cut other trees from the coppice areas of the estate and prepared them for the winter wood log stack. Severus arrived and after speaking to Madam Krum about what Richard had anointed Helene proceeded to produce several gallons of chrism oil to soak the pyre so when it was lit it would burn with the intensity required.

Once Hermione and Richard had woken they returned back to the chapel to continue the wake. Hermione spoke to Remus and an hour before dusk she went out to inspect the pyre that he and Severus had helped to build. There was a large gathering of Order members that had come together to attend this funeral in support of a key member of the golden trio. Going to her father's rooms she transfigured him a copy of his most formal ceremonial dress when he dressed as the Earl of Strathearn, this included a kilt doublet in barathea, a kilt pin, a waistcoat and kilt of the family tartan, the braided hose, black buckle brogues, and the silk garter flashes in the background green and blue of the tartan weave. She also made transfigured a sealskin sporran, a carved wooden staff, a highland bonnet with Richard's family badge and feathers that he always wore along with her father's dreaded White stiff-front shirt with its hated wing collar. The only thing she did not create for him was his sgian dubhas as she had seen the blade resting on her mother's chest protecting her from the evil spirits.

Leaving him to dress she returned to her chambers where she dressed in a plain black dress that fell to the ground and transfigured a sash of her family tartan which she put across her body, pinning it to her left breast with a boutonniere made of heather, lavender and forget me knots, the two ends at her hip she held together with a shield boss broach that had both Viktor and her father's family crests on it. She braided her hair up into a crown. She left the apartment with Viktor who carried two baskets of heather boutonnieres for the mourners at the funeral. She directed Tonks and Andromeda to pass out the boutonnieres to the members of the Order and Viktor's family. It was pleasing for Hermione to see Professor McGonagall similarly attired as herself except the older witch wore a plush black velvet hat. Hermione had chosen to wear a black lace mantilla to reflect her mother heritage even though she was a Border Lord's wife.

At twenty minutes to dusk Hermione gave four large candles on stakes out to the women who had helped shroud her mother. She lit the processional candles from the stubs of those that had been burning guarding the body of Helene. "It is time", she said quietly to her father before going to the pall and lifting the head shroud on last time so her father could say the last good bye. Holding his daughter's hand he whispered into her ear "Goodbye my love I will do all that you have asked of me and I will see you in the afterlife". With a final kiss on her cheek to seal his promise to his wife, Richard lowered the head covering and picked up the blade from his wife's chest, which he placed in his right hand braided knee high hose next to his garter flashes. At this point Hermione asked the pallbearers to lift her mother's stretcher to start the march to the pyre and the candle bearers to lead the stretcher out.

The pallbearers represented the different parts of Hermione's Life, Remus and Severus representing the Order that Hermione fought with, Bill and Charlie were the her adopted brothers of Magical family while Sasha and Lev represented Hermione's new family with Viktor. Following the four women carrying the candles the pallbearers carried the stretcher on their shoulders out to the pyre. Professor McGonagall produced a bodhrán rather than normal drum to mark the march pace for the bearers. Following behind the stretcher was Richard Granger, then his daughter and his son in law and then various families mingled together united in the grief for the mother of a valued witch.

At the pyre, the bearers placed the stretcher on top. Hermione asked Remus to stake the candles at the four corners of the pyer before calling upon Kingsley to say the final Blessing on her mother. The Krum house elves helped to make sure that everyone had a shot of whiskey so they could salute Helene one last time. Just on dusk in the twilight before darkness Hermione asked everyone to step back and she called on her fire elemental magic to light her mother's pyre. Richard, Hermione and Viktor stood watching the burning pyre while Madam Krum and Molly Weasley gathered up the rest of the attendees to a light supper in the ballroom.

As people where sitting round with their supper plates Hermione returned to the Estate ballroom were only weeks ago people were celebrating her and Viktor's wedding. She had left her father on guard with Viktor and entered the ballroom to make some announcements. Using a sonorous she spoke to those present.

"We would like to thank you all for your support of us in this time of grief but it is now time to celebrate life. We are all lucky to be alive in these dark days so please remember your fun times with your friends and family who are here. Raise a glass or two and celebrate life together as if you do this you will honour my mother's strength, enthusiasm and joy for life, which she demonstrated to my father and myself every day of her life. Slainte".

Hermione paused to spend time with each of the groups before taking a bottle of whiskey and three shot glasses with her as she headed back to watch her mother's pyre with her father and husband.

It was strange for many that the main mourners were not present in the ballroom with those who had attended the funeral rites. Kingsley pushed Professor McGonagall into giving an explanation. To the group she advised that the family had to watch the fire to ensure that corporal remains of the one they loved turned to ash reflecting the release of Helene's spirit so she could travel to the afterlife. We are likely to hear the keening later, which to some can sound like the banshee coming to prey on the mourners if the singers have poor voices. I expect we will shortly hear some form of singing where Richard and Hermione sing songs that reflect Helene including some of her favorites melodies. After this wake it is expected that they will have done the majority of their mourning and they should be moving on with life. A traditional wake can last days. A Pyre can take a long time to reach the right temperature for cremation however Hermione's use of magic has pushed the pyre to burn hotter and faster so they are likely to join us soon.

"I am going to cast a viewing spell so we can see and hear the family rites as you may be surprised in the hidden depths of Hermione."

Standing with her father Hermione poured him a scotch. "Viktor" she called bringing him forward into her father's gaze for the first time. "So you are the silent watcher from last night" Richard's eyes were burning like ice into Viktor "Da I sit vith you last night as you guard your vife".

"You're my Mimi's Viktor the one she wrote about to us three years ago" he questioned,

"Da, the same one" responded feeling the burning chill of the man's glaze across his skin. Viktor felt it was make and break time for him to see if his wife's father would accept him.

"Do you love my daughter?",. _Boy put your cards on the table now _his glare said to Viktor _cause if you say the wrong answer I could easily kill you. _

"Greatly I don't think I vould be as coherent as you are if I had lost Hermione like you have just lost your Helene"._ So he has some understanding of my grief and does not want to lose her._

"Do you trust in my daughter's love?

"Da, she is my soul mate". Well that is a very quick answer but seeing he is watching her I would say he is absolutely smitten. No man would stand with a stranger for almost 24 hours over body of another stranger unless he had a deep connection or love of the woman who was their daughter.

"Hermione hold his left hand and come with me to the fire", he ordered drawing the sgian-dubh out of his right hose at the knee. Richard had unsheathed the blade to cut his left palm before he grasped and cut Viktor's right hand and then clasped it with his left. "I claim this knave to the clan and family of Westmoreland, he is my man and I welcome his blade in the fight to protect what is ours, Welcome Lord Whitehaven." Still holding Viktor's bleeding palm in his Richard brought their hands over the fire where their combined blood dripped onto the pyre.

Viktor could feel his air and water elemental magic dance round him when Richard started his strange ceremony. Hermione's fire and earth were present in the fire and strength of her hold on his left hand. Richard poured some scotch over the cut making it sting before he released his grip of his knave.

Richard then offered Viktor another shot of the scotch which he was tempted to refuse as Viktor's head was starting to feel a little pickled. "Take it Viktor finish the ceremony, you have to drink it and say, Esperance en Dieu" Hermione whispered.

Knocking back the scotch Viktor said "Esperance en Dieu", loudly feeling the fire building strength in its dance round him.

"Esperance en Dieu", replied Richard.

After a period of silence Viktor asked Hermione "Vha Vas going on with her father performing blood magic as a Muggle?"

"He has just recognized you as family and given you the title that you would have if you were his birth son. He is giving you great respect as someone who he thinks is worthy of his only daughter", she explained quietly.

"Right me banshee it is time to keen for your mother", Richard ordered taking command.

"We will start with her family call to arms the La Marseillaise, the hymn of the nation"

Richard started to sign in a strong deep baritone and Viktor soon recognized the song as the French national anthem from the pre match ceremonies

Allons enfants de la Patrie,

Arise, children of the Fatherland,

Le jour de gloire est arrivé !

The day of glory has arrived!

Contre nous de la tyrannie,

Against us stands tyranny

L'étendard sanglant est levé, _(bis)_

The bloody banner is raised, _(repeat)_

Entendez-vous dans les campagnes

Do you hear, in the countryside,

Mugir ces féroces soldats ?

The roar of those ferocious soldiers?

Ils viennent jusque dans vos bras

They're coming right into your arms

Egorger vos fils, vos compagnes !

To cut the throats of your sons and women!

Aux armes, citoyens,

To arms, citizens,

Formez vos bataillons,

Form your battalions,

Marchons, marchons !

Let's march, let's march!

Qu'un sang impur

That an imPure Blood

Abreuve nos sillons !

Waters our furrows!

Hermione joined in and together they sang all seven verses of this anthem. Viktor was surprised, as he did not realized that Hermione had such a naturally powerful voice. He knew the chorus and joined his wife with his tenor voice in singing for his mother in law.

They had sung a number of songs together before Richard soloed with two folk songs, Bonnie Wee Thing and Eriskay Love Lilt. When he finished these Hermione hugged her father reaching up to kiss him on his cheek.

Richard looked down at her from his 6'5" height and said, "It is time to finish with the last two airs we have been avoiding. Then use your magic to reduce everything to ashes. I want you to cast your mother's ashes on the wind at Scafell so she will be always tied to the land. I wont be able to get there myself thanks to the Magical war so you are going to have scale that height for me my little one. I want La vie en Rose first and then Non, je ne regrette rien".

He released his daughter to enable her to step out of his embrace as he knew this was going to be difficult as Hermione would put all the emotion of their love and grief into the two French songs that expressed Helene's love and her attitude to life. Mimi always sang from her whole body and those two tiny hands would tighten into fists. It always amazed him that she had his fighting spirit when she was generally a soft gentle being. That was true until you pushed the button that broke the camels back of her restraint.

Viktor watched in surprise as his Mimi belted these two songs out he could feel her voice vibrating inside his chest and making his bones buzz as he listened to the love and despair of his wife. She used her hands to help her reach for the notes and express the emotion. There were times when she clenched her fists and he wondered doe she feel physical pain when she sings these as he felt the magicks rise and she started to dance with flame. Viktor felt flames of magic dance and sizzle along his water magic. Turning to look at Richard to see if he needed shielding from the magic, Viktor observed darker flames darker whipping round the man.

During the second song Viktor noted that when Hermione got to the lines "Avec mes souvenirs. J'ai allumé le feu" she fed her magic and stoked the pyre fire until it was molten white and by the time she had finished the song there was only ashes left.

Using his air magic he cooled and then collected the ashes of Helene, placing in them in an urn that Severus Snape had given him earlier. The family mourners returned to ballroom where Hermione and Richard pushed people to celebrate and have fun seeing their friends and family.

The inner circle had observed the powerful magic and even Mrs Figg reported that she had felt the magic pulse in Hermione's voice as she sang the two last songs. Severus knew many of the Order were shocked at her power but hopeful now they would not waste her on mundane missions. Remus asked Severus about the flames that had been seen by others around Richard Granger. It turned out while Hermione's parents did not have ordinary magic both had some elemental magic. Her father was a fire elemental while her mother had been connected to the earth. Severus recommended to Molly that Richard Granger should be inducted into the Order so he could provide advice to the command as he had military experience that was vital for the use every resource available to them.


	71. An Explanation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 71: An Explanation<strong>

A couple days after the majority of the guests had left the Estate. Hermione asked Inessa, Reyna Krum, Dora Lupin and Andromeda Tonks to morning tea. It was here she was able to thank the women for the help that they provided her and her father with Helene funeral.

"Hermione I just want to check some of my understanding of what some of the symbolic means when we shrouded your mother are the same as in the wizarding in the Muggle."

It depends where you are from I have found that different cultures and places interpret different meanings.

"So what was the headdress meaning?" asked Dora. She was passing around a small server of pastries.

It was a reflection of their marriage promises and the flower crowns used in the orthodox Christian ceremony. It also reflects the elements of mama's past and her character. The nasturtiums were for her patriotism and her family history as Marquis and her support as a military wife. It was also how she defended their marriage, as her parents were not exactly happy she wanted to become a military wife. The Olive oil is of course embodies the passion and their love while the bay leaves was representative of the glory or the continued support of his efforts that she gave him.

Hyacinths are the consistency of her love and his for her. She started to list the items off.

Rosemary symbolizes their fidelity and loyalty to each other while the Marjoram symbolises the comfort she has given him over the years.

The use of the Lavender represents the purity of their marriage and the constant devotion that they had for each other. Balsam signifies his ardent love her, the constant love for her the passion of their marriage. Heather of course for most British it is luck if you just use pink heather but when combined with the white and blue it also means a prayer for the protection through the strength and luck of our family and friends.

The forget-me-knots is for the faithfulness they had for each other and constant memories of the individual"

"But why did he only put roses in the stretcher base sheet," asked Inessa who was learning a lot about her cousin in laws family and their muggle traditions.

"That is a reference to the passion of their shared bed and fruit of their marriage me as their only child. If he could he would be laying with her in their marriage bed until the end of time" explained Hermione.

"Your father is a very expressive man Hermione but he keeps it appears to be keeping all bottled" advised Reyna.

"I know most people say my temper was my mother but the slow burn is most definitely papa" the young witch explained.

o0o0o

The ladies were surprised about how similar some of the muggle traditions were to some of the Eastern European magical practices. The Romi ladies were able to see a blend of many practices and how the local culture of the UK had influenced the new Princess' family.

After the slightly teary conversation Hermione tried to move them onto a more cheerful topic that of the new Lupin baby and the other expectations found within the group. It seemed the Romi women were just as bad as Madam Tonks and Molly Weasley for preparing for the next generation. Hermione found she was getting questions about when she was going to present Reyna with her first grandchild.

"Not until Tom riddle is defeated" she advised the group. She was sipping on her tea and suddenly she put her cup and saucer down with a clutter. "Excuse me ladies I just have to speak to Remus you have given me an idea for the final missing soul piece". You could see her vibrating with excitement.

Hermione had quickly left the ladies drawing room to find Commander Lucerne in his Estate Security Office. With great excitement she laid out the idea that Tom Riddle who was fascinated with history would use something of his family to hold a piece of his soul. He had used objects like the Slytherin Locket, Ravenclaw's Diadem and the Hufflepuff Cup so why wouldn't he use a family object from his magical family the Gaunts.

Research was undertaken and it was discovered that they were from the village of Little Hangleton. This matched with the memories that Harry had of the awful night when Cedric was killed in the cemetery. A research team was developed to identify the key personnel needed for the mission. Knowing Tom Riddle they would need a curse breaker and possibly a parselmouth. If they took Harry they would need to ensure that there were enough suitable wand to take on the Little Hangleton expedition.


	72. In the press again

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 72: In the press again<strong>

Even though the funeral was held on the Kosti Estate grounds it was apparent that the press pack had been out and watched the Muggle ceremony. The European press pack were interested in the Celtic clothing of her Hermione and her father.

Severus thought well that's one way to announce to the Dark Lord that he is fighting against a real Lord's daughter thinking of the Pure Blood family titles that many like Lucius liked to hold over the Muggle or mix blood witches and wizards. There is cat amongst your bloody Pure Blood pigeons. The photographer for the Daily Prophet had got the regal procession along with the dancing fire around the keening.

The French papers were ecstatic about the Ecosse traditions and the apparent Muggle aristocratic heritage that Madam Viktor Krum had kept quiet. Wasn't she a gentle young miss who was shy while supporting her famous husband. She was a good wife supporting her husband's endeavours and not overshadowing him.

Madam Krum made sure that the players who all attended had let the appropriate press bites out to that the wanted about the Grangers and the grief of the father and daughter. That would cover more of Hermione's absence from Quidditch related events while she was off on order business.

o0o0o

There was a sadness in Hermione that Viktor was worried about. She never seemed to sleep for long when she did sleep it was restless. He expected her to have grief over her mother but this was draining away the vital essence of her. He was feeling neglected as she seemed to go into over drive always checking on this or that. He worried about her studies but then he found evidence in their quarters that she had been doing her university work. She was never seemed to still this latest mission to Little Hangleton concerned him, as she appeared to want to go. Viktor was scared for her. She had too much of a bulls eye target painted on her. His Mimi would be at risk.

o0o0o

It was early one morning about three weeks after the funeral and wake of Helene Granger when Andromeda Tonks came upon Hermione in the Krum Library looking very pale and wan.

"Hermione are you feeling ok?" the kindly matriarch asked. "You look a little poorly" she advised the younger witch.

"I am but I can't think why. I have been a little off for the last couple of days so it is probably a short term flu of some sort"

"Hermione have you checked for pregnancy?" asked the Mother. The look of horror on the young witch's face surprised her.

"What is the problem don't you want children?" queried Andromeda.

"I want children, Viktor would love to have children but timing is the problem. I am on the potion to stop the chance of children at the moment. So I can be pregnant" stated the witch hoping she was right. She couldn't get pregnant now she had a war to fight so the children would be in a safer world than her childhood.

"Do you want me to do the charm?" was the soft voice that interrupted Hermione's thoughts. All she could do is look at the witch and give a nervous nod. Even before the charm had glowed its positive results she had known that it was true. She was pregnant.

She was pregnant. Blink Blink She was pregnant Blink Blink her brain had shut down.

Hermione was in shock and Andromeda could see this so she sat next to the young witch and comforted her with a hug. "It will be all right. You will have lots of support. You can continue with your education. You are not on your own. Viktor will be there every step of the way. Hermione do you want me to get Viktor?"

"No I just need to sit here. Please keep this a secret I want to tell Viktor myself. I just have to work out when and where I am going to break this news"

"You can't leave it too much longer as you will start to show. You are so thin now that a baby bump will pop very quickly on you."

o0o0o

After the mass disappearance of the St Mungo's patients, Hogwarts students and almost all half blood or muggleborn magicals in the UK the Dark Lord Death Eaters had stopped playing in the shadows and were openly on the streets as the Ministry of Magic.

If you had looked on the five terrestrial muggle television channels you would have seen bulletin items about an increase in unexplainable violent crimes. The Ministry of Magic was called to explain to the British Prime Minister and there had been some sort of physical hargy bargee. The UK Ambassador to Rome was in regular meetings with Kingsley Shacklebolt who appeared to be the designated representative for the opposition and newly recognised government in exile. It was getting to the point where the Prime Minister was prepared to send the SAS in to clean out the hornet's nest.

Kingsley Shacklebolt as the Ministry of Magic in Exile Minister had been using the considerable services of the Vatican See Diplomatic Core to pass messages and information to the muggle British Government. There had been considerable discussion going underway between the two governments. The mission to Little Hangleton now not only had a magical Special Forces group but the Ministry of Defence had provided a SAS unit. The SAS had done the initial reconnaissance of the site taking with them a red haired consultant, better known as Bill Weasley. The curse breaker was able to identify and mark dangerous areas. They would definitely need young Harry. After the recon they debriefed at the base in Hereford. An unmarked private gulfstream jet flew from Birmingham International to Burgas International. It was at airport the SAS unit got to experience a new entity in the hanger that their jet had been brought into for disembarking. So there had been an official disclosure of the magical world and that their mission was to train for the removal of individuals at a number of locations. It was the port keying to the estate and the barracks they were put up in that had unsettled a number of the men.

o0o0o

Plans were underway to remove the last soul piece or horcrux and then to lead an attack on the Death Eaters and their leader, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Harry would be involved in the attack but from the talking at the SAS barracks in Hereford with the curse breaker Bill Weasley it had been decided that a good sniper could get the drop on many before the spell fire. A joint mission was planned and it was highly important that the efforts of all were coordinated to remove this evil from their world.

o0o0o

Hermione had not told anyone else that she was pregnant. She kept the secret from Viktor as she did not want him to have the additional stress and fear knowing she was with his child. She wanted to wait a little while to confirm the viability of the pregnancy as she did not want to get his hopes up only to have the dashed thanks to a miscarriage.

Hermione had got Andromeda to promise to keep her secret. She had needed time to adjust to the idea that she was pregnant even though she was on the potion. Damn she had somehow gotten pregnant even though she was a dedicated taker of the potion. She was one of the 0.05% who experienced an oops baby. At least she was married and had the financial support for this child. But she was only a child herself. She was so young.

What really hurt for Hermione was she no longer had her mother to talk out her insecurities with? Viktor was really getting worried about her as she seemed to be up in their sitting room earlier and earlier each morning. She was stewing over something. He would see her looking out of a window in their rooms in a daze. The stress of everything and her grief over her mother was getting too her. He could see the shadows under her eyes and she was getting thiner and thiner. She seemed to be burning the candle at both ends doing work for the Order, University, and the family.

His birthday was coming up and he was going to put his foot down. She was going to have a weekend off to relax. No studies No research No this or that it would be just the two of them. It would be a good time for them to stay the whole weekend in their vardo. He would get Lev to move it up into a quite valley on the estate where they could be alone.

With that a husband started planning for a weekend away and pulling other conspirators into the fold to ensure his plans came about.


	73. Viktor's Birthday

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 73: Viktor's Birthday<strong>

With the assistance of his extended family Viktor had arranged for their Vardo to be moved into a quite valley within the Kosti Estate. Yes they would be on the Estate but not so close you could walk in on the couple. The valley was a low alpine grass valley so they could enjoy the mountain grasslands. There was a small thermal springs which helped to supply water for the valley.

There was a semi permanent camping area set up so if you wanted to you could be based in the valley looking after lambing sheep or gathering other resources from the estate like hunting deer, harvesting grass or coppicing timber.

There had been a private meeting between the Princess Regent and her son the Prince. For his birthday present he wanted a peaceful weekend with his wife on the Estate. They needed time to be a young couple especially if she ever wanted to have any grandchildren not that they were trying at the moment since they had a baby plan to start trying for a family after the defeat of Riddle.

Misty the house elf was all too happy to help her Mistress' husband arrange a treat for her. The elfess knew about the next Wettinling and she knew the Miss Mimi had not told her lover yet out of fear that she would lose the babe. Miss Mimi hadn't said anything yet to her but as a good personal maid she could tell that the Mistress was eleven weeks pregnant.

Come the Thursday before Viktor's birthday weekend the young man informed his precious wife that he was taking her away for the weekend. He had cleared her diary with her secretary so she had no excuses. After class the next afternoon they would leave from the house for their weekend. They would hold a large family luncheon next week for the formal birthday celebration but all he wanted for his birthday was time with his Mimi.

Since it was his birthday he was banning all Order business or University homework. If she brought a book with her it would be something she wanted to read for pleasure. Viktor was determined to encourage his witch to relax something she hadn't really done since she started University at the end of January.

o0o0o

When Hermione returned home to the Kosti Estate on the Friday afternoon after a long week of university and war business she found a familiar pony trap waiting patiently at the front of the house. In the trap there appeared to be a bag of clothes that looked like one of Viktor's sports bag and a picnic basket. Hermione recognised the elf groom waiting patiently with the horse. "Sir is inside waiting for you Miss Mimi"

What was Viktor up to she thought as she moved up the main staircase to the floor their rooms were found. Coming into their private sitting room Hermione found her husband in a simple shirt, trousers and rugged hard wearing boots. Viktor happened to look very dashing to the point that he took her breath away. He jumped up from the chair he had been waiting in to kiss her on the lips.

It was then that the man informed his wife of his plans for the weekend. Hermione had packed a bag last night for a weekend away but she had thought of a camping weekend away. The witch thought that this was an even nicer idea as they could get some peace and quiet to reconnect. Both of them were tired and exhausted and going somewhere would always mean that they would have to be conscious of the public. By going camping here on the estate they could totally escape from the pressures they had building on their shoulders. Going into her dressing room Hermione changed out of her clothes and into some camping gear. It was a joy to just to simply plate her hair back on either side of head away from her face.

Missy the house elf appeared to assist her mistress. " I have pack your clothes for the camping trip in the Master's bag. All you need is a little bag with your recreational items".

Hermione gathered a little bag together placing her Birthday presents for Viktor into it along with her copy of the Romantic Poets that they both had.

Viktor was getting impatient to leave and rushed into the dressing room. "All ready yet?" he asked.

When Hermione said "Yes" he swept her up into his arms.

"Viktor put me down" screamed the witch laughing at his silliness.

"No. This your bag," he inquired. After her confirming nod he picked up the bag as well before walking out of their private rooms and down the main staircase. Hermione was laughing and Viktor thought it was a wonderful sound to hear after so many weeks when she had been hiding her tears.

Hearing the noise from the main hallway area Reyna arrived to see the young couple as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Put her down" snapped Reyna.

"No Mother I am kidnapping my vife for the veekend. Ve vill be back on Monday morning. This is my birthday present to myself" the man informed his mother.

"Put her down so I can give both of you a kiss goodbye," advised Reyna with a smile. It was good to see the pair act like younger lovers occasionally.

Viktor didn't put his wife down but rather brought her down to his mother's height so she could easily kiss both of them. After receiving the blessing kiss from Mama Krum, Viktor brought his wife out to the trap where he placed her on the front seat area. After putting Hermione's small bag into the back he walked round to the right side and got up into the driving position himself. Taking the reins from the groom elf Viktor turned the trap around and started their weekend escape.

"Where are we going Viktor?" Hermione inquired after they left the gravelled manor yard and moved onto a less noisy grassed pathway.

"Ve are going to our Vardo for a spring birthday break" he advised her.

Her smile was brilliant. "Wonderful. My wonderful man"

It was nice to watch the countryside go past while following an overgrown pathway. Spring was on its way. The snow had gone and now there green grass cropping up with daffodils and other spring wild flowers appearing. The trap had passed the Vardo workshop lane before turning off in another direction. The thing about an Estate this large was that it would take years for Hermione to learn all the nooks and crannies. It was exciting to see ploughed fields and new horizons. Hermione pointed out things she saw and Viktor brought other points of interest to her attention.

The pathway took them up the rise of a hill. There below them was a large grass valley. The trees on the slopes seemed to provide a ring sheild around the valley to protect it from outsiders. There was some form of spring near by as the path took them along a thin little brook. At the end of the valley in the distance Hermione could see their Vardo waiting for them.

"Where are we?" inquired Hermione.

"This valley is general known as the hot springs valley due to the hot springs. It doesn't really have a name other than that. It is used for spring and summer pasture. This year ve will let some cattle in here and milk them to make rich fat cheeses" advised Viktor.

When they arrived at the Vardo, Viktor jumped down from the running board to tie the pony to the vardo's hitching post. He then helped Hermione to dismount from the pony trap. The pony trap was emptied of its parcels before Viktor unhitched the pony so he could lead it to the side of the camp and uncouple the pony and trap from each other. When the trap poles were down and the pony returned to hitching post.

Opening an outside draw compartment of the Vardo Viktor produced the grooming combs and brushes for the pony. From another draw he produced a shovel of oats that went into a feedbag for the pony. While Hermione and Viktor worked together to curry the pony to ensure it was cared for properly it got to have a snack of oats. Taking the curry brush off her Viktor returned the tools to the draw before removing the feedbag for the animal. From the same drawer that he returned the feed back to Viktor brought out a leather hobble that he placed onto the two front legs of the pony. Before unhitching the pony so it could roam Viktor attached a neck collar of bells onto the pony. The animal seemed to be happy to be unhitched and allowed to roam. The pony headed over to the brook to have a quiet drink.

Hermione found it interesting to see the outside drawers of the Vardo and how they had equipment to help the camp easily at hand. While she had some input to the interior the outside access storage areas were really Viktor's domain. Someone had set up a fire pit for them along with a fly tarp so they could sit outside the Vardo and watch the fire without getting wet if it did rain. Under the fly tarp there was a rolled up rug that with a flick of his wand Viktor unwound, before opening up another drawer and directing pillows and cushions to settle themselves round the carpet. After putting Hermione into a floor chair he removed her boots and took her socks of her. Viktor was insistent that his wife should sit down and rest and let him play.

After setting up a camp floor table near his wife Viktor placed the picnic basket in front of Hermione. "Vhy not see what Missy packed for us? Some of that may need to be in the cool box" the wizard informed her. Looking at him Hermione wondered if he new about the baby but then again discounted that thought. The witch was aware that he still had his boots on. Since she was in a comfortable chair it wasn't a great burden to unpack the picnic basket. Hermione was surprised to so many items come out of basket. It must have an extension charm on it. After putting away the cool box items Hermione was a little unsure of where the other items should go.

While Hermione had been working on the basket she had observed Viktor set and start the campfire. From their Aladdin's cave of outdoor storage he had placed an iron triangle over the fire and set a grill up. The cooking facilities for the weekend had been sorted.

Coming back to the table Viktor helped Hermione pack away all the non cold items. There were ingenious storage solutions on this side of the Vardo. When Viktor opened a cabin latch Hermione found that he had designed an outdoor food preparation area so that campers could easily cook their meals outside.

Leading his wife inside Viktor demonstrated how to light the potbelly stove so they would have a warm vardo. Even though it was springtime weather during the day it dropped down low at night she would enjoy the comfort of a warm bed. The couple unpacked the other bags and Hermione hid Viktor's presents in her personal draw space before placing the book on the shelf nearest their bed.

Opening up the linen closet Viktor retrieved towels, their toiletry bag and a pail. "Come ve go soak in the warm spring water. Ve have a bath out of the pail first, rinse off and then enter the hot pool." He had removed his own boots while they were unpacking and placed them with hers on the boot stand.

Viktor led Hermione across the grass to a cobbled area near the pool. There in the shade of a near by tree was a water tank along with a bench that had two kitchen sink bowls. Below the bench appeared to be drying rack space. Viktor placed their toiletry bag into the drawer area on one areas of the table. Before closing the drawer Viktor removed a liquid soap bottle.

Hermione watched Viktor remove his shirt before thinking that that would be a good idea. He brought the pail over the pool, filled it and empting it into one of the bowls. The wizard competed a return journey to the pool and back again before removing the rest of his clothes. Standing on the cobbles the seeker soaped himself up totally unashamed of his nudity.

'Viktor" questioned Hermione since they were outside.

"It is just us here. Nobody vill see, Live a little. I just want to get clean before I get into that nice warm spring" . He had finished having his birdbath and then poured the pail over himself to sluice off. He emptied the washbowl he had been using over the cobbles before collecting more water in the pail for his wife.

Hermione looked round and then decided when in Rome act like a Roman. She stripped of her trousers and knickers. Placing them on one of the drying shelves. Twisting her hair up she pinned it with her wand before removing her shirt and bra. After a quick sparrow bath to remove the smell of her exhaustions that day the witch sluiced off.

The couple had a comfortable interlude in the hot spring where all the stresses for the week were soaked out. They caught up with each other and what they had been up to in their busy lives. The war had been hard on them since the Exodus pulling them in all directions. The death of her mother had been hard on Hermione and for a while there he had been worried about her health and if she could keep going at the pace she had been. Seeing her ala natural tonight didn't allow her to hide her weight loss and Viktor was worried. He would be taking her to the Healers when they got back from the weekend.

Night had fallen during their soak and the pair was content just to be together under the stars in the warm water. Looking at the stars both of them discussed where the war was going. Hopefully it wouldn't be long before Harry was ready to meet the mad man. Hermione and Ron would be needed to support him in the battle. Harry was training hard with Filius Flitwick at the Hogwarts in France. There were many others who were also learning how to fight in the associated militia camp.

Looking up at the stars Hermione decided that now was the time. Hoping her mother's spirit was there supporting her Hermione decided that she had to tell her husband now.

"Umm Viktor" it was strange to hear the hessitance in Hermione's voice.

"Yes my sweet" he inquired stopping his massaging investigation of one of her legs and a foot. Hermione didn't stutter and start she was nervous about something.

"I am pregnant" the witch said closing her eyes. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled into a tight embrace where she was sitting on her husband's lap. Opening her eyes Hermione found her husband regarding her.

"That is vonderful news. Are you sure I thought it was stress? Have you done the charm?" he said reaching to find his wand.

Hermione pulled her wand out of her hair and performed the charm, which glowed in confirmation. Pulling her hair together she pinned it messily with her wand to keep it off her face and neck.

"How many veeks do you think?" questioned the man holding his most precious object in his life, his wife.

" I am about 11 weeks. I wanted to be sure and then I wanted to surprise you for your Birthday present" advised the witch. She felt so much better for telling him.

After pausing and thinking for a moment Viktor said, "So our munchkin will be here in September. We need to finish this war soon cause we don't want that mad man attacking the babé. You my vonderful vife are so very precious to me. Thank you for making me a father. What do you think you want to do for the second semester for the year. Take it off or do a half load via distance. Have you had a chance to think about the options you have?" inquired a happy man.

Hermione thought it was wonderful that he thought of her education and how she could continue. After a very steamy kiss the witch whispered "Obecham te (I love you)


End file.
